The Ties That Bind
by Netrixie
Summary: Severus Snape never wanted this... he had two Master's already and was barely able to survive that. But now he has a third, and life as he knows it will never be the same. Enter Harry Potter, who is going to change the world. -being redone, working on the rest, don't hate me-
1. Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters- they are the sole property of J.K. Rowling, her Amazingness.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta:****Shadowfax999**.……. Because I would be lost without her.

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 1: **Setting the Stage

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

It was a Friday in the middle of November, beautiful weather out side, hardly a cloud in the sky, and yet they were here; in the dungeons, stuck in potions… with the Slytherins. A bloody perfect start to a perfect day.

The Potions Lab was the same as always, filed with the heavily intoxicating scent of diverse spices and herbs, and dimly lit to keep the ingredients from spoiling. There was no sound in the room other than the scratching of quills as students jotted down the recipe for the Potion, and when they had all finished, Professor Snape rose from his chair.

"Today you will be attempting-" Snape sneered, looked around the room with undisguised scorn- "to make the _Subdo Revilio _Potion. The Headmaster, in his infinite wisdom, has decreed that you are to be made to take the potion once you have completed it." He paused for a short second, a sneer curling his lips as he watched the Seventh Years. "The Headmaster also wishes you to know that every Seventh Year before you has taken this potion, and that every one after you will, as well. It is a Government sanctioned, required potion."

His disgust was evident in his eyes as they swept the classroom. "Now I assume that you are wondering what this potion does- those of you who cannot understand Old Latin*." His sneer translated into a full blown scowl, and those closest to him leaned away from the frightening expression. "It tells you who you are most… compatible with… for lack of a better term." Snape swept down the center aisle, glaring at the students who dared to make eye contact with him. "In the troubled past of the Wizarding World, our forebears decided that they would make this potion to ensure the survival of our kind, once it became obvious that we were slowly, but surely, dying out."

Snape's disgust at the idiots who had made that decision was evident in every line of his body, and he turned abruptly and began to make his way back to the front of the classroom.

"But what our ancestors did not realise when they concocted this potion were the effects that would only become obvious after taking the potion." Snape's gradually voice fell into the natural cadence of a teacher, and most of the students found themselves paying attention to this newer version of a Snape Lecture. "What was meant only to be a potion to determine the best possible candidate as mate to a specific individual was instead a Bond-potion."

Snape surveyed the class with a raised brow and a sneer as the more studious of the children caught the implications of his statement. "They tried to alter the potion- and succeeded, in a limited way. Yet the World Wizarding Governments of the time had already written the potion into their charters, and aside from changing the smallest ingredients, the Potion Masters of the time could do nothing else to it."

He paced at the front of the classroom slowly, letting the knowledge sink into their little brains, letting them understand what the Headmaster wanted of them. Those with the knowledge of Bond-Potions- Purebloods and some few of the Gryffindors- would be agonizing over this as he spoke, wondering what was going to happen to them when they took this potion. The others were merely watching him with distant eyes, trying to understand what was wrong with the things he had been saying. Snape suppressed a snort, and continued his lecture.

"What Muggles now call Dominant/submissive relationships stemmed from the use of this potion- those Witches and Wizards who were uneasy with their relationships left the Wizarding World and entered the Muggle one, and left their imprint on it. Though of course the Muggles cannot comprehend a relationship such as the one Wizards have." His sneer was instinctual, echoed by his Slytherins, and bristling his Gryffindors.

"Now, some of you have heard of 'Doms' and 'Subs' before, I gather. And I suppose that there will be those among you who insist upon using these childish labels." A scowl distorted Snape's face once more as he contemplated the repulsive children before him. "If you must, the Headmaster has stated that such… _terms… _are to be allowed, though I will not tolerate them in this class. This potion may be disgusting to many of you-" and his glare at one half of the room more than indicated who he was referring to- "but it has been a Wizarding Tradition for over fifteen thousand years, and you will respect it as such while you are in my classroom."

With a sharp glare, Snape finished his speech and frowned approvingly down on his Slytherins. They, at least, knew what they were doing, how to do it, and what it was properly called.

He narrowed his eyes and swept the inhabitants of the room with piercing glare. It was obvious that he doubted the ability of certain students to correctly make such a complicated potion. Or, rather, make it with out poisoning themselves. He sneered at the seventh years in front of him.

"Do not worry, children. You will not be forced to partner with the one that it says you are compatible with- if any of you are. The potion lasts for only fifteen minutes, and you may not see your… _mate_… here in that short time frame." He glanced around the room, and added, "More's the pity."

Snape looked around the room at his Seventh Year students with contempt in his gaze as they stared up at him, frozen under his sneering mask.

"Weasley!" he barked, and had to hide the smile that sprang to life as the red-headed thorn in his side jerked upright and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-y-yes, Professor Snape?" the boy stuttered, earning him sneers and snickers from the Slytherins.

Snape allowed a small smirk to grace his face, aware of the impact that the expression would have on the teen. And, indeed, the boy gulped audibly and started shaking.

"The next time I catch you staring at Ms. Granger in class, Mr. Weasley-" he infused as much sarcasm as was humanly possible into his voice, and felt a warm surge of triumph swell in his chest as both students started and blushed- "It will be detention for a week." The horrified expressions on the faces of two of his three most hated students made him add, "With Filch."

After the rather satisfying humiliation of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, he went on to explain the potion ingredients thoroughly, as though they had the intelligence level of a giant. After lecturing them on the importance of making this potion accurately- he assured them that it was so easy a three year old could do it- he explained the effects of the potion.

"If you are a dominant, you will see your skin turn green. If you are a submissive, your skin will appear to turn blue. No one but yourselves will see your color, if you are worried about it. The next phase of the potion is that it shows you who your 'perfect match' is. If you are a dominant, your mate will seem to have glowing green skin. If you are a submissive, your mate will have glowing blue skin. Questions?" As he had expected, no one raised their hands.

"Good. Begin." Once the students had begun, he added, "Your homework assignment will be three feet of parchment concerning the duties of both the submissive and the dominant. Because some of you will no doubt take your relationship seriously, the Headmaster has decided that you should know the duties, responsibilities, and abilities of both halves of the relationship. Due next class."

Fifty minutes later, and after multiple explosions, most of the potions were ready. Snape sneered at the assembled students, saying "I find it fascinating that with all those… fireworks… we've witnessed-" and here he slanted a glare at Neville- "that all of your potions are somewhat correct."

Snape stood in front of the class and crossed his arms, hiding the sick fear growing inside of him with a malicious glee at the thought of what awaited the students.

"Drink one tablespoon of your potion. Now." He watched as the class swallowed the horrible tasting concoction, purposefully keeping his eyes off one student. He'd taken this potion before, and his mate was in this class, and he'd be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life chained to a student.

* * *

Harry let his teacher's deep voice wash over him as he tuned out the lecture. It was relaxing to zone out and just listen to the sound of Snape's voice, and Harry did it often. Not that he let anyone know. The thought that anyone, other than Hermione, knew he had a crush on the greasy old git tortured him and made him ill with anxiety. He was almost glad she knew, though, since they had gotten closer since she'd found out.

But of course, no one else would ever think that- and if they had he would have made sure they could never think again he was so scared of someone finding out- so he felt safe enough to pretend like he was just spacing out.

The deep voice of his Professor resonated inside of him, the sound striking something deep within his body and coalescing into what he generally referred to as 'the sick and twisted' sense of safety he got when he was in the Potions Room.

Harry listened to his teacher's voice, noting in surprise that Snape seemed to be upset about something- _and how could I tell?- _as he fell into a slight doze, not even pretending to pay attention anymore. A half- remembered dream from last night was making itself known, and Harry let it form, wanting to remember what had woken him up rock- hard.

Vague flashes of pale skin and entwined limbs filled his mind, and Harry snorted softly to himself. _It's a good thing I never write down my true dreams for Trelawney- she'd have a heart attack. _Harry settled down into his chair, letting his eyes slide shut as he called the dream to the forefront of his mind.

_He was tossing in his sleep, caught in the grip of a nightmare and a thin shadow slid into the room. Harry sat up with a gasp when burning hands brushed his ribs, and watched warily as the shadow straddled him. Harry let his body fall back onto the bed, and the shadow moved with him, forming the impression of a pale torso and lean ivory arms._

_The man slid his hands under Harry's head and lifted the boys face to his, pressing soft lips against open, willing ones. The kiss became heated, and Harry writhed under the arousing pressure of the other man as pale hands ghosted over his body, tweaking his nipples, feathering over his abdomen, making Harry as hard as he'd never been before._

_Harry felt the other man's erection pressing against his own and strained to meet him through the sheets, thrusting his hips in a silent plea for more as his mouth was ravaged. The man's pelvis lifted as he moved the sheets out from under his body, lowering his hips slowly, drawing out the meeting of their rigid cocks and Harry jutted his hips up, desperate for contact-_

He jerked upright as Hermione's elbow became acquainted with his ribs. Again. Scowling, he rubbed his side as he started making the stupid potion.

"What's this do, 'Mione?" he asked, hoping she wasn't so pissed with him for dazing out that she refused to answer. Though she seemed upset about something, she shrugged it off and told him.

"The potion tells you if you're a sub or a dom, and who your natural partner is. Green is dom, blue is sub. Your partner will glow the same color as you."

Harry nodded at the short answer, and went back to preparing his potion, slightly ticked that he hadn't gotten to the good part. But maybe that was a good thing, since Harry _really _didn't want to tell Professor Snape that he'd fallen asleep during his lecture just to have a wet- dream to the sound of his voice. He was sure Snape would make him stand in front of the class to do it, and then deduct about fifty points from Gryffindor every time he saw Harry for the rest of the year because Harry was 'propositioning a teacher with his eyes' or some such nonsense.

Finally most of them were done, and Snape told them to swallow a teaspoon full of the stuff. He picked up the spoon gingerly- he really was horrible at Potions- and was sure he would poison himself, and swallowed. Immediately his gag reflex kicked into high gear.

"Gah! That's horrible." He complained to Hermione, who looked like she was about to throw up. After a few moments, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "How long is it supposed to take before it starts working?"

"I don't know," was his answer, and he was about to say something when he noticed that his skin was starting to glow a pale emerald green. He turned to Hermione, noticing that she seemed to be fixated on her skin. "It worked for you didn't it?"

She nodded, then turned to him with bright eyes and said "I'm a dom! What are you?"

He grinned back at her. "Same here, love. How do we find our mates?"

Hermione looked at him like he had three heads. "They're the only ones who you can see glowing, dummy." She aimed a smack at his head, and he ducked, laughing at her.

"Alright, alright!"

He started to look around the room, looking for a green that matched his now vibrant, pulsing emerald skin. He caught a glimpse of color at the front of the room, and craned his head to see around Neville, who was looking alternately at his hands and the slouched and pissy figure of Malfoy in somewhat sick amazement. He laughed at the obvious implications of Neville's amusing actions, and shook his head as he once again searched the room for that vague hint of color. Zabini was staring at Parkinson in horror, and the Queen of Slytherin had an evil smirk on her face. _Poor Zabini, _he thought, and continued searching for his partner.

'_Shit'_, was Harry's next thought, and the following one was _'Merlin, I hope mine is a guy.' _It would be horrible to have to explain to the girl "Oh, no, I won't be your mate. Why not? Well, you see… I'm gay." Yeah, that'd go over like a lead balloon. _Bloody git seems to be hiding from me'_

He vaguely saw Ron looking at Hermione in amazement, and Hermione looking at him like she'd just won the lottery. '_Good for her_,' he thought. Harry glanced down at his skin and noticed that the color was fading slightly. He frowned, and recalled suddenly that he hadn't seen Snape anywhere since he had told them to drink the foul tasting liquid.

The class period ended as Harry was still searching for his mate. Because he had been concentrating on finding his ever- elusive partner, he had not had the chance to clean up, so he was stuck in the class for another couple minutes as he put everything away.

He glanced around, then, reassured that Snape wasn't there, swished his wand over his cauldron, passed it over his vials, and put it away hurriedly before Snape came back in to see why someone was still in his classroom. As he placed the last of the little bottles on the shelf, he noticed that his skin was still emitting a pale green glow, and sighed.

_Maybe once I get out into the hallway I'll find him or her. _He heard the door to the Potion Masters office open, and glanced up instantly as Snape walked into the room. _Huh, funny, he looks a bit green to me._

It took a second before his own thought made an impression on his brain, and he dropped his bag as he turned to stare at his teacher. _He is!_

Snape frowned when he saw a student was still in the room, and opened his mouth to tell whoever it was off when the teen dropped his bag and leaned forward, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he stared at the Professor.

'_Fuck,_' was all Snape could think of as he saw Harry Potter's incredulous expression.

With a glare as evil and threatening as he could make it, Snape gestured to the door furiously, demanding with his eyes that Potter leave _now._

Today was not his day, it seemed, as Potter's mouth said, "_You're _my _sub?"_ Snape gritted his teeth. This was not going to be easy. And now that he had to _speak_ to the annoying pest… he hissed under his breath, then intensified his glare and answered the boy.

"I am many things, _Mr. Potter_," he spat, "but your plaything is not one of them. Nothing is going to come from this foolish idea, and you will leave me alone. _Get out_."

Harry grabbed his bag and ran. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! _He slammed into Hermione where she was waiting for him, and instead of letting her rebound off of him he pulled her close and slipped into a dark corner, ignoring the looks Ron was giving him.

"I know who my sub is." He said before she could do more than open her mouth to protest his actions. She hesitated, still clearly wanting to give him a piece of her mind, then took in his expression and her mouth snapped shut.

"Well? Who is it?" Her concerned expression was too much for Harry, and he groaned as his bag fell out of his suddenly numb hands.

"I'm so fucked." He muttered eloquently, staying silent for a few moments before his head dropped onto her shoulder. "Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, Harry, I- that's- Merlin's Beard, Harry, that's- well, bloody hell." Harry nodded agreement and sighed as Hermione's arms came up and wrapped around his waist.

After the much- needed hug, Harry pulled back and rested his head back against the wall, covering his face in his hands.

"I'm so _fucked_." He repeated, and dragged his hands down his face as he stared at Hermione. She nodded, eyes going wide as she realized what this meant- for everyone.

"Well, it will work out, Harry." She sighed, and added, "We just need to figure out what to do." His friend's calm statement was all it took for Harry to start breathing again.

He picked up his bag and hers in one hand, and escorted her out of the hidden niche as he said "I'll do his stupid essay, and I'll try forget I saw anything out of the ordinary, right?" He shrugged, and Hermione patted his shoulder before going back to Ron, hopefully to calm his temper.

Harry watched them for a moment, then turned away, his eyes taking in the rest of the crowd as he tried to process what had happened to him in such a short period of time. This year was going to be… interesting.

**Edited 29 March 2010**


	2. And Comes the Storm

**Disclaimer:** Ahh, how I wish I was the one to come up with these ideas…. And yet, sadly, I am not. All hail J.K. Rowling, Queen of the most Awesome characters around.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta'd **by the most amazing and delightful **Shadowfax999. **Everyone should hail her, too, for making everything in this chapter superbly readable. J

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 2**: And Comes the Storm

_:parseltongue:_

'_essay'_

_private thoughts_

* * *

Harry sat in the Library after dinner, finishing his Potion Essay. Finally done with it, he sat back, picked up his parchment, and reread it.

'_The potion _Subdo Revilio _was created fifteen thousand years ago to make the selection of one's life partner easier. Times were harder then, and the potion was created out of necessity because Witches and Wizards were dying at an alarming rate. Since that time, however, the potion has become almost obsolete, administered only in schools for the enlightenment of children. The effects of the potion are as follows: Dominants see themselves and their partners in green; Submissive's see themselves and their partners in blue._

_Upon the formal recognition of a link between the two mates, a biological clock begins to tick, making it imperative for both parties to be in each other's presence. If that closeness is not achieved, both members of the relationship will suffer horrible pain due to separation. Formal recognition consists of a conversation concerning anything while the glow of the potion is still present, even if one half has not taken the potion, so long as he or she knows who his or her mate is._

_If the level of pain gets to a certain point, only sexual intercourse will stop the agony. It is unwise to let it get to that point, however. If the two parties can stay in each other's presence for the requisite two days with no act of sexual intercourse, the bond may be severed with no harm to either member. If, during those two days, an act of sexual intercourse takes place, the bond is cemented and is irrevocable. It should be noted that the couple may be of the same sex, as it will not be a problem in reproduction._

_The potion is not an enhancer, but merely a tool by which Witches and Wizards may be sure of their mate and their position in the relationship. The Dominant, for example, is the partner who traditionally initiates sexual contact. The Submissive is the partner more open to suggestion from the Dominant._

_Characteristics of the Dominant include a ferocious possessive streak that starts strong and only gets stronger. In the first days of the relationship, it is not wise for the Submissive in the relationship to go anywhere near anyone the Dominant could perceive as a threat to his/ her position. Periods of closeness should be pre-arranged, especially if necessity forces the couple to be long distances away from each other._

_Another characteristic of the Dominant is that they are also fiercely protective of their Submissive. It may at first seem the same as possessiveness, but it is indeed different. The protective tendencies apply to the Dominant as well as a physical imperative to make sure that their Submissive is happy and well-cared for. The Dominant feels the need to give the Submissive whatever they request, and the Dominant would rather have him- or herself waste away than mistreat their Submissive. This characteristic ensures that the Dominant does not hurt the Submissive, as might happen if this safe guard was not in place, as was the case before the potion was changed in the earliest days._

_The final characteristic of the Dominant is the most important and most shocking of all. The Dominant, upon completion of the first act of sexual intercourse, gains access to their Submissive's inner most thoughts and feelings. Many have described this sensation as having a running commentary in the back of their minds. Many Dominant's use this ability to 'read their Submissive's mind,' as it were, to give greater physical satisfaction the their partner._

_On a different note, this most important aspect of being a Dominant is enhanced by the fact that it is used most often for its more practical purposes. If either the Submissive or the Dominant is in a bad situation, they need to merely reach out to their counterpart's mind and call for help. _

_For though the Submissive cannot see into the Dominant's mind, the Dominant is always listening, and can hear a cry for help. The Dominant can place thoughts and words into the mind of his or her Submissive, though the Submissive cannot access the mind of his or her Dominant._

_One of the characteristics of the Submissive is a fierce loyalty to their Dominant, placed above all other earthly ties. This may cause problems for previous relationships, but provisos have been added into the Wizarding Laws for every Government in the event of this occurrence._

_Another is the total obedience of the Submissive to his or her Dominant's will, especially in physical situations. While the Dominant will always try to pleasure his or her Submissive as much as possible, the possessive tendencies of the Dominant demand that the Submissive obey his or her commands. Hence, built into the Submissive mentality is the need to obey his or her Dominant. This total submission to the Dominant's will can be overcome with careful planning and total trust on the part of both partners. It is suggested that the Dominant not demand that the Submissive call him or her 'Master,' as it will only increase the frustration the new Submissive will have at their need to bend to another's will. This is another area where the Dominant's ability to read the mind of their Submissive will come in handy. That ability will prevent any serious damage from being done, and will probably save the purity of the union._

_The last and most important of the traits of the Submissive in a homosexual relationship is the ability to bear children. The Submissive can become pregnant if the Dominant desires it. Obviously, it is not as easy as that, but it is close. Both parties must express a serious interest in having a child immediately before sexual activity, and they must both go into the act with that goal in mind. This is a safeguard for the Submissive, the bearer of the child, as forcing a pregnancy on an unwilling person is a heinous act._

_Above are the most common of the characteristics of the Dominant/Submissive relationship. On another note, the partnership can be broken by death, but this is unusual as the other partner will normally follow their mate into the Afterlife. Aside from dying of natural causes, the breaking of a relationship can occur if there has been a serious breech of trust. The breech can be made by anything, but both parties must truly feel that they have been hurt beyond all repair by their counterpart. If this happens, the bond may dissolve by itself. But the consequences of the bond dissolving are vast. The once partners will walk around for the rest of their natural life with a gaping, empty place in their soul, and they will begin to wish that the bond had not been dissolved, but a broken bond can never be remade, so they are doomed to walk around for eternity only half a person.'_

"Damn," Harry said in admiration of his work, "I can actually write a good essay all by myself."

He started when he heard Hermione's voice say from behind him, "That's because you have a vested interest in the subject." Even with the silence in the library, he hadn't heard her come up behind him. He smiled, and gestured for her to sit. She took him up on his offer, and leaned back in her chair.

"Where'd you leave Ron?" he asked in amusement. He'd noticed that the red-head hadn't left her side all day, and wondered what she'd done to him.

"I told him that if he doesn't stay away from me for the next hour, I wouldn't sleep with him ever again." She smirked at the expression on Harry's face as he thought about his two best friends having sex.

"Ew, nasty," he smiled at her, enjoying the joking around, then grimaced as his side twinged.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked upon seeing the new expression. He groaned as the twinge came again, closer to his midsection now.

"I think the pain I found out about in my research is about to begin." A sudden thought struck him, and he glanced up into Hermione's worried eyes. "I'm going to be very out of it for the next few days, aren't I? Not that you'd notice, with all the dust in your eyes from those musty old books I saw you sneaking out of here earlier." He grinned slightly at her, and flinched away as Hermione poked him, mock-offended.

"Shut up. I was doing research. A foreign concept for you, I'm sure," she said snidely, then relented. "Now, how are you going to deal with this for two straight days?"

"I'll manage," Harry muttered, staring at his essay. "I'll manage." In a blinding mood swing, he turned to Hermione and said, "On the upside, you'll be the first to know if I go and get some to make it better." He grinned at her stunned expression.

"What?" he asked defensively. "At least it's not as bad as it could be." Hermione just looked at him in concern.

_Probably for my sanity, _he quipped to himself, smiling at her.

"You know I've had a crush on him since fifth year. You keep riding me about it, remember?" _Besides, _Harry added silently, _I can already feel myself wanting him._

"I thought that you were over that a long time ago and were just pulling my leg whenever you brought it up." Her brow crinkled, and she looked at him in fascination, like she'd never seen him before. "You've been holding out on me," she whispered admiringly. Harry grinned, and settled into his chair feeling exceedingly smug. The two of them had shared everything with each other since Harry had admitted to being gay in fourth year.

"Yes, but not much other than that," he said, and paused, considering carefully, before he continued, "unless you _wanted_ to hear about the wet-dreams his voice induces."

Her startled peal of laughter had every head in the otherwise quiet room swiveling around to face them, wondering what was going on. Hermione snapped her mouth shut as Madam Pince came sweeping over, a furious glare on her pinched face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, and Harry thought briefly that she sounded too much like a snake for his comfort. After all, he _liked_ snakes.

Hermione came to the rescue, her guileless face radiating innocence. "I am _terribly _sorry, Madam. I don't know what came over me, I honestly don't. I promise it will never happen again." Madam Pince looked skeptically at Harry, sure he had corrupted her favorite student, but relented as Hermione added, "I _promise._"

"I will let it go this _once_, Ms. Granger, because you normally show a great deal of respect for the sanctity of the Library." With a last, suspicious look at Harry, she spun away and left them alone. They managed to keep straight faces until she was out of sight before dissolving into helpless giggles.

"I am _terribly _sorry," Harry mimicked between his feeble gasps for breath, clutching his stomach as he tried to stay silent. "How priceless, the Librarian's Pet, lying boldly right to her face! 'Sanctity of the Library', my arse!" This just sent Hermione off into another round of spasmodic laughter, and it took a good five minutes for them to calm down enough to resume their conversation.

Wiping a stray tear away, Hermione sighed and finally calmed down. "Well, that was interesting." She smiled at Harry and said, "So, you still like him, you know, that way?" Harry nodded, and a pensive expression stole over his face. "What's up with the look?"

Harry pursed his lips as he refocused his gaze on his friend. "I just had this really odd thought, Hermione."

"Oh? About what?"

Harry bit his lip, and asked hesitantly, "I can ask you something embarrassing and you won't laugh at me, right?"

Hermione, a little startled, replied with a firm "Of course."

She watched as her best friend steeled himself, leaned forward, and asked in a low voice, "What _is _sex like?"

Hermione's eyebrow shot into her hairline. Leaning close to him she said in a skeptical voice, "You're a virgin?" Harry sat back grumpily. He hadn't expected her to be that incredulous, and it was sticking him off.

"Yes," he groused, "I am. Don't make fun of me." He pouted at Hermione, who looked hurt.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Why?" Harry asked sourly, folding his arms across his chest. "Did you believe all the rumors about my sexual exploits?"

"No need to get prissy, Harry. I know you too well to have believed anything from the rumor mill, and, if I had thought any of it was true, I would have come to you immediately to find out. You know that," she lectured, wagging a finger at him and frowning.

Harry grudgingly nodded, though he didn't want to be reasonable about it. He spotted Neville coming over to them and perked up, glad of any excuse to escape Hermione's piercing eyes. Neville slid into a seat between them and slouched, looking around warily, as if expecting to be attacked at any minute.

"Hey, Nev. What's new?"

The boy in question stared at Harry in slight shock, and responded "What's new, he asks. What's new, indeed. Do you really want to know?"

Harry glanced to Hermione for an explanation, but she just shrugged, and he offered a hesitant,

"Um, sorry?"

"Don't worry. It's me. I didn't mean to loose it just then, but he's been following me around since dinner, and everyone's noticed," Neville groaned and hid his head in his hands.

Harry and Hermione leaned towards him, worried. Neville never broke down. Since the middle of sixth year, he had been the strong, silent type, having finally gotten used to his body and over the clumsiness that had been his trademark. He raised his head at their concern, and smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go _insane_. He never shuts up - always with his clothes, his hair, his perfect body. I'm going to _die."_

"Um, who?" Harry inquired. He shared a confused glance with Hermione, then turned back to the other Gryffindor as he answered.

"Malfoy. He's my Sub, you know. That whole bit about being able to hear their minds? It's true. God help me, but it's true."

The first thing that popped into Harry's head was _Neville slept with Malfoy?, _but he was able to keep silent. Hermione, however, turned to Harry and said, "Oh, look! A source of information. You should ask him your question, seeing as he's of the same bent you are."

Harry stared at the insane girl openly before realizing that Neville was hanging on every word.

"What do you want to know?" the other boy asked. "Though I won't tell you anything about Draco." Neville fought down the beast inside him that rose to life at the mere thought, and looked at Harry expectantly.

The Golden Boy was staring at Hermione with a look of utter horror on his face, and as Neville processed the Head Girls words, he smiled. "So, you want to know what gay sex is like?" He couldn't help himself. The face of the other boy flushed hotly, and he was gaping at Neville like he had just grown three heads.

"Hermione!" he squeaked, he glared daggers at her as her shoulders started shaking with repressed laughter. He huffed, and said to Neville, "If you're going to be telling me about… _it_… then I also want to know why you slept with Malfoy so quick."

He knew he was being insensitive, but he didn't care. They had poked fun at him and Harry was taking his revenge.

"Deal," Neville said firmly.

…or not.

Neville settled back into his chair and began. "I left really quickly after class and hid in Greenhouse Three, but Malfoy found me not ten minutes later and a screaming fit. We decided we were never going to speak of it again, but by dinner Draco had decided he wanted to have a real talk, so he dragged me outside. We sat down near the Lake, out of sight, and he told me that he had gone to the Library to do an assignment for once and that he'd found out some really useful stuff.

He told me how much it hurts when you put it off, and he actually told me he can't stand pain. To be honest, I think he was playing to my soft side – I know now that he was – and I agreed to go through with it."

He folded his arms across his chest and studied them while he waited for their reactions. Hermione was deep in thought, but Harry was just looking at his hands and, from the expression on his face, Neville knew he was deeply troubled without knowing why. He uncrossed his arms and leaned over to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong, mate?"

Harry thought hard after Neville's story. It seemed that the other boy had been complaining for the sake of complaining before because he had caught the hint of possessiveness in Neville's gaze whenever he said Malfoy's name. What had Harry stumped was his own emotions. The pain in his stomach was just below actively annoying, but he could feel it building up.

Should he go to Snape? Should he tough it out? His body was saying _go to him, let him submit to you, _but he knew he would be rejected if not killed outright if he did that. He started when a hand came down on his shoulder, and he smiled into Neville's worried eyes as the boy asked him what was wrong.

Harry just shook his head. "You thought you had problems with your Sub," he muttered, resting his head against the table as if tired of fighting himself. Neville was about to take offense at the statement when he saw Hermione catch his eye.

She was gesturing at Harry and miming _Tickler? Creature? Teacher!? _Neville's eyes widened to an impossible size as he looked down at Harry's head. _Oh, _he mouthed, shocked. He looked back at Hermione and watched her mouth for the sentence _Don't ask him who it is, he's taking it badly._

Neville nodded, and placed a hand on Harry's back. He wondered who it was - none of the teachers were what anyone would call attractive, especially for the gay students.

"Well, buck up; it can't be that bad. At least you won't have to deal with telling my grandmother that I can't marry any of those girls she's picked out because I already have a guy set for life."

Harry raised his head and smirked at the boy. "The only image running through my head is Snape in your Grandmothers clothing, so sorry, Nev."

They all shared a low laugh at that and then Neville stood to go, pressing the tips of his fingers to his temple. "Listen, Harry, I'm sorry I can't tell you that thing you wanted to know right now, but if I don't find Draco, he's going to go insane. I'll see you around." They waved him off, watching as he walked out before turning back to each other.

Harry whimpered as he rested his head on his arms. "What do I do?"

The girl across from him was back in deep thought, though, and didn't answer him. Harry watched as her brain kicked into high gear, and he swore he could see the steam coming out of her ears. After a few minutes, however, he got bored and said, "Hermione? What's going on in that smart brain of yours?" She turned to him and frowned.

"I was thinking about what your relationship with Professor Snape is going to entail if you do end up going to him." She said slowly, clearly still thinking. She pursed her lips, and continued her train of thought. "It would be breaking about twelve school rules, five Wizarding rules, and it would be rejected by society as a whole, but the provisos in the Wizards Manifesto clearly state that _Subdo Revilio_ is the higher law."

Harry watched his friend as she worried about him. He was doing his best to ignore the discomfort in his stomach as he watched the girl he loved like a sister try to figure out a way for this to work. "Hey, Hermione, I'm going to go to bed. Maybe the pain will diminish if I'm asleep." He gathered up his things and bent down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight," he said, and headed out of the Library to go to Gryffindor Tower, pretending not to notice the affectionate smile that flickered across her face as he walked away.

Upon his arrival in the Common Room, he was greeted with smiles all around. Nothing unusual was going on, and Harry wondered how many other couples had been formed by the potion. No one looked like they were in pain, and no one was looking shifty or guilty. _So it's got to be only me, Hermione and Ron, Neville and Draco, Pansy and Blaise, and Snape. I guess that's better than if the whole House had a mate. I wonder about the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs._

He trooped up the stairs and tossed his stuff down before changing. Laying back, he dragged the covers over his body and sighed. The pain was quickly becoming more than a simple annoyance, and he sincerely hoped that falling asleep would deter the ache.

He shut off his light and settled into his bed.

* * *

Snape paced the floor of his private study. As he had expected, the pain came on time and started to burn through him. He briefly considered the notion of calling Potter down here, but dismissed it out of hand.

_If I do that, the pain would indeed go away, but the urge to sleep with him would be overwhelming, and that cannot happen. I would be tied to that boy for the rest of my life! That is unacceptable. I already have two Masters. Surely I can withstand the pain; it's not horrible. _He took off his jacket, still pacing, as his body began to overheat.

_There is no rest from the boy! He ruins my Potions class, is the spitting image of his father, and now this!_ Snape fumed as he paced. The heat that pooled low in his belly whenever he thought of the boy was distracting, and enticed Snape to call for Potter with a series of explicit images.

Snape, lain out on his bed, Potter's head bobbing up and down. Snape, on his hands and knees as Potter pounded into him from behind. Snape, on his back, legs wrapped around Potter's waist as the boy thrust into him. Snape, grabbing for support as Potter's hand pumped his cock.

Snape growled and forced the images out of his mind. _What good is learning Occlumency if you cannot control your own mind?_ he asked himself in annoyance. _I cannot be the Submissive in a relationship, especially with him._

Snape dragged in a deep breath at the image that was provided to match his words, himself bowing to Potter's will and performing all manner of sexual acts with the boy. His nostrils flared even as he refused to acknowledge that giving in to Potter probably wouldn't be that bad.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, his footsteps provided a beat with which he could drown out the pain and lust. He started listing potions ingredients in his mind, moving on to potions equipment once he ran out of those. He didn't know how long he had been pacing, but he was down to his trousers as the temperature in the room and his temper, pain, and unresolved need escalated.

_Damn Potter! Damn Voldemort! Damn Dumbledore!_

Severus reached the end of the room and spun around to continue his pacing.

Damn _Potter!_

**Edited 29 March 2010**


	3. Making It Happen

**Disclaimer: **Not that I don't wish I owned these characters, because I do… but in the reality that exists outside of my head, J.K. Rowling owns all. And actually, I think it's kind of better that way :P

**Title**: The Ties That Bind

**Beta: Shadowfax999**... Merlin, I love her. She takes my horribly mutated chapters and makes them into readable works of fanfiction.

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authors Note/ Warning**: OMG! Shmex! Ahahaha! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 3: **Making it Happen

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

With a smothered cry, Harry sat upright in the bed, then immediately doubled over and clutched his stomach. _Oh Merlin, it hurts. Bloody fucking hell, kill me, please_, he begged silently. The tears were streaming down his face, and it felt like his entire body was on fire, frozen, drawn and quartered all at once.

_I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to find Snape. He's going to fix this, or I'm going to kill him._

It took Harry a much longer time than usual to get his cloak and Map out of his trunk, having to negotiate through the darkened room with random spaced bursts of pain as he tried to locate his shoes, shirt, and wand. Finally he was ready to leave, and he swung the cloak around his shoulders, then activated the Map and searched for the little dot labeled Severus Snape. He found it, moving up and down continuously in a suite of rooms deep in the dungeons.

He made the trip to the dungeons in relative safety, but for one close encounter with Mrs. Norris. He shook off the fear that the cat was following him, and ducked behind a statue as another wave of pain hit him. When it passed, he took the Map back out and saw the he was in the right corridor. He moved cautiously down the hall, expecting another wave of pain at any moment, and stopped before the portrait of a serpent coiled around a sword.

_:Excuse me_: he whispered to the sleeping cobra.

It uncoiled from its position to look at him in curiosity. _:You are not a Slytherin.: _The snake considered him for a second, then added _:Neither are you Draco.: _That confused Harry for a moment, but he just shook his head at the snakes nonsense.

_:Listen, please, I have to speak with Professor Snape and I know he's in there.: _Harry stopped as a wave of pain hit him. He hissed in agony as the pain began to tear him apart. It lasted longer than normal, and when it passed, he sagged against the frame.

_:Please let me in.: _He begged, as the snake stared at him in concern.

_:You should be in the Hospital Wing, young human, not the dungeons. They can help you better there than Severus can.: _Harry shook his head. He was getting pissed at the poor snake, who was only trying to help him. He cast about for anything to say that would get the snake to open the door, and found it.

_:He is my mate. I have been away for too long. I need him- now!: _He managed to finish as the newest torture descended on his body. He was vaguely aware of the snake saying _:You should have said that first, young Master,: _but he didn't care because the frame was opening and he could see Snape pacing up and down with a grimace on his face, and he was inside, and the door was shutting, and the wave of pain faded for the moment.

The Professor looked at him in surprise and then anger even as other emotions flitted across his face too fast to see. "How did you get in?" Harry smiled weakly, leaning against the wall, and jerked his head towards the back of the portrait.

"Your door guard's a cobra. Friendly lady isn't she?" He started to laugh weakly at the look on Snape's face, but it lodged in his throat as a fresh agony enveloped his body. "Ah," he managed to say as he sank toward the floor, hands going limp and releasing their hold on his cloak and Map.

Snape gawked at the pain ravaged face of his least favorite student, and felt a thrill of lust sweep through him as his body reacted to the presence of the boy, only to be chased away by a surge of self- loathing as the man berated himself.

_He is my student! _Severus thought, turning away from the sight of Potter about to beg for him. But that thought elicited others, and the man shut his eyes to repress the lust. Potter made a gasping sound on the ground, and Snape's eyes flew open at the at the sight of his student.

Severus stared in puzzlement that began to turn to fear as Potter writhed on the floor in anguish. His pain was nowhere near as bad as the teen's, so why was the Gryffindor suffering so much? As Potter thrashed on the floor, Snape ran through his knowledge of the potion to find anything that would explain what was happening to the boy. Could it be…? But no. Surely the Potter brat wasn't a virgin?

But that was the only thing Snape could think of to explain his bizarre reaction.

Snape knelt next to the boy, mind spinning furiously as he searched for a way out of this, ignoring his body's incessant demands, momentarily forgetting the child's existence as he thought. He was not expecting Potter to reach out and grab his forearm in a steely grasp, or sit up and say, "I'm near you! Why isn't it stopping? Why is it getting worse?"

Potter fell back as another wave crashed over his body, letting go of Snape's arm.

Severus sat in tortured indecision as he watched the student before him, head back in a silent scream, tendons straining, muscles taut and quivering in pain. His body was shouting loudly that he should take what was offered, but should he shackle his life to this student of his- this son of his enemy- and be bound closer to a teenager than to the Dark Lord himself?

His subconscious whispered into his mind, _You would be better treated with Potter than Dumbledore or Voldemort. He would protect you from both your Masters, his bloody Gryffindor instincts will not allow otherwise. You would be safe with him_. Safe? Snape repressed a snort at that, but he could not deny that it was true. Once bound to him, Potter would have no choice but to keep Snape as safe as he possibly could. And safety was one thing Snape yearned for almost as much as he desired freedom.

And that was the catch- he would have to give up his freedom to bind himself to Potter. There would be no going back once it was done- and his dreams of a future where he obeyed no one would vanish into the wind. But to be safe… and no one would be safer than him, guarded by the Chosen One himself.

And his body was making its own wants disturbingly clear.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, wondering for a moment when he'd gone insane. Surely he would have noticed? How could he even _contemplate _this? But he forced those thoughts away and focused on the boy panting at his feet. Severus had made it seem as though he hated the boy, and for good reason. He never allowed himself to acknowledge the stirring in his body whenever he looked at the boy, ashamed that he felt that way for a student of his- even more for a child.

But now, with Potter at his feet writhing and begging for his touch, it was a dream come true for the Potions Master. And it was all perfectly legal- the potion Dumbledore force fed his seventh year students every year was sanctioned by every Wizengammot on the face of the world. Every law clearly stated that "Any and all pairs resulting from consumption of this potion are to be treated as a legally married couple, regardless of age, sex, or creed."

So why was Severus hesitating? He had desired this boy for years, and with the promise of all of Potter's power dedicated to protecting him... So he made his decision, and allowed his subconscious to seduce his common sense. He let the need for the boy inundate his body and as Potter relaxed once more on the floor at his feet he made his move.

* * *

Harry felt a strong arm slip around his shoulders and raise him up, even as another slid beneath his knees, and he gripped the older man's arm as the floor fell away and he was carried through his Professor's rooms as if he weighed no more than a feather. Harry's body flushed where it connected with the older man's heated skin, and all the longing he had repressed earlier came flooding back. He was placed on a couch in a seated position, and the strong body moved away. A growl rose in his throat, though he snuffed it out as soon as he realised what it was.

Snape knelt in front of the brunette on his couch, calming his eager body by taking off the teens shoes as the aborted growl came from the boy. "Shhh," he calmed, "Soon." Burning hands fumbled with the teen's shirt as he tried to get closer to this boy, his… mate. Severus pushed thoughts like that away, and focused on the task at hand.

"Just rip it." Harry gasped, gone past caring at the sight of Severus Snape, kneeling at his feet. Severus made an inarticulate sound in the back of his throat, eyes slicing up to Harry's, hands stilling on his chest But one look at the Gryffindor set his body on fire, and he did as the boy requested.

Snape's body tingled with the nearness of his student, and his eyes took in the smaller male, devouring the bare chest as he threw the shirt to the floor. When the boy in front of him was wearing only his pajama bottoms, Snape ran his hands up the outside of Potter's legs, over his waist, and up until he held the smaller male's chin in them. Emerald green eyes watched him from under heavy lids, and shell pink lips parted slightly as Severus drew near.

As he watched the brunette carefully for any sign of fear, Severus slowly pressed his lips to Potter's in a chaste kiss. For but a second, Potter sat unresponsive, and Severus had to remind himself that the boy was probably a virgin. Hesitantly soft lips moved and met his own. Harry let himself enjoy the feeling of another's lips so intimately connected to him, and as the kneeling man swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, they parted slightly and invited Severus to enter.

When his tongue entered the bliss-filled cavern that was Harry Potter's mouth Severus groaned and pressed further in. His tongue explored gently, and Harry's slowly but surely danced with him. Severus moved so that he was sitting on the couch next to Harry, and maneuvered their bodies so that Potter was pressed against the arm of the couch with Severus was facing him.

Harry marveled at the sensations a mere kiss could elicit. The man kissing him tasted like licorice and spice. Harry felt heavy, like his entire body was weighted down with lust for the man producing such intense sensations in his body. He moaned deep in his throat, lifting a hand to touch a shoulder, unconsciously dragging the older man forward.

Severus flowed with the gentle tug, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer steadily, not wanting to scare him away. He ran his other hand through the unruly black locks that graced his sight, and pressed Harry's mouth closer to his, getting lost in the exquisite taste of the other's mouth.

For a few moments, both forgot who they were, and why they had to do this. Severus pulled away reluctantly, and smirked slightly in satisfaction when he saw the dazed look on the younger man's face.

"Come." He said, and stood, pressing Potter against his chest as they walked towards the bedroom. Harry looked around with curious eyes and took in everything that they passed by.

The suite was decorated in dark greens and browns, accented with black and gold. Everything was easy on the eyes, and Harry remembered a distant conversation he's overheard Snape having with McGonagall; something about massive headaches. The way he'd decorated his rooms spoke of a man who needed a quiet place to think and relax.

Harry turned to Snape to comment on the color scheme when the raging pain came back. He gasped, and grabbed Severus for support. The older man pressed him close and waited patiently until the last of the tremors were gone, then opened a door to their left and led Harry inside.

"This is my bedroom." He said, watching Potter's face for any signs of repulsion, fear, or disgust at being in his greasy old teacher's bedroom. But nothing other than acute interest was displayed on Potter's face as he took in his surroundings.

The bedroom was small, decorated in the same shades as the rest of the rooms, and the only furnishings were a sizable bed in the center, a bed table with a small lamp, and a dresser. There was another door in the room, and through its half opened door Harry could see black robes hanging up neatly.

Hanging on all four walls were pictures of varying breeds of snakes, and Harry gazed in awe at the beautiful creatures before him. He turned to look at Snape, and was told "I collect them." Potter nodded, and turned back to the pictures.

Severus was shocked when Potter opened his mouth and hissed at his portraits. Some of the snakes hissed back, and then they all slithered out of sight. When Severus looked around, he saw that every snake had left it's frame.

Turning back to Potter, he asked "What did you say?"

The blush that spread across Potter's face was adorable, though Severus squelched that though even as it came to him, and he answered quietly, "Well, I asked them to leave. Because I don't want watchers the first time I-yeah. You know."

Severus let a small, though genuine smile, cross his lips, and when Harry glanced up, that was the only thing he saw.

Harry smiled back instinctively, and asked humbly, "Can I call you Severus?"

The older man was shocked by the question. They were standing in his bedroom, half naked, and the child wanted to know if he could call him by his given name?

He cut off his thoughts as he saw the look of insecurity flit over Harry's face, and said "Of course you can, Harry," he purred, "Call me anything you want." He hid his surprise at his own low, guttural purr and choice words. He growled silently. _Damned submissive tendencies. _He practically growled at the implications.

But he banished that train of thought immediately and quickly refocused on his partner. "Come here." He said, his voice suddenly husky as he snagged Harry's wrist and dragged him close. He brought the hand that had captured the wrist to his lips, and pressed a kiss to Harry's palm. Severus had to consciously monitor his words, not wanting his usual sarcastic nature to alienate the teen.

"I know you're the dominant in our relationship, but if you want me to lead, just tell me." _Submissive tendencies be damned_, he briefly wondered if Harry could sense his eagerness and sought to reign in his emotions for the boy's sake.

Severus' deep voice sent shivers down Harry's back even as the teen blushed at the words. He pressed closer to Severus as he replied "It's my first time. Teach me."

Severus met Harry half way as their bodies collided. He pulled the younger body flush against him, fitting him perfectly, the smaller body straining to get closer. It was a rough kiss- all finesse had been left at the door- and needy. The boy leaned into the kiss without thinking; his tongue greeting and mimicking his Professor's invasion. Their tongues battled for dominance in a struggle as old as time, and Severus slipped his hands through Harry's hair, using both to press the brunette closer still. He felt rough hands grip his waist and stroke his sides in a greedy demand for more.

Severus obliged, and walked forward until Harry's back hit the wall. Bending slightly, he trailed kisses down the other's chest extracting short, ragged gasps of want from the overcome underage wizard. Wickedly, Severus pinned him to the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other slowly moving across Harry's body. Without warning, Severus's tongue flicked out to Harry's nipple. Harry gasped at the sudden change in temperature and grabbed at the wall for support. With devilish slowness, the Potions Master licked the puckered nub gently causing groans of desire to escape Harry's almost overcome mouth.

"_Fuck_, Snape." Harry gasped. Severus frowned at the use of his last name. Withdrawing his tongue, he paused for a moment before biting the moist tip hard. Seconds later, his hot mouth closed over it. Abandoning the wall's support, Harry wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders and began working his fingers down his professor's shirt, mimicking the latter's previous actions.

His hands slid out of unruly hair and grabbed Harry's hips, nudging his legs apart with the pressure of his knee. Without even bothering to undo the moaning boy's pants, he pressed his palm against the telltale bulge and rubbed with excruciating slowness. Harry shuddered as his mind went blissfully blank. Unbidden, he wound his fingers through the soft black locks and pulled the wild, sinful mouth of his professor up to meet his own in a brief, rough kiss.

Severus shifted one hand to cup Harry's ass, pressing his groin closer to Severus' thigh, urging him to move against the leg. Harry moved in a jerky motion at first before settling into a rhythm that rocked his thigh against Severus erection and his erection against Severus' thigh. They broke the kiss, and Harry's eyes glazed as he neared his first non- solitary orgasm.

Severus halted Harry's motion shortly, smiling tightly at the low and growled protests Harry was making, and scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him over to the bed. Harry, besides grabbing onto the older man, watched the muscles moving in his Severus' body while he was being carried. Severus sat Harry down on the edge of the bed, caging him in with arms on either side, and bent to capture bruised lips.

Harry willingly gave way, and moaned when Severus pulled away. He decided not to say anything, however, when he saw Severus drop gracefully to his knees in front of him and put his fingers in the waistband of his pajamas, teasingly brushing the skin, and started working his pajamas off.

Severus licked his lips as the head of Harry's cock came into view, then glanced up and said, "Relax." He pulled the rest of the pants off Harry in one tug and settled himself between Harry's naked legs.

Harry started when he felt Severus' warm breath ghosted past the head of his dick. He watched with hooded eyes as Severus lowered his head slowly and slid the crown into the moist, hot cavern of his mouth. Harry's eyes slid shut as he concentrated on the feeling of a mouth on that most sensitive part of him.

_:Sev'rus!:_ he gasp-hissed, and arched up when Severus left the knob go to drag his tongue roughly down to the base of his cock, then slid up to suck the head back in. He dragged his tongue over the slit, and felt the legs surrounding him tighten, and a hand was suddenly in his hair, urging him to move, but Severus resisted.

Severus wrapped one hand around the base of Harry's cock, and raised himself on his knees to a higher position, taking the head in slowly, flicking his tongue everywhere, making Harry's responsive body tremble and his hips jerk reflexively. He took in more of the hardness, and started pumping the base of his cock with short, tight strokes, heightening the pleasure for his mate.

Harry flexed the hand buried in Severus' head, and held on tighter as Severus seemed to lose all control and sucked his dick in as far as it could go, his head bobbing up and down, sucking hard on Harry, enjoying the taste of the boy, pumping his dick with one hand, twisting and corkscrewing and squeezing while he dedicated his mouth to sucking on the head, and his tongue to pressing and flicking the sensitive spot under the knob. Harry came with a choked- off cry when his cock touched the back of Severus' throat.

Severus drank it all down, relishing the taste of the younger man, making sure that every last drop was sucked up and savored. He stood and slithered up to lay on the bed next to Harry, still licking his lips. Harry was breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression, and Severus draped an arm across his chest and moved so that he was looking down at the sated brunette.

"Did you like that?" he purred, not caring that he sounded far too satisfied with himself.

"Wow." Was all Harry said, transferring his gaze from the ceiling to onyx eyes. "Just- that.. wow." Harry couldn't articulate the things he wanted to say, so he closed his lids as he rested with Severus' body pressed against him comfortably.

"Do not fall asleep on me now, Harry. We are not done yet." Severus' voice, silky and deep, laden with promise, woke Harry up alright. He leant down to press a quick kiss to slightly parted lips, and rolled off the smaller man. He crawled to the head of the bed, and beckoned for Harry to come to him. The brunette came willingly, desperate to know what he would learn next.

When they were settled on the pillows, Severus spoke. "That was just the beginning, Harry. To settle this bond, we have to finish it." He looked down at the trusting emerald eyes, and sighed.

"Would you rather we do it tonight, or would you rather wait till later?" Harry looked astounded that his opinion was being asked on the matter, but shrugged and turned to Severus.

"Tonight," he said, eyes watching Severus' for his reaction, "I think it would be better to do it all at once…" he trailed off, waiting for his partner's response.

"If that is what you want… come to me." Severus pulled Harry to him until the smaller man was straddling Severus, then said, "Kiss me." Harry bent forward willingly, intent on learning how to please his Severus. His mouth was ready for him, and Harry wasted no time in pleasantries, but plundered the willing mouth with pleasure.

He pulled back, though, and when Severus opened his eyes to see what was wrong, Harry said, "Your mouth tastes different."

Severus' lips quirked up in a slight smile, and Harry forgot to breathe for a moment. "That's your semen you're tasting. If you don't like it, don't worry. It will fade." Harry nodded, and went back to the eager lips.

It wasn't long before Harry pulled away, wanting to explore the body that had figured in his dreams for so long. His shoulders were well defined, probably from stirring so many cauldrons over the years. He feathered his hands down the strong arms, marveling that such leans limbs had enough power to lift him, and let his hands drift towards Severus' chest, stroking the hard muscles, watching as they quivered under his touch. He slid his fingers through the light sprinkling of hair, luxuriating in the dark softness of the fuzz.

But the thing that fascinated Harry most about the other man was his paleness. His skin practically glowed in the dim light, and Harry's hands shone warm and golden against Severus' chest. The snowy skin stretched from his neck to his chest to his waist, and continued under the edge of his pants, and Harry gazed at its path hungrily as he followed the contours of Severus' body.

His eyes caught on the ugly black mark staining Severus' arm- the thing he had not seen until now, and he went motionless, gazing at the Mark of the man he was supposed to kill. The senseless state he had been in disappeared, leaving only the cold realization of what was happening. Harry felt Severus freeze underneath him as the older man saw what Harry was looking at and braced for the inevitable rejection. But even as Harry stared at the Mark, a beast inside of his snarled, refusing to let Harry even consider letting Snape go, now that he had the man where he had wanted him for so long.

Harry sighed as he brought one hand away from Severus' waist to touch the ugly smear. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Severus close his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillows, and silently understood that Severus was waiting for him to get up and leave, to denounce Severus as his mate. But Harry couldn't do that, not now, not when Severus had so readily agreed to let the orphan into his life.

Harry caressed the Mark, finding a pleasure he'd never thought existed from seeing his mate shiver from the sensation. The Mark of his greatest enemy adorned the otherwise unblemished skin of his other half, and with that realization a new determination arose.

He would see Voldemort defeated; if only so Severus would never have to bow before that snake-faced creature ever again. Harry leaned down until he was 'face-to-face', as it were, with the snake on the Mark, and hissed _:This man is mine. I will kill your master if he fucks with him.:_

Harry; with the speed of a snake himself; turned away from the Mark and back to Severus, slipping a hand under the older man's hair as he brought their mouths together hard enough to leave bruises. He kissed his mate with a passion he had never felt before, and let the feelings rush back into his body as he made a silent pact with the man beneath him, swearing to free his mate.

As the kiss became less forceful and more passionate, Harry slipped his hands down Severus' chest, teasing his nipples until they were hardened peaks begging to be touched, delighting in the faint sounds he could produce from his feared Potions Master. He stopped tormenting Severus' lips, and traced his jaw line with butterfly kisses, discovering a path to his collar bone, nipping lightly at his neck, pressing kisses everywhere.

He moved lower, trailing kisses from collarbone to shoulder, from shoulder to wrist. Harry licked a path back up Severus chest, and took a nipple into his mouth, the hard peak pressing against his tongue as he teased the man under him. Releasing the nipple, he sat back and blew lightly on it, adoring the way Severus shuddered at the sensation and buried a hand in his hair. He turned his attention to the other one, sucking it into his mouth, releasing it only to suck it back in again and nip at it. Severus arched up off the bed, and dragged Harry away from his chest and up to crush his mouth against his own.

Harry gasped as he felt Severus' tongue invade his mouth, and the world spun as he was flipped around, Severus' weight landing on him solidly. They battled for dominance, and Severus won, pinning Harry to the bed, trapping his legs with his hips. He slid down the smaller body, until he was sitting on his heels, straddling Harry. He slid off of the end of the bed, and stood, watching as Harry lifted himself up on his elbows to see what Severus was doing.

Severus hooked his thumbs through the waist- band of his trousers, and slowly started pulling them down. He chuckled softly as Harry's eyes followed his movement, and stilled as the pants glided past his hips and set his cock free.

Harry's eyes widened at what he saw, filling in the gaps in his imagination. He swallowed thickly as Severus' large member came into sight. He glanced up into his mate's eyes, and saw thinly veiled need behind the jet black orbs. Stepping out of his pants, Severus crawled his way up the bed until he was aligned with Harry. Emerald eyes never left his as he lowered his hips down, and they both gasped as their cocks brushed together.

Severus reached a hand down between their bodies as he grasped Harry and started to pump him gently, lowering his face as he did so to cage Harry's lips beneath his. Their bodies writhed together with the force of the pleasure cascading through them, and it wasn't long before Severus lifted his head and caught Harry's gaze, and asked hoarsely "Are you ready?"

A brief pause, then a swallow as Harry nodded. "Yes." Severus reached for his wand and cast a few spells. Harry watched Severus' face as the man concentrated on him, his heart thumping nervously as his Professor reached a hand down to his arse. Harry closed his eyes when Severus' hand caressed him, his breath catching at the gentleness of the action. Severus' large hand stroked the globes of his arse, his long fingers probing and searching, and Harry's body flushed painfully as his lover found what he was looking for.

Harry's back arched as a cold finger slowly entered his body in a place he had never thought about before. Slowly moving in and out, Severus went a little deeper every time, until the one finger was buried deep inside. He pulled out his finger, and when he pushed it back in, added another. Harry felt the new finger push into him and moaned, at a loss for words. But Severus kept his motions slow and steady, and Harry gradually relaxed into the slightly odd feeling.

Severus bit his lip as Harry rode his fingers, eyes drinking in the sight of the teen laid out before him. He drove his fingers even deeper into the Gryffindor, searching for that one place that would give Harry pleasure like he'd never felt it before… and yes. There it was.

Harry clenched his teeth around the sounds he was making, his hips rocking into Severus', and gripped his lover's neck tighter. But then Severus' touched _something _inside of him, something that made his body shake and quiver. His hips ground into the Severus, instinctively searching for more and more of that sensation. Almost intuitively, Severus stroked that spot softly, marking each caress with a small movement deeper.

Severus gingerly added a third finger, and treasured the gasp from beneath him as he worked the boy's body in a way it had never been touched.

Harry thrust against the fingers inside him, feeling the start of his second orgasm begin, and moaned in dismay when the digits were pulled out, but hissed as a much larger part of Severus pressed into his entrance. He bit his lip as his mate's organ slowly impaled him, stretching him and filling him to the brim with a strange feeling of pressure, almost pain, but not quite. Harry looked up at Severus, and watched the older man in fascination as he settled into place. His eyes were shut, and he had nearly bitten a hole in his lip to keep from slamming into Harry's body.

Severus thrust into Harry in short, fast bursts, trying to get all of himself into the teen. Once he was sheathed to his balls inside Harry, he opened his eyes and pulled back before plunging back into the tight hole. Harry gasped, and Severus froze, examining Harry's face for any sign of pain, but Harry reached down to grab Severus' hips as he said, "Oh fuck no, don't stop." He lifted his ass and groaned as Severus slid even deeper into him.

He started pumping in and out of Harry in long, slow strokes, driving the pleasure to a new height, prolonging the act for Harry. Long, lithe legs wrapped around his waist, and a voice hissed "Fassster." Severus' lips curved up in a slight smile as he obeyed. He slammed into Harry, feeding his own pleasure with the gasps he was wringing from the willing body beneath him, all finesse gone as he strove to bring them to completion, not caring that his skin was being ripped as Harry's nails dug in to hold on.

He pounded into the younger body, and slammed into the prostate, and Harry cried out in ecstasy as bliss tore through his body, filling him up and bringing him closer to the edge. Severus aimed for that spot and hit it again and again and again, driving Harry mad as the sensations that flooded his body escalated and heightened his pleasure.

There was no smile on Severus' face now as he felt his orgasm coming and started to thrust harder into the boy, as fast as he could, reaching down to grab Harry's cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. With a strangled cry, Harry came hard, seeing stars as his head flew back and pressed against the pillows. He felt Severus stiffen and shudder as the older man's climax hit him and he came, spurting into Harry as he bit off his name.

Severus sank down and rested his body against Harry as they concentrated on breathing. After a moment, Severus rolled off and sprawled next to Harry on the bed, content.

"Is sex like that all the time?" Harry asked, dazed.

"Yes," was his answer, and the Gryffindor sighed.

"I am so doing that again." He rolled over to face Severus, gazing at the satisfied man, and moved close to snuggle against his side. "Thank you," he whispered, and closed his eyes as the events of the day caught up to him.

Harry was well asleep before Severus surprised himself by pressing a gentle kiss to the young man's hair. "You're welcome." He cast a cleansing spell over them, and settled down to sleep, the emerald- eyed man cradled in his arms, and wondered what would happen now. He was asleep before he could think further on it.

**Edited 01 April 2010**


	4. Establishing the Protocols

**Disclaimer: **-sniffle- _Why do you keep making me say it!?_ I DON'T own them, and though I would sincerly love to have a Snape to snuggle with, only J.K. has that priveledge. -sniffle, wipes tear- you've made me _cry_, meanies. :P

**Title:** The Ties That Bind

**Beta: **The lovely, talented, totally superb **ShadowFax999 **has given me the honor of being my beta. You should love her... she's a very, very good beta and she makes everything I write readable...

**Summary/ Warning:** Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 4:** Establishing the Protocols

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, memories_

* * *

Harry shifted and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, realizing as he did so who it was. He froze for a moment, remembering the things that he had done last night, and buried his face in his pillow as he flushed. He should be ashamed of the memories, but in reality a large part of him felt nothing more than smug contentment as he revisited the previous night, convinced that he had done a good thing by sleeping with his Professor. _Well, not in the orthodox sense of the word, _he thought, _we didn't actually sleep much._

Harry sat up slowly to look at the man lying next to him. Severus was lying on his side facing away from Harry, one arm tucked under a pillow and the other covering his eyes. His pale skin shone in the darkness, and Harry took in a deep breath as he finally admitted that last night was real. That it had in fact happened.

But he couldn't seem to care that he'd broken about six hundred school rules or that he'd basically propositioned his teacher. There was a smug, sleepy part of him that recognized the man he was watching and murmured to him that everything was fine now, that he would never be alone again.

But Harry struggled with that as a miniscule, nagging feeling eroded his current pleasure. He'd hated Snape- _Severus_- for so many years that just having a crush on him had been enough to freak him out. Up until a few days ago he'd never even thought that this was practical, logical or even moral. That he would get to find out if his dreams were anything like the truth. He knew Severus hated him- had hated him since before he was born, thanks to his father, and that Severus was bound to be pissed that he was stuck with the one person he hated most for the rest of his life.

_He didn't seem to mind last night, _that smug part of him thought, and Harry shook his head to clear it. That might have been anything- it could have been this bond forcing itself on him. But he instinctively knew that wasn't the truth. Severus could never be forced to do something he didn't want, Harry knew that- and he remembered through the haze of lust and pain that had surrounded him all night that Severus had initiated most- if not all- of their contact. Harry shoved his internal argument aside as his body's needs caught up with him.

Laying back down, he shifted closer to the warmth beckoning to him even as his rational mind scolded him for the motion. A strong, lean arm reached out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him intimately closer, and tucking him flush against a pale side.

Harry sank into the embrace, refusing to listen to the ever- diminishing part of him that warned that this was a bad thing. The raven haired man next to him turned to look down on him, and Harry smiled as he greeted the older man shyly. "Good morning, Sev'rus. What time is it?"

Snape smiled down on the boy for a moment a sight that would have sent Harry to the Hospital Wing yesterday, then cast Tempus, and saw that it was seven in the morning. "It's seven. We should get up soon," but he trailed off as a small hand reached up to pull him down into his arms.

"But it's Saturday, Severus, relax and sleep in."

Severus cursed mentally as his body melted into Harry's embrace, and he was already more than half asleep as he thought I have to warn him about commanding things… and he casually slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Harry woke as the bed dipped and the warmth next to him moved away. "Where's da fire?" he asked drowsily as he slowly pushed the blankets off. A muffled snort was his only answer, but he thought he heard a soft voice say something funny. "Hunh?" he said, "I didn't catch that." Severus stilled as he searched through his closet. I don't think I said anything, he thought, and started when Harry rolled over and said, "Well, there's no need to be rude about it. If you don't want to answer my question, don't."

Severus very carefully made his way out of his closet, forgetting about the trousers in his hand. _His skin is so pale, _Harry thought briefly, but his attention snapped back to Snape when the other man asked, "What did you hear?" his tone conveying a slight fear of what Harry was going to say.

"You said something like 'It happened last night', or 'In my pants', or something. What's with the interrogation?" Harry was pretending like this was a normal occurrence, waking up naked in his Professor's bed with his naked Professor, and focused solely on what Severus was saying.

Severus hadn't moved through Harry's answer, and sat down hard on the bed when he registered what the man he said. He'd thought both those things right after Harry's sleepy remark, and he looked up into the concerned eyes of his mate as he thought, _He can hear everything I think._ Emerald eyes sparkled, and Harry sat back abrubtly as he felt the thought resound in his own mind.

"I can read your mind!?" he asked incredulously, "I forgot about that!" He shook his head in amazement and wonder. "Wow. And to think- you told me Fifth year that reading someone's mind was just a stupid way to phrase Occulmency."

Severus stood and tossed a pair of pants to Harry. "It seems you actually remembered something, after all. Come, we'd better get something to eat," and he led the way into his living room.

"Wait!" Harry said as Severus started to walk out the door. Turning around with a puzzled expression on his face, Severus waited as the boy to jumped out of the bed and came to him. Naked. Severus kept his eyes firmly above Harry's waist- he didn't need to deal with horny teenage boy first thing in the morning.

"I'm not horny, and turn around," Harry instructed, and Severus snorted as he remembered that the child could read his thoughts. As gentle hands ghosted along his back, he heard Harry mutter, "I'm no child," but before Severus could respond to the statement, Harry spoke under his breath and a low throbbing pain in Severus' back that he hadn't even noticed before disappeared.

Straining his neck to look over his shoulder, Severus saw nothing and raised an eyebrow at the flushing teen. "What did you do to me?" Severus asked, faintly astonished that he hadn't even realized he was hurt.

Harry flushed even harder at the question, and bent his head, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he answered. "Um, well, I got a little carried away last night, and I thought you'd appreciate not having to deal with the scars I would have given you."

Harry purposefully didn't add that he would have killed himself if he had been the one to leave a permanent mark on his mate. It was enough that he had to share Severus' flawless skin with the Mark of his enemy. Severus regarded him for a moment, and then turned around to fully face the boy. Placing one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other under his chin, Severus raised Harry's face so the teen had to look at him.

"Thank you," he said softly, and pressed a soft kiss to the surprised lips of the younger man. He pulled back after a moment, though, not wanting things to go further, and smiled at the expression on Harry's face. Bemused, but with no little lust thrown in.

"Come on," Severus said, as he let go of Harry and walked towards the dining room. "And put those pants on!"

Harry followed after he had pulled the pants on, faintly surprised that they were getting along so well, and listened to the new voice at the back of his mind, trying to follow the speed of the thoughts.

"You have got to slow down. You're going to make me sick." He complained as he sank into a chair, raising one hand to rub at his temple. Severus apologized, but his thoughts didn't slow. If anything, they sped up. _Have to set up a procedure… He can read my mind… Do I tell Albus?… And where is my teapot?… Can this be seen through Occulmency?… How is this going to affect my class?… _Harry forced his mind out of his mate's and looked at Severus in awe. That was a lot of things to think about at once. No wonder he complained about constant headaches.

The other man was getting breakfast ready (not wanting to disturb the House Elves), setting out utensils, plates, glasses, and napkins before going back for the food and the tea. When they were both settled, he filled their plates and said "We will discuss this after we eat," and nothing else. Harry didn't mind, as it gave him more practice at lowering the volume at which he heard the older man and more time to get used to the fact that he was eating breakfast with his Potions Master clad in only pajama bottoms while said Potions Master wore little else.

He listened in amazement to the voice behind his ears as Severus thought. There was almost no regret about last night present in any of the thoughts related to it, and Harry got the feeling that Severus hadn't had sex in a very long time. The beast that lived inside of him rumbled happily at the thought, and Harry ate his food mechanically as he basically lived his mate's life first hand.

After they had eaten and drunk their fill, Severus cleared off the table and called a parchment, inkwell, and quill over to the table, then sat back and regarded Harry.

"There are many things in this relationship that will be hard to bear. Since that is the case, I think it would be wise to set up a few ground rules. I have a few in mind already." Even though Harry already knew what Severus wanted, he agreed with his mate's choice to conduct this conversation aloud.

"For one, I do not wish to be forced to obey you. It has already happened once-" Harry flushed as he saw the scene replay in his mate's mind, and kept quiet- "and I would rather not repeat the experience." Unbidden a thought came to Severus,_ ...though I did sleep better than I have in a long time._

Harry straightened at that and in response to a prompting from his hidden demon said, "But sometimes it would be a good thing, right? Like if you can't fall asleep for some reason, or you've been overworking yourself? I could help you fall asleep, and you won't have to risk getting addicted to Dreamless Sleep, or something." Not that Severus particularly wanted to admit it, but the boy did have a point. Harry knew he had won for real when Severus wrote down 'There is to be no use of the ability to command obedience except in extenuating circumstances.'"

They spent the next half hour hashing out the rules, and the final list included:

1. There is to be no use of the ability to command obedience except in extenuating circumstances.

2. Possessive tendencies are to be kept to a minimum.

3. No digging through Severus' head for information for exams without express permission.

4. No digging through Severus' head for help with Potions.

5. If there is a need for physical contact, it shall happen only at appointed times and places.

Harry was a little annoyed with the fourth rule, but he had to admit that Severus had a point- he did need to learn Potions on his own. Other than that, they were both satisfied with the list, and Severus went to hang it on the back of his bedroom door.

When Severus came back into the living room, Harry was deep in thought. When he glanced up, it was to see Severus looking at him with concern. "Hey, no worries, I'm not regretting anything," he said in answer to the unspoken question, "I was thinking, but," he trailed off. He didn't want to seem silly, and this question could definitely be classified as 'silly'.

He heard Severus' interest in his thoughts and asked the question anyway. "Was it… was I… um… good?" Harry looked away as he spoke, his face burning as he heard his mate's answer to the question. A hand slid around his throat and Harry found himself face to face with Severus as the man pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Yes. It was." Harry opened his mouth instinctively and Severus slipped his tongue inside the hot cavern, pleased with how quickly Harry responded to the sensation. He explored the interior of his mouth, enticing Harry's tongue to dance with his, and let Harry take the lead.

He shuddered as the boy's inquisitive tongue stroked the sensitive areas of his mouth, and moaned deep in his throat when Harry pulled him between his legs and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. Harry titled his head to deepen the kiss, reaching for better access, using his tongue to mimic the actions of his cock from the night before, and driving Severus into a higher state of arousal. Harry refused to listen to the small part of his mind that chided that he was molesting his teacher, instead concentrating on the smug part that had realized its victory.

Harry ran a hand down to cup Severus gently, and smiled into the kiss as he finally understood his affect on the older man. He listened to Severus as the man responded to the action, rubbing against the hand holding him carelessly, whimpering at the sensations. Shifting his hands to grasp the throbbing member slightly, rubbing gently at the tip, Harry massaged the hard cock in his hand slowly, feeling it become even harder as he touched it.

Severus could barely think for the ecstasy that filled his mind and clouded his thoughts. All he was aware of was Harry, Harry's hand, and Harry's mouth. He rubbed shamelessly against the hand holding his cock, needing the gratification- not caring that he was acting exactly as he feared he would. Harry squeezed his dick, dragging his hand up and down his mate's hardness and he lightly stroked the soft sacs at the base. His slender fingers moved deftly along the length, carefully manipulating the head of Severus's desire.

Severus broke the kiss as he rutted against the hand caressing him, crying out breathlessly as bliss overcame his senses for a moment. Harry held Severus as the man convulsed from his orgasm, all of him smug, reveling in the effect he had on his mate. There was no room in his mind for misgivings right now, and he pressed Severus hard against him, feeling the last shudders go through the older man as the orgasm wore away. Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself, and leaned down to kiss Harry deeply.

"Oh, yeah," Severus murmured as he pulled away, "It was good."

Harry released his mate as Severus straightened, and suddenly shy, smiled at the older man uncertainly. Severus smiled back, and ran a hand through Harry's messy hair. He dropped a peck onto the boy's lips, and stepped out of the protection of Harry's embrace, forcing the part of him that resented his moving away to shut up, and cast Scourgify.

Harry blushed at the necessity of the spell, clearly not expecting Severus to be so open with him. Severus caught the blush and raised an eyebrow.

"What, Harry? It is a common spell." He chuckled as the boy's blush deepened. "Harry," he said again, and Harry's gaze shot to Severus' eyes- that was the voice that always figured prominently in his dreams. Dreams which have now become reality, he reminded himself, waiting for Severus to continue. "We are now a Bonded Pair. For better or worse, we are bound together until the end of time." Harry nodded- he knew that. "We need to be comfortable with each other."

Harry snorted suddenly, and explained the cause to Severus with a blush staining his cheeks. "You just came against my chest, then cleaned it up. I'd say that's comfortable with each other."

Severus' lips quirked in a little smile. "I'd say so, too." They sat in silence for a moment before Severus cast Tempus to check the time, cursing silently as he realized he only had twenty minutes to get to his meeting. Harry looked startled at his outburst- he'd never heard Severus so much as say 'darn' before- and listened to his mate's thoughts before saying tentatively, "I'm sure you'll make it."

Severus spared a look at the boy before he was off to the bathroom, intent on being able to manage a quick shower before getting dressed and making to the teachers meeting on time. He'd entirely forgotten that he had to attend a Saturday meeting, and no wonder. But he pushed images of last night out of his mind as he slid under the water and began lathering himself.

Ten minutes later he was dry, dressed, and walking to the door, saying to Harry as he went that he could stay or go as he willed. He was halfway out the door when Harry pulled him back inside, shut the door and began tidying him, brushing lint from his shoulders and smoothing his hair into place.

Severus wondered at the grooming, thinking that maybe it was another dominant tendency, before Harry said, "You'll make it on time, Severus," and reached up to tentatively place a kiss to his mates lips, placating the animal that had roared to life when Severus had tried to leave without it.

Harry groaned as Severus deepened the kiss and grabbed a handful of his mate's robes to press their bodies together. But he stepped back and smoothed Severus' robes again, before opening the door and watching Severus leave, savoring the fantasies floating in his mates mind.

_"You'll get to try that later," _he sent to Severus cautiously, and was rewarded for his first mind- to- mind contact with a vision of himself stretched out in front of Severus, watching as the older man sucked down every last drop of his seed.

_"Evil, evil man," _he said as he got a hard- on. An echoing laugh was his only answer.

_

* * *

_

Hello all! A little bit of a shorter chapter today, but I hope you all enjoy it! I really don't have anything important to say... I guess I just want to tell you all to leave a reveiw and tell me whacha think. Hey! I remembered! THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! I've never gotten this many reviews off of a four chapter fic!

_Thanks again, and... review! LoL XD_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Me n' my snister ManhattanWitch have a combined account called _Stop and Stare_, and we're begin (albeit slowly) to start posting stuff there. We've got one fic so far, called _Muggle Tales for Witches and Wizards _that is the creepiest thing we've ever written. Check it out! hahahaha- I'll let you go now, swear._

_Ta!_

_P.P.S: Sorry! But I've got to tell you- I LOVE the next chapter in this- and you'll see why... next week. Sorry- just had to say that!_


	5. Testing the Demon

**Disclaimer: **Do I sound Brittish to you? No. Do I type like I'm a Brittish person? No. Am I blonde? No. So I cannot be J.K.

**Beta: Shadowfax999**, cuz she's amazing- you shoulda seen this chapter before she got to it -shudders- it was _horrible_. Oh- and any mistakes you might find are mine, as I added to it after she sent it back to me. :)

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**A/N: **Bottom

**Chapter 5: **Testing the Demon

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, memories_

* * *

A half of an hour later found Harry walking towards Gryffindor Tower with a small smile on his face. He ignored the scolding he got from the Fat Lady- "What do you think you're doing, gallivanting about the school? You should be in the Tower already, young man"- to which he politely replied, "I'm sorry for causing you such trouble, but may I please enter?"

She blushed and stuttered at his tone, saying "Well, I suppose just this once, young man. If only because you were polite."

He thanked her profusely for her indulgence, and walked into the Common Room looking for Hermione.

She was sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a textbook across the way from Ron- a sight Harry was _shocked _to see of course- and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, planting a kiss on her temple. Hermione, once she got over the shock of some random person molesting her, looked up at him in concern and started firing questions.

"Where were you last night? How's the pain? Are you okay? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Immediately Hermione's eyes widened and she cast Muffilato around the two of them as she leaned forward and said, "No you didn't." Harry just nodded, and covered his ears as she squealed. "Oh, Merlin," she said when she got her breath back, "Well, how was it?"

Harry didn't answer her right away; instead he looked at Ron, who was calmly reading the Daily Prophet. "Why's he not freaking out about me manhandling you?" jerking his head at his friend.

Hermione said, "I told him, of course. He understands that this is something we can't share with anyone." Harry nodded, still gazing at Ron. The boy in question lifted his head to see what was going on and smiled a greeting at Harry. The black- haired boy nodded back, and waited until Ron was reading his paper again before turning to Hermione, who was staring at him, an intent expression marring her features.

"Twice." He said, wondering if she would figure it out. Never one to disappoint, she promptly caught on. Her eyes widened comically, and she let out a low whistle under her breath.

"Are you sure it was your first time? I barely stayed awake after the first one when I lost my virginity." Harry grinned slowly, remembering Severus' tactics to keep him awake.

"It was well worth staying awake for," he said, and added, "Don't let him know I told you, but he's a cuddler."

Hermione stared at her friend in shock. She had not expected him to actually go to Professor Snape, but it seemed that, despite all predictions to the contrary, he had... and enjoyed it too, apparently.

"Spill!" Hermione demanded, "Tell me everything." Harry laughed at her, but proceeded to give her the edited version of the night's events.

When he'd finished, they both sat back in silence, Hermione to contemplate what this would mean for her friend, Harry to listen to Severus.

Apparently, he had quite a lot to say. _…oh fucking hell, doesn't she realize that the teachers need their weekends free?… What is wrong with her? Her and her bloody Masochistic tendencies, why doesn't she take a Snargaluff and swallow it… No, I do not have enough supplies to last me for the next two weeks, Albus you imbecile, or I wouldn't have asked… if Minerva doesn't shut up about Granger and her precious Gryffindors I swear will take Filch's Cane and…_

Harry had to ask. _"Is it always that bad in staff meetings?" _he inquired curiously.

_"No, actually Potter this is quite tame. Normally my proposed death threats are made quite verbal and well before this point." _

Harry considered that. If the staff meetings were milder than normal, why was Severus still trapped in one? _"Why are you still there if they're being so cooperative? Surely you could have finished by now." _Severus' answer was strained.

_"Albus has decided that we must deal with every issue that comes to light right now. And I'm tired," _he complained jokingly in a sudden mood swing, "_Apparently I was up all night." _

Harry smirked to himself. _"And this is my fault how?"_ He shivered as Severus' mental voice took on a husky timbre.

_"Considering you managed to keep me up all night, I would say it is your entire fault." _

Harry laughed out right at that, earning him a semi- curious glance from Hermione. He shook his head and mouthed "Later," and she nodded before going back to her thoughts. Oh hell, for all he knew, she could be having a conversation with Ron right now.

_"Well, I didn't hear you complaining at the time," _Harry retorted, and Severus snorted into his mind.

_"I'd never complain about that. In fact, I might even invite you back tonight, if only to prove that you can keep me up all night." _

Harry trembled as Severus' words washed over him, and he replied _"Tell me when and I'm there."_

_"Oh, I'll tell you, alright. Eight o' clock, the snake will let you in."_

_"I'll be waiting." _Harry ended the conversation, and looked up at Hermione.

She was grinning as she watched him, and when he raised his eyebrow, she said sweetly, "Nice weather we're having, isn't it? It makes one wonder why you were shivering just now." Harry stuck his tongue out at her, and they both laughed.

"So, who else found their mates?" Harry asked as they settled themselves on their chairs.

Hermione lifted her hand, and started ticking people off. "Neville and Draco, Pansy and Blaise, Seamus and Dean- shocking, I know- and you, and me and Ron," she paused to think. "Well that's just Gryffindor and Slytherin. Makes you wonder about the other Houses." Harry laughed at her.

"So, those are the ones who cemented the bond?" Hermione nodded a positive.

"Then the rest don't have mates, or what?" he asked her. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I think that if you don't find your partner the first time, you can still find them later on. But I would have to look it up to be sure."

"No, don't bother. It doesn't concern us, anyway. So, what are the symptoms?" Harry asked, and Hermione shuffled through the bag at her feet until she found a sheet of paper.

"I figured you were going to ask, so here's a list I made up." Harry perused it as Hermione spoke. "It should have everything on there- if it doesn't I'll add it on to my copy and it will transfer to yours." Harry nodded absently- he had gotten to the part listing what the Dominant in the relationship will do.

_The Dom will feel the need to give their partner orgasms whenever the chance presents itself. The Dom will not necessarily feel the need to bring themselves to completion, as most Dom's are perfectly happy to serve their Sub's and neglect their own sexual needs in order to make sure their Sub is happy. The first week of the bonding will seem to be full of pointless sex, but it will in reality prepare the two partners to be with each other. _

"Thanks Hermione." Harry waved the sheet slightly in her direction, and she inclined her head, "This has answered some of my questions already." She laughed.

"No problem, hon. I had some questions too. Don't be surprised if it turns out they were the same ones you had." Harry made as if to say something, but a half- heard thought from Severus caught his attention. …_clueless hag, if she propositions me one more time, I'll hex her._

The demon in him that demanded that Harry protect Severus reared its ugly head and Harry's voice slid into Severus' mind like silk. _"What was that, Severus? Who is bothering you?" _Harry could barely contain the primal urge to go to his mate's side, or beat the crap out of the woman thinking about taking Severus from him.

The answer from Severus was immediate, as if he had sensed the rage coursing through Harry's innocent question. _"It is nothing, Harry, it is harmless." _Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Harry was up and out of his chair, halfway out the portrait by the time Hermione realized he'd moved.

Cursing, she followed Harry, asking Ron with a look to be her back up, ignoring the looks they were getting from the rest of the Common Room. They both chased after Harry, finally catching him on the third floor, and pinned him to the wall.

"Whatever it is, unless it's Voldemort, let it go." Harry stared at Hermione expressionlessly as she tried to reason him out of the rage he was in. She knew how hard it was to think rationally when the possessive urge struck. "Think, Harry. Would he want you barging in there? You don't know, do you? Ask him."

Harry considered the other Dom's words. Perhaps she knew more than he did on this subject. He reopened his mind to Severus, and immediately heard the other man. _"Harry? Potter, dammit, answer me!"_

Harry slid into Severus' thoughts easily, and reassured his mate. _"I am right here, there's no need to yell. I haven't done anything stupid... yet. What happened?"_

Severus sighed in relief, and said, _"Just look for it yourself. It will save time, anyway."_

Harry reached into Severus mind gently, afraid to touch anything for fear of hurting his mate. He found the memory of what had happened, and watched.

_Severus was sitting in his usual seat, looking as bored as he felt. Minerva and Poppy were fighting about the way the Hospital Wing was set up. He desperately wanted to go back to his rooms and fall asleep, but he had to stay here unless an emergency happened; which was, most unlikely._

_Severus had perfected the art of appearing fully attentive while his mind wandered years ago. He used that handy skill now. He slipped into memories of last night, and allowed his body to relax slightly as he remembered the feel of Harry's lithe form beneath him, ready to be impaled and stretched and pounded by his cock._

_The meeting went on around him, for no one really needed anything from him today, and he slipped further than usual in to the trance- like state he had placed his body in. The memories he had recalled were worth it. Until, of course, a hand landed on his leg, and he pulled himself out of his memories to see that Hooch had dared to think that just because he allowed himself to relax in one meeting she could take advantage of him._

_"What exactly do you think you are doing?" He had asked in an emotionless voice, and the reply made him seethe.  
__  
"I wondered if you are free this afternoon, Severus. I was thinking that maybe we could pass the time together. __You know, take a stroll about the grounds, clean air, fresh cut grass...I'll even let you blow my whistle." And then she batted her eyes in a freakish way as Severus stared at her._

_Harry recognized this as the part where the thought he had caught happened, and his body flushed with rage. _

_Memory- Severus had stared at the presumptuous flying instructor, not noticing that the room had been deathly silent since he had questioned her. He picked up her hand from where it rested on his lap and had dropped it in disgust, saying quite clearly "I believe I have already rejected you once this week, Madame. Perhaps you should stop before Bulbadox Powder gets slipped into your morning tea." His icy voice had hidden the panic he felt when he couldn't get in touch with Harry. The woman in question had pouted, probably thinking that he was playing along with her._

_"Come now, Sev. Just a walk around the lake? The grounds there are best for goal scoring…" her voice was teasing, as though amused by his reticence._

_His nostrils had flared, and he had stood to look at the Headmaster. "If you have such little control over your staff, Headmaster, then I shall take my leave now. If I had wanted to get hit on by a decrepit old hag, I would have visited the Hog's Head." He moved towards the door, but stopped as he came next to Dumbledore. "If she touches me again, I assure you that she will be inflicted with an affliction not even St. Mungo's could cure."_

_He made no effort to lower his voice, keeping it devoid of emotion, and his biting words had Hooch slinking lower and lower into her seat. Severus left, and started looking for Harry._

Harry pulled out of his mate's memory, still livid as he told Severus where he was. He returned his attention to Hermione and Ron, and intoned carefully. "Please let me go." As they did, he glanced at Hermione and said tonelessly, "He is coming to get me. I don't care if you stay." Harry then turned to stare down the corridor as if he expected Severus to be coming around it now.

Hermione had a quick conversation with Ron, and he said "Later, mate" to Harry as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione decided to wait with her friend. Not three minutes later Snape came around the corner and Harry, still burning with rage directed at Madame Hooch, snagged Severus as he came near and crushed his mate's mouth to his, needing to enforce his position as Severus' mate.

Hermione, though she had sighed in relief as Harry set about calming the demon loose inside him, stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. She knew intellectually that Harry had slept with their Potions Master, and had formed the Bond with him, but seeing it was another thing. Hermione watched with eyes as wide as Hedwig's, as Harry attached himself to the teacher, and froze.

Snape, their formidable and viciouslyfeared teacher, was pressed against the wall. His hands were gripping Harry's wrists, and Harry had both his hands clenched in the front of Severus' robes, attacking his mouth with a barely restrained fury that would be an aphrodisiac to the older man. Hermione knew from experience that their simple kiss could turn into a full session at any moment, so she backed away until she hit a portrait frame.

Turning to the shocked painted person inside it, she raised her hand to cup her mouth and whispered, "They're mates. The Subdo Revilio Potion brought them together. It would be awfully big of you if no one knew about this. Will you tell the others for me? Can you all keep it a secret?"

Hermione leant forward as the now- understanding person inside told her in a low voice "Jamie and Robert, over there in that frame-" Hermione nodded, she could just see that picture from her position- "That happened to them too. So don't fear, dear one, no one will learn anything from us." Hermione thanked the nice lady, learning that she was one Catharine Harcourt, and took one last look at her boys before she left.

The kiss was not violent now, but soft and sweet. Harry's hands had flattened on Snape's robes, and Snape had his hand in Harry's hair as his mouth was ravished gently, Harry still leading. Hermione turned back to Catharine, and asked "I don't want them to get caught, so once I'm gone, could you make a noise or something to bring them back to their senses?" the lady nodded, and Hermione thanked her, and left, asking Ron if he was in the mood for some action.

* * *

Harry felt nothing but rage as he waited for Severus, white- hot rage directed at his once favored instructor. He barely noticed when Ron left, and waited impatiently for Severus to get to him. The soothing presence in the back of his mind kept him calm for the moment, but he needed the real person.

His relief when his mate came around the corner unscathed and whole was intense. He forgot Hermione was waiting with him, forgot he was in a corridor with a lot of portraits in it, he just knew that he had to touch Severus, and he had to take him now.

Harry wasn't even aware he'd moved until his lips crushed Severus' a moment later, and his hands were full of his mate's robes. He felt Severus' patrician hands wrap around his wrists, but he didn't care, because he could feel Severus responding, could hear his mate's pleasure in the action. Harry wheeled them around so that Severus was pressed back against the wall, and angled his head for better access.

Harry released his frustration at not being able to avenge his mate by plundering his mouth, stroking Severus' tongue with his own, finding the extra sensitive areas and caressing them. Severus moaned in the back of his throat, sending delicious vibrations through Harry's body.

Harry slowed the kiss now that he was a bit appeased; making it gentle, slower and less frantic. He slid his tongue around Severus' mouth, exploring everywhere, and his hands splayed across Severus' chest, feeling the hard lines of muscle as they moved beneath his hands. He concentrated on pleasuring his mate now, the monster within him calming yet began yearning for him.

Severus slid one hand under Harry's sweater and rested it on the younger man's wash board abs, and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair in his other. Harry pressed against Severus in need and made the kiss tantalizingly slower, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mate's mouth seductively, vaguely acknowledging the need for Severus, inside him now.

Instinctively he knew that Severus wanted the same, not caring that in any other circumstances the Potions Master would be checking their systems for illegal aphrodisiacs, or even the evidence of an Imperious.

A loud noise that sounded suspiciously like glass breaking jolted them apart, and Harry glanced around in concern, looking for the culprit. A handsome couple in a portrait a few feet away drew his attention, and he caught Severus' hand as his curiosity got the better of him and the two lovers went over to them.

"Hello," Harry said cautiously, "Do you know what that noise was?" The standing man smirked while the man who was sitting in the chair behind him covered his eyes, and pointed to the bottom of his portrait.

A shattered vase rested there, and Snape merely cocked an eyebrow at the man and asked

"Why would you shatter such a lovely vase?" Harry was standing in front of Severus, in a stance vaguely reminiscent of protection, and he placed his hand on his mate's shoulder in acknowledgment. The boy probably didn't even realize that he had taken a protective position.

The man said, "I'm Jamie, and he's Robert. Catharine asked us to make a distraction so you two could join us here in the real world."

He laughed wildly, and Robert only sighed as he came to the front of the picture as Harry and Severus nodded to the woman who had waved when 'Catharine' was mentioned, and said "I apologize for him. We've been very bored recently, and he's taking it a little too hard." They all gazed at the quietly cackling Jamie, and went back to their conversation.

"Catharine said a nice young lady told her you are mates. Is that correct?" Harry nodded slightly, and Robert immediately guessed the reason for his curt answer. "Oh, no, dear boy. I'm not going to say anything to anyone about that. No, gracious no. I only wanted to make sure before I told you that Jamie and I are mates-"

"My condolences," Severus intoned in a low voice as he interrupted, watching Jamie out of the corner of his eye. Robert sighed, and shrugged.

"Thank you," he replied in a long-suffering tone, "As I was saying, though, if you ever need advice on this whole business, or even an understanding ear to use, we'll be here waiting for you. Never hesitate to seek us out." Severus nodded, grateful for the offer. It was hard enough wanting the brat every second of the day- and this was only the first day- but learning to be able to function normally with such a spectacular distraction would be difficult.

Harry frowned up at him. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Severus."

The normally dour man chuckled, and said "Consider my choice of words carefully, Harry."

Harry thought back, and his eyes widened as he caught it. _"My, aren't we feeling amorous. 'It was hard enough' indeed, though I bet I can make it harder."_ Harry smiled as Severus' eyes glazed._ I think I'm getting used to this mate thing, _he thought, and smiled as Robert laughed at them, knowing full well what they were doing.

"Go, go. I've taken up more than enough of your time. Have a good day, fellows." Jamie stopped his antics long enough to wave bye, and Harry and Severus went out the way Harry had entered.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Harry asked as they walked out of the odd little corridor.

"I should probably go apologize to Albus for my little display of temper, which he will probably blame on himself, at which point I will complain of a migraine and request the solitude of my rooms for the rest of the day." Severus smirked as he saw the wheels turning in his little Gryffindor's head. "You may be able to arrive significantly before eight if I manage to guilt trip the Headmaster correctly."

"Guilt trip him into the next century, if that's what will happen." They came to the corner where they had to part ways for now, and glanced around carefully before continuing their conversation. "Just tell me when you want me, and I'll get there as fast as I can." Severus nodded, and pulled on his 'Professor Face', as Harry was starting to call it, and headed immediately towards the Headmasters office.

Harry chuckled as he listened to Severus plotting his guilt trip, and headed for the Quidditch Pitch. Maybe he could make life interesting for Madame Hooch and have an 'accident' with the case as he looked for a Snitch to play with and accidentally let the bludgers free and set on 'high'. He snickered. That would be fun.

_

* * *

_

...um...hi?... sorry it's late, but I forgot that yesterday was Memorial Day, and that I wouldn't have access to a computer until midnight, and by then I was too tired to post. Sorry- but it's here now, and I hope you all like it.

_As an apology, though, I've typed a short one-shot Snarry for you since I was late with this... I hope you like that too, it's entitled "Thunder and Lightning"._

_Bye,_

_Netrixie_


	6. Beginning to Understand

**Disclaimer: **hehehehehehe... could you _imagine _what the books would have been like if I had owned Harry Potter instead of J.K.? heheheheheheheheheh... I can... and there's a lot of Snarry in my skull right now... LOL!!

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: Shadowfax999**... Love her, for she totally revamped this chapter... lol!

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 6**: Beginning to Understand

_:Parseltongue:_  
_"Conversational thoughts"_  
_Private thoughts, memories_

* * *

They spent the next morning lazing in bed, safe in the knowledge that Hermione would provide a cover for Harry's absence. He was lying with Severus while the man in question was sprawled across his chest, basking in the afterglow. Harry drew leisurely circles on his mates back, responding to the feeling of contentment radiating off the other man, and pondered about their relationship. Harry had continued letting Severus top, not ready for that quite yet, and contemplated the fact that he didn't really have an urge to be in the dominant position.

_Shouldn't I have that urge? I mean, I am the one who can read Severus' mind, so I have to be the Dom- so why am I content to be in the submissive position? It doesn't make sense. _

He sighed. This was so confusing. _Maybe it will come later? When I know what I'm doing? Who knows…_

Severus opened his eyes as Harry stopped his pseudo-massage, and glanced up from his position to see what was wrong with the boy.

Harry's lips were pursed, and he could almost see the steam coming out of the youth's ears as he thought. _"What's wrong?" _he asked, feeling too good to have to use any of his muscles, but shifted his head his head from where it was resting on Harry's chest. The thud of his heart was soothing to Severus, and he was almost asleep again by the time his answer came.

_"You'd always acted like you hated me before, but now the only thing that I feel from you is __happiness when you__ are with me." _

He paused before going on. _"I __just__ don't know what to think about the sudden change, even though I can see that it is a __genuine__ one." _Harry waited for the older man to answer, and resumed his ministrations on Severus in an effort to distract his mind. He didn't peer too deeply into his mate's thoughts, because he wanted to hear him say it from the man himself.

Severus sat up abruptly, the covers cascading off his shoulders as he turned to face Harry. He caught his mate's hand as it fell, and toyed with it as he mused over his answer. He felt Harry keep a respectful distance in his mind as he searched for a way to phrase his response.

_"I knew for a long time that you were not the same man as your father. It was hard to not see the differences between you." _he stated, leaving the conversation silent_, "And I also knew for a good bit longer than you that you would be my partner. I took the potion one year out of curiosity, and saw you glowing in my sight in the Great Hall at dinner that day. I have had a long time to reconcile myself to the fact that one day you would have to take the potion." _He fell silent, waiting for Harry's reaction.

_"That does explain one facet of my question," _Harry allowed_, "But why are you happy to be here? Why doesn't it freak you out that you had sex with a student_?" Severus glanced away from Harry's piercing gaze as he remembered why it wasn't a hardship to be physically close to the younger man. A gentle hand cupped his cheek and Harry asked_ "What?" _

Harry chose to stay out of his mate's mind, realizing instinctually that he would rather hear it from Severus than over- hear it in his mind. _"I had been berating myself- for a rather long time before finding out that you were my Dom- for the unseemly interest I had in you." _Harry smiled at the admission and brought Severus down to rest alongside him, cradling the man against his chest as he brought the quilts back up.

He smiled at the worry in the other mans mind as he tried to understand Harry's actions, and as Harry snuggled them deep into the covers, he told Severus _"I've been more than half in love with you since fifth year." _

* * *

They rolled out of bed about an hour later, and Harry groaned as his stiff body protested the movement. Severus snickered at the fuss Harry was making, before finally taking pity on the brunette.

"I believe that a lot of very hot water will take care of the problem, Harry." He said, and smiled at the glare he got in return.

"And how far away is the bathroom again, Severus?" Harry ground out as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand slowly.

"Make a left out the door, and it's two doors down on the right." Severus made as if to walk to the closet, but Harry reached out and gripped his wrist, pulling him close until their bare bodies were pressed against together.

"Nuh- uh," Harry said, "You're gonna come with me, old man." They walked out the door, Severus not really putting up that much of a fight, but complained about the ghastly 'old man' label.

Harry opened the door to the bathroom, grinning at some of Severus' comments- "Albus is _old_, Flitwick is _old_, _I _am not _old_-" and smiled in appreciation at the décor of the bathroom. He had privately feared that this room would be as… _shabby_… as the others, but he was glad that it wasn't. It was small, but shabby it wasn't.

A deep black marble claw foot tub with gold accents was pressed against the far wall, with a matching shower head above it. He saw immediately that it was big enough to hold three people, let alone one.

Looking around, he noted that all the furnishings in the room matched the tub, even the toilet, and the towels hanging on the wall were imported from Turkey, a deep black edged in green and gold. He turned to Severus with a smile on his face.

"Please tell me that this is yours and you picked it out." His mate nodded, perplexed at the question. Harry answered his questioning gaze by saying "It would have killed me if Dumbledore's taste was this good." Severus let out a surprised laugh. That was _not _what he had been expecting.

Harry waited patiently as Severus filled the tub and poured in bubble bath and cast a spell to make it heat up to just shy of boiling and gestured for Harry to get in. He did, and hissed as his foot entered the hot water. Stepping in fully, he grabbed the rim with both hands as he lowered the rest of his body into the sandalwood scented bath and rested his head on the cushioned spot of the edge. He settled down and shifted until everything below his chin was covered by fluffy bubbles.

Severus had gotten two towels and a bathmat while Harry had been adjusting to the water, and now he came and placed the two plush towels on the toilet and the bathmat on the floor before kneeling down and settling onto his heels. He picked up a nearby washcloth, dipped it into the water, and squeezed a creamy body wash on it, massaging the cloth between his hands, and slid his arms into the water.

Harry smiled idly as Severus started soaping up his stomach and stretched as his tense and sore muscles began to loosen. The washcloth felt like heaven on his aching body, and he purred lowly as Severus ran the cloth over his chest, around his ribs, and down to his abdomen. His mate chuckled when he heard the feline sound escape from Harry's throat.  
"I thought you could speak to snakes, not cats."

His deep, low laugh made Harry open his eyes and say mock- chidingly "Oh, hush, you." He made as if to say something else but stopped and mewled quietly as Severus ran the washcloth around his cock and balls, clasping them gently.

"Hmmm," Severus mused teasingly, "I still hear you speaking cat. I wonder why?" and he replaced the cloth with his fingers and stroked Harry slowly, relishing the hissing now coming from his mate.

"That's _much _better," he murmured, and Severus quickened his movements, wasting no time bringing Harry to completion. His other hand wrapped around the younger man's back, holding him up as Harry's hands convulsed on the rim of the tub. He gasped, and Severus felt him stiffen and shudder as the orgasm rocked through him. Harry melted as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body, and he felt Severus' arm tighten around him as he relaxed in the water.

He heard Severus' smugness in the back of his mind even as the man continued washing him as if nothing out- of- the- ordinary had happened. _"Hell, if you're going to do this all the time, I may never leave the tub." _Severus' responsive thoughts had Harry sitting upright in the tub and dragging him down for a kiss. _"Come in." _Harry said, not really knowing if this could be constituted as a command but not caring as Severus joined him.

* * *

Forty minutes later they had emerged from the now cooling water clean- somehow- and wide awake. Harry was getting dressed in the bedroom alone, for Severus had left to see if anyone had come by and dropped anything off. Sunday was his real day off, but he still had to pretend like he didn't have anything better to do than work. So Harry wandered through the suite of rooms, taking everything in, making a mental list of all the things that were scruffy or in bad condition.

He was quietly pissed that his mate had been forced to live in such squalor for, who knew how long. Harry wondered how much Severus earned teaching at Hogwarts, but it must not be enough if his mate couldn't even have sharp knives in his kitchen.

His inspection complete, Harry stood in the middle of the living room and thought about what he'd seen. Everywhere except the bedroom and the bathroom had ratty furniture. Things were missing and most had holes that had been mended to many times for magic to fix. The kitchen equipment was broken, cracked, and dull, and there was a noticeable lack of proper utensils.

The living room was the most presentable of the public rooms, presumably because he must sometimes entertain other teachers in here, but it was still lacking the aura of a properly taken care of room. There were not many other rooms for Harry to explore, the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, spare room, and linen closet were it.

_"Where are you?" _he asked, and was told that Severus was in his office. Harry sighed, and went to go talk to his mate. He walked through the living room to stop in front of the door where it was hidden behind a picture of a fascinating snake with lime green and blue scales, and talked to the snake for a moment.

_:How's it going, Sscazzs?:_

The snake twisted around himself in pleasure that his Master was talking to him. _:Oh, Master, I'm fine, such a pleasure to talk to you!:_

Harry smiled at the excitable painting before him, and had a sudden idea strike him. _:Hey, Sscazzs, can I ask you something?: _The snake whirled even faster, and Harry had to wonder that it never seemed to get knotted.

_:Anything, Master! What can Sscazzs do for you!?: _

Harry smiled. :_How often does the wizard named Dumbledore come down here?:_

Sscazzs thought for a moment, his spinning having slowed as he thought._ :Is this the Dumblesss that Ssevesssruss complains about, Master?: _

Harry had to give it to the snake; the flashy colouring did not do justice to his underappreciated intelligence. _:Yes. Has he ever come down here?: _

The answer was immediate. _:Not from this door, Master. You could ask Ssselevesssa if she has seen him enter through her door.:_

The snake paused for a moment, then its spinning noticeably slowed to an almost stop. _:Sscazzs is sorry that he could not help the Master.:_ Harry was quick to reassure the dejected snake that he had heard exactly what he needed to know, and waited until the usually happy snake was back to weaving his body into impossible knots before he left.

Harry entered the office and turned around to face Severus where he was sitting at his desk. He purposefully ignored the only other door out of this room- it led to the Potions Classroom and reality- and he walked around the desk to perch on the edge closest to Snape.

"I heard a lot of hissing through the door," Severus said as he looked up from the paperwork and rubbed at his eyes.

Harry shrugged. "Sscazzs wanted to talk." He listened as Severus made the deduction that Sscazzs was the warden for the door he had come through, and an eyebrow rose in his direction.

"Making a habit of talking to all of my snakes, are we?" He wasn't angry; he just found it funny that his snakes and serpents would practically leap from their portraits to obey Harry. Harry shrugged, and changed the topic.

"Why are you working on a Sunday?"

Severus heard the disgruntled tone of the younger man and sighed. "They have always given me work to do on Sundays, even though it _is_ my day off."

Harry muttered "Well, that will _have_ to change," under his breath, and Severus smiled weakly.

"Listen, Harry. I've been thinking-"

"-you never _stop-_"

"-shut it, smart mouth- and I think we should tell Albus about this happenstance." Harry's first instinct was to tell Severus exactly which part of Merlin's anatomy to shove that idea, but he suspected that was just his possessiveness kicking in.

He felt Severus' worry through their bond, and just listened as all the reasons were presented to him. Finally he said, "I don't want _anyone _else to know."

He forestalled Severus' argument with a raised hand. "I understand why you want to, I'm just not comfortable with- I don't want- I-" he cut himself off, frustrated, and reached out to Severus' mind with his. _"Here, this is why I don't want to tell." _and he shoved the memory of his initial reaction to the idea into his mates mind, watching as Severus understood.

_I had no idea the possessive tendency was that strong, _he thought to himself, forgetting for the moment that Harry could hear him.

_"Well, it is. But if you really want to do this, we'd better go now before something happens and I trap you in bed for the rest of the day." _

And Severus knew that Harry was not talking about sexual frustration when he said he would trap Severus in bed- it would be his need to re- establish his dominance over his mate.

"Alright then, let me finish this." Harry perched on one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of Severus' desk, and slid into his mate's mind to watch what he was doing.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to go. Severus Flooed to the Headmaster's office, letting him know that he would be arriving for a meeting, and then turned to Harry.

"Let's go," the younger man said, pre-empting the question he knew was at the forefront of his mate's mind and hopped up off of his chair to open the door for Severus, grabbing him for on last kiss as he passed. It was a heated kiss, but Severus understood that Harry was just strengthening his resolve to do this.

It didn't stop him from becoming aroused, however, or slightly pissed as Harry pulled away. But he curbed his need to follow the brunette back into bed, and led the way to the Headmasters office, telling Harry, _"Make sure to look dejected, like you've just been caught setting Mrs. Norris' tail on fire." _

A laugh rang through his head, and Harry replied, still chuckling, _"But I wouldn't _be_ ashamed if I did that."_

Severus said _"It's the principle of the thing. Now, shush, there are people coming this way." _They both shifted their faces into normal expressions, Harry with a dejected '_Crap I__'m banned from Quidditch' _look on his face and Snape with his best '_I've caught Potter in the act' _face.

_

* * *

_

Hi! I know it's early, but I have the sneaking suspicion that I won't have access to a computer on Monday... so here it is. And I know it's short, but that's because a LOT happens in the next chapter and I didn't feel like rewriting this ending when it was such a delicious _cliffie... and now you all hate me, I know..._

_But it's EARLY!! You can't hate me _that_ much... right?_

_Oh, well. Here it is anyway. I hope you all like it, and drop me a line telling me what you think, k?_

_Netrixie_


	7. Breaking Trust

**Disclaimer: **All J.K.'s but I'm busy right now and I really have nothing incredibly witty to say.

**Beta: Shadowfax999 **and she was most amazing with the Dumbledunce in this chapter. You'll understand in a minute. XD

**A/N: **Below

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 7**: Breaking Trust

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, memories_

_**Subconscious Thoughts**_

* * *

The students walking past them were laden with purchases from Honeydukes and Zonko's, and Harry said, startled, _"I'd completely forgotten that this was a Hogsmeade weekend."_ He didn't have to pretend to look longingly at the packages of candy as he walked past the sympathetic crowd, and he felt Severus tensing. The potions master frowned as he assumed Harry was implying that he'd rather have been in Hogsmeade than with him all weekend.

_"Not that I really mind, though," _he mused, "_I like the way you taste more than any Bertie Botts ever sold." _Severus breathed in sharply as Harry supplied him with a memory of the younger man kneeling at his feet, sucking him off. Harry's smile was feral as he felt the shudder go through his mate, reveling in the effect he had on the other man, and he whispered suggestively _"Maybe we can go back to bed, now?" _

Severus, recovering from the image, risked turning to look at the youth over his shoulder darkly. "No tricks, Potter," and he went back to leading the way to Dumbledore's office. Harry sighed quietly, and let go of the idea of being able to get out of this situation now.

At least Severus wasn't mad at him for his little ruse- he hoped, and checked his mate's mind swiftly, relieved beyond words that Severus was just aroused, not mad.

After a few more minutes of silence, they reached the entrance to the Headmasters office, and Severus said "Watermelon Warhead." The gargoyle stepped aside, whispering in a sing- song voice as they passed "The little student is in trouble."

Harry hissed :_Go fuck yourself: _to the statue, and stuck his tongue out at it. The gargoyle laughed, amused with the fact that the student could speak the Snakes Tongue, and that for once a student showed a little back bone as they were marched up the staircase he protected.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk when they entered, and looked up in surprise when he saw Harry. "I thought you needed to see me for personal reasons, Severus." Tuning to Harry, he added, "Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you, my boy, but it is somewhat unexpected." He went back to scrutinizing his Potions Master. "Now then, what seems to be the trouble with Mr. Potter, Severus?" clearly expecting Snape to start regaling him with stories of the boy's antics.

Severus sighed, and glanced at Harry, who shrugged and dropped the 'crap I'm in trouble' face and plopped down into a chair. Severus remained standing, his stoic face giving no indication of the turmoil wracking his lanky body, carefully kept his mind closed, and looked at Dumbledore. "He is my personal reason."

Albus placed the paper in his hands down carefully on his desk at Severus' statement. He looked from Harry, who was staring sullenly at him, to Severus, who was a bit paler than usual, and replied, "I'm afraid I do not understand the problem a hand Severus. Would you care to clarify this for me?"

Harry was glaring daggers at Dumbledore. He wanted to take Severus back to their rooms and screw him seven ways from Sunday. He desperately wanted him away from this self- serving old fool, but he pushed the instinctual urge away as he listened in on his mate's mind. _What do you mean- what happened?… this is all your fault, you barmy old coot- _and the deeper thought _…__**not that I'm not grateful for it**__… _and last and loudest _What the hell should I say!?_

"I believe you are familiar with the potion _Subdo Revilio_, Headmaster?" Snape's crisp voice cut through the suffocating tension that hung in the air.

Dumbledore looked from one to the other, his mind churning. _Is Harry being controlled by Severus? That might not be the case, but really, why else would they come to me with this? Severus would not use the boy for dishonorable purposes, obviously, or he would not have come to you._ Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts, and said, "This is most uncommon. How did it come about?"

Harry shook his head at Severus' reaction to the question- thoughts along the lines of _well, really, you're the one who made it mandatory, you bloody wanker_- and answered, "We made the potion in class on Friday. Professor Snape said that you made it mandatory for all seventh years." He waited for Dumbledore's answer, noting with relief that Severus had calmed down some.

Albus sighed. "Please tell me everything that happened, Harry."

Harry sighed, and spoke. "I made the potion, and I got it right because Hermione helped me, and I drank it. I looked down and saw my skin glowing, and looked around to see if anyone matched me, but they didn't. I was so preoccupied with that that I didn't realize the bell had rung, and I stayed behind to clean and I saw Professor Snape's skin glowing too. Then I ran away." He shifted in his chair, and continued.

"I went to the library and wrote the essay later, and I was sitting there with Hermione when my side started to hurt, but I ignored it and went to bed."

During the course of his narration, Harry had asked Severus what he should edit out. His reply _was "Not much, but keep it clean. And don't go any further than my door." _Harry sent back his agreement, and turned his entire attention back to the Headmaster.

"Later that night, I woke up because the pain was so bad, and I remembered from my essay that being near him would help, so I went to find him." Harry closed his summation of the events with a lifted shoulder while Albus stared at them in horror. His hope for the Wizarding World was being controlled by a Death Eater! He closed his eyes as he thought for a way around this. Harry could not be allowed to remain at the mercy of Severus Snape.

Opening his eyes, he regarded his Potions Master gravely. "This is a very serious situation, Severus. Until we find a way out of this, I am going to have you two separated. Severus, you need to make sure that Harry is protected, and you need to make sure that you do not misuse your power of persuasion." He continued, but Harry barely heard anything past separating them. His eyes clouded with rage as he gazed at the Headmaster. He felt the sudden surge of worry as Severus realized what was going on inside his mate, but ignored it.

Harry interrupted Dumbledore with a growled "No." The Headmaster stopped his lecture, and transferred his attention to his student.

His eyes widened as he glimpsed the unchecked fury boiling just beneath the surface, and he visibly steeled himself as he said, "'No', what, Harry? You need to be protected from the possibility of Severus mistreating his power. Surely you can understand that?" He didn't miss the way his spy's shoulders had tightened every time Albus had suggested he was a threat to Potter, and he didn't understand why- the man _was _a spy, and he certainly didn't know why Harry wasn't listening. _Surely the boy would not want to be trapped into a relationship with his most hated Professor? Is Severus controlling Harry now? Is that why he's fighting me on this? _

His understanding of the situation changed radically a moment later as Harry bit out the words "What makes you think I'm the Sub?"

Albus froze as the meaning of the boys words hit him. "I beg your pardon?"

He added, "Surely you… you must have… you must have mistaken something?" But silence met his stuttered words. "The boy does not have the power to be the Dominant in the relationship. Does he?" No one answered. "Severus?"

The potions master leveled his gaze at his Headmaster, and slowly spoke, "We came to tell you because we thought that you would understand the bond, and be able to help us through this time. I insisted that you know because I believed that you would be able to set aside your natural reaction and old prejudices and place your trust in us. I see now that we- no- I was wrong."

Albus watched as Severus turned to Harry, and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. Harry didn't take his eyes away from Dumbledore, but relaxed a small bit as Severus came near him. Albus pursed his lips as he thought of how horribly he had misjudged the situation. He needed to make this right.

"I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, my boy. If there is anything I can do, anything at all to restore your confidence in me, just name it. If it is in my power, I will do it."

Harry listened to his Headmasters words, noting that the man never apologized for his mistrust of Severus, and feeling the hurt that had taken residence near his mate's heart. He considered the offer, thinking that he could take it but still not trust the Wizard anymore. He would never trust Albus again, and certainly not when he could still feel the pain of the broken trust in Severus. He slowly cocked his head, and gave the Headmaster his answer.

"I want three things." He waited for Dumbledore to nod before continuing. "First, next Hogsmeade weekend I want to be allowed to go to Muggle London for the weekend. With Severus. Alone." As he had expected, Dumbledore started to protest, but Harry cut him off. "It is within your power. You have given your word. Would you go back on it?" Harry said, hoping that the Headmaster would give him what he wanted, if only to get Harry's trust back. The stunted nod was all the answer he got, but it was all he needed. He felt Severus' puzzlement in the back of his mind, but just said _"I'll tell you later."_

"Second, I want to be allowed to stay with Severus every Friday night, no exceptions." The feeling of gratefulness and relief from Severus was what Harry wanted, and loved that he got it. He expected Albus to put up a fight, but was pleasantly surprised at his weary nod. Harry really wanted this- a night were he could be alone with Severus and have no interruptions

"And what is the last thing, my boy?" Harry took it as a sign of victory that the old man was still referring to him as 'my boy'. He took a breath, and said, "I don't want anyone else to know unless Severus or I decide to tell them. And I want your Vow on that." Albus knew he had lost the battle as soon as he had agreed to the first request, so he pulled his wand out.

"I swear upon my magic and my wand that no word of this shall go past my lips or be written by my hand except to those who have been brought in by both Harry and Severus." He muttered _"Vocal et Leglimensio Silencio." _A blue light shot out of his wand and encased him from the neck up. When it dissipated, he looked at Harry, now reconciled to his silence on the subject. "I hope this proves my trustworthiness?" Harry nodded, a little stunned that the Headmaster had caved so quickly.

"Thank you."

Harry stood, and Dumbledore said, "Yes, go. I am sure that you do not want to stay here with me on the last day of the weekend." Harry and Severus walked out, and breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind them.

Harry's body was still tense as they descended the staircase, and he felt the need to take Severus slowly start to become overwhelming. His instinct was telling him _you won, take him and remind him who protected him, do it now before he forgets the encounter, before he thinks you don't care._

His urge to ravish Severus consumed him as they walked. He compromised with saying "_Severus, I don't want to alarm you, but I am probably going to go a little insane later." _He smiled tightly as Severus' interest was piqued. _"I am going to push you against the wall as soon as we get back to your rooms. I am going to rape your mouth, and coax every sound you can make into being. I will take off your cloak, and thrust my hips against you, and grind our dicks together. You are going to be screaming my name as you cum in your pants, and I'm going to go down on you and make you come again, and again, and again."_

Severus listened as Harry listed his course of action, feeling his body responding to the mere words, and started walking faster, the need he felt for the boy overwhelming the pain he felt at the Headmaster's betrayal. They were only three corridors away when Hermione spotted them and came running over.

"Harry! Professor!" It was a good thing no one else was in that hallway, or they would have died of heart failure when they saw the twin looks of sheer sexual frustration gracing the features of the two men she had called.

Harry kept walking as his best friend jogged over to him, and managed to bite out "What?" He didn't care that Hermione was practically running to match his pace.

"Harry, slow down." She tugged on his sleeve, but gave up when he showed no indication of slowing. Snape hadn't even acknowledged her presence, he just kept to Harry's speed as if she wasn't there. Hermione huffed, but told them her news anyway. "Professor Dumbledore initiated the International Exchange! Six students from Durmstrang and six from Beaubaxtons! Twelve students are going to be asked to go, based on grade, and they'll be here right after Christmas Break! Isn't this cool?"

Harry stopped walking outside of the portrait of Ssselevesssa and her sword, and turned to Hermione. "Great. Wonderful. I'm not going to be doing that. I need to be alone with Severus right now. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry spoke as Ssselevesssa opened the door for Severus to enter before turning back to Hermione and starting to ask her something. But she forestalled his comment with a raised hand.

"I'm going to be here at five forty- five tomorrow with your school stuff and clothes. Be waiting or I'll leave it in the middle of the Slytherin Dormitories. Goodnight."

She turned and walked away, acknowledging his "Thanks!" with a wave of her hand.

Harry turned to Ssselevesssa and said _:If she wants, you can let her in tomorrow while she waits. If you could send on of the other snakes to come get me when she's inside, that would be great.:_

Ssselevesssa hissed her amusement. :_Of course, Master. Now go inside. Your mate is waiting for you.:_ She smiled as a feral grin slid over the Speakers face and he slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Her Masters were well suited to each other.

He entered the room, and smiled in satisfaction as he saw a trail of discarded clothing heading towards the bedroom. Following the trail, he saw Severus just close the door and his eyes lit with anticipation as he reopened the door and slid inside, shutting it quietly.

He walked forward until he was right behind Severus and grabbed the half naked man's waist, pressing kisses to his neck, spine, and shoulders, relishing the shivers as Severus pressed against Harry.

Spinning his mate around, Harry smiled fiendishly and said "Now. Where were we?"

Severus shuddered when his mates darkened eyes took him in, and waited for the calm to break. It was not a long wait.

Harry took his light jacket off, and threw it behind him. He rolled up his sleeves, and advanced on his mate. Severus watched as Harry came near. Harry placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. One hand slid up into black hair, and the other moved down to press hips against his.

Harry slowly started moving against Severus, and trailed small, soft kisses from his ear to his jaw, his jaw to his neck, his neck to his collarbone. Harry licked his mates smooth skin, pulling in enough to nip and suck, and releasing them only to come back to his neck again and again, intoxicated by the taste of his mate.

Every so often, Harry would return to kiss his lips, sucking the bottom lip in and nibbling on it. Severus' breath was shaky, and he went to put his arms around Harry, only to be pushed away and devoid of talented lips as Harry said, "No hands." Severus felt the compulsion to obey take hold, but he was in no shape to protest.

His hands fell away, and Harry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. He caressed soft lips for a moment, then traced a path to Severus' ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it, then swirling his tongue around the shell. He adored the noises Severus was making, letting them sink into his body and encourage him.

He could feel his mate wanting to try and hold him closer, and he smiled. The less Severus could do, the stronger the sensation would be. He started moving a little faster, and felt Severus' erection grow against his. Harry pressed his mouth to eager lips and moved faster, stoking the fire growing in his mate. Severus pressed against him greedily, and took what contact he could as his hands refused to go near Harry.

Both of Harry's hands had fallen to Severus' hips, and he guided their movement, pulling Severus' erection ever harder against his own. Severus pulled out of the kiss with a gasp as Harry backed him up to a wall and spread his knees. His hard cock was suddenly pressed to a solid thigh, and he rutted against it as hard as he could, dropping his head to Harry's shoulder as intense sensations overtook his body. He heard Harry hissing, and the sounds made his blood burn and his breathing ragged, and suddenly Harry was in his head, hissing, and Severus could understand it.

_:Harder, Sseverrusss, as hard as you can. Touch me-: _and Severus' hands grabbed Harry's waist and added strength to their rutting- _:use me, pull me closer to you, Sseverrusss, harder. Come for me, Sseverrusss, now!: _Severus' eyes rolled back at the force of the orgasm that slammed through him. The force of it was such that he barely felt Harry shuddering even as close as they were pressed together. Severus felt his bones turning to liquid, and grabbed at Harry as his knees gave out.

Harry caught him around the waist and managed to redirect the fall so that they landed on the bed. He looked down at his mate in worry, and started reading the thoughts at the back of his mind to make sure he hadn't hurt Severus. When he actually listened, he sighed in relief.

_What…?… Did he just…?… Oh, the possibilities… don't want to move… think I've just forgiven him for not letting me use my hands… _Harry pulled out of the rapturous, ecstasy laden thoughts and smiled.

He waited until Severus opened eyes filled with satisfied bliss, and smiled as the younger man leaned over him. "That was amazing," he breathed, still feeling fissions of pleasure lacing through his body. Harry reached down to brush the hair off his face, and pressed a kiss to parted lips.

"Wanna give it another go?" he asked wickedly, and smirked when he felt Severus' immediate agreement.

"That's what I thought," he said and leaned down to crush his lips against the parted and willing ones of his mate. As he slid a hand down to stroke Severus' cock, he mentally agreed with his mate. Oh so many possibilities…

_And here it is, folks! A little presant to make your Monday that much more enjoyable!_

_Ta!_


	8. Maintaining the Discipline

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: **She's wonderful, she's amazing, she's on _vacation _(gasp, I know), she's **Shadowfax999!!** I love her- and she loves this chapter. I dunno- she keeps saying that she doesn't have enough work to do when I send her things... should I be evil and mess up a bit? LOL- no, I'd never do that to her.

**Authours Note: **Below, and yeah, it's a short chap, I know... **but there's SMUT! **lol!

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 8: **Maintaining the Discipline

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

It was early the next morning when Harry woke to persistent hissing. Scrubbing at his eyes with one hand and reaching for his glasses with the other, he was finally able to make sense of the snake.

_:Your sister is in the living room.: _When the snake realized Harry was awake, he added _:She's getting impatient.: _

Grumbling, Harry stood slowly so as to not wake Severus and stretched, sighing as muscles relaxed and knots released. As he dressed, he looked at the snake (who he vaguely recalled as being Severus' favourite), and mumbled a sleepy _:Thanks_:. Then he walked softly over to the door, easing it open and slipping through, grimacing as it creaked. He froze, and when he took the chance to listen to his mate, and found that he was still deeply asleep.

He turned and stumbled into the living room, stopping to look for Hermione. When he found her, she was standing in front of Sscazzs and watching in astonishment as he twisted and twirled in on himself without knotting, no matter what shape he took. Harry let out a low laugh, and Hermione glanced over at him for a brief moment before turning back to the snake.

"He's amazing," she breathed, and added after a second "What is he?"

"His name is Sscazzs and he's in love with you." Harry said as he listened to the snakes excited hissing. He laughed again. "Have you been feeding him the 'you're an amazing magical creature who should be revered above all else' bit?" That got her attention, and she spun to face him in high dudgeon.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you say such a thing! I never-" she cut herself off at the site of his laughing eyes and crossed her arms, huffing.

"I don't know why I bother," she said, "You don't appreciate me anyway." Harry, still chuckling, came over and pulled her into a one- armed hug.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She grumbled at him, "You better be glad I do."

He smiled at her, and turned to look for the bag she had brought him. "What did you bring me?" he said, rummaging through it.

"Oh, the usual," she replied casually. "Birth Control, make- up, feminine hygiene products. The works." His horrified face had her hooting with laughter.

"Why I oughta," he started to chase after Hermione, threatening to strangle her, and she fled merrily, still chuckling at his face.

"While this is most heart- warming, I must say I do not agree with the practice of disturbing another's slumber. It is a quarter of six in the morning on a Monday," A sleep- roughened voice interrupted, and they turned to see Severus with a slightly pained expression on his face. "Why would you possibly feel the need to run around screaming like grindylows _now _when you will do it all day anyway?"

Harry and Hermione stopped immediately upon hearing Snape's voice. Harry was faintly apologetic for waking his mate up, but he heard the smallest hint of what might possibly be amusement under the tired and elegant voice, so he just smiled and ogled Severus. Hermione, on the other hand, was attempting to look anywhere besides her Professor's body. What was not covered by the open black silk shirt and matching bottoms.

"Sorry, Professor." Hermione replied. "I had to bring Harry his stuff, and we got a little carried away."

Snape glanced at her as if contemplating the importance of her presence, and then sighed. He scrubbed his face with his palms, and tuned away, telling Harry silently, _"When you're done with Ms. Granger, come back to bed."_ He disappeared into the bedroom stating, _"It's cold,"_ and slammed the door shut behind him for affect.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she turned to look at Harry. "Did I offend him?" She had had such hopes to learn from Professor Snape, and was terrified to think that she could have lost that chance. But Harry eased her fears shortly, grinning at the bedroom door distractedly.

"Nah, he's just cold." He turned back to his sister, and gave her a short, strong hug before walking with her to the back of Ssselevesssa's portrait.

"Thank you for the stuff," he said, holding the door open after asking Ssselevesssa if there was anyone nearby and getting a negative, "Go back to bed and get some sleep. We still have another two hours or so before breakfast." Hermione nodded, and stepped out of the opening in the wall into the hallway.

"I'll see you later, Harry. You owe me." Her voice trailed off as she walked down the hall, and Harry shut the door with a smile on his face. He did indeed owe her.

As he walked back through the rooms, he listened in on his mates mind, and a small smile flitted over his face at Severus' thoughts. _… taking his bloody time, my feet are freezing… I don't want to do a warming charm, I want him… _Severus rolled over and snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to find warmth. _…hurry up, Potter, if you're listening to me I'm COLD!_

Harry stifled a smile as he opened the door and climbed back into bed with the older man, wrapping his body around Severus and tucking the sheets around them firmly. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep." He slid his arms around the man and rested his head on a shoulder as Severus tucked his frozen feet into Harry's calves. They slid back into sleep, each enjoying the feel of the others body.

* * *

"Harry, wake up," Severus shook the younger man, slightly annoyed by his persistence in staying unconscious. He kept up his shaking until the other finally grumbled and sat up, glaring at Severus with intense dislike in his eyes.

"I don' wanna get up yet." He mumbled, still more than half asleep. His mate just grunted, and threw a towel at the black- haired boy, gesturing for him to lead the way out of the room.

A rushed shower and separated dressings later, and the two of them were ready to go, Harry finally fully awake. Severus waited until Ssselevesssa had told Harry it was clear before opening the door and allowing them both to exit. He didn't relax until they were well away from the dungeons, and only then did he turn to make sure Harry was still with him. He stopped when he saw the expression gracing his mate's face, and turned into an alcove to see what was wrong.

Harry followed dully, knowing they were going to be early. He knew why Severus was hurrying, there was no reason to make anyone suspect anything- and he agreed- but this goddamned need to touch and kiss and caress the other man was maddening. So he masked his expression with the dull, bored look he had perfected after more than six years in school. Harry wasn't listening in on the thoughts at the back of Severus' mind, so he didn't know until Severus actually turned a corner that he was going to. But Harry dutifully followed.

Turning so the sulky boy was in front of him, Severus asked, "Well, what is it?" Harry just looked away. He knew Severus didn't want any of their relationship to be made public, and he thought that if Severus knew he was cranky because they hadn't so much as kissed once in the new day he would be disgusted- and probably annoyed- that the teenager couldn't control his hormones for a few minutes. So he kept quiet.

Severus waited for a moment, and then sighed distractedly as he checked the time. _We're going to be late for breakfast if he keeps this up._

Harry's head whipped up and he stared at Severus in shock. _Does he think I'm doing this to get attention!? I'll show him then, what's happening to me. Consequences be damned._

Severus barely had time to react to Harry's incredulous stare, the thought _what did I do?_, did flit through his head before the boy pushed him against the wall and forced their lips together. As his mouth was being plundered, despite the fact that it felt so good, Harry pushed into his mind an echo of the urges he had been feeling all morning. Severus groaned low in his throat as Harry detached his mouth from his lips and moved it to his neck, lost in the sensations flicking through his body and the impulses Harry was feeding him.

Severus let his head drop against the wall as Harry licked and sucked his neck, his fiery tongue leaving behind a burning path as he moved across his mate's pale, delectable skin. The images Harry was feeding him danced through his mind, weaving a tangled web of heat, arousal, and need as Severus finally understood what Harry went through.

A hushed whimper forced its way out of his throat as Harry replaced the memory of the instinctual needs with that of more primal urges, and his hand pressed against unruly black hair as Harry returned his lips to his mate's mouth, slipping his tongue easily between the partially opened lips.

The kiss grew in intensity; both needing the contact now and Harry slid his hand slowly down to Severus' groin, smiling as Severus broke the kiss to throw his head back at the unexpected but entirely welcomed contact. Harry bit into the fair neck exposed to him, and sucked the skin into the moist cavern of his mouth as he stroked Severus, gradually increasing the speed of his hand until Severus was panting and whimpering from the sensations. Emerald eyes gleamed as he released the once snowy skin, leaning back to watch his mate's face.

Normally pale features were flushed pink with pleasure and cold black eyes shone warm and glazed from beneath heavy lids. His own dick increasingly hardened as Severus' breath came in short, ragged gasps, and as Harry moved his hand faster experimentally, Severus' eyes rolled back into his head with the force of the sensations Harry was giving him.

Harry sank into Severus' mind and settled into the still new familiarity of it. He was almost overwhelmed by the feelings flowing through the teacher's body, and he grinned as he realized that Severus no longer cared about anything other than the here and now.

His hand sped up of its own accord, and grounded his mate's cock hard through the rough material of his trousers, running up and down the length of it, exciting the burning bliss his mate felt, bringing the man closer and closer to the edge.

With one final rough drag, Severus came, hard, Harry stroking his pulsing member, bringing out the last drops and massaging the softening cock. Severus just breathed for a few minutes, recovering from the orgasm as Harry still rubbed him, for comfort now, not stimulation. As he got his breath back, Severus looked down into his mate's satisfied eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he stated, "I guess we'll just have to wake up earlier." Harry grinned, and as he stepped away gave his mate one last caress before letting go completely.

"Well, now you see why I was so… dull… weird… before." Severus nodded, then pulled his wand out and cleaned himself up, looking at Harry in question.

But Harry shook his head to the silent inquiry and answered "I'm fine." And he was. Now that he had satisfied the demon that had taken up residence in his body, he could deal with the erection straining to get free from his pants. His school robes hid it, anyway.

Severus called out Tempus to check the time, and chuckled as they read it. "Eight minutes? And we'll still be on time." Harry smiled, not saying anything for fear of spoiling Severus' good mood. He had always known they would be early, but whatever. He'd gotten what he'd needed, and he was happy. He watched silently as his mate checked himself over, looking for anything that might be out of place or rumpled and smiled in satisfaction when Severus asked him silently if he looked alright.

Harry reached up with his hand and ran the very tip of a gentle finger over one of the bruises he'd left on his mate's neck, and his eyes gleamed as Severus shivered from the contact.

The black- eyed man grimaced as he realized why he'd trembled. "Tell me, Harry, do I have the indignity of displaying a _hickey _on my neck?"

Harry smiled unrepentantly at the older man. "Yes," he replied, "I like them." And to prove it, he brushed his thumb over the mark and smirked when Severus shuddered again.

But he pulled his hand away and let Severus cast glamour spell on the marks, since hickeys were notoriously resistant to healing spells, and said "Now you look like the Professor Snape we all know and fear." He snorted quietly in response to Severus' silent, snide answer to that statement, and gestured for his mate to precede him. "I know the way from here, Severus. It would be best if you arrived first anyway."

The teacher walked out of the alcove like he owned the world, and Harry stared after him with hunger in his gaze as he picked up his bag from where it had fallen. _Later, later, later. I can get him later._

A sudden thought caught him as he was about to leave the shadowed niche, and he froze. _I wonder if I can get detention. _Harry shook his head at himself. _I'm reduced to wanting detention… wonderful._

He left the alcove and walked towards the Great Hall confidently, hitching his bag higher onto his shoulder, and desperately trying not to laugh at Severus' already pissed off, death- threat laden thoughts.

_

* * *

_

So here it is, a bit short but SMUTTY. So it's all good, right? LOL- anyway, do any of you read Drarry's? I've got a one shot called 'One Fine Line' in the works, and almost finished, but I wanna let people know it's coming. :)

_So, lovelys, I hope I've made the beginning of your week that much better, and I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Netrixie_


	9. Managing the Madness

**Disclamier: **Yeah- I'm not J.K. So Sue me. No- really, you don't have to. I'm kidding! No, I do not own the idea, movies, books, or action figures of the Potterverse.

**Beta: SHADOWFAX999** hehehe- she's back from her vacation!! Yay! So- I don't know precisely what that means for this fic... but it's good to know, no?

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**A/N: **Below

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 9**: Managing the Madness

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

He walked into the Great Hall, and noticed immediately that he wasn't the last one to enter thankfully. Shrugging lightly, there was still a good bit of time before the first class so he went to sit in his usual seat. He was given the usual greetings from his friends, and as he reached for the bacon, he noticed Neville's closed expression.

"Hey, Nev. What's wrong?" The other boy glanced at him_**, **_and then resumed staring at his plate, a muscle in his jaw ticking methodically.

Harry glanced at Hermione in worry, and she leaned away from Ron to whisper to him, "He's taking it very badly that he's not sitting you-know-where with you-know-who."

Harry nodded in comprehension, glancing over his shoulder at the Slytherins' table for a moment to see what Draco was up to. The blonde was chatting merrily with Blaise and Pansy, but not in his usual spot. Instead, he was sitting at the end of the table, bracketed by his two friends, and doing his best to not glance over to Gryffindor table.

Harry turned back to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Well, at least Zabini and Parkinson are keeping him secluded."

She nodded, and added, "And Theodore Nott and Susan Bones are the other two who completed the bonding. So there are six of us now." Harry pursed his lips as she added "that we know of."

Ron leaned across Hermione to tell Harry "Imagine what Quidditch is going to be like, mate; bonkers, totally bonkers." Harry agreed immediately.

"Yeah- it's a good thing Nev doesn't play or else he might be ordering Draco to loose the game so Gryffindor could win. And at least with Hermione, when she cares about the game she _wants _Gryffindor to win." The three friends nodded, and took another peek at Neville. The boy was openly glowering at the blonde- or, rather the Slytherins surrounding him- and Draco was doing his best to ignore him.

"How long does this last again, 'Mione?" Harry asked in a strained voice.

The brown haired girl sighed. "It peaks at one week, and then settles. So it will be an… _interesting_… week, to say the least, until we all realized exactly how much we're willing to let people get away with."

"Huh." Harry said as he watched the interaction between the other two boys. _If we don't get this worked out, there is going to be a lot of blood spilled by the time this week is over… Poor Neville._

Harry tuned into Severus' mind, unutterably relieved when he heard _…I am going to kill the fool… Murder will get you sent to Azkaban, Severus, you don't want that… _He grinned briefly.

_"Hey, Sev. It seems like your death threats are going to become reality soon. Want an out?" _

The immediate reply almost deafened him._ "Yes! Get me away from these fools!"_

_"Haha, Severus. Very funny. But really- Neville is about to blow a fuse here because of Malfoy, and I was wondering if you could get Draco out of the Hall so Neville could calm down?" _

He listened while his mate figured out that blowing a fuse was a bad thing, and smiled when he agreed._ "I do not want to deal with Longbottom any longer than I have to, Potter. So hurry this up."_

Harry watched as Snape stood abruptly from the Staff Table and started to storm down the aisle. Turning to Neville, he tapped the boy on his sleeve and whispered in his ear, "Professor Snape is pulling Malfoy out to talk to him. Maybe you could catch Draco when he's finished?"

And sure enough, Snape grabbed Draco by the back of his robes and dragged him out of the Hall, the blonde utterly confused. Neville shot Harry a grateful look, not caring about how the other boy had known what the Potions Master was going to do, and shot to his feet, grabbing his bag in one hand and racing out of the Hall.

_"Company, Severus."_

_"Good. I'll be waiting for you and the other nitwits in the classroom." _

Harry had to smile at the mock-harsh words, and grinned hugely when Severus added, _"And be on time, or else I'll have to give you detention."_

Harry chuckled at that, remembering his earlier thought, and turned his attention back to his friends, smiling widely. "Once you get used to him, his sense of humour is wicked."

Hermione laughed with him, but Ron merely looked at him like he was insane.

"Come on, Harry. He's- you know- _him_- he's been the scary dude for six years. His humour can't have changed that much."

Harry fought down the beast that demanded he avenge the slur on his mate and responded lightly, "Gee, I don't know how you put up with Hermione all the time, either, bookworm that she is."

Hermione, even knowing what Harry was feeling, shot him a death glare when he insulted Ron. The two dominants stared each other down, Ron starting to look worried, before Harry took a deep breath and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He went to add something else, but it stuck in his throat.

She shook her head, though and replied, "No, Harry. It's fine. I'll explain it to Ron later." They smiled at each other in perfect accord, and went back to eating, ignoring the confused expression on Ron's face.

* * *

When they walked into the Potions class, they were surprised to see Neville and Draco sitting next to each other, and Harry asked without delay _"Hey, Sev. Why are Nev and Draco sitting together?" _The reply had him choking on his own breath.

_"I have enough sexual tension and possessiveness in my life because of you right now, Potter. I don't need it from my top student, as well." _

As he recovered from his coughing fit, he explained the edited edition to Hermione, who he was sitting in front of, who relayed it to Ron. _This whole mind reading thing could be very useful, _he thought to himself, but then Snape swept in and the room went quiet.

When he reached the front of the room, Severus turned to look at the assembled students. "Alas," he stated in what Harry recognized as a mock-mournful voice, "It seems you have all survived the weekend. Shame…"

He flicked his wand at the board, and the instructions for the day's potion appeared in his precise handwriting. "Before you begin your pitiful attempts at preparing potions this morning, you will move to your re-assigned seats." He smiled evilly at the collective groan, and then took ten points from Gryffindor for 'protesting the rights of a teacher'.

"Longbottom, Malfoy. Granger, Weasley. Zabini, Parkinson. Thomas, Finnegan. Crabbe, Brown. Goyle, Patil. Bulstrode, Nott." Snape finished pairing up the class, and when Harry was the only one without a partner, he gestured to the empty desk at the front of the room.

"For you, _Potter_," he spat the name out, and if Harry hadn't been able to read the undercurrents of amusement in his thoughts, he would have been worried, "The seat right in front of me. So I can see every mistake Ms. Granger cannot fix."

The Gryffindor groaned at his rotten luck, and Harry sighed as he moved to the front of the room, plopping ungracefully into the chair and crossing his arms sulkily. "Five points for cheek, Mr. Potter." Snape said, and his housemates muttered angrily.

"And now, the essay?" Snape paused as no one moved. "Do not tell me you _forgot _that I assigned you an essay?"

He waited as the students started ruffling through their bags, and raised an eyebrow as only the Slytherins and half the Gryffindor's produced a scroll from their bags. "Tsk, tsk," he intoned, and 'Accio'd' the parchments that were laying on the students desks. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, for failure to hand in an assignment." The other lions grumbled, and Snape raised a superior brow. "Do you wish for me to make it fifty points _each?_" The grumbling stopped.

Snape went to the front of the room and sat, starting to mark the papers on his desk. After a moment, he looked up, seemingly infuriated that they hadn't begun working yet.

"Well? Do you need a howler?" His acidic tone had the entire class scrambling for their equipment before he took more points away. Severus shook his head and went back to marking his papers, ignoring the appreciative snickers in the back of his mind.

The class had settled down a while ago, the new partners working well together, for the most part. Harry, alone in front of his cauldron, was biting his lip as he looked from the instructions to his potion, and back again. Finally giving in, he asked tentatively, _"Severus? Could you help me?"_ The response had him biting his lip even harder.

_"What's wrong, Harry?" _A resigned sigh.

_"My potion is all messed up."_

_"What color is it?" _The impression of an eyebrow being raised in annoyance.

_"Green?"_

_"What do the instructions say it should look like at the stage you have reached?"_

Harry glanced over again, to make sure, and whispered _"Purple." _He heard Severus sigh again in the back of his head, and slumped.

_"You added the snake fang after the coral scales, didn't you?"_

Harry slid further into his chair. _"I don't know. I don't _think _so." _He ran through everything he had done, and said in a firmer voice, _"I did it all right. I followed the instructions."_

Severus sighed to himself, and thought. _What could he have done to change the potion so much if he followed the instructions?_ Harry listened in more than slight awe as Severus ran through all the ways the simple Sleeping Draught could be deformed. _How anyone could remember all this and be able to think about it at a moments notice is beyond me._

He waited for Severus to answer, staring into his cauldron in bemusement, also trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Finally, he felt Severus sigh and say, _"Just add a pinch of dragons horn. It should make it a dull green. You should be able to fix it from there." _Harry followed the advice, and the potion did turn the dull, ugly green. He sighed in relief, and thanked his mate before finishing the potion.

About ten minutes later, Snape got up and started his circuit of the room. Almost everyone was finished, and he had them all bring up vials of the now- for the most part- glowing purple potions and place them on his desk. He dismissed the class two minutes early, and the students ran out of the dungeons like their tails were on fire.

Harry took the opportunity to remain behind as he started cleaning up, smiling when Severus sealed the door magically. The older man came and stared into his still- full cauldron, trying to intuit what Harry had done wrong.

He smelled it, touched it, peered at it closely, and even tasted it before looking at Harry in puzzlement. "I don't know what you did, but it is fine. You probably just managed to change the colour without affecting the properties." Harry harrumphed, and stared into the cauldron in befuddlement.

"Dunno how I would have done that." He said, then shrugged and cast _Evaneso, _and started to put his things away.

Severus watched him curiously, and finally voiced the thought that Harry wasn't acknowledging. "Why do you hate Potions so much?" Harry stilled for a moment, then finished what he was doing before turning back to face his mate.

He clenched his jaw, and answered, not meeting Severus' eyes. "I hate cooking. And Potions is just like it." Severus heard the undertones of pain in his mate's voice, and resolved to get the details from the boy later. Harry made as if to go, but Severus restrained him, the submissive in him refusing to let Harry leave him disgruntled.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry furrowed his brow at the Potions Master, not bothering to listen to his thoughts. "No kiss? Every other time we get separated, you have to kiss me, but not this time? Fine. I understand." Severus could not believe that that had just came out of his mouth, and he resolved to forget he'd ever said such a thing as soon as Harry was out of sight.

But his train of thought cut off there, because suddenly a hot mouth was attached to his, and strong arms pressed him close to the smaller boy's body as an agile tongue slipped past his lips to invade his willing mouth.

It was a short kiss, by their standards, and Harry pulled away, his unhappiness of before forgotten. "See ya later Sev," he said jauntily as he left the classroom, leaving Severus with a small smile on his face. The teacher walked back to his desk to prepare the next class' lesson, and to consider the unusual hatred Harry had for cooking.

* * *

When Harry walked into Transfiguration with barely thirty seconds to spare he just ignored Professor McGonagall's disapproving gaze. Hermione looked at him with a pained expression as she took in his overly smug countenance. He sat down next to Hermione and Ron, the small smile still in place even as Professor McGonagall started in on an aspect of Transfiguration he absolutely did not understand.

An hour and a half later, Harry still had the small smile on his face, having managed to keep it plastered on even through the antics of the class. Neville had stared at everyone like they were all traitors, Draco had been fussing unusually loudly about his clothes, Pansy had pinned Blaise to his chair and had not allowed anyone near him, Dean had actually set up shielding spells around Seamus, and Hermione had threatened repeatedly to skin anyone who came near Ron.

They had all tried to be very subtle and sneaky about their protection of their mates, but McGonagall had been teaching for a very long time and knew instinctively when students were up to something, and everyone else knew what was going on anyway from the essay they had all had to write, or should have known. Needless to say, Professor McGonagall had given out three detentions and a two foot punishment essay pertaining to the proper uses of ones wand, due at dinner.

Harry had watched the goings on with amusement, seeing the others in a light that he'd never thought he'd see them in. Pansy protecting someone? Neville in a permanent bad mood? Hermione anything but proper? Dean _serious? _Harry had sat back and watched the show, knowing not to interfere, unlike some students.

He felt vaguely sorry for Crabbe and Goyle, for example, the victims of Neville's rather vicious stinging hex. They had tried to help Draco with his work, and Neville had come to the end of his tether. He was currently being yelled at - rather loudly- by a very irate Head of House, the rest of the class watching in ill- disguised fear.

McGonagall, finally tired of screaming at the unrepentant student, turned away to stare at the class. They kept quiet, waiting for the expected explosion. Instead, she said,

"Longbottom, Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan, Parkinson, and Zabini. The rest of you- get out. Now."

Five seconds later most of the class was gone, not willing to try the infuriated Professors patience. Harry and Theodore looked at each other in appraisal, taking in the subtle signs of another dominant, and stayed in their seats. Minerva looked enraged that they had not left, and was opening her mouth to demand an explanation when Hermione interrupted.

"Um, Professor?" She said meekly, flinching a little when the older woman looked at her. But while she was still angry, she just gestured stiltedly for Hermione to continue.

"Um, I assume you told the rest of us to stay behind to… discuss… our rather… overprotective… natures?" The teacher nodded and her raised eyebrow the only indication that she cared what Ms. Granger had to say. Hermione swallowed, and went on. "They are also part of a… pairing… and should probably hear what you have to say."

There was silence as the remnants of the class turned to face the two boys. They stared back grimly, wondering what their reception would be. Slowly, shocked expressions started to form on the faces of some of the watchers, and Harry shifted in his seat. _They're probably thinking the same thing Dumbledore did. Crap._

"Hey Potty," Draco called out, "I bet you're the Sub." He shrugged innocently when Neville, who had apparently started paying attention again, gaped at him.

"You've obviously forgotten, _Draco, _what position you-" he was cut off when Malfoy's hand magically appeared over his mouth. The group cracked up at the implications, and Draco shrieked and pulled his hand away to wipe it on his robes, scowling hard at his laughing mate.

McGonagall stopped the hilarity with a raised hand, and looked around the group as they all eyeballed her warily. She sighed gustily and walked over to her desk, transfiguring a feather into a quill and an over used piece of parchment into a clean sheet.

Her scratchy handwriting wrote out _Dom _and_ Sub _at the top, and she glanced at them over her glasses as she sat, quill poised. When no one volunteered information, she said "Well, Ms. Granger? Start us off. In pairs, please." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione Granger, Dominant." She glared at Ron when he kept silent, and he squeaked "Ronald Weasley, Submissive." Someone muttered _"Obviously,_" but no one admitted to it when Hermione's face turned an interesting shade of puce and her hand itched towards her wand.

"Moving on," Seamus said quickly, gathering everyone's attention away from Ron, "Seamus Finnegan, Submissive and loving it." Dean dragged the unrepentant Seamus against his side as he growled "Dean Thomas, Dominant."

"Pansy Parkinson, Dominant." She merely shrugged gracefully when Draco intoned "So what else is new?" Blaise spoke up. "Blaise Zabini, Submissive."

"Neville Longbottom, Dominant."

A few eyebrows rose at that. Not all of them had actually believed the interaction between Neville and Draco was an indication of reality. Neville nudged Draco after a long moment, and the blonde pouted and said finally, "Draco Malfoy, Submissive."

Everyone laughed at his face, and he added sulkily "And if anyone tells my father, I'll have Neville kill you." Not even Seamus laughed at that, though a few shoulders did tense. They all knew of Lucius Malfoy's affiliation with the Dark Lord.

There was a short pause before they turned to Theo. He said quietly "Theodore Nott, Dominant. Susan Bones, Submissive." The only sound was Professor McGonagall's quill on the parchment. They turned to Harry, and he glanced at Hermione before speaking. She gave him an encouraging smile, and a weak and fleeting one passed over his face.

"Harry Potter, Dominant."

They waited for him to continue, excited to know who his Sub was. But he just sat there, and Neville sucked a sudden breath in as he finally put two and two together and got five. His wide eyes met Harry's, and he shook his head in disbelief, tearing his gaze away from mildly amused green eyes to seek out Hermione. She smiled tightly, and nodded.

"Holy _shit,_" he breathed, and a slim smile graced Harry's face as he chuckled a little in response.

"Yep. That's about exactly what I thought too."

"Please, fill us in, boys." Professor McGonagall sounded polite, but they heard the impatience under her calm tone. Neville shook his head.

"It's not my place to say, Professor," as he slowly reasoned with himself, trying to ignore Draco's annoying and frequent pleas to be let in on the secret.

She turned to Harry expectantly, and he just smiled sweetly at his favorite teacher, saying in a serene voice, "Headmaster Dumbledore knows, Professor. If you desperately need to know, I'm sure he would be happy to tell you." Her lips pursed, and as she nodded, she made a mental note to ask Albus as soon as possible. For now, she just wrote Harry's name under _Dom_ and a question mark under _Sub. _Rolling up the parchment, she stood again and turned to her students.

"Alright. I am going to be speaking to the Headmaster about the situation we find ourselves in. Before you leave, know that this is the largest amount of pairings we've ever had at Hogwarts. Ever. It is rare to have more than two pairings, three is unusual, and six has never happened." She stopped and looked at the attentive faces watching her. "I don't know what the future holds, but know one more thing." McGonagall waited until all of

the faces were looking at her.

"In the Wizarding World, people joined together by the _Subdo Revilio _potion are considered married. Even if the formal ceremony has not take place." She paused, and looked at the pairings in her class. "Many of you will face criticism, even hate, for the fact that you are caught in this sort of relationship. I will recommend that you establish close ties with those others who are also paired." Smiling at Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Harry and Neville she added, "Though I know this will not be a hardship for some of you, some still need to get over the House prejudices that have divided you for so many years."

McGonagall slipped the scroll into her sleeve, and gestured for the students to precede her out of the classroom. "I will not collect the essay due at dinner tonight from you. Now go, get to your next class." With a wave of her wand, a folded note appeared in each of their hands. "Well? Go. Try not to get in anymore trouble for the rest of the day, alright?"

She turned and walked away, conveniently not seeing the ten students coalesce and form a closely knit group. _They should work this out as soon as they can, anyway_. She turned her path to the Headmasters office. _I do have a free period now, and I know he's there._

Behind her, the seventh years formed a group and studied each other. They stood with their mates, most of the Dom's holding onto their Subs in a way that declared their territory. Harry and Theo stood next to each other and they all waited for someone to break the silence.

It wasn't who they expected.

_

* * *

_

Hi! So a bit of a longer chapter today- mainly because it's early... I won't be able to post on Monday because I'm going to be working from 10am to after 5pm, and I don't want to chance not getting it up on time. So here you are.

_ANd I know- it's a bit of a cliffie, and I'm sorry, but I had to cut it off here or the chapter would have been too long. But next Monday you'll see you it is, and I hope you all like the guy! I know I do... _

_Ta Ta For Now, Lovely Reveiwers_

_Netrixie_


	10. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: **-sniffle-

**Title:** The Ties That Bind

**Beta: Shadowfax999. **She rocks! Woot! And she lives with me disappearing for like ten days with out yeling at me like everyone else would. I love you, Shadowfax999!!

**Summary/ Warning:** Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**A/N: **I **HATE HATE HATE** typing Hagrid. So, please forgive me and use your imagination to get the accent (the thick-ugly-hard-as-hell-to-type-accent).

**Chapter 10:** Coming Together

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

It wasn't who they expected.

"Oi, Harry!" A cheerful voice called, and the group swung their gaze around looking for the source of the voice. Harry, however, smiled widely at the distinctive voice and walked over to the large portrait across from McGonagall's classroom.

"Hello, Jamie. How've you been?" Harry peered into the frame, and then glanced back at Jamie. "Where's your keeper?"

Jamie smiled as the other students gathered around the frame, and grinned wickedly. "I have escaped from his evil clutches!" he proclaimed dramatically, striking a heroic pose- well it would have been if he hadn't promptly fallen over. Hermione giggled, recognizing the man vaguely, and Harry laughed outright as he saw Robert enter the frame next to Jamie, biting his lip as the painted man motioned for him to be quiet.

Jamie righted himself and scrutinized the teenagers he was entertaining, and- apparently satisfied with what he saw- straightened and announced with a regal air, "I am James Leslie von Deutch, Grand Duke of Collingbourne. I greet you in the name of King Robert Charles von Messerschmitt, and say with pleasure that it is my great honour to welcome you all to my humble abode." Robert had snuck into Jamie's portrait during his speech and the seventh years were trying desperately not to laugh at his exaggerated caution.

Jamie bowed melodramatically, accepting the applause as his due. Harry clapped heartily, and they all roared with laughter when Robert pounced on Jamie and cried "Aha! I have found you, my little friend. You will subvert no more impressionable young minds, miscreant, for I, King Robert von Messerschmitt, have captured you!"

Jamie shrieked and struggled to get free from Roberts confining arms, succeeding when the King turned to wink at the students, and ran away cackling "You shall never find me again, foul tyrant!"

His maniacal laughter faded as he ran, and Robert shook his head as he smiled distractedly and ran a hand through his messed up hair. He turned to Harry and greeted him sombrely enough.

"Hello son. How have you been?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm fine, KING Robert. And you?"

"Oh, well enough, I suppose." He flashed a smile at Harry, and turned to look at the still gathered students. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Harry?"

The boy in question snorted at the evasive tactics, but said, "I present to you, O My King, Draco, Nev, Pans," the aristocratic girl raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but forebode to comment, "Blaise, Seam, Dean, 'Mione- who I think you know- Ron, and Theo."

Turning to the seventh years, he gestured to the portrait. "And this is- apparently- King Robert. Say 'Hi', everyone." He leaned against the frame and waited.

Draco snorted at Harry, and pushed his way up to the front of the picture. "Excuse me, my Lord, but are you the same Robert von Messerschmitt who created the Ministry of Magic?"

Hermione's face took on the look of someone who has finally placed a name, and she swung around to face Robert with a look of awe on her face. Robert merely nodded, and Pansy said "It is a great honour to meet you, my Lord. There were always rumours of your portrait being hung in Hogwarts, but no one has ever seen it." She paused, then lifted a shoulder and went on. "Why did you show yourself to us then, if I may ask?"

Robert glanced at her appreciatively. "Indeed you may, my dear. We have shown ourselves to you because we share the same predicament. We have been known to offer our help to those who need it, and it was brought to our attention by Harry that the need had again arisen. Hence, we have shown ourselves to you, and are willing to answer any questions you might have."

There was a bark of laughter from Harry, who then had the good graces of appearing quite innocent when the others turned accusing glares on him, though Seamus did smirk at the disrespect Harry showed this famous man. Robert merely smiled affectionately, and resisted the urge to try and tousle the boy's hair. "Yes Harry? Did you have something to say, my son?"

"Who? Me?" He looked around wildly, finally turning to face the older man. "No-" Harry shook his head, enjoying the playing around, and smiled at the man. "I would never dream of saying anything in your esteemed presence, my Lord." Robert laughed outright, confusing the students who had somehow decided that he was actually a stern, unyielding man. Still chuckling, Robert shook his head at the black haired boy.

"You remind me too much of myself, Harry. I feel pity for you." He snickered when Harry just stuck his tongue out at him. "Speaking of pity, where is S-" Harry cut off the painting immediately, his eyes flashing a clear warning. Robert grimaced, and apologized. "I am sorry, my son. Please forgive me."

Harry nodded, his eyes watching the other students as they watched the byplay. Neville, 'Mione, and Ron looked unutterably relieved that Robert hadn't finished his sentence, and the rest had quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Hey Harry. How come you won't tell who your mate is?" Seamus asked quizzically. The five other students looked on with interest, waiting to hear the answer. Robert cut across anything that might have been said, however, when he frowned and crossed his arms.

"If Harry wishes to tell you, he will when he feels the timing is right. Until then, patience is a virtue. Use it wisely." He waited until everyone had nodded to show their understanding, and then relaxed.

"Now. When Jamie gets back, we'll explain to you some of the aspects of becoming a bonded pair. Harry- you'll just have to relay the information. Theo- may I call you Theo?- I presume the others know who your mate is? Yes? Then you may either bring him or her with you or you may also relay the information via your link."

He made as if to go on, but Hermione interrupted with a soft cough. When everyone had looked at her, she cast Tempus and gestured at the red numbers. "We are all very late for our next class. We should schedule this for later."

Seamus groaned. He had been hoping no one would realize the time- Charms was his worst class. But they all reluctantly agreed that this conversation would be easier to have in actual private, not an empty corridor, and somewhere were they could sit and take notes.

Robert's brow crinkled as he thought, and before they left he said "I will be in contact with Harry for the foreseeable future. When you finally decide on a date to do this, he will let me know. Now," he smiled widely at them, "I will hold you back from your learning no longer." He grinned at their groans. "Besides, I have a game of hide- and- seek to win."

They laughed softly, and as he made to disappear into the background, he spun around and caught their attention. "You all understand that no one can know about either me or Jamie?" They agreed, but he pressed his point. "No one, at all. Not even your best friends. Otherwise, you will not like to find out what would happen if you said anything." He turned and vanished into the mystery of the painted world, and left silence behind as the seventh years contemplated his words.

"Well," Hermione said evenly, "I'm not going to say anything." A chorus of "Me neither" and "Same here's" greeted her statement, and Harry nodded in satisfaction. Already they were working together. "Right then, off to Charms it is." They gathered up their things and moved off, not caring that they would enter the classroom twenty minutes late.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" Minerva said curiously. Albus just shook his head, trying to find the words to explain.

"I am under the Unbreakable Vow to not reveal that information, Minerva. Surely you can understand that?"

She slumped back into her chair. "It's that bad, then? Whoever his mate is?" Albus grimaced as he tried to answer, and gave up, shrugging to show his helplessness. "This is most vexing," the Transfiguration teacher mused. "Can you at least tell me the gender?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but didn't feel the tell- tale tightening, and spoke. "Male."

Minerva's eyebrows flew into her hairline, and she shook her head. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that?"

Albus made to say it again, but the words caught in his throat. He shook his head wearily. He didn't need to repeat it after all, because his Deputy was in another world.

"I wonder if he was always gay. Will this have any bearing on the War? Who is it?" She turned to face Albus, frustrated, and asked, "Can you tell me if this will have any impact on the War?" The Headmaster didn't even bother trying. The answer to that was blaringly obvious, and there was no way the Vow would let him say it anyway.

Minerva brought her elbows up to rest on the arms of the chair, and she steepled her fingers under her chin, a pose she only took when she was thinking hard. Albus waited patiently, wondering if she could figure it out on her own, and if she did, would he be able to speak to her about it. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on his office door, and Albus called out "Come in."

Snape opened the door calmly, and raised a slender eyebrow at seeing McGonagall's position, but shrugged minutely and glanced at Dumbledore. His thin lips curved into what might have been called a polite smile on a warmer man, and he hid his slight, pale hands in his sleeves.

"Headmaster," he said, his cool voice sending shivers down Minerva's spine, "I wonder if I may have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, of course, Severus. What can I do for you?" Snape stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him softly, not even the latch making a sound. He stood still, and Minerva thought briefly that he looked like a statue carved from ice and painted black.

"I've found a gaggle of Gryffindor's roaming the hallways, Albus. When questioned, they all held up identical scraps of paper, saying that Professor McGonagall had given them out." Albus nodded and gestured for the Potions Master to continue, who ignored Minerva's attempts to defend herself.

"I merely wished to know if this was a trick, or if such a thing actually happened. I am most gratified to find that Minerva is here already, and will presumably answer my question?"

She glared at him, once again acknowledging all the reasons she didn't like him. "There were Slytherin's in that group as well, Severus, or is your eyesight going? Of course I gave out those passes. Because really, Severus, why else would members of our two houses be together?"

Snape smiled coldly, an expression that widened as she sneered. "I only wish to see to the well being of certain… valuable… members of the student body, Minerva. Nothing more."

He turned to Dumbledore as the Headmaster was about to break up the fight. "Thank you for your time, Albus. It was most-" his gaze swept Minerva dismissively- "informative." Snape swept out of the room, leaving the Deputy and Headmaster staring after him, both annoyed with him for two separate reasons.

"I don't see how I liked him when he was a boy, Albus." Minerva mourned.

Dumbledore sighed. "We have all changed for one reason or another, Minerva. Some changes were not for the best." They settled back into their accustomed chairs, and a kindly smile came to rest on the Headmaster's face.

"Now, about the selection of dormitories, I think Hogwarts might be persuaded…"

* * *

"Finally, a break from classes," Seamus said exultantly as they sat down at Gryffindor Table. He leaned against Dean, smiling deviously when the Dom slid his arms around the Irish boy and held him close.

"Please," Hermione refuted, "We had half Charms today and we managed to miss most of the lesson."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, it's the thought that counts." He ducked the piece of bread that flew past his head from Harry's direction, and laughed at Hermione's face.

She opened her mouth, but the boys cut her off, saying sadly "We know, we know. No food fights."

Neville shook himself out of his trancelike state for long enough to add, "Unless Hermione's not around."

The table roared with laughter, a few of the other students joining into the general amusement. Hermione huffed, but smiled when Ron wrapped his arms around her and said soulfully, "You know we love you, right 'Mione?" He planted a kiss on her forehead, and patted her bushy hair. "We just can't help it sometimes."

She smacked his hand away lightly, and sighed. "Fine. I don't care. No- wait. Yes I do." The boys put down the food they had just picked up with mournful sighs. "No throwing food. Ever."

She glared at them until a ragged response came from the five boys. "Yes, 'Mione. No throwing food." Seamus scowled as he put down his spoonful of jam, and Neville zoned back out.

Hermione reached out and patted Dean's hand after he replaced the loaf of bread. "Good puppy." His bark of startled laughter set everyone else off again, and it was a while before they had all calmed down enough to eat.

Harry listened to the conversation going on around him with half an ear, wondering if he should talk to Severus. Deciding that the wisest course of action would be to listen in on his mate's thoughts first, he resettled himself into his chair and fell into the same trance Neville was in.

… _You do not really need to think about sex this often, Severus. It does not become a man of your age and experience. I don't care if no one can see what is going on in your mind, it is not classy- I cannot believe I just used that word- even in my own thoughts. _

Harry smiled at his mate's delicate mental shudder, and focused back in on the one- sided conversation.

… _Though I do love playing chicken with Minerva. She is so easy to rile, it's almost ludicrous. Just now in Albus' office I thought she was going to burst a vein. I love teasing her. It's so- satisfying. Especially when we're talking about two different things. 'Valuable members of the student body' indeed. _

Harry smiled again at Severus' silent laugh, gathering the gist of what had happened in the Headmasters office from the memories floating in his mate's head. Speaking of-

… _How the hell can a kiss turn me on that fast? It should be impossible - not that I'm complaining. Much. Though it is hard to walk around in this state of arousal all day. I wonder what would have happened if Harry hadn't helped out this morning? Huh. I'd probably have blue balls by now. Why didn't he let me touch him earlier? Is that something I should be worried about? Is that part of this whole 'dom/ sub' thing I should know? I could feel his erection- why didn't he let me take care of it? I wonder if we'll have to do that every morning. _

Severus' mind spun around this topic for some time, and Harry was contemplating addressing the issue when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures, Harry! Come on!" They were one of the last to leave the Great Hall, and Harry was surprised to realize that he must have been listening to Severus while the older man was walking to class. Strange. You'd think I would notice the change of scenery.

They walked outside pulling on their coats as the left the warmth of the building and entered the frigid beauty of the fall day. Seamus and Dean were play fighting a few feet in front of them, their laughter echoing off the castle walls, and Hermione finally let go of Harry when she realized he could walk on his own.

Upon reaching Hagrid's Hut, the students milled around in their heavy coats looking for the half giant. Unknowingly, the bonded pairs came together, standing in a group a little off to the side. After a minute, Hagrid came out of the forest leading something on a chain leash. It looked like a mélange of a lion, horse and snake, and the seventh years instinctively stepped back as Hagrid brought it closer.

"Can anyone tell me what this beauty is?" Their instructor's cheery voice seemed to enrage the creature, and it leapt up, fighting to use its height as leverage to get free. "Now, jus' you calm down, Janny." Hagrid turned to look at his students expectantly. Hermione's hand was up, but it was barely noticeable- she kept it low so the monster didn't see her.

"It's a Manticore, Sir," she gulped and went on. "They're extremely rare, and it's illegal to keep one as a pet because they score as high on intelligence tests as Centaurs."

Harry watched the struggling creature, mesmerized by its sinister beauty. It was ugly- but ugly in that there was no meaning to beauty when this creature was around, that beauty was immaterial compared to the magnificence of the Manticore. It bucked and pulled and yanked at the chain securing it to Hagrid, and Harry caught the tail end of Hermione's answer. Raising his hand high, he waited for Hagrid to call on him.

"Why is it chained if it's illegal to keep as a pet?"

The Manticore had yet to make a sound, and its silent struggles tore at Harry's heart. Hagrid's answer came readily enough.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was fine, that he'd gotten the permission from the Ministry to bring in this girlie." Hagrid told them to all sit down on the grass, and tied the wildly bucking animal to a nearby tree.

"Now, the Manticore is a very powerful magical creature. They thrive in the cold weather but are unusually tolerant of hot temperatures. They reproduce in a combination of snake and lion reproduction. The egg is fertilized inside the body, and kept there until the shell hardens. Afterwards, the female lays the eggs and nests. Two to three weeks later, the eggs hatch and the babies are officially born. They stay close to their parents for two years learning all the things they need to know to survive. They mate for life, eat anything, and live to between 200 and 275 years of age.

The Manticore is playful by nature and adopts family very easily. But once you turn against one, they never forgive you. They are distant cousins to the Hippogriff and the Gryphon. Many believe that a Basilisk was introduced into the line a few millennia ago, for as you can see, the scales are a predominant feature.

Questions?"

No one raised their hand, most of the classes eyes were glued to the now still figure. Hagrid shrugged, then turned to Harry.

"'Arry. Come up here, please." Harry rose reluctantly and went to the front, remembering what had happened the last time; soaring Hippogriffs and a bleeding Malfoy. He shuddered.

Reaching Hagrid's side, he looked up at his friends expectantly. Hagrid said "Yer gonna make friends with Janny, here. I remember how well you did with Buckbeak." Harry groaned, and heard Hermione echoing him, but he looked to Hagrid for instruction. "Jus' go up to her and tell her your name, and wait for her to acknowledge you. If she growls at you, run."

Harry smiled sarcastically. "Great, thanks Hagrid." Hagrid beamed, missing the undercurrent.

"Well, go on up to her lad, we haven't got all day."

Harry started to slowly approach the beast, taking in more of her appearance now that he was closer to her. The head was covered in shiny black and silver scales, formed as that of a lion, with a pointed muzzle that housed a blood red forked tongue and rows of gleaming teeth, crowned with two wickedly curved canines. Her eyes were set were a horses would be, but with snake pupils. Rounded ears sat high on her head, and led to a neck armour-plated with the same small black scales.

The neck followed the lines of a horse, and the rest of her body kept that general shape. Her shoulders were strong and thickly muscled like a lions, and her deep chest was all horse. The armour-plating continued, covering flanks, withers, back, and belly in the same black and silver shades of the muzzle. Each foreleg ended in a huge paw complete with lethal claws, and each hind leg ended in cloven hooves. Her tail was a lashing whip, covered in her signature scales, and tipped with a glistening spine.

She was thin, all sleek muscle and rippling hide, about six feet long and about four feet tall with her tail another three feet, but Harry could see that she had been maltreated recently. Her armour had lost the lustre of a healthy serpent, and there was a slight trembling in her shoulders. He stopped about seven feet away and inclined his head once her gaze landed on him. She stared at him unblinkingly, and he returned the favour, allowing her to accept his presence before making any move.

Only when she blinked first did he close his eyes, and state softly, "My name's Harry Potter." He said it low enough that the others could hear he'd spoken, but not what. He waited a minute for her to acknowledge him, an idea forming in the back of his head. He stepped forward again, once, twice, three times until he was less than four feet from her, and knelt. He ignored the urgently whispered commands for him to come back and the incredulous what do you think you're doings and focused only on her.

She was watching him now, trying to figure out what his game was, and he could see the intelligence behind eerie amber eyes. He smiled a soft tight-lipped smile and whispered _:I'm Harry Potter.:_

The effect was immediate. The Manticore reared up onto her hind legs and backed away, eyes wide, still silent. Harry wondered briefly what she'd heard about him before speaking again.

_:Hush, my Lady. I will not hurt you.: _

He stayed on his haunches and looked up at her from his subservient position, implying trust in her. Slowly she settled down, pacing skittishly in front of him, eyes flickering to where the others stood with their wands out, ready to interfere.

Harry waited patiently, not wanting to rush her decision, letting her accept his statement for herself before hesitantly trusting him. He smiled again, saying _:Are you alright? Do you need anything?:_

She hissed her reply angrily. _:I need nothing from you, human: _

Harry raised his brow curiously as he regarded her. _:I am human and yet I can speak the Serpents Tongue? Surely there must be a mistake: _

Her tail whipped her shoulders viciously as she considered his words. _:You tell the truth, Speaker. Yet why has the big one captured me? We are a free race: _

Harry thought carefully before speaking. _:The big one is not as smart as may first be assumed.: _He replied, and the Manticore hissed her chilling laugh.

_

* * *

_

Oh, shit! It's another cliffy, come to haunt me!! LOL- Any who- I hope you'll all forgive me for the absurd lateness of this chapter. My Grandfather is in Sweden, and the (smart, cunning, devious old) man locked his computer before he left, and I didn't find out till Monday night when I was supposed to post this chap.

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!_

_(hopeful smile)_

_Netrixie_


	11. Friends and Enemies

**OKAY-  
Reposted by Netrixie on Wednesday, July 9th, 2008.  
Mistakes are fixed, things are added, and if you need to reread it, go right ahead.**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, what can I say? But I do cry over that fact every night, I promise you.

**Title:** The Ties That Bind

**Beta: **The one, the only, the awesome... **Shadowfax999!! **Woot for beta's who _rock_!

**Summary/ Warning**: Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 11**: Friends and Enemies

_:__Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

_

* * *

_

:The big one is not as smart as may first be assumed.:

He replied, and the Manticore hissed her chilling laugh.

_: In that you are correct, Speaker. How did you come to be here? I had heard tales of a Master Speaker, he who courts the darkness. Yet I sense that you are not one and the same.: _

Harry hesitated. His relationship with Voldemort was convoluted enough that he didn't understand it half the time. How would he explain it to this volatile creature? The patiently waiting Manticore cocked her head as to prompt his answer.

_:It is complicated, how I came to be, but suffice it to say that I am his Magical Heir.: _Harry paused, reflecting on the sentence, and nodded. That would work, however sick it made him feel to admit a possible relationship with that thing.

The amber eyed monster rippled her shoulders, and titled her head_. :Relationships are always uncertain. I certainly would never have seen myself in any form of willing contact, much less conversing, with a human Speaker more than half my age.: _

Harry settled down into a cross-legged position, and smiled as the Manticore lowered her body down to rest in front of him.

_:Your family has put away their twigs:_ she said, amused. _:I do not believe they could have stopped me anyway, the children that they are, had I not chosen to listen to you.: _Harry chuckled. It was only the truth, and he faced death everyday, so in the end such trivialities didn't bother him. After a moment, the Manticore dug her chin into the ground. _:My manners have escaped me, I apologize. I am Nekiakentakivadeni.: _

Harry rolled the name around on his tongue, and said sheepishly, _:I don't think I can remember that. Can I call you Nikita?:_

Her chuckle sounded in a combination of hisses and gasps. _:Of course, Speaker.:_

They sat in silence for a little while before the Manticore raised her head. _:The big oaf is coming up behind you, young one.: _Harry looked over his shoulder at Hagrid, and smiled. "Hey, Hagrid. What's up?"

The big man looked from Harry to Nikita, and back. "Um, 'Arry? What did you do to Janny?"

Harry did his best 'I didn't do nothin', I'm as innocent as a lamb' face and said, "Well, um, Nikita looked a lot like a snake to me, Hagrid. And I'm a Parseltongue; I guess I just couldn't help myself."

Hagrid grunted, and then shrugged, clearly dismissing the matter. "I dismissed the class, but your friends and a few others wouldn't leave. I think they want to talk to you." Hagrid turned around and grumbled sourly about how anyone could ask to leave Care for Magical Creatures to be early for something as dull as Astronomy. He lumbered off towards his hut as Hermione, Ron, and Neville came over slowly, leaving Pansy, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, and Draco over on Hagrid's lawn.

Hermione could hardly contain her amusement as she came near. "Did Hagrid just leave us here, alone with a Manticore?" She was more aghast at that fact than anything else, and Harry was glad of it.

Nikita said with distain clear in her voice :_He does not value the lives of his little ones. Foolish half breed.:_ Harry grimaced.

"He certainly isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

Nikita caught his tone, if not his words, and agreed. _:Tell your family to come near and have a seat. It is disrespectful to harm a Speaker or his family unless they have done you grievous wrong.:_ Her tail whipped about her shoulders again, and she added mischievously :_I will not bite.:_

Harry laughed and gestured from his sitting position to the rest of the crew. They trudged over, Draco looking disgusted that he had to ruin his clothing but not wanting to miss out.

When they were all arranged in a circle around Nikita, Harry started the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Nikita. I'm going to point you out to her so she knows who you are, so this might take a while." They nodded, and he shrugged helplessly. "I guess you can talk while I'm doing this?"

"It's fine, Harry. Do what you have to." Hermione said, and Seamus added, "Besides, this is our last class and there are two hours till dinner. Take your time." And he proceeded to jump Dean, who laughed at his mate's antics.

Harry shook his head and turned back to the waiting Manticore. _:Okay. I'll tell you who they are one by one_.: Nikita rolled her head, and he started.

_:Seamus is the one who just jumped the other guy, Dean. They're mate's. Draco- the one fussing with his hair- and Neville- the one who's helping him with his hair- are mates. Pansy- the girl with the black hair- is mate's with the boy with no tie, Blaise. Hermione and Ron, the bushy haired girl and the red head, are mates.:_

He stopped to breathe, and Nikita asked :_They are all mated pairs. Is that the basis you judge family by?:_ Harry shook his head emphatically.

_:I don't know why, but it just turned out this way. All of my friends became halves of pairs, and we just absorbed their mates.: _Harry fell silent, watching his friends relax on the ground, kept warm by Hermione's perfect Warming Charm.

Nikita watched him, and asked slowly _:Where is your mate? Don't try to deny it, I can smell him on you.:_ Harry blushed fiercely, and Hermione raised an eyebrow, but he just waved her concern away.

:_Um, he's not here.:_

Nikita snickered at his nervousness, causing the others to look over warily, wondering what all the hissing and gasping was. _:I know that, Speaker. Where is he? You are restless without him.:_

Harry made a sour face at Nikita, and said _:He's inside the castle. Teaching probably.:_

She titled her head. _:Your mate is your mentor?: _she asked quizzically.

_:That's close enough.:_

Harry slumped back against Nikita's side and sighed, taking comfort in the heat emanating off of her. _:I want him now.:_ He whined, and Nikita wrapped her neck around his torso in a facsimile of a hug. He stroked the scales glinting in the fall light, and sighed. :_I hate having to hide from everyone who he is. I want to scream it from the rooftops and make sure no one hurts him ever again.: _

:_So why don't you?: _Nikita asked.

_:He is a spy. He is a teacher. He is twenty years older than me. Everyone hates him. He's got a facade to maintain. He has- including me- three ties that bind him. He has no control over his life but what he can steal from his Masters. I do not want to burden him anymore than he already is.: _

Harry buried his face in Nikita's neck, thankful for the feel of cool scales against his flushed cheeks. Nikita started vibrating, a faint buzz under her skin, really, but somehow it calmed Harry right down.

It was like listening to the echoes of an ethereal music that was never meant to be heard by human ears. It reached into him and caused all his cares to seep away.

When the hum died down, Harry whispered _:That was amazing.:_

Nikita replied smugly, _:It was a bit of the calming song we sing for our restless young.: _She let that sink in, then added, _:Inadvertently, I have just become your mother.:_ Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud, then wrapped an arm around Nikita's neck. When his arm brushed over a spot that was too cool to belong to the Manticore physically, he reached down and picked it up.

It was the chain from when Hagrid had tied her to the tree. Harry frowned in distaste even as he reached for his wand. It had huge links, the kind that leave a mark even if they've only pressed against the skin for a second, and filthy. Harry aimed very carefully and Nikita, who had gone still as soon as his hand touched his wand, froze. "Reducto." The chain splintered into pieces, and Nikita's eyes widened as the chain evaporated from her neck.

She stood slowly, rearing up to her full height, and stretched as far as she could, reaching for the darkening sky. Falling down onto her forepaws with a definite thud, she flattened herself in front of Harry and slid her forelegs around him, drawing him close until she was almost hugging him. Harry ran his arms around her neck and squeezed her back, the others watching with awe and amazement.

"What a touching sight." A droll voice said from the edge of their clearing.

Nikita tensed in surprise along with the other seventh years and pushed Harry behind her, but the wind changed even as Harry said _:Nikita! He's my mate!:_ and she caught his scent. She relaxed, and stretched out on the ground, rolling over to rub her back into the frozen dirt.

Draco had lowered his wand almost immediately, as had Pansy and Blaise, but Seamus and Dean didn't stand down until Hermione had, taking her cue from the Manticore's unusual behaviour. Snape glided over to the purring Manticore and stopped a few feet from it, frowning at it's abnormal behaviour. Nikita did one last roll and flipped to her feet, the dirt falling from her scales without any effort. She wrapped her tail around Harry and hissed at Snape, who stood there watching the whole thing expressionlessly.

_:I like your mate. He smells of serpents and spices and you. You may keep him.: _

Harry burst out laughing, ignoring the withering glare he was receiving from Snape and the odd glances from his friends.

:_I can keep him! Well that makes things a lot easier Nikita seeing as I'm bound to him for life already.: _He reached down to hug Nikita, and said _:He was just saying I can keep you because he needs your shed scales for potions he needs to make._: Harry subsided, still chuckling.

"What do you find so funny, Potter?" Snape spat, and Harry sobered quickly as he looked at his Professor.

"Well, you see Sir, Nikita decided that she wants to stay here-" Nikita cut him off, and he grinned briefly as he listened. "Nikita wants to stay because she thinks- she seems convinced- um-"

"Oh, stop fooling around Potter and spit it out." Snape's voice could have frozen Hermione's warming charm, and most of the students flinched, including Harry.

"She says you remind her of her cousin, Sir." Harry spat out, and his eyes immediately opened wide and he looked terrified. Snape didn't look to happy, either, and that was confirmed by his next sentence.

"Detention, Potter. Tonight."

Snape turned and stalked away, calling over his shoulder "If you are not following me right now, you will receive detention with Mr. Filch for the next week." Everyone sprang after him except Harry, who stayed behind a bit to talk to Severus about Nikita.

* * *

_"Severus, what do I do with Nikita?"_

The answer made him sigh.

_"She can take care of herself, Harry. Let her loose in the forest."_

A quick conversation with Nikita and Harry was back._ "She doesn't want to be alone, Sev. What should I do?" _Severus sighed imperceptibly. He did not want to deal with this right now. Hagrid's newest pet had been set free by his mate, and now Harry was giving him the 'it followed me home, can I keep it' speech. Harry interjected _"But she says once she gets used to everything she'll be fine in the forest."_

Severus thought for a minute. Should he tell the boy about Hogwarts? _"Shove out of my mind for a moment, Harry. I really need to think."_

_"Uh- huh. Sure."_ Came the distracted answer, and Severus bit his lip slightly. Hogwarts was very malleable, very willing to obey a strong willed witch or wizard. It would literally re- structure its very blueprint to please someone. Which was why the school had never run out of dormitories, and also why there are such strong wards protecting it. He made up his mind.

_"Harry, walk up to one of the walls of Hogwarts and beg for a door that leads to Severus Snape's Private Rooms. A hole or door should appear. Open it or go through it and you should end up in my living room. If it doesn't work, tell me."_

_"Right. One second."_

Severus waited nervously as he left the children in the Entrance Hall, heading towards the dungeons as fast as he dared to go. _"Awesome! We're in Sev. Where are you?"_

_"I'm coming. Don't let her touch anything."_

Ten minutes later Severus opened Ssselevesssa's door and stepped into his living room, unutterably relieved to see his furniture was still intact. A quick glance revealed Nikita curled up on the floor in an intent conversation with Sscazzs, and no Harry to be seen.

He had just shut the door all the way when familiar slim arms wrapped around his waist and pressed his back against a flat chest. "Harry," Severus said as small hands slid beneath his cloak and started to slide it off his shoulders, "There really isn't any time for this." His cloak fell as gentle hands undid the clasp, skimming lightly down his front to start undoing the small buttons.

"We only have just about an hour, Harry." Severus said, grabbing hold of the busy hands and stopping them. Harry pressed against his mate's back, using the leverage to stretch up and kiss the back of Severus' neck, sending shivers through the other man, making him loosen his hands for one crucial moment.

Harry made short work of the last buttons and slid his hands inside the tunic to move it off Severus' shoulders. Harry licked the first stretch of skin to show from under the black silk, laving his spine and shoulder blades with swipes of his tongue and small, gentle nips, drawing in sections of skin and sucking on them. He slid the shirt down his mate's arms, following the path of exposed skin, and let the shirt slide to the floor, forgotten as he knelt behind his mate.

Harry turned Severus so the man was looking down on him and bent at his feet as he took off the older mans shoes and socks, tossing them aside carelessly. He ran his hands up the outside of Severus' legs slowly, watching the standing man through hooded eyes.

His mate was watching him, following every move his hands made, gaze flicking to Harry's eyes once in a while. Harry's hands reached the top of his mate's trousers, and flitted teasingly over the expanse of snowy skin on display above the waistband. His hands dropped to Severus' belt and started to slowly undo it, enjoying the way his mate's eyes darkened at the sound of the belt slipping through its loops. Harry stood on his knees as his hands found the uppermost button clasping Severus' trousers closed, and brought his face as near to his mate's stomach as he could without touching it.

He let his breath ghost over Severus' abdomen, toying with the button, not letting it slip through the hole just yet. He brought his mouth closer to the delectable skin of this man, delighting in the erratic breathing he had caused his mate, as he bore down on his flesh.

As he let the button slip through its confining hole, he plunged his tongue into Severus' bellybutton. He revelled in the startled gasp he had produced from his mate, and swirled the hot, moist appendage around the narrow dip in his mate's otherwise flat abdomen. Harry let his lips flutter around the edge of the depression, skimming his hands over his ass for a moment before returning to work.

Harry let his hands idle as he kissed and licked his gradual way down from Severus' bellybutton. He undid the next button as he skated over to lave his hip, pressing short, promising kisses to the area, releasing the next button as he glided his lips over to the other hip, leaving slight indentations where teeth met skin. Another button as he came back to the centre, lapping at the sensitive skin he was unveiling.

He pulled back as he came to the last button, wanting to watch as he unwrapped his present. It came undone easily, and Harry peeled the cloth away reverently, his avid gaze taking in every detail of the straining cock as it was freed. He licked his lips involuntarily when it finally stood, proud and erect. Harry reached around it and took the top of Severus' trousers in his hand and slowly pulling them down until they pooled at his mate's feet, and helped the black- eyed man step out of them.

Neither man noticed that the hissing had stopped, or that they were the only ones in the room. Frankly, they didn't care.

Severus watched as Harry tossed his clothing to the side, green eyes blazing up at him, capturing his gaze. He wondered vaguely if he would always be able to respond to Harry as fast as he just had, still staring into glowing green eyes, marvelling that he had never gotten this hard, this fast in his life. Harry moved closer to his straining erection, and let his breath ghost over it again, teasing Severus into a higher state of arousal. Harry dropped his eyes to take in the eager erection, and as he raised his gaze back up to meet Severus' he slid the head into his mouth.

Severus groaned as he was encased in the moist heat. A hand fell to Harry's head as he slowly began to move back and forth, tasting the velvet softness, feeling the hard core underneath, letting his mouth serve his mate. Harry dragged his teeth lightly towards the knob, relishing the moan that had come from his mate, scraping his teeth gently over the slit, tonguing it afterwards, waiting for anything. He drew on Severus hard, sucking and pulling back for all he was worth, being rewarded with Severus' precious whimpers.

Harry drew Severus in till his cock touched the back of his mouth, then relaxed his throat and drew him even further in, reaching one hand up to cup his sac, massaging the balls, pulling them down and corkscrewing them back up.

Severus' hand gripped Harry's hair, guiding the kneeling man in his movements, his eyes down turned as he watched his cock disappear into Harry's mouth, only to reappear, glistening with his saliva. He felt Harry's free hand sliding it's way up his thigh, onto his stomach, and up to his chest.

The command _"Suck them,"_ filled his mind, and he bent down to suck hard on the two fingers presented to him. The sensations bloomed through him, as he mirrored Harry's movement, and as the command ended his head fell back from the pleasure, eyes rolling shut, trusting Harry to keep him upright, a low moan escaping his throat.

Harry smiled slightly when he saw the two fingers covered in saliva and, still bobbing his head up and down on Severus' cock, still teasing his balls, he reached between the older mans legs and put one finger to the entrance. He slid it in easily, and slid it out. Severus gasped as he felt the added sensation Harry had given him, fucking his ass with one finger- no, two fingers- opposite to the motion of his mouth, and complete with the corkscrewing hand.

Severus came, hard, and his head flew back as the orgasm slammed through him, holding onto Harry for balance, while the boy just sucked harder, intent on taking all of it, on sucking him dry. Even when Severus had stopped pumping his seed into Harry's mouth, Harry still knelt before him, swiping his tongue over everything, sucking up every last trace of Severus' pleasure.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus as he stood, slithering up the man's body, catching him in a hug as weak knees trembled. Harry backed Severus up until they hit one of the couches, and laid them down on it, Harry on his back cradling Severus to his chest. It was a few minutes before Severus raised his head, but it only took one look at Harry's complacent grin to make him sit up. Harry watched as his mate repositioned himself so they were laying chest to chest, and looked up at him mischievously.

"Did I get it all?" He asked, and Severus licked a thumb and reached out to rub at a spot on the edge of his lips. When he made to wipe it off, Harry caught the thumb in his mouth and moaned in delight as he sucked it slowly, swirling his tongue around, sucking the thumb as if it was a mini cock, smiling as he felt Severus' breath hitch. Releasing the captive digit, Harry leaned back and asked "Any more?"

Severus shook his head. "That was it."

Harry reached up and dragged the blanket off the top of the couch and covered Severus with it. Harry cast Tempus and smiled. "We've still got forty-five minutes before we have to get ready, Sev. What do you want to do?"

The muffled reply made Harry grin. "Sleep."

"So, sleep, Severus. I'll wake you up in time." Apparently, no further invitation was necessary, for Severus was sound asleep seconds after Harry's words. The emerald- eyed boy smiled at his charge, and shifted slightly so they would be more comfortable.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall as wide- eyed as a teenage boy was going to get on a Monday night. He took his seat between Hermione and Dean and poured himself some of the pumpkin juice, watching along with the rest of the pairs as the unfortunate students went up to the staff table to hand in McGonagall's essay. Snape was watching with a faint sneer, and Hagrid was very upset about something.

"I don't think Hagrid's happy with you mate." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry glanced at the CoMC teacher and winced. "No, I don't think he's happy with me either." The food appeared on their table, and Ron eagerly dug in, along with everyone else in the Hall. Harry picked up a piece of Treacle Tart and ate it absentmindedly. Hermione noticed this and whacked him on the arm, pointing when she had his attention to the chicken and beef.

"Eat that, Harry. Geez, no wonder you're so skinny." She piled the food onto his plate, over his protestations, and pointed her wand at him. "Eat it or I will hex you. And you've got to live through detention tonight also, Harry! Eat!"

"Hermione, I already ate!"

"That hardly counts as food. Eat the chicken. Now." Harry grumbled about know-it-alls and witches who were to smart for their own good and ate the piece of chicken, ignoring the puzzled stares from the other pairs.

Seamus suddenly started choking, and when he could breath again, he leaned past curious ears to whisper to Harry "You gave someone head?"

Harry just shrugged, and turned back to his meal, refusing to give away any details that might narrow the search for his mate. And you give head to guys, not girls. Seamus wrinkled his face in frustration, and went back to eating.

Harry snuck into Severus' mind to drop in the comment _"Apparently, giving head doesn't count as eating."_ It was fascinating to watch the Potions Master get up and leave that fast, the other teachers staring after him with concern, the students with fear and puzzlement.

Harry inhaled the rest of his food, and sat at his table waiting for his cue, tense with excitement. Finally he heard what he'd been waiting for float through Severus' head.

_"… Goddamn Potter with his goddamn timing and his goddamn sexy body. If you're listening to me, POTTER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"_

And Harry happily obeyed.

* * *

It was much later when Harry finally re- appeared in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had waited up for him, and gave him an appraising glance when he came in. "Had fun?" she asked, and smiled when he grinned and plopped onto the seat next to her.

"Yup," he said contentedly, "I like detention." Hermione laughed at his statement, and put her book down to give him her full attention.

"I never thought I would hear that sentence come out of anyone's mouth, let alone yours."

Harry just shrugged. "If you got to do what I got to do in detention, you'd like it too." He smirked at his friends face, and added, "Right?"

Hermione giggled. She could only imagine what they had done. But she got her thoughts back under control and composed her face. "So, Harry." She waited until she had his full attention before going on.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do with the other pairs."

_

* * *

_

Any errors in this chapter are soley the reposibility of ManhattanWitch, as Netrixie is under house arrest and is not allowed computer access for another couple days.

_So no nasty reviews, people! Send them all to ManhattanWitch!_

_Ta!_

_MannyWitch_

_

* * *

_

Hey, all. It's Netrixie, back to clutter the internet with hot steamy Snarry Slash (at least, I hope). I fixed this chapter up a bit, added my usual touches, made essentail corrections and pretty much just prettied up the chap. Thank my sister for posting this thing for me, otherwise you would have gotten it today. Okay- you can go and read the next chapter now (or as soon as I put it up), and thanks for dealing with the mistakes that were here before I got to them,

_Netrixie  
09 July, 2008_


	12. Regaining Control

**Disclaimer: **In the famous ords of... myself... I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING!! And I never will be... so do not sue me... please...

**Beta: Shadowfax999**... and she's leaving me in August!! For, like, a week, but- but-_but I need her!! _I really really do!! I mean, imagine this fic without her... -shudders- it would be _bad_, let me tell you... and I know...

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 12: **Regaining Control

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

"Well," Harry said jokingly, "I don't see what they have to do with it." Hermione frowned at him.

"They are going through the same things we are. There is no reason for all of us to have to work this out on our own when we can come together and figure this nonsense out all at once."

Harry huffed, sorely wanting to, but not stupid enough, to defy her logic. They all did have to go through the same thing. It was just that stupid urge to keep Severus all to himself coming back into play.

"Well," he allowed grudgingly, "I guess that would be the better thing to do. But there is no way I am going to participate in this if Dumbledore gets involved."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the scarcely concealed hate in her best friend's voice, but ploughed past the angry statement to reassure the brunette.

"No teacher would get involved- well, other than Snape, of course- unless we needed them. And that would only be with the full approval of everyone involved." Hermione thought for a moment and added, "Besides, we need to be able to count on each other fully. Bringing in outside help will only hinder that trust."

Harry nodded, relieved. Now that all his fears were laid to rest, momentarily anyways, he brought his entire focus to the conversation.

Casting a Silencing Spell to ensure their privacy, he sat back in his chair and regarded Hermione with steady eyes. "So, Draco with Neville. Pansy with Blaise. Nott with Susan. Seamus with Dean, you with Ron and of course Severus and I." He pursed his lips before continuing. "It's going to be rather difficult keeping us all together long enough that we don't kill each other."

"Not really," Hermione interjected. "We all sat in a group while you were talking to Nikita." Harry started shaking his head at her matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that with all of us together, the only thing the Doms are going to be thinking is that we have to protect our mates. And that's not really the best atmosphere to have a serious conversation in." Hermione nodded, looking a little down cast as she conceded Harry's point.

"Besides, I'm not ready for anyone to know that Severus is my mate." Harry's eye started twitching at the mere thought, and Hermione snorted as she observed him.

"You're like a puppy with your first bone," she explained at his look, "You don't want anyone to go near it, and you growl every time they try."

"True… very true, I won't deny it." Harry had to laugh a little at himself as he thought over his recent actions and words. "But what are we going to do? Are we going to have to arrange a time for all of us to get together? And how?"

Hermione looked around the almost empty Common Room as she thought. Seamus and Dean were cuddling together on one of the other couches, talking quietly as they held each other, their faces reflecting the joy they felt in being in each other's presence.

Hermione smiled as she watched the shadows from the fire place flickering about their faces, and looked away as Dean smiled and planted his lips on Seamus' forehead, resting them there as he stared into the fire.

Turning back to Harry, she saw that Harry was also watching the other pair, and saw in his eyes a longing to be curled up on a couch before the fire with his own mate. Hermione sighed. She felt that urge too. But they had to work this out, as the self-appointed leaders of the paired students, and called Harry's attention back to her with a little wave.

He gave her a sad smile, but looked away from the clueless pair as they continued holding each other.

Neither Harry nor Hermione needed to acknowledge the feelings that had sprung to life as they watched the other pair, and with the knowledge of those feelings held deep within them, they knew that they would do anything to ensure that they and their friends, old and new, remained happy.

Thus, their planning began in earnest.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville up at an hour early. He let them take their time getting ready, but got them downstairs and seated on the couches within fifteen minutes.

When Hermione joined them a few minutes later all the boys were seated comfortably, talking amongst each other. Hermione stood before them and cast Silencio, gaining their attention.

"Alright, boys," she began, "We all have some serious thinking to do, and there really isn't that much time." So saying, Hermione began telling the assembled boys the plan she and Harry had hashed out last night.

It took a while, but soon everyone had agreed to it. Harry went back up to his room halfway through, already knowing what Hermione was going to say, and sprawled out on his bed.

_"Severus?" _he called, not bothering to take the time to see what his mate was doing before interrupting him.

A sleepy _"What, brat?" _was his curt answer and Harry grinned as Severus woke up enough to take part in the conversation.

_"Good morning, Sev. Listen, Hermione and I have been plotting-"_

_"Lovely."_

_"shhh- and we've come up with this plan. I wanted to get your take on it while Hermione fills in the others."_

Severus sighed as he rolled over, covering his eyes with one arm. He could almost taste Harry's anxiety, so he grouched, _"Alright, Harry. What ingenious thing have the two of you thought up?"_

Harry smiled and started speaking.

_"Okay. We are going to start including the other five of us into our circle. So Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Susan, and Draco get to know us better. When they're comfortable around us, we're going to start actually getting to know each other, you know- all the things that made us all hate each other all these years and all that._

_If it goes well enough- actually, even if it goes horribly- we're going to begin doing everything together. But we're going to try and do it in moderation so the rest of the school and Voldemort-" _Harry ignored Severus' mental wince- _"don't get suspicious." _

Harry waited a minute, and then asked _"What do you think?" _

Severus grunted. It was far too early to deal with teenage nonsense, quite literally in his mind, but he was able to see the significance of getting the other teens on their side.

_"And are you going to be telling the rest of the brats who your partner is?" _Severus was gratified to hear the low snarl that rippled through his mind after that statement. _"Huh. I rather thought not. But yes, it's a good idea. I still have another -" _Severus cut off his thought to check the time- _"forty minutes till I have to get up. So either get down here and be useful, or go bother someone else." _

Severus cut off the connection and rolled over; certain that he had at least ten minutes before Harry came strolling into his room.

Harry grinned as he rolled out of bed, shoving his feet into shoes on his way out of the dorm. The grin remained on his face as he walked through the Common Room, Hermione stopping her lecture to raise her eyebrow at him and shake her head. Neville just smiled at Harry as he walked by, Ron smiled as well- but it was a sick little smile (he knew where Harry was going and had not yet gotten accustomed to it) and Seamus and Dean watched him leave the room and disappear into the hallway with questioning expressions on their faces.

Harry started running as soon as he left the Tower. This was one appointment he wasn't going to miss.

* * *

The room was silent as the class waited for their Professor. Everyone was there early but for Potter, who hadn't been seen at all the entire morning. Someone started tapping their desk, but after a viciously whispered "Stop that!" no other sound was heard.

The class started as they heard Snape's irritated bark in the corridor. "You had better get into that classroom before I do, Potter!"

A low, sarcastic answer was heard, and Harry slid into the Potion's Classroom with about two seconds to spare, followed closely by the irate form of the Potion's Master. He beat a hasty retreat to his seat, and immediately started acting like he had been there all along.

Snape stared at him sullenly, wanting to assign a detention, but not technically allowed to as Harry hadn't actually been late. He settled with merely saying "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for disrespecting a teacher."

Snape walked to the front of the room with his usual graceful stride, robes billowing out behind him. Harry took the opportunity to turn to Hermione with a grin on his face and chance a quick wink. She shook her head in exasperation, but smiled wryly as she handed him a cold chicken sandwich under the desk. Harry mouthed a 'thank you', and turned around to face the front of the room where Snape was setting up his desk.

Neville saw the exchange and raised an eyebrow at the Golden Boy, waiting until he had Harry's attention before wagging his finger at him and giving him the 'you're asking for trouble' face.

Harry just shrugged and bit off a chunk of the sandwich while Snape's back was towards the class.

The Potion's Master turned towards the class and began the lecture, something about a poisonous plant that could apparently cure leukemia. Harry spaced out, and started when he heard Severus call his name.

"-apparently Mr. Potter thinks he is too good for this class." Severus' voice was poisonous as he spoke, and most of the class flinched back in their seats, including Harry. "It seems spending the night with one of your fan girls was not the brightest idea you've ever had, Potter."

Harry barely managed to keep on his angsty- teenaged- 'I just got in trouble face' when he heard Hermione start choking behind him. Snape frowned, and spun to face the brown haired girl.

"Is something funny, Ms. Granger?" he asked in an acidic tone.

"No, Professor Snape, I just had something caught in my throat."

Snape sneered, and replied, "Do us all a favour and choke to death before you come to class. Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing the lesson." Snape turned back to Harry and spoke as if to a child. "Let's try this again, Mr. Potter. What is the difference between Lady's Lace and Maiden's Lace?"

Harry thought for a moment, tuning out the sound of Severus' annoyed amusement that was playing in the back of his mind. He knew this, he knew he did.

"Um, Lady's Lace is- a coagulant in it's-" Harry struggled for the information, not letting the sniggering Slytherin's distract him- "powdered form, and Maiden's Lace is a coagulant in its… diced… form?"

Severus was silent for a minute, staring at Harry with a supremely disdainful expression on his face, but just swept away and continued the lesson. Harry smiled in triumph as he heard his mate's slight praise in the back of his mind.

Harry took another bite of the sandwich, and hastily hid the rest of it under the desk as Snape swept through the classroom checking the students and their notes.

_"You do realize that I can see the fact that you're eating in my classroom?"_

Harry finished his mouthful as Severus' back was turned to him and replied _"Um, no? I didn't?" _Harry was faintly astonished that Severus could talk out loud about something

and have a whole different conversation about something else inside his mind.

_"Well, I can. So unless you're planning on sharing- because I also did not get a chance to eat breakfast- put it away before I have to confiscate it."_

_"One more mouthful?" _Harry begged, stuffing his mouth again. _"Please?" _

Severus sighed imperceptibly as he made the mistake of looking at Harry and was immediately subjugated to the infamous puppy-dog-eyes. _"Fine," _he grumped, _"But no more."_

'_It is quite fortunate that I put Harry in the first row, otherwise the students would have seen those soulful green eyes begging me for food'_ Severus thought to himself, and heard a snort from the class. Turning around to hunt for the perpetrator (and knowing full well it was Harry), Severus scanned the classroom with narrowed eyes as the students worked on their potion's.

Snape moved towards Harry suddenly, and the class froze as they watched their Professor swoop down on the unsuspecting student as he absently bit off a piece of a sandwich.

"Potter!" Snape barked, "Are you eating in my classroom?"

Harry went motionless as soon as Snape said his name and turned towards his teacher with a wide-eyed expression on his face as he tried to swallow his mouthful. Finally succeeding, he managed to say, "Um, sorry?"

"Sorry is not good enough, Mr. Potter. Detention tomorrow night at 8, and a further ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape whipped his wand out and the half-eaten sandwich disappeared, leaving only the disappointed teen.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully until Snape said he had to go into his office for a minute and 'there had better be no accidents while I am gone.' Needless to say, when he emerged two minutes later nothing was wrong and most of the students were done with their potions.

Snape, being the prat that he is, kept them until the bell rang and only then did he let them leave. Hermione snagged Harry on the way out and whispered curiously "Why did he take the sandwich away from you?"

Harry merely smiled at her and answered smugly, "He was hungry, too!"

Hermione shook her head at the pair's antics, "Was the detention all part of the ploy then?"

Harry grinned cheekily, "Oh, no Hermione. I'm sure I'll get _exactly_ what I deserve."

Hermione shook her head, exasperated. The boy was turning into a sex fiend, and sometime she just didn't know how to handle him.

_

* * *

_

Hello, folks! How are you this fine day? Stark raving mad at me for delaying your- Snarry induced bliss by a full day? But that's okay- you should be mad at my mother (b!?&h that she is) for stealing my Herman from me! I am completely free of blame in this ONE instance, so please don't badger me about the late chapter.

_And as I have been told, I guess you guys are ready and waiting for some more Snarry-smut? Sorry, but you'll all have to wait until ch15, as it is composed entirely of shmut. Sorry!!_

_But if you're entirely desperate for the afore mentioned shmut, please look to my other WIP Snarry fic, 'Habits and Hobbies' for lotsa it._

_Th-th-th-that's all, folks!_

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Remember- __A bartender is just a pharmacist with a limited inventory. XD_

_P.P.S.: I need a Brit-picker for this one-shot I'm writing... just a one-time deal, PM me or add your interest into the review you'll leave... XD! THANKS!_


	13. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **I love Harry Potter. I don't own it.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: ShadowFax999: **she who rocks and manages to put up with me and my screwy schedule.

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 13: **Questions and Answers

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

At random moments for the rest of the day, the pairs sought each other out. Neville spoke to Pansy and Harry to Theo, and after endless rounds of hastily scribbled notes and meaningful glances, all of the pairs agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock.

Harry used the time to 'get Snape on their side', meaning that he asked Severus to tell the Slytherins to consider agreeing to the meeting. Severus- though not really wanting to let on to his students the fact that he knew all about their little 'mate problem'- was actually the only one who got Pansy and Theo to agree to go.

Classes all that day were… fun… to say the least, and Harry and Hermione were beyond thankful that the other pairings were having trouble controlling themselves all day. It would make having the meeting later on much easier when everyone was exhausted.

When seven o'clock rolled around, Harry stood inside the odd little corridor he had originally found Robert and Jamie in and waited until they arrived. When they did, it was to Harry's mysterious smile and the promise of a meeting to be held in the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock.

At nine o'clock, everyone was ready and waiting for entrance to the room. Harry came up behind them all and walked in front of the Room the three required times, and as he opened the newest door, gestured grandly for the others to precede him.

Only when everyone was settled did Hermione stand and begin the meeting. "Alright. Most of you should know by now why we're here-" she waited until they all nodded before going on. "In that light, I just want to make a few things clear. One- if you need to get away from the world, come to this Room and ask for the Paired Meeting Room. It should let you in right away. Two- Not even Harry will be able to find you- so we ask that you leave a note or something on a timer telling someone where you've gone. And three-" Hermione glanced at Harry, who just shrugged and looked away- "Please don't ask Harry who or where his mate is. All I'll tell you is that it's complicated and that- at the moment- you don't really need to know."

Seamus grumbled in annoyance, but a sharp look from Dean shut him up. Pansy brought attention to herself and Blaise from their position on one of the couches. As she spoke, Blaise rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Why all the secrecy?" was her question, and Theo made a noise of agreement from his position of being wrapped around Susan like he was her personal heater.

Harry took the question and kind of tilted his head to the side as he thought of a way to phrase his answer. "Dumbledore is not to be trusted, and we know of no other teachers who might feel sympathy for us that would be accepted by both sides."

Pansy shrugged in agreement- the sentiment's Harry had just expressed made sense to her, but Neville caught onto the one comment.

"Why can't the Headmaster be trusted?" he asked curiously, and Seamus and Dean eagerly awaited the answer. Even Hermione and Ron were looking at him expectantly, and Harry realized that he hadn't even told Hermione of the conversation in the Headmaster's office. Of course- he did have other things on his mind at the time, but…

"When I went to the Headmaster to tell him who my partner was, he was immediately distrustful of that person. So distrustful, in fact, that he ordered us to be separated so that I would not be 'abused' by my partner. And when Dumbledore realized that I was not, in fact, the Sub but the Dom, he never apologized to my mate and since that time I've had to perfect my sneaking skills to see my mate."

As Harry spoke, he rubbed his arm continuously with one hand, a nervous habit that he had developed for the times when he was away from Severus for too long. The other inhabitants of the Room noticed this, but forebode to comment, instinctually realizing why he did it.

They also saw that Harry never assigned a gender to his mate, and left them guessing at every turn.

Susan spoke up for the first time, and her soft voice got everyone's attention. "When I first realized that Theo would be my Dom, I ran away from him whenever I saw him. But since I've bonded with him, I don't have to hide to see him. Why can't you just let people find out who your mate is without actually saying anything? That's what we're doing."

Theo tightened his arms around Susan as Harry's expression shifted, and the Room got noticeably colder as Harry thought. "I've thought of that idea, and I've thought of what the reaction would be, but no matter which way I spin it- the public reaction would still be the same. I do not want to chance it."

Harry stopped for a second, and then added, "It's very complicated."

Neville snorted, and Hermione had to smack a hand over Ron's mouth as he began to laugh. Harry just smiled at them, and turning to the others said, "Yes, they know. Hermione and Ron were… witnesses, I'd say, and Neville- as you'll recall- figured it out on his own."

Blaise watched the entire thing with a puzzled expression. Who on earth could cause this much tension and chaos with the Boy-Who-Lived? And his best friends? Pansy reached out and caressed his arm.

As he shivered, she said silently, her voice syrupy-sweet, _"Remember, darling, what King Robert said- leave Harry alone. He'll tell us when he's ready."_

Blaise looked at his Dom with surprise clear in his eyes. _"I thought you were a busy body who got into everyone's dirty laundry."_

Pansy smiled. _"I am. But I have a fair idea who his mate is." _But she wouldn't say anything else, and after about ten minutes Blaise gave up, instead preferring to watch the rather amusing argument that was taking place.

"I swear to you- if I have to explain one more time why the Potion works the way it does I will go insane." Hermione's sharp voice cut through the chatter and silenced the boys that were involved in the debate.

As she took in their faces, though, Hermione sighed, knowing that she was going to have to explain. Again.

"The Potion that brought all of us together is not a man-made trick to tie two people together. It only makes visible what pairings are meant to be. It ties the two people together for the rest of their lives because it is impossible to know who your mate is and not be with them. The Potion just makes sure that we a) Know who our mates are (if we have them) and b) That we can never screw ourselves over by leaving them."

She glared around the room. "Got it?" No one even bothered to nod, because Hermione was already off on another subject.

"Now. It's getting late-" nine identical snorts sounded; it was barely ten o'clock- "and King Robert should be here shortly, if Harry was telling the truth."

Harry didn't look up from his contemplation of his hands. "Nope. I lied." Hermione gaped at Harry. _Something is seriously wrong with that boy, _she thought.

"Boy," an awed voice said from the far side of the room, "I'll never play poker with you. I actually believed you, and I was standing right here!"

Seamus grinned at the sight of Jamie, and waved a happy 'hello' to the painted man. Jamie waved right back, and skipped through the pictures in the Room until he was nearest Seamus and Dean's couch.

"Hi there Seamus! How are you? Whatcha been up to?" Seamus beamed at the hyper man and the two of them were off in their own little world of pranks and jokes, totally not paying attention to anything that surrounded them. Neville threw Dean a sympathetic glance, but Dean just shrugged, used to this by now.

Robert came to the forefront of the picture Jamie had just evacuated, and took a chair near Harry.

"So. Ask away. What can I tell you?" He made himself comfortable, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

Dean went first. "Why do I always want to touch him?"

Robert barely had to think about that one. "Your body is trying to convince you that your mate is the missing part of you- basically, your body thinks that the more you hold your mate, the more likely it is for the mate to return to their proper place- as your other half."

"So when I get this need to make Draco the happiest, most content person in the world, it's for that reason?" Neville really didn't blush when the small blonde beauty in his lap threw his arms around Neville's neck.

"Somewhat. You want to make him happy because when he is happy, you are happy, and you can function better. It really amounts to a defense mechanism custom-made for the Dom of the mates, but pretty much it's the only one in place. Also, you want to make him happy because his being happy pleases you."

Neville did blush this time, and Robert smiled kindly at the boy before looking for the next question.

There was silence for a second as the pairs thought of questions they would like answered. Blaise finally came up with one, and frowned as he said, "Not that I have a problem with it, but why are we mostly from Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Robert pursed his lips as he thought. "I believe that this happened because those two houses are the homes for the more emotional wizards. Strong emotions are essential to the paring, you know, and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- while extremely smart and loyal- do not really have the same need for acceptance as a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. And this is the largest paired group the school has ever seen, I think, because of the threat that you are facing."

There was silence as the students absorbed his words. It made sense, if you thought about it. Voldemort did disrupt the natural order of things wherever he went, so why should this be any different?

"Next?" Robert asked, and smiled gently as Ron raised his hand.

"So, is the fact that my body refuses to disobey Hermione natural?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at the look on Hermione's face when she heard the question. Robert smiled deviously at Ron before answering.

"Think of it this way- your body obeys your Dom because your body is a part of your Dom's. In other words, yes- it is natural."

All the Submissive partners in the Room grumbled and either hid their faces from their Dom's, or hid their faces in their Dom's shirt. Susan lifted her head off of Theo's chest as a thought hit her.

Ignoring her Dom's sudden blush, she asked, "So I know in the books on the subject they told us that the homosexual couples can have children, but they didn't really say anything about the heterosexual couples. So I guess my question is really; does this mate thing increase my chance of getting pregnant?"

Robert had to think about that one. "Let me see- if I remember correctly, your ability to conceive will be multiplied, so use protection, but I'm not sure if there is any other side effect." Robert rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand as he thought. After a second he said, "No- I don't believe there is anything else."

He was about to go on when Harry interrupted him, his voice dead and flat. The startled students listened as he spoke, eyes wide.

"For the female in the heterosexual Subdo Revilio union, the chances of becoming pregnant are greatly magnified. However, it is harder for the female to carry the child to term as the magic of the binding running through her veins will make her body almost uninhabitable for the child. In order to prevent this from occurring, the female must go through the procedure _Protectus Fetus_, an action that any semi-competent Healer could perform. This procedure ensures that the womb is sealed off from any stray magic."

Harry fell silent in the stunned room, his eyes as blank a his voice, but after a moment went on. "In the homosexual male/male relationships, the conception of a child must be wished for by both parties. Once that has occurred, the Submissive male's body will begin utilizing the excess magic from the binding to create suitable quarters for the child."

Harry sat upright and squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them and shake his whole body like a dog shaking off water.

"That was odd," he said, "I didn't think that that could happen."

"What did happen, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously as the others- even Seamus and Jamie- just stared at him.

"Oh, my mate decided that I was going to provide everyone with the answer to Susan's question. Apparently, my mate was very annoyed by the fact that Robert didn't know the answer."

Robert snorted suddenly, startling everyone. "Your mate would do that." He tapped his chin with a long finger as he thought. "But, you know, you were right. Mates are not supposed to be able to take control of the thought process like that."

Harry shifted in his seat. "That isn't really what happened," he hunched his shoulders as every eye came to rest on him. "Urm- I kinda just let myself into my mates mind and said what needed to be said."

"Hmm," Robert gazed at Harry with a speculative gleam in his eye. "Well, we shall have to discuss that another time when your mate is here to help you explain the process."

"Yay."

Harry's deadpanned voice had everyone laughing again, and Robert turned to face them as the merriment died down. "Alright. Any more questions?"

No one said anything, so Robert stood and gestured for Jamie to come back to him. "Well then, I will see you all the next time we have a get together. I know it's a school night and well past all of your bedtimes."

A chorus of groans met his words, and he grinned wickedly. "Don't stay up too late." He and Jamie disappeared into the darkness of their portrait.

The students stayed where they were, enjoying the camaraderie that had come upon them sometime during the past two hours. But eventually pairs started getting up and going back to their dorms with the help of Harry and his Map.

Soon only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left, and Harry slumped back into his chair as he covered his eyes with his elbow. Hermione eyed her best friend worriedly, but refrained from asking what was wrong. After all, she knew what was wrong.

So instead she asked, "You gonna make it?" Harry grinned tiredly up at her from under his elbow.

"Suuure," he replied, "Don't you know; I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Hermione laughed at him, as Ron took the Map out of his hands to see which way was the safest way to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione patted Harry's head as Ron handed the Map back, and they waved good bye as they left Harry alone.

He waited for about ten minutes before going to a door in a corner of the Room and placing a hand on it, willing it to lead to Severus Snape's Private Quarters. Harry stepped through and into a familiar kitchen just as Severus came out of his office.

"Long day, hey Sev?" Harry said as he moved out of the kitchen and flopped onto one of the couches. Severus didn't answer, and Harry just watched as the older man went through his routine. Shoes kicked off by the door, cloak flung over the back of a chair, tunic strewn across the seat of said chair.

Soon it would be 'go into the kitchen, grab a cup of tea, come into the living room and place the cup on the table. Make Harry sit up, position himself behind Harry, get Harry to lean against him.

Pull the blanket off of the top of the couch, cover the two bodies and get comfortable. Snuggle together, forget about the tea, fall asleep'.

Harry loved Severus' routine.

_

* * *

_

Happy Happy Monday!

_Hello my lovelies- look! A new chapter just for you (and its NOT LATE… for a change… XD) and hey- did anyone see 'Get Smart' with Steve Carrel and Anne Hathaway and The Rock? Great movie dudettes (and dudes, for all I know). You should all go see it and rejoice that The Rock is so hot._

…_if you couldn't tell, I love The Rock. To bits and pieces and almost enough to write RL FanFiction with him starring in it on another site. But not really- I don't do RL… but its tempting…_

_-grin-_

_AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO GOT BACK TO ME WITH THE ADMIN STUFF!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: By the way, I'm putting my fic "Learning to be a Malfoy" up for adoption. If you want it (its a drarry as well as a sirmus and a Lucius/Hermione) please PM me and tell me where you plan to go with it, and why you want it. When I decide whose going to get it, I'll tell you all in the next chapter. This notice is going to be up for one week. Please get back to me before the 28th of July. Thank you._


	14. Conversations and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to put one up after so many chapters?

**Title**: The Ties That Bind

**Beta: ShadowFax999** She rocks, and that's that. If you like X-men, read her stuff.

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 14: **Conversations and Thoughts

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore stood and silently commanded the students' attention, he smiled gently and spoke.

"As I'm sure some of you know, three of the Elite Magic Schools have instituted the International Young Wizard Exchange. Now, whilst I know that many of you wish to be involved in this activity, the twelve students we will be sending out- six to Durmstrang and six to Beaubaxtons- will be chosen based on grades and teacher recommendations. Of course, the students willingness to see new places and try new things will also contribute to the selection process."

Dumbledore paused as the students chattered amongst themselves. If the excited murmurs emanating from the house tables were any indication, the competition for this trip would be fierce.

"There is one very important factor which cannot be overlooked however, underage wizards are required to have their parents' magical seal of approval for their participation in this programme." Disappointed mutters filled the hall from the students who knew their parents would put up a fuss about their children going to foreign lands during the underlying threat of magical warfare.

"That being said, I beg pardon for the interruption once more and do enjoy your breakfast." Dumbledore sat and let the students talk amongst themselves.

Harry turned to his circle of friends and raised an eyebrow. Hermione- though she looked disappointed about having to turn down this trip- shook her head. She knew Ron's grades were no where near high enough to qualify him to go, and she wasn't planning on going anywhere without him. Dean and Seamus shook their heads as well. Neither of their grades were good enough, and neither of them were about to go around begging teachers to write them a 'Letter of Recommendation'. Neville shrugged, and resumed his 'Draco Watch'. Harry took that to mean 'no', and shook his own head.

Turning to look over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw Table, he saw Susan shake her head slightly as well. Harry inclined his thanks for the answer- now he didn't have to look over to Slytherin to see what Theo had to say. He knew he would find out about Pansy and Blaise later- they had another meeting in the Room of Requirement scheduled for breakfast on Thursday.

Dean broke into Harry's musings with a snort. When the four other students turned to look at him, he explained. "They'll be here probably right after Christmas. And the International Exchange traditionally lasts for a month, so they'll be here till the end of January. I just think that- whenever they get here- the students staying over for Christmas will be forced to play 'host' to the foreigners. And I'm not looking forward to that duty."

The pairs took it for granted that they would all be staying in the Castle for the Christmas holidays. No one wanted to leave their partner for that long.

Harry grimaced as he realized Dean was right. "We'll probably have no free time. Bugger!" he cursed softly, his anger at Dumbledore rapidly increasing. The old fool certainly knew how to manipulate circumstances so that he got his way!

Hermione shrugged. "We could just hide out in the Room of Requirement. Our House Common Rooms won't be safe- if I know Dumbledore, and I do- he will make it so that each of the Houses get three students."

Harry groaned, and thunked his head onto the table. "We'll never be free of them," he proclaimed dramatically. Weak chuckles met his theatrics, and he could hear Severus' curiosity in the back of his head. Leaving his head on the table as the conversation continued on around him, he started to fill his mate in.

_"We were discussing the impending disaster that Dumbledunce is bringing down on us."_

Severus chuckled into Harry's mind at the creative nickname the teen had bestowed on his boss. _"It probably won't be so bad," _Severus answered, and hid a smile as Harry snorted. _"Well! That's the last time I try to comfort you,"_ Severus said mock-testily

Harry immediately apologized, though he knew Severus was joking with him. _"Sorry, love." _Harry said, and froze when Severus went motionless mid-bite. _"I'm sorry, it just slipped out- but I do love you, you know. Even though I've never said it. I just.. Um... Sev?"_ Harry's mind raced a mile a minute and his ramblings followed the same trend.

Severus forced the rest of his mouthful down his throat as he mechanically reached for his goblet. Washing down the eggs with the strong tea, he sat back in his chair. Even though he was not the one who could see into his mates mind, he knew that Harry was probably tense beyond any measure as he waited for Severus' response.

Slowly, Severus replied simply, _"No one's ever said that to me before."_

Harry froze in his chair again as he heard the words coming from his mate. He felt Hermione's worried gaze, felt Seamus and Dean watching him, but all he could think about was what Severus had just said.

_"No one?" _He breathed carefully.

_"No one." _Severus affirmed, and watched the boy across the hall as Harry dealt with that information. Harry, even though he'd never met his parents, knew that they loved him. He had memories of his mother telling him she loved him. That Severus had never known such love- It didn't bear thinking on. Harry stood, and walked out of the Hall with his bag, ignoring the confused expressions on his friends face. Sitting in a little alcove off of the Great Hall, Harry sank himself into his mates mind and Severus welcome him gratefully.

He spent the last ten minutes of the breakfast hour making sure that his mate knew exactly how much he meant to Harry.

* * *

When dinner finally rolled around Harry let out a sigh of relief. The day had been no worse than any of the others, but with Severus in the back of his mind wondering how Harry could actually love him after so short a time period, and the other pairs setting up a schedule of meetings when they could all be together, Harry was mentally and emotionally exhausted.

So right now he was blowing off dinner to go and chat with Nikita.

He stood in the middle of the forest at the edge of the lake in the center, head titled back and eyes closed as he savored the sound of nothing. After so much time enclosed with hundreds of students and a dozen teachers, he relished the fact that here, no one could bother him. Harry lowered the volume at which he heard Severus until there was only a comforting stream of information in the back of his mind, and exhaled all of his worries with one single, gusting breath.

He didn't start when Nikita wound her tail around his waist and joined him in enjoying the night. Only when she spoke did he open his eyes and acknowledge her presence.

_:Why are you not inside the human fortress with your mate?:_ she inquired, her hissing a comforting sound to his ears.

_:I just needed time to be alone:_ he replied. _:Besides, he is supervising a detention right now, and if he needs me, I am not so far away.: _Harry slung an arm around the Manticore's shoulders and leaned against her warm bulk. She had filled out since he had seen her last. Though it was only two days ago Harry supposed a magical creature healed faster than a mortal one. The Manticore issued her gasping laugh as a thought struck her.

_:You were going to mate with him right in front of us.: _she hissed, still laughing.

Harry shrugged. _:I knew that if you did not wish to witness a human mating ritual you would leave.:_ Harry smiled as the Manticore kept chuckling, and- somewhat reluctantly- joined her.

Their laughs died soon, however, and Harry sighed as all of his cares and worries came back to him. He was the unofficial leader of the group of mated pairs. He was certain that that was the case because he had not told any of them who his mate was, and therefore did not feel the need to block them out. He was perfectly content in his role, but for just a moment, he wondered what it would be like to be just Harry; no magic, no Voldemort, no mate.

But he rebelled against the mere thought of not having Severus in his life, and smirked sadly as he realized that, as shitty as his life was right now and as dangerous as it was with Tom on the loose, he would not trade it for anything.

And he would never give up Severus, even if it meant that he would be even more despised than normal when the truth came out, as it eventually would.

The truth always came out, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care that the truth of his relationship with his snarky, old Potion's Master would disgrace him in the eyes of most of the world. Hell, even Dumbledore had turned on him when he'd realized who Harry was bound to.

Harry wondered absently what Professor McGonagall would think about the scandalous relationship, but dismissed the thought immediately. The hate that Severus and Minerva had for each other was legend, though no one knew why it was so. Obviously, the vying for the House Cup had a lot to do with it, as was Severus' ability to turn a blind eye to the misdeeds of those in his House, but there had to be more. Harry resolved to ask Severus about it later, and banished the thought from his mind.

Thinking about Severus brought up another point, though, and one Harry was not going to dismiss so easily. He remembered breakfast, when Severus had let slip that startling fact about his life. Harry tensed in anger as he thought of the kind of people his mate's parents must have been to never have said "I love you" to their only child.

Harry's jaw tensed as he remembered the disbelief that had clouded his Severus' mind when Harry had made to reassure him of his love. Even with Harry's mind open to Severus, the man still had doubt! Harry seethed, eyes staring at nothing as he tried to reason with himself.

_If no one had ever said "I love you" to you, Harry, would you believe it if the man who has been a part of your life for less than a week said it? Be honest- you would doubt it just as much as Severus is. _

Harry hated that his conscience was so smart, but he had to agree with the point. He wouldn't have believed it himself. He absently started rubbing Nikita's neck as he searched for answers. As he saw it right now he had four problems.

He sighed and turned to look at Nikita. :_So many things are going wrong right now, Nikita. Voldemort, Severus not believing me, everything else I have to worry about…_:Harry sighed as Nikita rubbed her head against his hand.

:_Tell me what's wrong, Speaker.:_

Harry sighed again, and shrugged. _:I have to lead all of the pairs without them finding out who I'm mated to.:_ Harry sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. _:Dumbledunce mistrusts everything I do. It isn't very blatant, but the old man watches me at mealtimes far more often now than before. And I'm certain that without my Invisibility Cloak and the fact that Hogwarts itself obeys me, Filch would have caught me out after curfew by now.:_

Harry scowled, and moved on to the next problem before he got too worked up over the previous one. _:Severus doesn't believe that I love him after so short a period of time.: _And Harry did; there was no doubt in his mind about that at all. The tingly-fluttery feeling Harry got whenever he so much as looked at the other man was a dead giveaway, and that not even taking into account the fact that Harry would cheerfully starve himself to death if it would save Severus.

Nikita was silent as Harry let his problems out into the air, providing a comforting bulk to lean against and draw strength from. She watched as Harry frowned in thought, and wondered what she could do to help him. But nothing came to mind, and she merely kept her peace.

Harry pondered the fact that Severus didn't believe him, but brightened as he remembered he had detention tonight. Even while he was checking the time to make sure he wasn't late, Harry was laughing at himself mentally for being happy about a detention.

Nikita cocked her head at her human as she felt his change in attitude. _:What makes you so happy all of a sudden?:_ she asked curiously.

Harry grinned down at the Manticore and placed a smacking kiss on her scaly head. _:I get to be with my mate soon!: _It was barely seven o'clock, but Harry was too excited to care. He knew what he was going to do to make Severus believe him, and he couldn't wait.

Nikita laughed at him. _:Over-eager puppy.: _Harry didn't take offense to the term, he was well- aware of how juvenile he was behaving. He even had a theory about why he was so much more over-protective of Severus than the others seemed to be of their mates.

Harry believed that since he had to keep his relationship a secret from even the other mated pairs, he was getting too protective of Severus. Because he could not spend as much time with his mate as the others could, and knew that everyone he knew would use the information against him in some way, he had made it so that he trusted no one other than those who already knew who his mate was.

Harry snorted. It was a convoluted and paranoid way of viewing the world, but it was the truth. Instead of concentrating on it though, he turned his thoughts to Nikita, and smiled.

_:So, Nikita. Have you found a nice young male to settle down with yet?: _

Harry barely ducked in time to miss getting hit by the Manticore's paw. :_What!? I just thought that since we were talking about mates, I would inquire as to your status.: _He grinned. _:It's only polite.:_

Nikita hissed at him. :_I think you've gotten confused somewhere along the line: _she said as she lifted her lips at him. But Harry wasn't concerned. He'd read up on Manticore's, and was familiar enough with their methods of expressing themselves that he knew she was just playing around. _:And to answer your question, no. I have yet to find my mate.: _

Nikita let her tongue snake out of her mouth to swipe across his face, and Harry jerked away, laughing as he wiped the spit from his cheek. _:Ew! Nasty!: _Nikita was happy now, happy that her human had found his laughter again. It would not be good for him to loose his ability to laugh, and if times were to get harder, he would need that ability to survive.

Nikita smiled, and Harry relaxed against her again as they both recovered from the hilarity. _:So are you settling into the forest well?: _

Harry asked after a moment. :_It's comfortable enough. Nowhere nears as comfy as that suit of rooms you and your mate share, but comfortable enough.: _

Harry gave the Manticore a one-sided grin. _:They're really only his rooms, and I just rent the space when I'm there.: _he said, and Nikita shrugged.

_:You are mates. Therefore what is his is yours, and what is yours is his. It is easy enough to understand.: _Nikita snorted at Harry, and he pushed her gently as he began to unwind her tail from around his waist.

_:I'm going to go inside now: _he informed the Manticore. _:They're probably trying to find me.:_ Nikita hissed under her breath, a derogatory comment about the rest of the Wizarding world, Harry was sure. _:I'll see you later, Nikita. Good night.:_

_:Good night, young Master.: _

Nikita responded softly as she watched her human walk away, a spring in his step as he went off to meet his mate.

_

* * *

_

okee-dokee! how are you all? i'm not gonna care abour my grammar right now, so sorry! lol- anyway, i hope you enjoy this chap, and i wanna let yuo know that ch15 is coming up, and thats the one with all the shmex i've been hiding from you! lol- and please thank my beta, k? She once gain saved this chap from the delete button, and if not for her you wouldn't have read this today.

_k's, so i's gots ta go, so ttyall later!_

_love __me,_

_your fav authour,_

_'Trixy (you likey my new nickname?)_


	15. Strawberries and Whipped Cream

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. o how it hurts!!

**Beta: **Un'beta'd this chap- I lost the fixed-up version and this was already late so I decided to post it like it was. I'll repost later on.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**WARNING: **This chapter is composted (almost) ENTIRELY of **shmex**.

**BEWARE THE TEETH-ROTTINGLY-FLUFFY ENDING!!**

**Chapter 15**: Strawberries and Whipped Cream

_:Parseltongue:  
_"_Conversational thoughts"  
__Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to the Potion's classroom timidly as he stood in the hallway. When he heard Snape's testy "Come _in_", Harry eased open the door and slid into the room. As he had expected, his mate was sitting at his chair marking papers. It actually looked more like he was making the parchment bleed, there were so many red marks slashing across it, but Harry dismissed the thought as he tripped up to Severus' desk happily and presented his lips for a kiss.

Harry knew he was acting very oddly, but he didn't care. He had _plans_ for tonight, and nothing was going to ruin them. He sighed with pleasure as Severus cupped his chin and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's eager lips, said lips parting in blatant invitation.

But Severus pulled back and regarded Harry with a suspicious glint in his eye. "What are you planning, imp?" he asked as Harry frowned up at him. When Harry merely pulled out his wand and shut and locked and warded the door, Severus raised his eyebrow.

Harry gently placed his bag onto Severus' desk and ignored his mates question. Shuffling the bleeding papers to one side and the inkpot and quills to the other, Harry slid his body between Severus' chair and the desk and perched on the spot he had just cleared off. Now sitting between his mates legs and equal to him in height, Harry smiled.

Severus froze as Harry fixed him with his trademark 'I've got something _planned' _look and regarded the boy carefully. Harry just leant forward and captured Severus' lips, trapping the Potion's Master in a heated kiss that set both their blood boiling. Sliding off of the desk until he was straddling his mate on his knees, Harry slipped his hand into Severus' hair and brought the older man closer to him.

Severus moaned deep in his throat at the sensual attack, wrapping his own arms around Harry as he surrendered to the kiss. He leaned back in his seat and pulled Harry's body closer to his own, pressing their groins together as Harry rocked his smaller body against the man beneath him.

Harry pulled back from the kiss when it became apparent that they needed to breathe, and looked down at his mate with something akin to awe shining from his eyes. Taking in the light pink flush that heated Severus' cheeks, and the half-lidded, glazed eyes that looked upon him with an indefinable emotion, Harry bit his lip as he rocked harder against the erection pressing against his own.

_He is bloody gorgeous, _Harry thought as he watched his mate's head fall back. One pale, slim hand was wrapped around Harry's bicep, and the other was curled in Harry's hair, clenching the silky locks as bliss threatened to overcome him.

Harry watched, entranced, as Severus took the matter of his impending orgasm into his own hands. Severus grabbed one of Harry's hands and brought it down to his straining cock. He guided Harry's hand with his own, rubbing himself through his trousers as Harry just stopped his movements and watched Severus in a haze of desire as his mate used Harry as nothing more than a means to an end.

Severus' pleasure ended far too quickly for Harry, who could have watched the arousing sight before him all night. Severus went limp as his body shuddered in contented satisfaction.

He opened his eyes to find Harry watching him, eyes bright with need and no little lust. Severus stared into the brilliant emerald eyes for an eternity as Harry just watched him, and started when Harry stood abruptly and reached into his bag.

Severus watched as Harry pulled out a long with tube with a strange top. He cocked a brow at the teen, but Harry merely grinned and placed the tube on the desk. Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out a box of strawberries. Severus' eyebrows flew into his hairline as he realized what Harry was planning.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Severus said as Harry opened the box of fruit. "Not on my desk, not near my desk, and never in the classroom!"

Harry smirked at the almost panicking teacher. "Don't worry, love," he said merrily, "it's not what you're thinking."

"Um-hmm." Severus, needless to say, did not believe the grinning teen.

"It's not, honest. I missed dinner. So I thought we could have desert down here."

Severus reluctantly forced himself to trust his mate. It's not like he objected to the usual uses of whipped cream and strawberries in a sexual relationship. But not on his desk. Dumbledore came in this room, for Christ's Sake! That's just- _gross_.

Harry grinned to himself as he followed the direction of Severus' thoughts. And he agreed entirely. In any event, he turned back to Severus and sat in the older man's lap, holding a tray of fruit in one hand as he settled himself.

"Comfy?" he asked as he finished 'squirming around'- Severus' phrase, not his- and smiled again as his mate grumped at him. Harry leaned back against Severus' chest as he stared down at the plate, trying to pick out the perfect piece of fruit. Finding it, he swirled it around in the whipped cream and held it up.

Bringing it to Severus' mouth, he stared at his mate until Severus relented and opened his mouth. He placed the fruit into the older man's mouth and rested it on his teeth. Severus bit down and chewed the piece of the juicy berry that was inside his mouth and watched as Harry ate the rest of the fruit.

Placing the green top of the strawberry to one side of the plate, Harry hunted for the next most perfect fruit, and repeated the experience.

Severus watched as Harry's face scrunched in concentration, and his breath hitched a little as the teens pert tongue swiped across flawless lips. He barely saw the process of Harry hunting for the next faultless strawberry and bit into the fruit obediently when it was presented to him. He was far too caught up in watching Harry to actually taste the fruit as it entered his lips.

Harry's tongue as it swept across his lips. Harry's brow furrowing as he tried to find the perfect fruit to feed his mate. Harry as he bit his lip while he watched Severus take the food from his hand; and his exultant expression when Severus licked his lips to clean the juice off.

Severus could hardly breath as he watched this boy- this small, lean, _beautiful _boy- care for him. It was an amazing thing for Severus to realize that someone actually could care for him; and that this breathtakingly stunning man had taken up the gauntlet with nary a trace of regret or remorse astounded him.

Harry had fed him about five or so strawberries when Severus reached up to stop Harry. Relieving Harry of the tray, he placed it on his desk and turned Harry to face him. Severus picked up the hand Harry had been using to feed him and sucked the fingers clean, watching as expressive emerald eyes darkened with lust. He took special care with each finger, letting his tongue swirl around it and suck the skin before releasing the digit and taking another one captive.

He kept eye contact with Harry the entire time, knowing that the boy needed to watch him. When Severus had finished cleaning off the fingers, he gently cleared off the boys lap and wrapped one arm under Harry's shoulders and the other under his knees.

Lifting the light boy, Severus left the classroom as it was and kicked open the door to his office, walking through it and to the door that lead to his rooms. Harry was relaxed in his embrace, one arm around his neck and the other playing with the one of the multitude of buttons on his tunic.

The lights went off in the classroom and the office as Severus exited, the doors shutting and locking for the night with Severus' own wards. Inside his chambers, Severus placed the boy on his bed and stepped away, taking in the sight of Harry relaxed against his black silk covers.

Severus felt a strange tingle in his chest that made it hard to breath, and slowly began undressing. He smiled tightly as Harry sat up, suddenly not so relaxed anymore as he watched his mate disrobe. Severus didn't know what had come over him, didn't know why he was doing this, but he did it anyway. It felt right, that he should be offering his body to the boy sprawled on his bed.

The last of his clothing hit the floor and he stood naked before this boy who meant so much to him. He didn't know how this night was going to end, and he certainly didn't know what Harry was thinking of all of this, but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to regret anything.

Severus walked to the edge of the bed, feeling for some reason as though he was going to meet his judgment. Harry lay still in the center of the bed, watching with brilliant eyes as Severus came to the end of the bed and stopped, waiting for Harry to do something.

Harry couldn't move as he understood what Severus was offering him. The man before him had just stripped away his soul, leaving himself and his body bare for Harry to peruse and use at his own discretion. It was a heady knowledge, and Harry sat upright slowly as he let his eyes take in his mate's body.

Pale skin stretched taught over sleek muscles. Black hair that curled around Severus' face becomingly as he stared at Harry. It was not greasy but soft, Harry knew, and his gaze traveled downward. Severus' chest moved with his shallow breaths, and Harry followed the light dusting of hair to a flat stomach that was not overly muscular but lean and tempting.

Harry's breath hitched as he saw the half-hard cock nestled between Severus' legs. He licked his lips involuntarily as his eyes took in the sight before him, and he had to force his eyes to move down when he saw the beautiful organ twitch. Severus' legs were long and lean, and smoothly muscled. Nothing about this man was overt, and Harry's eyes darkened even further as he brought his gaze back up to meet his mates onyx stare.

Severus waited as Harry examined his body. He tried to feel nothing, but he knew that he was anxious to see what the jet-haired teen thought of his body. He had not exactly let Harry see his entire body before this, instinctively fearing rejection. But he had, for some reason, decided that tonight Harry would see all of him. Severus couldn't help but acknowledge that his mates declaration of love had been at the heart of it.

Harry scooted forward until he was sitting with his legs hung off the edge of the bed and he reached out to Severus with one hand. He waited patiently as Severus stared at the outstretched hand, and smiled a small smile a Severus took it slowly. Harry brought Severus to stand between his legs and gazed up at the silent man.

Harry took the captive hand in both of his and broke his eye contact with Severus to lean forward and kiss the back of it. He turned it over and, smoothing his thumb over the delicate skin, he pressed another kiss to his mates palm. Severus' other hand rose of it's own accord and slid into Harry's hair. Harry glanced up at him, and let go of the older man.

Moving backwards until he was seated in the center of the bed, he reached out and took Severus' hand again, entwining their fingers as Harry beckoned Severus to come to him. As Severus met him halfway and their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Harry smiled to himself.

Lowering Severus onto the bed next to him, Harry could only think that he had _more _than succeeded in his plans for the night.

But with Severus' hot mouth trailing blistering kisses down his neck, all such thoughts were drowned in the wave of desire that overcame him. Harry moaned as his mate found the sensitive spot below his ear and wrapped a hand around the back of Severus' neck to hold the older man close to him. He didn't even realize when Severus vanished his clothing.

Soon Harry was writhing under the older man, hands gripping and grasping at any part of Severus he could reach. His vision was hazy, even with his glasses, and as he tipped his head back in a startled gasp as Severus bit into his collarbone, Harry removed his glasses entirely, not caring where they landed as long as they weren't in his way.

Severus smiled against his mouthful of Harry's skin as the younger man moved beneath him. He had not been the dominant partner since that first night, and it felt good to have Harry back in his arms. Though Harry had never yet topped, whenever Severus had entered him after the first time it was though the boy was giving him something by letting Severus pound his body.

_But not tonight, _Severus thought as he made his way down the body straining under him. He was positive that though Harry could hear his thoughts, he was in no position to understand them. _Tonight, he is mine._

Harry arched into the searing kisses as Severus teased and tortured him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and with what Severus was doing to his nipples he was astounded he was still alive. His hand grabbed the curtain of black hair and held on for dear life as Severus moved even lower, his tongue tracing loops and swirls onto Harry's overly sensitive skin.

Severus chuckled darkly as he dipped his tongue into the boy's belly button, the vibrations making Harry gasp and arch his back as his cock stirred. It rose against Severus' chest, making the older man remember it was there. Severus pulled away, his eyes trained on the flesh that was begging for his touch, any touch.

He glanced at Harry through lowered eyes, watching as the boy tried to get his breath back. Harry's eyed were tightly closed as he panted, and his chest rose and fell with the force of the arousal running through his veins. Severus smirked as he realized that Harry was in no way capable of being the dominant tonight.

He ignored the boys erection, instead turning his attention to the hand gripping his hair. Tugging it free, he brought it to his own chest, gratified when Harry's eyes shot open and stared at him, wide-eyed. Catching the boy's eye, Severus allowed a hint of a smile to grace his lips as he brought the captured hand to his own nipple.

Using Harry's hand as though it were his own, Severus traced a circle around his nipple, teasing himself and Harry at the same time. Harry's eyes darkened, and Severus shivered as those glassy orbs found his own black ones and stared into them. But he didn't stop his self-inflicted torture. No- he upped it, catching Harry's other hand and bringing it to his other nipple, molding the teenage hand to do what he craved.

Severus' breath was coming in short, shallow gasps as he suddenly threw Harry's hands away, letting them flop onto the covers of the bed.

Harry frowned, and brought his hands up again as though to continue what Severus had started, but found that his wrists were wrapped in strong fingers as they were pinned above his head. Severus' mouth was covering his, his tongue dancing and playing with Harry's as the pinned boy struggled to move, to thrust, to do anything to create friction.

"Sev'rus!" Harry gasped as the intoxicating mouth left his own, and pouted as Severus just hung above him doing nothing. "Do something! _Please_?"

He was mildly annoyed when Severus just chuckled, but gasped as thin hips moved against him. Harry struggled harder against the binding hands, and jerked up to meet the rhythmically moving body straddling him. But Severus was having none of that and spread Harry's legs to arrest any unauthorized motion.

"_Patience," _he hissed as he rolled his hips against those straining to meet him. Nothing but a strangled gasp met his words, and as Severus rocked harder, he smiled. He was the only one who could bring Harry Potter pleasure like this. He was the only one who had _ever_ touched Harry Potter like this. That thought was nearly enough to send him over the edge, and he halted his movements before they did just that.

Harry whined at the loss of contact, but sucked in a breath as Severus slid one hand under his knee, and the other around his waist. Rising to his knees, Severus whispered the lubrication spell and slid into the boy barely after it had taken effect.

The response was instant- Harry arched off the bed and threw his head back, panting for breath as Severus slammed into that most sensitive area of him. Severus withdrew, and thrust into the willing body beneath him again, adoring the sounds that were emanating from the boys throat.

He increased the speed of his strokes, and reached down between their body's to catch the erection that was still begging to be touched. A strangled whine left Harry's throat, and both of the boys hands rose to tangle themselves in Severus' hair.

"Harder…" Harry managed, and Severus was all too happy to oblige. It was mere seconds after that both men shuddered and came, and Harry let his head loll to the side as Severus collapsed on top of him.

"Hey, Sev'rus," Harry panted a few moments later, "We should'a brought the whipped cream with us."

The deep chuckled worked it's way out of the older mans chest as he smiled into Harry's neck. "Only you would think of that _after _the fact."

Harry shrugged and wrapped one arm around the Potion's Master, using the other one to drag the covers up to their shoulders.

"Don't get comfortable, imp." Severus warned as he picked his head up to look into glowing green eyes. "You have to go back to your Tower or everyone will wonder why you never made it home after detention."

Harry snorted. "They'll just think I skipped off afterwards to be with my mate. Which is entirely truthful."

Severus regarded the boy underneath him carefully. Harry's open, honest face looked back, and Severus finally admitted the thing that had been bothering him all day.

"I may… love… you, as well," he said grudgingly.

Harry stared at the man above him, sure for a moment that he was hearing things. But then he heard the truth of the statement in his mate's mind and grinned. No matter that Severus had sounded like he was complimenting a Hufflepuff, Harry was ecstatic.

"Really?" he inquired excitedly, but grabbed Severus in a searing kiss before the sure-to-be-sarcastic answer was voiced. Pulling back, he smirked.

"So can I get the whipped cream now?"

Severus thwacked Harry on the head and sneered. "No. It is far past the time when civilized people are to be asleep."

"Good thing I'm not civilized," Harry countered, summoning the whipped cream and holding it teasingly in front of Severus' face. "Come on, you know you wanna…" he leered, but the expression faded to laughter as Severus' face screwed up in disgust.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Harry assured the Potion's Master- still snickering- as he placed the bottle on the nightstand. Casting a cleaning spell over himself, Severus, and the sheets, Harry also set his wand on the table.

Severus picked the covers up and held them until Harry was settled. He snorted at the boy- his idea of settled was wrapped around Severus until neither of them could move. But he tucked the covers around them and relaxed as the heat from Harry's body seeped into him.

It was a long time before Severus felt sleep call his name. Harry had succumbed hours ago, but Severus remained wide awake. So many things had happened today, and he wasn't entirely sure that he was ready for most of them. But what's done is done, and as he finally felt sleep overtake him, he smiled.

"I _do_ love you, Harry," he murmured, and fell asleep with the tiny smile still in place. Harry picked his head up from where it lay on a pale chest, and pressed a kiss to the soundly- sleeping man's forehead, shifting until Severus was laying on top of him.

Only then did Harry truly fall asleep, content as he had never been before, with his mate on top of him sleeping and a declaration of love still hanging in the air.

_

* * *

_

hehehehehehehehe- was that worth the wait? The smex was good, no?

_LOL- anywhos, drop me a line and remember, this was un'beta'd, so all the mistakes are mine._

_TTYSoon,_

_Netrixie_


	16. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Though really, do you think it could be? Check out JK's version and see if it coincides with mine AT ALL.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: **Nope. Poor ShadowFax999... she's at a wedding or somethin'. I miss her!! And my fics are crap without her... -sob-

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 16**: Getting To Know You

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Draco were sitting in the Room of Requirement Thursday morning waiting for the other couples. It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Susan showed up.

Harry forestalled Hermione's inevitable lecture by sighing expansively and plopping down in one of the huge overstuffed chairs the Room had provided. A contented smile played on his lips, and Hermione raised a brow as she turned to the others who had walked in with him.

They shrugged. Pansy said airily, "He's been like that since we met up with him."

Blaise piped up, "Yeah- it was really odd when he came skipping around the corner and grabbed Theo in a hug."

Hermione turned to stare at Harry, who was in turn staring at nothing as he lost himself in his thoughts. "Riiight." Hermione drawled as she took in the picture the Golden Boy made. He looked totally drugged up.

She smiled politely to the other pairs. "Excuse us for _just _a second." So saying, she grabbed Harry by his sleeve and hauled him out of the chair and to the opposite side of the room. Making sure they couldn't be over heard, she turned back to Harry, who was looking at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Alright," she sighed. "I know you're dying to tell someone whatever it is that's gotten you that happy. So spit it out."

Harry grinned hugely, his face protesting the motion even as he tried to make the expression bigger. "He said he loves me!" he crowed, and grabbed Hermione in a huge hug to demonstrate the how ecstatic he was. "Twice!"

He spun Hermione around in a circle, amazing her as she had always thought he was rather weak. But Hermione went with it- it _was _a major breakthrough in Harry's relationship, after all. Once he had put her down Harry skipped back to where the others had been watching with unsure-but-game smiles on their faces.

"Hermione!" Harry sang as he grabbed Neville and danced around in a circle for a second before letting go and spinning away. "Tell him!"

The other students looked on with amused expressions as the Saviour of the Wizarding World acted like nothing more than a two year old as Hermione whispered into Neville's ear and Harry laughed aloud for the sheer joy of it. But soon enough even Harry had to settle down as Hermione began the meeting.

"Right- so anyone have anything to say about the Exchange? Dean?"

The conversation rolled on from there, Dean repeating his sentiments from the day before and all of them affirming that they would be spending the holidays in the Castle. Hermione had thought to ask Dobby for food, so at least they didn't starve as they discussed their futures.

Soon enough, it was time for classes. Using Harry's Map, they waved goodbye and disappeared in different directions. Hermione gestured for Harry to precede her, but he shook his head.

"I'm not going to class today." When Hermione started in on the responsibility lecture that Harry and Ron both knew by heart, Harry shook his head and interrupted. "No- Dumbledunce wants me to attend the Order meeting at 12 Grimmauld Place. All the Order members are going to be there, including those who teach in this school."

Ron blew a fuse. "Why aren't we going!?" he shouted, and Harry just shrugged. Hermione cut Ron off before he could say anything unfortunate, and turned back to Harry.

"I assume you will tell us everything that happens?" she inquired. Harry nodded- like he would even think of _not_ informing two of the most important people in his life when something was up.

"Of course. But go to class- I get to chill in Buttheads office for an hour or so before we leave."

Hermione and Ron laughed as they left Harry behind in the Room, and he sank back into his chair as the Room reformed to a dark, warm, cozy room that was good for thinking. He sat there for about half an hour before he got up to go schmooze that bastard of a Headmaster.

_

* * *

_

_It isn't so bad in Dumbledore's office,_ Harry admitted after Fawkes had come to rest on his knee. The gargoyle had let him up without the password after Harry had stood there for about ten minutes listing off candies, each suggestion getting dirtier and dirtier until the gargoyle was laughing so hard he found it hard to talk. Harry smiled a little as he thought of the gargoyle. Too bad the poor thing was stone, and therefore immobile. It would be a fun addition to have in his home, should he be alive long enough to have one. And it understood Parseltongue, which was a plus.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Professor McGonagall arrived in the Headmaster's office. She seemed surprised that Harry was alone in the office, but saw that Fawkes was keeping an eye on him and accepted it.

"So, Harry," she began warmly as she took her own seat across from him, "How have you been?"

Harry shrugged. He was uncomfortable with McGonagall, he realized, and that was enough to throw him off. "Well enough, I suppose."

There was an awkward silence as Harry tried to desperately think of something to say and Minerva wondered why her favorite student seemed uncomfortable in her presence. So she tried again.

"Are you excited to see Sirius again?" she asked, and smiled as Harry perked up.

"Yes!" he said, "I'd forgotten he would be there!"

Minerva smiled as a carefree expression came back to his face. They continued talking about Sirius, mainly the pranks he played, and that kept them occupied for some time. Unfortunately, a topic can only be discussed for so long before you exhaust the issue, and the uncomfortable silence fell again as Harry remembered that Sirius and Severus _do not _get along. _What am I going to do? _he thought morosely, not seeing Minerva's face as she watched him.

_The poor boy, _she thought. _We expect so much of him, and he is only seventeen._

Luckily, both of their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of yet another staff member. When Severus Snape glided into the office, Minerva straightened as if she expected a verbal attack at any moment. She was surprised, to say the least, when Severus merely sat down and ignored them.

Harry, however, felt all his tension drain away as his mate walked into the room. _"Hello, Sev!" _he said brightly, and used a self-control he never knew he had to hide the smile that threatened to break on his face at the answer.

"_Hello, imp. I see you've managed to reign in your pathetic need to shout from the rooftops." _Harry looked away from Snape as he read the undercurrents of the thought. _… he looks good today… I want to wrap my arms around him, but Minerva would probably think I was trying to strangle him… _Harry allowed a small smile to grace his face as he pet Fawkes. Underneath all of Severus' thoughts was his base joy at seeing Harry again. It made Harry want to grab his Firbolt and race through the sky.

The silence in the room was getting to be too much for Minerva. She was not having a silent conversation- nor was she able to- so she tried to start a dialogue between the three of them.

"What do you think will be discussed at the Meeting?" she asked, and was relieved to see Harry grasp onto the subject. Snape, however, remain quiet. Minerva wasn't sure if that was a blessing, but if she didn't have to deal with his wicked sharp tongue, she'd take what she was offered.

"I dunno," Harry said, scratching his chin. "Isn't it odd to call one for the middle of the school year?"

Minerva had to agree. "It is odd, there is no doubt of that. I cannot claim to know what goes on inside the Headmasters mind, but I believe that he must have a good reason for calling it now. And a full meeting at that."

Fortunately, Dumbledore decided to show at that moment. "I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. But we will be off now."

So saying, Albus pulled a Portkey from his robe and gestured for everyone to grab hold. It was a ratty old teddy bear, and Severus took one end of the toy with a barely disguised expression of disgust. Minerva and Harry grabbed on, and Dumbledore said, "_Portus!"_ And with the familiar wrenching from behind their navels, they appeared in the foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry barely had time to get his footing back when he was grabbed from behind by his overeager Godfather. "Harry!" the taller man cried out, swinging Harry around like he weighed no more than one stone. "I missed you so much!"

Harry laughed as soon as his heart stopped threatening to jump out of his chest, and hugged Sirius back. "I missed you too!"

Harry wriggled out of Sirius' grasp and launched himself at Remus, giving a shout of laughter when the sandy-haired man picked him up and tried to squeeze the life out of Harry.

While Harry was being hugged and greeted by the rest of the Weasley family, and Mad-Eye, and Shaklebolt, and Tonks, he noticed that Severus was not greeted by anyone. Instead, Severus just disappeared into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. Harry hid his anger at the others by being overly happy to see them.

_This man risks his life to bring you information and you treat him like a traitor! _he railed silently, _You don't deserve him!_

Harry let himself be swept up by the sea of humanity, and resolved to deal with the issue of ungratefulness later. For right now, he was glad that his Godfather had not been found by the Ministry, and that Remus was here to keep him level-headed. Harry ignored the searching glances his favorite werewolf was giving him and sat down at the table in the only open spot- next to Severus.

Harry grinned at his luck, and when he encountered the curious gazes of the twins- who no doubt wanted to know why he was grinning when he was sitting next to _Snape_- winked and mouthed 'pranking him later'. They sat back, satisfied with Harry's excuse.

After a round of tea and biscuits had been handed out the meeting began in earnest.

Mad-Eye started them off. "The Death Eaters are being suspiciously quiet." A few members glanced at Snape- but when he didn't acknowledge them, they looked away. "There have been no attacks for the past three weeks, and we don't know why." Moody concluded, and Tonks gestured to speak.

"We think they're preparing for a mass attack for sometime in the near future. As far as we can tell, they are not going to be aiming at Hogwarts, but some local Muggle towns."

Faces became grim as Tonks brought her news to the table. Sirius stuck his head past Remus and said in the general direction of Severus, "Maybe our _spies _should be reporting news, and not just sitting there like lumps of clay."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius as if to say _'did you just refer to _me?'

"Well, seeing as how the Dark Lord has yet to call a meeting, it is rather stupid of some people to assume that I would be able to gather information without such a summons."

Sirius flushed as Snape's words hit their target, and Harry sat silent, looking at his hands as Sirius began to reply angrily. _How can I choose between them?_ he agonized. _Sirius is my only family left living, but Severus is my mate. Even- if what they tell me is true, at any rate- my husband. How could I live with them fighting like this for the rest of my life?_

Harry could feel Dumbledore's gaze on the back of his bent neck, and smirked to himself. _Fool thinks I'm going to give our relationship away. He has another think coming._ Harry raised his head as the table broke into a loud argument, and smiled.

Immediately, there was silence. People's mouths were still moving, but no sound was coming out. Harry waited until they had all stopped their talking before leaning forward. He could feel Severus' thankfulness in the back of his mind, and gave the dour man a phantom caress as he spoke.

"As much as I love to see the people I care about most in the world ripping each other's throats out-" Harry glanced around the room, giving everyone who met his gaze a poisonous glare- "I have somehow come to the conclusion that our time would be better spent trying to think of a way to defeat Voldemort."

He smiled as the assembled group winced at the name. "Don't you?" Slowly, they all nodded, and only then did Harry release the Silencing Spell. As the group awkwardly began talking again, Harry raised his eyes to meet those of the Headmasters. He held the eye contact as Dumbledore tried to stare him down, but after a moment, Dumbledore just nodded slightly and rejoined the conversation.

Harry smirked inside as he won that round. He listened to the conversation, but became aware of Severus trying to get his attention through their link. Harry settled into his mind, and sent a feeling of greeting towards Severus as he answered.

"_What's up, love?"_

"_Why did you do that?" _Severus asked, and Harry knew that no matter that his question was referring to the Silencing Spell, Severus was really asking about Harry taking his side over Sirius'.

Harry considered. _"He is my family," _he began, his mind unconsciously cataloging and remembering the details of the meeting to share with Hermione and Ron later, _"But you are my life. And no amount of family ties are going to make me give up my life."_

Harry shivered as he felt the emotions rushing through Severus' body. Disbelief, thankfulness, and a deep-seated joy at finally belonging to someone in a role other than trusted spy. Harry shifted his weight in his seat as he added, _"And, besides, I got tired of Sirius beating down on you like that."_

This time it was Severus who sent the phantom touch to caress Harry's cheek.

* * *

An hour later and it was clear they were going to get nothing more done without a lunch break. The members left the table with intense and heart-felt sighs of relief, stretching their legs and backs as they tried to remember how to move.

Harry wasted no time in grabbing food for himself. If he knew the twins- and he did- they would be pranking something as soon as they could feel their asses again. Though Harry was now on the opposite side of the room as Severus, he could still carry on a conversation, and did so.

He gladly passed the information along to Severus, who immediately pulled out his wand- scaring everyone in the room into thinking he was going to hex them- and cast every anti-hex and anti-jinx spell he knew on his plate- and a few he didn't as Harry- who had dealt with the twins for a rather longer time than he had- had learned some new ones.

It was fun to eat their food safe in the knowledge that they would not be subjected to the twins pranks, and even more fun to watch as everyone else was. Molly's hair would be bright pink for about an hour, Mad-Eye had two embroidered snakes chasing each other around his shirt- the twins privately informed Harry that this was the prank meant for him, as he could have (and would have) been able to talk to the snakes. They assured Harry that he would never have to fear a truly bad prank coming his way because, as they said-

"You're our benefactor-"

"-and we wouldn't want you-"

"-to get mad at us and pull-"

"-our funding, would we?"

Harry had no choice but to believe them. Though he would never pull their funding. In the end it seemed that only Harry, Severus, Dumbledore, and Minerva escaped the pranking. Everyone else had something hysterically wrong with them. Take, for example, Sirius, who couldn't say the word 'the' without barking. Or Shaklebolt, who now bore a tattoo of a chain wrapped around a lightening bolt on his forehead- in roughly the same spot as Harry's.

Eventually everyone was able to laugh it off but Sirius, who was pissed that Severus hadn't been affected. Dumbledore had to go back to the school for an emergency- apparently Neville had gotten into a fight with Goyle, and the meeting was postponed until his return. Harry took the opportunity to escape- to his room, giving Severus the directions.

Ten minutes later when Severus arrived inside Harry's room, it was with a satisfied smirk on his face. Harry didn't even have to ask what he'd done- Severus immediately sat down next to Harry and began telling him.

"Your dogfather was whining about something. I don't know what- it isn't important and I don't care. Regardless, one of the twins, George I believe, came up with an idea for a prank to pull on Sirius. I overheard them speaking-" Harry laughed. He knew his mate well enough to know that that meant that Severus had been eaves dropping. But Severus ignored him and went on

"_I overheard them speaking_, and decided they needed a little help in pulling off the stunt. They wanted to make it so that your dogfather grew a cats ears and tail, so when they were ready to cast the spell, I just added some extra power to it."

Severus trailed off, but Harry didn't really need him to continue. Just from his memories, Harry was able to see what had happened. Instead of growing cat parts, Sirius had actually changed into a cat. He started chuckling, and pulled Severus down against him to press a kiss to his lips.

"Ingenious," Harry applauded, "Marvelous spell work." Severus smiled contentedly, for the moment insufferably pleased with himself. Harry stretched out on his bed and propped himself up on his pillows as he pulled his mate down on top of him.

"How long do you think we have until Dumblefuck gets back?" Harry asked, his voice deep with a sensual promise.

Severus shivered against him, but thought about his answer. "It depends," he replied unsteadily as Harry drew his mate towards him with an inexorable pressure, "If Longbottom and Goyle really hurt each other, an hour and a half? Maybe?"

Harry smiled as he settled Severus' weight comfortably on top of his chest. "Good," he breathed as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the door, guiding Severus' lips to his own at the same time. With the ward set, Harry dropped his wand to the ground as he wove his fingers into his mates hair and savored the spicy taste that was so uniquely Severus.

Severus moaned as Harry plundered his mouth, giving up control without a whimper as he let his mouth be ravished by the small teen under him. He dug both of his hands into Harry's hair and tilted his mouth to allow his mate better access. Harry grabbed his shirt where it hung from his shoulders, pulling the older man closer to him.

Lost as they were in the sensation of each other, neither heard the footsteps pounding up the stairs.

_

* * *

_

'Ello! And sorry it's late... got caught up in RL... you know how that goes... and my sunburn is urging me to stay in bed all day and forget about everything else so I don't move and hurt myself even more... it's taht bad...

_So, please leave me a review, and check out my new ficcy, 'Baisilisk Offerings', and I'll talk to you all later!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Sorry for the cliffie!! -cringes-_


	17. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: **Not mine- however much I might want it tobe.

**Beta: ShadowFax999-- **but I have the sneaking suspicion that she's stuck smack-dab in the center of Hurricane Faye, and I haven't heard from her in a bit. But when I do, I'm going to repost lotsa chaps.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 17**: Family Secrets

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Sirius waited until Remus had reversed the spell before loosing it. Not at the twins, no- they loved their ability to prank too much to do something like this that might loose them that privilege. No- Sirius was raging mad at Snape, because he had seen that no-good, lying, double-crossing grease ball aim his wand at him just as the twins pulled their little joke.

He barely heard Remus trying to calm him down, and started searching the house to find that betraying spy. _It's a good thing Harry didn't see that, or he'd be trying to kill the scumbag. It would be wrong of me to set him against a teacher of his._ Sirius chuckled darkly as he thought of Harry's probable reaction to the prank. _He'd be so mad at the traitor!_

Remus trailed along behind his mate, trying to figure out how to get Sirius to stop for a minute so Remus could warn Harry what was about to happen. Remus was no fool- and a werewolf besides. The moment Harry had appeared in the living room, Remus had smelt Snape all over him. At first Remus was hurt and angry that of all the people in the world Harry had to choose from, he had to choose Snape.

But as the meeting progressed, and Remus was able to watch the interaction between the two men, he had come to a startling- but very relieving- conclusion. Harry and Snape must be mates. That was the only probable thing that could have gotten them together.

But now, as Remus dutifully followed Sirius as the Animagus stomped up the steps, it could be a very bad thing.

Sirius reached Harry's door, muttering under his breath, "I'll get Harry to help me search…," but Remus could still hear him. Sirius put his hand on the doorknob and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. Sirius cursed under his breath as he jiggled the handle, and the door suddenly gave way.

Sirius stepped into the room, saying "Harry, I'll have to get your door fixed-" but as he spoke he looked on the bed and all he saw was Snape forcing himself on his Godson.

"Why you piece of bat-shit!" Sirius screeched as his hand went for his wand and Harry and Snape broke apart. Remus, trying and failing to stop Sirius, instead shut the door and placed the most powerful locking and silencing spells on it that he knew. No one should hear this conversation.

Remus, turning around, took in the tableau before him quickly. Harry had pushed Severus off of his chest and behind him, sheltering the older man with his own body as he instinctively tried to protect his mate from attack. He summoned his wand and pointed it at Sirius in an unwavering hand, watching his Godfather the same way he would watch a rabid dog.

Sirius, on the other hand, still had his wand pointed at Severus- or rather, at Harry, since Harry was blocking the older man with his body- and had a confused expression on his face.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, "Get away from him! Don't you know what he was trying to do to you!?"

Harry didn't appear to have registered a word of what Sirius had said, and- with his wand still in the ready position- said in a flat voice, "Get out."

Sirius stared for a minute. What was wrong with Harry? Did the Death Eater have his Godson under some sort of spell? He tried again. "Harry- it's me Sirius. You can trust me. Just step away from the dirt-bag and I'll take care of everything."

Severus couldn't help himself; he snorted. From his position of pinned to Harry's back and tucked under the teen, he couldn't see anything, but he sure as hell knew what was going on in the godmutt's mind.

"You got something to say to me, shit-head?" Sirius asked in a deadly voice. Severus was just about to answer when Harry asked him silently to stay quiet. Severus obeyed his mate, mainly because he didn't want to see a practical patricide take place if Harry lost it.

Remus inched out from behind Sirius' sheltering form and waved at Harry. "Um, hi, Harry. I know this is a bad time and all, but I just wanted to say congratulations."

Sirius swung his head around to face Remus even as Harry inclined his head and said "Thank you."

"Have you lost your mind, Moony?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus shook his head, and glancing at Harry before going on said, "Sirius, remember what happened to us in our seventh year at Hogwarts?"

Sirius nodded. It was a rather momentous occasion in their lives.

Remus continued. "Well, I'd wager the same thing happened to Harry, Sirius."

The slack-jawed, wide-eyed, disbelieving expression that Sirius adopted was, in it's own way, far more funny than the pranks the twins had pulled. Harry's wand, still in the ready position, never wavered, but Harry allowed himself to smile at the sight of his godfather.

Sirius _thunked _onto the edge of Harry's bed as he lowered his wand and stared at Harry disbelievingly. "Are you _shitting _me?!"

Harry slowly allowed Severus to stand as he judged his Godfather too astonished to pull anything. "No," he replied shortly, "I'm not."

Severus chuckled as he dropped gracefully into a chair, Harry following unconsciously to block Sirius' line of fire, and sending his mate a chiding look that quickly turned to something else as he took in his mates appearance. Severus' normally pale skin was flushed and his eyes glittered with residual passion. His hair was mussed out of it's usual impeccable styling and his lips were bruised and pouting from the force of Harry's kisses.

Severus shivered as the fire came back into Harry's eyes, and smirked at Sirius, who was watching the interaction with a disgusted expression on his face as he realized that Remus and Harry were indeed telling the truth.

Remus also noticed that Harry was staring at Severus rather hungrily, and grabbed Sirius' arm. "We'll discuss this later. I'll send my Patronus up should Dumbledore come back." So saying, Remus dragged Sirius from the room and left the two lovers alone.

Harry took the time to set up a proper warding on the door, and- following Remus' example- added strong silencing and locking charms as well. Satisfied that nothing was going to be coming through that door, Harry turned back to Severus.

Advancing on his mate, Harry slid Severus' cloak off and began unbuttoning his tunic.

"Don't you hate interruptions?" Harry said slyly as his mate's tunic fell to the floor and Severus shivered as the cool air of the room slid on his skin like silk.

"Mm-hmm," he replied, and sucked in a breath as Harry attached his mouth to an overly sensitive nipple, arching his back and grabbing Harry for support, "…hate them…"

* * *

An hour later Severus was sitting on a ratty- old sofa in one of the living room's reading a Potion's text he had brought with him when he felt someone else enter. Instinctively reaching out with his mind, he found that it was not, as he had assumed, Harry. Turning around, Severus raised an aristocratic eyebrow as Sirius took a seat across from him.

Calling for Harry silently, Severus ignored the Animagus and went on reading his text.

"Hey, Snivellus!" Sirius said, and waited to see what Snape would say. But as time when on and Severus did not acknowledge him, Sirius added arrogantly, "I _said_ Snivellus. Pay attention to me."

But Snape didn't even look up from his book.

Sirius, as Severus knew would happen, started to get angry at the Potion's Master, and had just stood and strode over to Snape, grabbing the man to get his attention when an icy voice asked, "Just what is going on here?"

Sirius froze, and turned slowly to face the blank mask that was his Godson's face. Looking back to Snape, and realizing that the other man was looking faintly amused, Sirius snatched his hand away as if burned.

"Nothing!" he assured Harry hastily, hiding his hands behind his back like a child caught stealing candy.

Harry just came into the room, and gestured for an unseen person to enter. When Remus peered around the door, his face lit up in a smile when he saw that everyone was unhurt.

"Hello all!" he said cheerily as he entered and perched on the back of a sofa. Harry shook his head slightly, amused by the Sub, and locked and warded the door. When he turned back to Sirius, his face- while less of an icy mask- was still and calm.

Taking a seat next to Severus on the sofa, Harry waited until Sirius had sat until speaking.

"While I know that my relationship with Severus is a hard one for you to understand, you will get over your childish tendencies." Sirius gaped, astounded that this cold and solemn man was his Godson. He did feel a sense of justice, though, when Harry turned to Snape and added, "I'll expect no less from you as well, Severus."

Snape merely nodded, and Sirius looked flustered as three pairs of eyes came to rest on him. Swallowing his hatred for the black-haired man, he bit out, "Fine."

Harry smiled, accepting the terse response. "So," he said, settling himself against Severus as the other man sighed and shrunk his book to put it back in his pocket, "What's new?"

Sirius had to repress the shiver that went through him as he watched his only Godson cuddle up to that… _Dementor. _But he refrained from saying anything along the lines of 'You fucked _that _in my house!?' and only waited for someone else to fill the gap.

Needless to say, Remus jumped right in.

"So how long did it take for you to cave, Harry?"

_His eager expression must be the only reason Harry isn't blowing his top, _Severus thought to himself with a chuckle. Harry nudged him with an elbow, but loosened up and answered.

"About fourteen hours, I'd say?" Severus nodded, confirming the time. He had been awake for the entirety of it, and had been counting.

Sirius whistled. "That's longer than Lily held out." Harry's gaze sharpened on his Godfather's face, and Sirius gulped.

"_What _did you say?" Harry felt Severus stiffen next to him, but he couldn't care about that right now. His mother was in a paired relationship!?

Remus nodded. "Yeah- when she found out she was James' Dom, she was bloody _pissed. _Wouldn't talk to him for hours, but then she just up and walked to the boys Dorm, sealed the curtains, and didn't let him out till the next morning." Remus chuckled, oblivious to the look of disgust on Harry's face as he thought about his parents doing the nasty.

"Yeah," Sirius chimed in, "He followed her around for days afterwards, and no one could figure out why she was letting him. After all, she had hated him for the first six years they knew each other. Me and Remus and James and Lily were the only paired couples our year."

Severus heard the words float around him, feeling as though everything he knew of his life had been torn from him. He kept his usual dour mask in place- or as much in place as he could around Harry- but inside he was reeling. _That's why she told me she wasn't going to be able to be my friend any longer! That's why she cut off all communication between us! _Severus felt Harry slip into his mind to see what had caused him to become tense, and in return felt the boy stiffen as he heard his mate's thoughts. But Severus could not stop his mind from lurching and weaving because of this information.

Sirius and Remus watched Snape as they told the Potter's most closely-guarded secret. For but a split moment he looked shocked, but it was so swift they could have labeled it a figment of their imaginations. But they didn't and Sirius felt a sour triumph as he finally told Snivellus why Lily had ceased being friendly to him all those years ago.

Harry let his hand catch Severus', and gripped it tight as the older man battled with himself. The thoughts that were flying through his mate's mind were chaotic, unorganized, and hurt, but one in particular caught Harry's attention.

_I became a Death Eater because of her! Because she just left me… _the thought was the last one, the one Severus stopped and dwelt on. A tear tried to worm it's way into Harry's eye but he stopped it, focusing his entire being on Severus.

Remus tried to figure out what he had said to make Snape freeze like that, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he turned to Sirius and was going to ask him but stopped when he saw the grim gleam in his Dom's eye.

"_What did you do that for?" _Remus asked silently. When Sirius didn't respond, he pursed his lips and looked away. They were going to have a _talk _later.

Harry ignored the others in the room- they knew the secret; what was the point of playing coy?- and gently took Severus' chin with his hand. _"Severus. Listen to me. Do not blame yourself-" _but he was cut off by pleading black eyes.

"_I took the Mark because she left me- because Lucius told me that she was not worthy of me. He said that the Dark Lord would take me in and make me useful, that I would never feel alone again. He said that the Dark Lord would never betray me, and that I would make friends among my own kind who would respect me for who I am. Lucius told me-"_

He was interrupted by Harry, who stared him in the eyes and smiled softly. _"You are a different person now, Sev'rus, and no matter what you may have done in your youth, I will always be here."_

Sirius watched in revulsion as Harry leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the old bat's lips. Remus sighed as he watched the other couple, and Sirius shouted silently, _"HOW IS THAT SIGH-WORTHY!?"_

But Remus ignored him, and watched as Harry pulled away from Severus to smile at him again. Then he turned to look at Sirius and his eyes grew cold.

"I would have expected better from you, Sirius. You are my family, and yet you treat my mate as if he is no better than scum." Severus had his mask firmly back in place by now- if not his emotions- and watched as his childhood enemy was ridiculed by his own Godson.

"I thought that once you knew the situation you would be supportive. Yet obviously I was wrong." Harry stood, Snape a bare second behind, and they walked towards the door. "When you have overcome your childish objections you will see me again."

In the silence following his words Harry let himself and Severus out of the room, politely closing the door behind them. In the hallway they were alone, though they could hear the sounds of people not that far away. Severus closed his eyes and fisted his hand, his body demanding that he reach out and let Harry hold him, but knowing that anyone could come around the corner at any second.

Harry sucked in a deep breath as he realized what he had just done. In the more pressing matter of making sure no one would ever harm his mate, he had over looked the fact that he had just given his only living family member an ultimatum. But as he reached inside of Severus' mind to reassure himself he had made the correct decision, something caught his attention.

Dumbledore was standing at the end of the hallway, the usual twinkle missing from his eyes but a grim smile playing on his lips. And in that moment Harry _knew _that there had been no pressing reason to call a full meeting in the middle of the school year. Dumbledore had set this up _specifically _so that Sirius and Remus would find out. Harry seethed as he reached this conclusion, and snarled at the old man down the hall.

But it didn't faze his Headmaster; no- because he smiled a wolfish smile as he turned and walked away, leaving Harry and Severus in the hall to wonder what exactly the old man's game was.

* * *

The meeting concluded around six thirty, and everyone sighed with relief. It had been a long day, but- according to some- productive. They had a viable plan to combat the possible raid of the Muggle villages, and Tonks and Shaklebolt had promised Ministry aid if it came to that.

Minerva was waiting in the foyer for Albus and Snape when Harry joined her. There were shadows under his eyes, and he looked murderous. Minerva wondered if he had had a fight with his Godfather, since they had been avoiding each other after lunch.

Her hand came down on Harry's shoulder and he started, looking up into caring hazel eyes as she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Half of Harry shouted 'Yes! Help me! Dumblefuck-head's out to kill me!', but the other half wanted nothing more than to curl up with Severus and forget the trials of the day. So he settled with just shaking his head and looking away, not trusting himself to speak.

Minerva saw the need for a confidant in her favorite pupil's eyes before he looked away, and she added softly, "If you ever need to talk, just come to my office." Harry nodded, still looking away, and Minerva sighed. There really was no getting to Harry when he was in this mood, and she was well aware of that.

She dropped her hand and sighed, consigned to the fact that Harry wasn't going to talk. But softly, so softly she wasn't even sure she heard it, he started speaking.

"You know I'm the dominant in my relationship." Minerva nodded, remembering when she had tried to get Albus to tell her who it was. "Sirius has a problem with him, and won't let it go." Harry paused as Minerva schooled her shock. She had thought that Sirius would be ecstatic to find out his Godson had a mate. She must be wrong.

"So I told him that until he accepts my mate for who he is, he wouldn't see me again."

Minerva couldn't hide her shock this time. _It must be bad for Sirius to be so bull-headed about it. _She was pulled out of her thoughts, however, by the arrival of the man himself.

Sirius looked scared as he saw the look Minerva was giving him, and cleared his throat. "Um, Harry? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry's jaw worked, and he amazed Minerva by looking up at her for approval. She nodded immediately and squeezed his shoulder. He needed his family.

Harry walked towards Sirius with a hesitant step, and as they disappeared around the corner, she once again turned her mind towards the mystery of who Harry Potter was paired with.

* * *

Sirius cast a few spell to ensure their privacy, and looked at his Godson. Harry looked ready to flee, and Sirius cursed himself for causing that reaction.

"Listen, Harry. About earlier, I'm sorry." The words fell from his lips like sawdust, but he had to say them. And not only because Remus had refused to sleep with him until he straightened out the mess he had made of his relationship with his Godson.

Harry laughed at Sirius, knowing full well why the other man was apologizing. But it was something, and it must be something Dumbledore doesn't want, so he accepted it.

"It's fine, Sirius. It's fine."

Sirius' smile was pure relief. He had proven Remus wrong _and_ he had his Godson's favor back. Life was good.

"Listen, I've got to go, but I'll owl you sometime soon." Harry reached out and pulled his Godfather into a strong hug, relieved beyond belief that they had come back together.

Pulling apart, Sirius said, "I'll try to get used to it, but no guarantee's, ya'hear?" Harry laughed and nodded. Sirius dismissed the spells and they parted, both smiling as they walked parted.

But Harry's smile faded as he walked back into the foyer to wait with Minerva. Severus was there, and Harry's face fell into the 'I so hate you' expression that he used to wear around Snape. Minerva noticed this, and sighed. It would be so much easier if the two of them could get along.

But Albus showed up just then, and- eyes twinkling- pro offered the Port Key, a ratty old shirt that looked as if it had been in the garbage pail for far too long. Gingerly, the other three members took a hold of it and resigned themselves to the ugly feel of their navel's being wrenched from their body's.

They arrived in the Headmaster's office, and immediately dropped the nasty shirt. Minerva took a seat in one of the chairs before the desk and waited as Harry and Snape took their leave.

When the door had shut behind them, she turned to Albus with a warm smile on her face.

"So the meeting went well, I assume?"

Minerva didn't understand the smile that graced her boss' face, rather larger than the question warranted. But she smiled gamely back, and they fell into a conversation discussing the finer points of the meeting.

* * *

Severus didn't even wait until they had passed the gargoyle before turning to a wall and placing his hand on it. When a door appeared, he opened it and stepped through, Harry following.

They stood in the living room for a moment, silent as they thought about the discoveries of the day.

Harry sighed expansively and smiled, turning to Severus and saying, "Sirius apologized!"

But Severus did not seem happy and merely shrugged off his cloak, throwing it over the back of a chair and collapsing into the same and putting his head into his hands.

Harry came and knelt in front of the older man, pulling his hands away from his face and searching the black eyes before him. "What's wrong?" he asked, and stared as Severus pulled out of his grasp and leaned away.

"I am tainted. Why are you here?"

Harry was astounded. "Why do you sat that? You are not tainted with anything."

Severus sneered and pulled up his sleeve, showing of the Mark that stained his skin. "You are supposed to kill me. Yet here you are, _at my feet,_ saying I am taint free. This-" he thrust the Mark under Harry's nose- "is my taint."

Harry looked at Severus for a moment longer before glancing down at the Mark. He regarded it for a second as he pursed his lips. He felt Severus start to shake as the emotions of the day caught up to him, and Harry took Severus' left arm in his hand.

Pressing a kiss to the Mark, Harry was gratified to feel Severus shiver. "If you are tainted, I am tainted. We are not separate, anymore, and for the rest of our life we will be together. I will not have you believe the lies of a madman."

Harry stood and tugged the arm in his grasp until Severus stood with him. "You are not tainted because you are mine," Harry said, knowing it was a perverse way of looking at the topic. He spoke again as they walked into their bedroom. "You are mine, and you are perfect."

Harry still felt his mate's disbelief in the back of his mind, so he decided that now would be a good time to reinforce what he was trying to say.

He turned them so that Severus was pressed against the bed. Taking his wand out, Harry undid the multitude of buttons with a single word. He ran his hands up and down Severus' sides, and pressed kisses to his lips and neck.

"You."

He finished divesting Severus of his clothing and sat him on the edge of the bed. Dropping to his knees between the pale les, Harry took the suddenly hard erection in his mouth and worked Severus for all he was worth.

Even with the stress of everything and the fact that he had come twice already today, Severus was clenching Harry's hair and moaning before long. He came hard into Harry's mouth, and slumped back against the sheets as he recovered.

"Are."

Harry smiled as he undressed and slid himself and Severus under the covers. And as Severus relaxed against him and slowly fell asleep, Harry finished his sentence.

"Mine."

_Hello! Look- it's ontime!_

_Alright- enough theatrics from me. On a more serious note, I have something to tell you all. I'm placing this fic on a short HAITUS, for about two weeks or so. My life has recently gotten hectic and all that RL jazz, and I need to start concentrating on it a bit more. I will still, however, respond to reviews and PM's, just the updates will stop for about two weeks. If the break is going to be any longer, I'll certainly tell you, but for now it stands._

_Sorry, everybody, and I hope you'll all forgive me in a little while. But this is a nice point to leave off on, no?_

_At any rate, thanks for all the support, and I hope to see you all soon!_

_Netrixie_


	18. Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, however much I wish it was. Hey- did you all hear that the Michigan person who tried to publish the Harry Potter Encyclopedia lost the case against J.K.? Good for her, I say. Protect your rights!… just don't take away FanFiction, please… XD

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: **un'beta'd

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authours Note: **I'm back to corrupt your minds! Yay!

**Chapter 18**: Strange Bedfellows.

:Parseltongue:

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

The next morning was a slow one, as neither Harry nor Severus were in a mood to deal with the real world. They lay in bed for a while, Harry absently playing with Severus' hair as they thought. It was calming for Harry- a time before reality started and yet also a new day. And he was closeted with his mate, in bed, with no obligations for another hour.

Severus felt the same. Yesterday had been hell on his emotions, and the man who prided himself on himself on his control cringed whenever he thought of his meltdown. But in a way he could just see how Sirius had been right to give him the information. And even though the flea bitten bag of bones had tried to use it against him, Severus found that he was mildly grateful.

He snorted into Harry's chest, and pushed himself up onto his elbows as he looked down at the green-eyed boy beneath him. Harry waited as Severus searched his gaze, and smiled softly as Severus leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Harry parted his lips, allowing Severus to enter, and for once just enjoyed the sensation of kissing his mate, no thoughts of anything further that would spur the hotter passions. He just lay still, letting Severus explore his mouth, delighting in the fact that his mate had come to him with no help from Harry.

Severus ended the kiss and settled back into Harry's embrace. The younger man wrapped his arms around the comforting weight atop of him, and let his head lean back against the pillows as he drifted back into sleep.

Severus just watched Harry, planning on waking him up when they had to get ready, and as he did he remembered Monday morning. _The boy is very persuasive, _he thought to himself, and snorted as he recalled the teens tactics. Instead of reliving the previous day- not wanting to wake another part of his body- and he settled back into Harry-Watching.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Hermione, having met her on the way up from the dungeons. He had been under his Invisibility Cloak, of course, and had decided to have a bit of fun and scare the living daylights out of the girl. He was currently on the receiving end of a furious and actually rather funny lecture concerning proper conduct and conduct unbecoming of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Not that he would be telling Hermione anytime soon that her lecture was funny- no, for as shitty as it may be at some times he actually enjoyed his life the way it was. With all of his body parts attached.

Sitting at the Gryffindor Table he nodded to Seamus and Dean, and a huge grin split his face as he turned to Neville. "So, Nev," he began, grin still firmly in place, "Why'd you beat up poor Crabbe?"

Neville scowled. "It was Goyle, for your information, and you bloody well know why I beat him up."

Seamus grinned as well as he joined Harry in teasing the poor boy. "Actually, mate, he _doesn't _know. Remember he was at the 'Super Secret Order Meeting' yesterday?"

Dean couldn't restrain himself. "Oh- you mean the meeting that _no one _is supposed to know about? Harry was there?"

"Yup," Seamus replied, "Which means he doesn't know why good ol' Neville here beat up the big, bad bully from Slytherin."

Three sets of inquiring eyes turned to Neville, and he groaned as he let his head hit the table. "He was talking to Draco, and Draco was getting scared." He let his head hit the table again. "I overreacted a tad." Seamus laughed, but Harry and Dean nodded to show they understood. Neville grinned sheepishly up at them, and pillowed his head on his arms. "I haven't slept since." Everyone in the vicinity cracked up at the implications of Neville's statement. But they calmed down eventually, and started to eat their meal.

"So what did they do to you?" Harry asked as he loaded his fork full of eggs.

Neville sighed as he remembered. "I've got detention with Snape starting Monday and going through Thursday."

A chorus of sympathy groans met the announcement, and Harry waited until no one was paying attention anymore to cock his brow at the other boy. It took a second, but once Neville realized what Harry was offering he nodded emphatically. When the two boys saw the odd looks they were getting, they merely shrugged.

It was a few minutes later before Harry chanced mimicking Neville and letting his head rest on the table. The others ignored them, used to this by now. It was the silent signal that the Dom was talking to their mate, and as Hermione glanced across the Hall she saw that Theo also had his head nestled into the crook of his arm.

"_Good morning, sunshine," _Harry greeted as he got comfortable. He chuckled to himself as Severus narrowed his eyes, wondering what his fool-boy was up to.

"_What, may I ask, is so good about it that you must refer to me as that infernal element?" _

"_Considering that you start detentions with Neville on Monday, I'm surprised you're not making the best of the time you have left." _Harry chuckled as Severus groaned mentally, and added, _"And also, for as long as you're to be hosting his detention, you won't be able to skive off your paperwork as you've been doing."_

Severus glared into his goblet and ignored the slightly panicked look Trelawney was giving him. The mad old bint had chosen to sit next to him instead of taking the seat that was open near Flitwick and therefore she had chosen to put up with his mercurial mood. _"You are the bane of my existence and I refuse to believe that the Longbottom brat will change my accustomed schedule that much." _Severus watched Harry covertly as he sat at the Staff Table, and saw the teen sneak a wink to the other Gryffindor. _"Be gone and leave me in peace."_

Harry grinned as Severus forcibly cut off the conversation, and turned to Neville. "Hey, Nev. You like Potions, right?" Neville groaned at the question, automatically assuming that Harry hadn't been able talk Snape around. Dean stared at the two boys, wondering what on earth was going on, but shook his head as Seamus commanded his attention. The Irish boy gave him too much work for him to worry about others.

The rest of the day passed quickly, as most of the students reveled in the fact that today was Friday. Classes let out immediately after dinner- Dumbledore had canceled the few evening classes for reasons that the students didn't know or care about. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were relaxing in the Gryffindor Common Room when McGonagall walked in.

Looking around and seeing all the students she needed together, Minerva walked over to them and crossed her arms. "The six of you will be coming with me. As I see you're not doing anything, I'll assume you have nothing better to do." She smiled at them, and turned to walk away. Letting the smile grow as she heard the groans issuing from disgruntled throats, she held the portrait open and waited for the students to precede her.

Once they were all assemble out in the hallway, Minerva gestured for her students to follow and began walking. Harry glanced at Hermione with a question in his eyes, but she shrugged. Realizing they really had no choice in the matter, the six students hurried to catch up with the formidable Deputy Headmistress before she noticed they were not right on her heels.

After walking for five minutes in complete silence, Harry was voted via pointed glares to be the one to ask the Transfiguration Professor where they were going. Running slightly to catch up with the older woman, Harry smiled ingenuously at the stern teacher.

"Can I ask where we're going, Professor?" Harry grinned up at the Head of Gryffindor House impishly, and she glanced down at him with well-concealed amusement.

"Indeed you can, Mr. Potter." Harry waited a minute before realizing what she meant, and smirked. Schooling his face into a properly subservient expression, he brought one hand to his throat and simpered at the older lady, eyes wide and innocent.

"Dear Professor McGonagall, do you by any chance happen to know why we were taken _so unceremoniously _from the midst of our House Common Room to locations unknown?" Harry's performance was rewarded with a slight chuckle. The other students covered their mouths, caught between horrified fascination and the urge to laugh. To talk so to Professor McGonagall! Harry must be insane, was the general consensus.

"Brava, Mr. Potter." Minerva said, hiding her smile well. The boy had an uncanny ability to make her smile, and she really wished that she could shed her stern demeanor long enough to let him know that. "But as it stands, I am under strict orders to keep you in the dark, so to speak."

"Ah, well," Harry sighed, dropping the act, "It was worth a shot." Winking at his Head of House, Harry dropped back into the crowd following her and latched onto Hermione's arm. Ignoring Ron's unhappy look, Harry gave Hermione a meaningful glance as he gestured vaguely in the general direction of his head. Nodding to show she understood, Hermione took a firm grip on his arm as he called for Severus. _"Hey, Severus. Do you know where McGonagall is taking us?"_

The grumpy answer came back soon enough, and Harry sighed. _"Yes, impossible imp. I do know."_ Harry waited, but frowned as Severus added nothing further, other than a vague _'please don't go looking for the answer.' _Harry let go of Hermione and shrugged, shaking his head. She looked thoughtful as she pondered that fact that no one was allowed to tell them anything.

McGonagall stopped suddenly and turned to face the group ranged behind her. "Here we are. Before I let you in, though, you must understand three things." Raising a brow, she went on. "First, no one other than those who are in this group or already in the room are allowed inside. Second, and most important, you are to never reveal the location of this place. Third and finally, if you do not agree to these terms, you must leave now."

No one moved, and McGonagall raised an approving eyebrow. "Good," she said briskly, turning to the blank wall and placing a hand on it, "Remember the password and follow me."

Stating the word _"Invictus," _clearly, Minerva moved aside as the wall became a doorway. Grabbing the handle and opening the door, Minerva walked through and waited for her students to follow. When they were all inside the small hallway, she opened another door and entered into a nice sized room. Seamus looked around in amazement- the room was just like the Gryffindor Common Room, but for the color scheme. Everything was black and white, even the walls.

Sitting on the couches that were arrayed in a semi circle around the hearth were other students, very familiar to the Gryffindors. But instead of moving to their mates immediately, they glanced at McGonagall when they saw that Snape and Dumbledore were also present.

"Well?" McGonagall asked sharply, "Take a seat." The Gryffindors scrambled to do her bidding, and soon all of the students were seated and looking to the Professors for instruction. The inter-house pairs remained carefully segregated, as they didn't know what was going on, and Minerva took her place next to Severus as Albus began speaking.

"Thank you for coming." Blaise repressed a snort as the Headmaster began- it's not like they had been given a choice in the matter. Harry felt his anger at the Headmaster begin to run through him, and forcibly tried to tap it down. He glared at his hands as they waited for the Headmaster to continue, telling Severus shortly, _"I will kill him." _Severus sent a questioning feeling to the teen, ignoring his own anger, and began the task of calming Harry down.

Dumbledore went on, oblivious. "Now I know you are wondering where you are and why you are here, so I will get straight to the point." He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together before continuing. "In past years when students have been brought together by the _Subdo Revilio _Potion, they have merely stayed in their House Dorms. However, since this year has such a large grouping, Professors Snape and McGonagall have agreed to my plan."

Moving over to stand in front of the fireplace, Dumbledore rested a hand on the mantle. "This is the Common Room of your new dormitory." The students sucked in a collective breath at the Headmasters words, and glanced to their Heads for confirmation. Both Snape and McGonagall nodded, and the students turned their attention back to Dumbledore, excited now. "There are three doorways here-" and Dumbledore pointed each one out- "and each leads to a different place. That door-" and he pointed to the door to the left of the entrance hallway- "leads to three rooms. That door-" and he pointed to the door to the right of the entrance- "leads to three more rooms."

Walking to the third door and opening it, the Headmaster gestured to the inside. "This is a small kitchen area that was provided, as you are further from the kitchen here than in your House Dormitories. There is also a restroom located in this area. Each set of rooms shares one bathroom, and I expect you'll all work out a schedule suitable for your needs." Draco groaned, and Neville grinned at the blonde. Dumbledore ignored the exchange, and continued on.

"Everything is done in black and white for now. Once you choose a room, you will be assigned a House Elf to help you make the room more comfortable. The Common Room will have to be a joint project, but I trust that you will all work together to make this home for you."

He looked around the room, then asked, "Any questions?"

Susan raised her hand promptly, and spoke when Dumbledore nodded to her. "Are we going to be sharing our rooms with our partners?" All of the students glanced up to the Headmaster in interest, and waited for the answer.

"Yes, that is precisely why there are only six rooms. Also- once you decide which room you would prefer, a House Elf will move your belongings to you new quarters. Any other questions?" No one raised a hand, and Dumbledore nodded. "Well then. If you need any help, feel free to contact either myself or Professors Snape and McGonagall. We will leave you here to get settled, and I'll see you all bright and early Monday morning."

With that, Dumbledore left the Common Room, leaving his Potions Master and Deputy to answer any lingering questions. Harry glanced at Severus swiftly, and saw the anger burning behind his mate's eyes. Resolved to deal with that later, Harry turned to McGonagall and frowned.

"Is this legal?" He asked suspiciously, and pursed his lips when Pansy laughed at him. Minerva looked shocked at the question, but answered honestly.

"Yes, of course. Why would you even think otherwise, Mr. Potter?"

"No reason," Harry replied, "Just wondering."

After a moment, an excited question broke the silence. "So, we can choose our rooms now?" Everyone laughed at Draco, and Snape nodded from his position against the wall.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Please, feel free to choose your room first." The other students glared at the Potions Master, but didn't say anything- not wanting a detention.

Neville stared at the Potions Master for a moment before getting up and going over to Draco. The Slytherin immediately went to the door to the right of the entryway, and walked in. Sticking his head out moments later, Draco grandly proclaimed, "My room-" Neville glowered at him, and Draco pouted- "Fine, you annoying prat, _our _room is the first door on the left. Don't even think about taking it."

The others laughed at the unusual couple and stood, starting to familiarize themselves with the dorm. Snape and McGonagall stood to the side, waiting to interfere if anyone got into an argument. But the students were feeling supremely generous tonight, as they had just leaned that they would no longer have to sneak about the Castle to find time with their mates.

In the end Hermione and Ron took the room across from Draco and Neville, and Harry took the other room in that section. Hermione and Ron's door faced Neville and Draco's door, and Harry's faced the door leading into the Common Room. Seamus and Dean took the room coinciding with Hermione's, Blaise and Pansy took the room matching Harry's and Susan and Theo took the last room. When they were all set, the pairs came out of their rooms, and gathered around the teachers.

"Are you ready to have the House Elves bring your things?" Minerva asked, as Severus seemed to be in a snit. The students nodded, and Minerva gave the pre-agreed upon signal, and the Common Room suddenly had six House Elves in it. Assigning one House Elf to a pair, Minerva took her place against the wall and watched.

Seamus, Dean, Theo, Susan, Pansy, and Blaise immediately started ordering Elves around, but Hermione stood to the side with a frown as Ron made the arrangements with the Elf. Neville let Draco take the lead with the Elf, more than willing to give into his mate in this regard. Harry smiled as Dobby raced to his side, and resisted the urge to glance up at Severus. "Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is to help Harry Potter! What does Harry Potter want Dobby to do?"

Harry smiled benignly at the little Elf, and said, "Could you please retrieve my things from Gryffindor Tower and place them in my new quarters?" Dobby nodded excitedly and grabbed at his hats to keep them from falling off.

"Of course Harry Potter, sir! Anything for Harry Potter!" With a _crack!_ the Elf disappeared and Harry smiled as he ignored Severus' mild amusement.

"_Oh, hush you. It's not my fault he hero-worships me."_

"_I am inclined to differ, my imp. You are the one who freed him, and as he _is _one of the few House Elves who abhor forced servitude, you are naturally going to be accorded special honors." _Harry grinned inwardly at the sarcastic words, and changed the subject.

"_Aside from the obvious reasons, why are you mad at Dumbledore now?"_

"_I am not _mad_, that implies that I am rabid and I am nothing of the sort. No- I am angry at Dumbledore this time because he is using this idea to try and have the other paired students in a position to guess who your Sub is."_

Harry swallowed convulsively in anger, and chanced a glance at his mate. Severus looked up at the same time, and nodded once as Harry's eyes proclaimed his fury. _"But there is nothing we can do about it, other than that I will never come here to visit with you." _Harry heard the sadness behind the words, and swore. How dare Dumbledore do this to his mate!? How dare he think that he could get away with this!?

But Dobby reappeared and he forcibly turned his attention to the House Elf who bowed repeatedly to him, saying, "I've placed Harry Potters things in his room, just as you like! Will Harry Potter check and make sure Dobby did not fail Harry Potter?" A dejected look crept onto the House Elf's face, and Harry did his best to hide his smile.

"I am quite sure you did well, Dobby. But if you insist, I will of course go and check." Harry walked to his room with the solemnly hopeful Elf on his heels, and opened the door. His things were perfectly arranged in his room, clothing hanging exactly as he liked, and school things neatly set up on one of the desks. Dobby hung back, head down, as Harry walked through the large room, and checked everything.

There was one large closet that his School Robes were hung in, and two huge armoires that were placed one on each side of the bed. Two desks were placed next to each other, along with chairs, and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves adorned the one empty wall. Harry's things were neatly place exactly where they belonged, and he turned to Dobby, more than satisfied.

"This is simply perfect, Dobby!" Harry exclaimed, and the House Elf perked up. "You did a wonderful job, just as I knew you would." Dobby grinned from ear to ear at the praise, and danced in place in his happiness.

"Would Harry Potter like his mate's things brought to this room?" Harry froze, and slammed the door with a flick of his wrist. The slight sounds from the Hallway were cut off, and he looked at Dobby with hard eyes.

"What do you know of my mate?" he asked immediately, and almost felt sorry when Dobby's ears flopped and he crumpled into a ball. But with his conversation with Severus fresh in his mind, he was all too aware of what Dobby could do. Casting a Silencing Spell, Harry waited.

"Harry Potter's mate is Professor Snape, and Dobby is sorry!" Harry froze as Dobby's words hit home, and listened absently to the House Elf begging Harry to forgive him. "Please forgive Dobby, Harry Potter! Dobby is a bad, bad House Elf! Dobby doesn't know what he did, but he is a bad, bad House Elf!"

Harry dropped to his knees in front of the small creature, and placed his hands on the thin shoulders. "Dobby, stop. Dobby- I'm sorry, I never meant that you did anything wrong, I just wanted to know what you knew." The Elf looked up at Harry with those large, watery eyes, and sniffed.

"I is sorry, Harry Potter."

Harry shook his head. "Dobby- you did nothing wrong. Will you do me a favour?" Dobby nodded immediately, looking better at the thought of doing something for Harry. "Will you promise to never tell anyone that Professor Snape is my mate? I can't have anyone else knowing, and I know I can trust you."

Dobby looked up at Harry with wide, worshipful eyes, and nodded reverently. "Harry Potter can trust Dobby, yes he can. Dobby will not tell a soul."

Harry sighed expansively, relieved beyond words. "Thank you Dobby," he said sincerely, "you don't know how much that means to me." Harry released the spells and opened the door, thanking Dobby again. Dobby bowed repeatedly as he got ready to leave, telling Harry that "Harry Potter must call for Dobby if he should need anything! Anything at all!" With another sharp _crack! _the Elf disappeared and Harry sighed as he walked into the Common Room and collapsed onto a couch.

Severus gave him a vaguely searching look, and went back to watching over his Slytherins. Once all of the students were assembled in the Common Room, Minerva said, "Well, now that you are all settled, we will be leaving you. Remember the three rules, and if you have any questions, feel free to find myself or Professor Snape." Looking about the room, Minerva nodded and added, "Good night, and I hope you all become used to your new quarters."

The two teachers left, leaving the students behind. They stared at one another for a few moments, as the reality of the situation seeped in. Seamus said suddenly, "Well I for one _never_ expected this." Heads nodded around the room, agreeing with the Irishman.

For a while they were silent, but soon Blaise stood and stretched. "It's too early to be going to 'bed', even on a Friday night." He grinned as the others laughed at the emphasis he put on _bed_, and added, "So lets break in the new Dorm."

Ron grinned slowly, and nodded. "The twins sent me a case of Butterbeer, and the Elf brought it down." He smiled as the Slytherins looked at him with interest. "And I don't mind sharing."

The other students perked up, and the party started.

_

* * *

_

Hello, my loveliest of lovely reviewers! I'm back, and for the time being, this fic shall run it's normal course of being posted on Monday's again. Thanks to everyone for the well-wishes, and hugs to everybody in general!

_I was beginning to miss posting this fic, you know. Only the fact that I really didn't have time for it kept me from breaking out of my self-imposed hiatus early. But otherwise, unless something drastic happens, this fic is back on._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Huge cyber cookie to the person (other than Amber Athame and MannyWitch) who get the reference in the password! I'll tell ya'll next chap._

_P.P.S.: By the way-- have any of you other authours out there seen this Reader Traffic thing? It's cool… but it's also telling me that this fic has had a total of 1000 hits since the first of September. Where are the reviews, people? LOL, no-- I love all of my faithful reviewers… XD_


	19. Unique Perspective

**Disclaimer: **I neither own, nor claim to own, any of the characters, places, settings, or semi-canon pairings that you see.

**Beta: ShadowFax999!! **Look- I reposted it! LOL, and hey- it's _better _this time... XD

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authours Note: **Seduction via cooking!! LMFAO!!

**Chapter 19:**Unique Perspective

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Harry slipped out of the Common Room a mere half an hour after the party began, and stood in his new bedroom rubbing his aching forehead. He wished he could be as carefree as the other students, but with everything that he had to deal with… it would probably never happen.

Walking over to the one bare section of wall, Harry placed a hand on it and thought hard about Severus' quarters. A moment later he was walking into Severus' living room and stretching before he flopped onto a couch. Settling in to wait for Severus- who was unceremoniously holed up in Dumbledore's office discussing Neville's upcoming detention- Harry kicked off his shoes and whispered into his mate's mind that he was waiting.

He was just falling into a light doze when Severus opened Sscazzs' door and slammed it shut. Ignoring the agitated snake writhing in the painting, Severus threw his wand at the far wall and cursed viciously. Shedding his teaching robes and shoes, Severus stormed into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets. Harry sat up carefully, not wanting to anger his mate any more than he already was, and listened in on the Potions Master's thoughts.

… _stupid annoying prat! That self-righteous jackarse! Who does the Psychotic old coot think he is? Trying to tell me what to do! What makes him think I'll obey him, anyway? _

Severus slapped a potato on the counter and began chopping it methodically, as precise as he always was with a potion. Harry stood and walked softly over to the doorway to the kitchen, and leaned against the frame as he listened. …_even Minerva doesn't try to tell me how to run my class- and Albus thinks he can tell me to fail Longbottom just because the stupid Gryffindor got into a fight? _

Harry choked back the grin at Severus' Slytherin side, though he had to fight back the anger that was threatening to overwhelm him. Severus filled a pot with water and set it to boil with a whispered word. Throwing the chopped potato in, he produced thick hunks of meat and began dicing them. _… I will not fail him, I'll see to that… even if the stupid child blows up the entire classroom and kills himself in the process he'll pass with an E! _Harry watched as Severus added the meat and chopped carrots and celery into the pot, and threw in some string beans. Stirring the contents a few times, Severus reached into the cold cabinet and pulled out three heads of lettuce and four tomatoes. As he began to chop those as well, he gesture with the knife to the corner of the kitchen.

"Bring me that bowl." Harry looked over and saw an expensive crystal bowl sitting on a shelf, and went to get it. Placing it next to Severus on the counter, he peered into the pot and sniffed. Whatever it was, it smelled divine.

"What's that?" he asked, and Severus handed him a hunk of bread from the cold cabinet.

"Stew," he answered shortly, and gestured to the pot. Harry hesitantly dipped the bread into the pot, and bit the end gingerly. Though it was hot, it was delicious and Harry moaned in delight before he could help himself.

"Merlin, Severus. This is wonderful!" Severus let his lips twitch as he accepted the compliment, but he smacked Harry's hand away as he went to get more of the broth.

"No double-dipping, Potter," Severus informed the teen caustically, and hid his smile as Harry frowned and looked longingly at the contents of the pot. Remembering a previous Potions class, and needing to concentrate on something other than his fool of an employer, Severus frowned and looked at Harry. "Why do you hate cooking?"

Harry froze at the abrupt question, and turned to stare at Severus. He'd forgotten that he'd told Severus that. Harry debated whether or not to tell his mate the reason, but shrugged and went for it. "My aunt and uncle used to make me cook for them all the time. And whenever it didn't meet their standards, I went without for as long as they thought would teach me to cook better."

Severus stared at the Gryffindor, eyebrows almost in his hairline. "What?" he said incredulously, "They did what?"

Harry ducked his head, embarrassed to have told someone something that was so shameful to him, and shrugged. "Whatever," he said, trying to placate his increasingly infuriated mate, "It over and done with now, and I'll never have to see them again."

"We'll see about that," Severus muttered, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Dragging the teen close until Harry was between Severus and the counter, he placed the knife in Harry's hand, covering the smaller hand with his own. Taking Harry's left hand in his and using it to hold the tomato in place, Severus began to cut the fruit.

Harry was stiff as Severus continued on as though he weren't there, but soon enough he began to relax. Severus' body heat was seeping into his back, and Harry sighed as he fitted his body into the contours of Severus' front. They fit perfectly, and Harry grinned slightly as Severus held a piece of the luscious fruit to up to Harry's lips. Taking the bit of tomato into his mouth, Harry smirked and drew one of Severus' fingers in as well.

He felt the gasp reverberate through Severus' body as he sucked on the finger hungrily, and smiled as Severus pulled the digit free with a pop. "Stop that," Severus berated gently, pressing the teen into the counter as he scooped up the chopped tomatoes and dropping them into the bowl.

Grabbing a head of lettuce next, Severus replaced his hands around Harry's and began the whole process again. Harry squirmed slightly as Severus started to move against his back, ostensibly to reach for the celery, or to dump the cut lettuce into the bowl. Harry bit back a needy whine as Severus leaned forward, passing his arms around Harry and mixing the salad. The hot, hard bulge that tortured Harry pressed into him as Severus pretended to be oblivious.

The Potions Master stayed in the one position for the remainder of the preparation time, Summoning the objects he could not reach without moving. Harry was biting his lip, drawing blood, attempting to prevent himself from pushing Severus into something he obviously didn't want quite yet.

Severus smirked as he felt Harry's self-control start to waver, and abruptly backed off of the teen. Ignoring the low mewl that emerged from Harry's throat, Severus stood before the pot and stirred it slowly, watching his mate out of the corner of his eye. Harry looked rather lost as he stayed were Severus had left him, but the Potions Master noted the precise moment Harry decided to stop playing this game.

"Sit down," Severus said suddenly, pointing to one of the chairs that bracketed the table, "the food is almost ready." Harry growled, a fierce look on his face as he wavered, then finally sat with a thump. Severus set the table around the sullen and frustrated teen, purposefully touching the Gryffindor on the shoulder, the arm, the hand.

Setting the steaming bowl of stew in the middle of the table next to the salad, Severus sat across from Harry and served both of them. Harry had calmed down enough to eat by now, and dug into his food eagerly, moaning as the delicious food filled his stomach. Severus was rather gratified by the obvious way Harry enjoyed his food- he had not had the occasion to cook for someone other than himself in a long time, and he found he quite enjoyed watching Harry's reaction.

They ate in silence but for Harry's sounds of pleasure, and once they were finished Severus sat back with a sigh. Harry kept eating, and the older man watched as his mate enjoyed the food he had made. Finally Harry was full, and sat back looking completely satisfied.

"Well?" Severus asked acerbically, "Did you like it?" Harry glanced up from under heavy lashes and smiled at the Professor.

"It was delicious," Harry said, licking his lips sensuously and peering up at Severus through his lashes, "How about dessert?"

Severus snorted, pushing back from the table and beginning to clear it. "I made dinner, imp, the least you can do is take care of dessert." Harry grinned and stood suddenly, his chair scraping harshly against the floor. Making his way over to his mate, he caught the Potions Masters hand and dragged him away from the table and into his arms.

Calling for Dobby with a wicked smirk and ignoring Severus' suddenly disapproving glare, he stroked the older mans side as Dobby appeared. The Elf's eyes went wide at the sight before him, and he bowed immediately with the reverence Hogwarts Elves reserved for the faculty.

"Professor Snape, Harry Potter, Dobby is here- what can Dobby do?" Harry chuckled as the House Elf stared at him with wide eyes- he imagined the poor creature thought he'd never see the sight that was before his eyes.

"Dobby, could you do us a huge favour?" Harry's smile widened as Dobby nodded ecstatically and grabbed onto his hats.

"Anything for Harry Potter and Professor Snape! What can Dobby do?" The huge round eyes stared up at Harry in adoration, and Severus couldn't stop the chuckle that rose in his throat. His earlier comment came to mind, and Harry said silently, _"While I will be the first to admit that sometimes its a pain, at other times it is quite useful to be hero-worshiped."_

"Please, Dobby," Harry began ignoring the deep rumbling from his mates chest that meant he was trying not to laugh, "Could you clean this up for us? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important-" but Dobby cut him off. With a grand bow and a snap of his spindly fingers the mess was cleared away, the left-overs were placed in the cold cabinet, and everything was sparkling and clean.

"Oh, thank you so much Dobby!" Harry exclaimed, going overboard in his thanks as the Elf blushed from the praise, "You are so good to me!"

Dobby twisted his apron in in his hands, and looked up at Harry sheepishly. "Harry Potter," he began, looking extremely pitiful and lost-puppy-ish, "If you want, Dobby can take care of your rooms, these rooms and the other."

Harry stared at the House Elf, plans for ravishing Severus forgotten, for the moment. "Oh, no Dobby," he said, "I couldn't let you do that. You do so much for me already, and that would be too much to ask."

Dobby shook his head so fast the Gryffindor was afraid his little neck might snap. "Oh, no! It wouldn't be a trial at all! Dobby would be more than glad to take care of Harry Potter!" The wide eyes stared up at Harry pleadingly and he gave in.

"Alright," Harry said, grinning as Dobby beamed and bowed repeatedly, "If you want to."

"Thank you Harry Potter sir! Dobby will go now and make sure everything is perfect!" With another sharp crack! the Elf disappeared, and Harry stared at the spot Dobby had been for a moment, then shook his head.

"Right." Harry pronounced, "That was weird." Severus chuckled at Harry's statement, and took the teens chin in his hand. They gazed at one another for a while, Harry unconsciously rubbing the back of the hand he was holding with his thumb. Harry gently disengaged himself from his mate, and let his fingers twist with Severus'. He walked to the bedroom and tugged Severus along after him.

Harry led the way to the bedroom, turning once he was inside and pulling his mate into his arms. Severus went eagerly, meeting Harry's lips and moaning at the contact. Harry drew the older man down onto the bed, pulling his tunic up and over his head, and ridding Severus of trousers and socks afterwards. Muttering a spell against Severus' lips Harry was suddenly naked as well, and groaned as their skin met.

Severus rolled them over so that Harry was on top, and let the boy explore. The lithe Gryffindor roamed all over him, tasting his navel and shoulder and hipbone, nipping at his throat and his wrist and the back of his knee. Harry moaned at the taste of Severus, going back to those intoxicating lips and pressing small, reverent kisses to them. Severus sighed as Harry's hands performed magic against his skin, sending flickers of desire straight to his groin.

* * *

Dobby popped back into Professor Snape's suite once he had finished his other duties. He had told Merga, the Head House Elf, that he wanted to take over the care of Harry Potter and Professor Severus Snape. She had wanted to know why he wanted such a duty when even House Elves were afraid of Professor Snape, but he couldn't tell her why because of his promise to Harry Potter.

Eventually she had given in, mainly because Hetty, Professor Snape's current Elf, was scared to death of him. Merga had sighed in annoyance, but had switched the shifts and told Dobby that he still had to complete his other duties, but Dobby already knew that. So now Dobby was back in Professor Snape's quarters to finish cleaning, and he wanted to tell Harry Potter that he was here as he had said he would be.

When House Elves were not actively doing someone's bidding or doing their duty they utilized their ability to be invisible as Dobby was doing now. He walked through Professor Snape's rooms, scrunching his face up at the sight of the clothing strewn throughout the living room, and began to clean.

As he came to Professor Snape's bedroom Dobby heard strange noises coming from the room. Frowning and padding to the door, Dobby slipped through and looked for the source of the noise. Utilizing another little-known House Elf trick, Dobby raised himself off of the floor and stared at the sight before him. Harry Potter was beneath Professor Snape, legs wrapped around the older man and arms dragging the Professor down for a kiss. Snape went willingly, holding Harry tighter to his body and rocking harder against the Gryffindor.

Dobby watched the humans for a minute more, smiling dopily with his head cocked to the side. It was good to see his favorite people- for though Professor Snape had not been the nicest person to Dobby he was now Harry Potter's mate- happy and carefree.

Dobby left the room as quietly as he had entered, and finished cleaning the other parts of the flat. With his happy smile still firmly in place he popped back to the kitchen and began to help prepare tomorrows breakfast.

Maybe he would bring his people something special?

… … …

_REPOSTED 9/18/08_

_Hello... I have reposted this chap, and now it is beta'd! Yay! Anywho- the answer to the question I asked ya'll last chap (The 'Invictus' thing) is here._

**INVICTUS**

**OUT of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.**

**In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.**

**Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid.**

**It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul.**

**WILlIAM E. HENLEY**

_I thought it was an appropriate poem to describe some of what Harry and Sev are going through. Besides the fact that it is one of my favorite poems ever. K- ta's people!_

_Netrixie_


	20. Hating the Headmaster

**Disclaimer: **Well, if I say that it's mine, I will probably get sued, have all my fics stripped from any site they might be on, and probably have my identity revealed to all, thereby having my mother mad at me for doing this…. So no. I sincerely and without reservations tell you all in all honesty that I do not, in point of fact, own this series, these characters, or anything related to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling in any way, shape, or form.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Beta: ShadowFax999... **and amazingly, she's still speaking to me after letting this fic and her hang for like, a month… (sheepish grin)

**Chapter 20: **Hating the Headmaster

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur for Harry and the others, busy as they were getting used to the new order of things. The eleven of them had fought over the name of their dorm, finally deciding on calling it 'Haven,' in response to how they felt about it. Theo was smugly proud of himself for thinking up the name, and kept subtly reminding the others that he had come up with it. They all bore it in good humour- except Draco, whose idea for calling it 'The Lair' had failed miserably- and were able to laugh about it.

The Common Room was now done in warm dark colors. The six couches were split with half being a deep golden brown and the others a deep satiny black. All of them were plush, of a faux velvet texture, and large enough to hold two people very comfortably. Each pair had staked out a couch and claimed it for themselves. Harry had one of the black couches, taking comfort in the fact that it reminded him of Severus, and made himself a permanent resident on it as he filled Hermione and Ron in on what had happened at the Order meeting.

The walls were painted a dark forest green, and went very well with the gold frames of the few portraits. The fire place was black marble and held a solid gold chandelier that Dobby had found in storage somewhere that Pansy had fallen in love with. The other furnishings- chairs, tables, the chess set in one corner- were made of a dark mahogany that seemed to glow in the firelight.

Each bedroom was decorated in a blend of the two occupants styles, and were usually radically different from the Common Room. Pansy and Blaise's room, for example, was composed almost entirely in shades of white and sapphire, while Seamus and Dean had decorated theirs in a color palate of burgundy and gold. Hermione and Ron had done their room in various shades of gold and brown, and Draco and Neville lived in a world of silver and chocolate. Theo and Susan chose complementary tones of blue and green, and Harry had done his in black and green.

Monday morning came too early for the ten students who appeared in Haven's Common Room, ready to face the world- for the most part. Seamus was still yawning as he waited for Dean to emerge from their room, and Draco was passed out on his couch. Hermione and Pansy, however were wide awake and already planning the days events.

Once they were all ready to leave, the group made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. To some of their surprise, it was a short walk and closer to Haven than the Tower or the dungeons. They separated long before they reached the Hall, however, moving into their normal factions.

Ron and Neville took their regular seats, ignoring Hermione as she glanced around the Hall in concern. So what if Harry hadn't shown up yet- he was always on time for class anyway.

It was another twenty minutes before Harry walked into the Hall, looking as fresh as though he had slept all weekend. Sliding into his seat across the way from Neville, he loaded his plate and began eating, following the time-honored tradition of ignoring Hermione on an empty stomach. Once he had sufficiently filled his hollow leg, he turned to the witch and gave her a pathetic, pleading face.

"Hermione," he whined, giving her the puppy-dog-eyes she could never resist, "Why are you yelling at me?"

Hermione huffed in exasperation, the pathetic eyes working on her exactly as Harry had planned. "I am not yelling, Harry. I am merely pointing out the fact that you are once again late for breakfast, and soon people will begin to wonder what is going on with you." She paused, and sighed as Seamus and Dean hid their snickers. "Whatever, Harry. I'm just looking out for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied, dropping the face and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you." She smiled at him, and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Letting her go, he grinned at a resigned Ron and finished his breakfast.

"So what's on the schedule for today, my fine feathered friends?"

Seamus smirked at Harry's question, and made a show of pulling his class list out of his pocket. "Let me see, let me see… ah, yes. First, we have -gasp- Potions with the Slytherins! Good Merlin, however shall we survive?"

Dean leaned over his Sub's shoulder and deadpanned, "And then it's Transfiguration… again… with McGonagall… again … and the Slytherins… Joy." Harry snorted with laughter as Neville grabbed the list and pretended to look over it with a haughty air.

"My, my- what have we here? Charms with Flitwick? And Slytherins? No, no, that just will not do. I'd much rather go to the class after that-" Neville grinned at Seamus and Dean, and the three of them shouted together- "LUNCH!"

The entire Gryffindor table roared with laughter at the impromptu skit, causing the rest of the Hall to look at them askance. Once they had calmed down some, Neville handed the list back to Seamus with a small bow. The Irishman tucked the list away with a grin, and the six friends got up and trooped to Potions together, occasionally erupting into sniggers at the memory of the skit.

By the time they walked into the classroom they had calmed down enough for the threat of Snape to wipe all hysteria from their minds, and Harry waved farewell to his friends as he moved to the front. Snape stalked into the classroom exactly as the class started, and scowled as he swept past the Gryffindors. Slamming his hand down on his desk, he quieted all remnants of conversation as he stared at them.

Even the Slytherin's were cowed by Snape today, and showed it by sitting straight up and not fidgeting. "Today you will be quiet," Snape hissed, the low sound startling the silent students. "I will not tolerate your teenage foolishness this morning, and if you so much as look like you are about to talk, I will deduct so many points from you that you will not win the House Cup for the next three years." He glowered at the students, and, sensing that they were sufficiently cowed, added, "Turn to page three hundred and forty seven. Read chapter 23 on the effects of Monroesbane and answer questions one through fifty. This will be collected."

With another fierce scowl Snape sat behind his desk and pulled a pile of paperwork in front of him. The only sounds that filled the room were the quiet noise of pages turning and the scritch-scratch of Snape's quill dancing across the parchments he was marking. Eventually the students relaxed enough to get comfortable in their chairs, but no one was foolish enough to disobey Snape given his present mood.

Harry shifted in his chair, and tentatively whispered into Severus' mind. "Severus? What's wrong?" He felt, more than heard, the sigh that his mate heaved before answering.

"It's not you, if that's what you're asking." Severus paused for a moment, then added, "It's just that I can no longer stand to be in Albus Dumbledore's presence." Harry frowned down at his textbook, and quickly answered a question.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked, and sucked in a quick breath at the answer.

"He tried to use Legilimency to read my thoughts." Severus' voice started shaking with barely-contained rage, and Harry saw red for a moment. The urge to get up and leave the class to find the Headmaster was strong, but Harry managed to stay the urge. For a while they were silent, Harry pretending to be able to read his book and Severus marking the essays from memory.

"What gives him the right?" Harry asked as calmly as he could, "How does he think he can manipulate so many different people and not be called to task for it?" Severus gave Harry a mental headshake, not knowing how to answer the teen. They fell silent as they drifted into their own thoughts, and the class period sped by. Soon there was only an hour left to the Potions time-slot, and Severus called Harry's attention to himself.

"Harry?" he called, and waited for the boy to hear him.

He had his mates attention at once. "Yes, Severus?" Severus took a deep breath as he gathered the courage to ask Harry the question, but just decided to jump right in at the last moment.

"Do you think I could let the class out early- and could you stay?"

Harry raised a brow at the question, but replied in the affirmative. "I think you could- especially given your current mood. And of course I will stay, love. You have only to ask."

Severus smiled inwardly at the answer, and looked up from his papers with a jerk. Surveying the room and the students who were staring up at him, he frowned. "Stop," he hissed, sneering at the confused faces of his students. "Accio parchments!" The class gasped as Snape Summoned their papers, the thing he only did at the end of an exam. "Longbottom, Potter, stay behind. The rest of you- out!"

The class was frozen for a minute, shocked at the command. Snape was letting them out early- by almost an hour? But as soon as the fact sank in they grabbed their things and ran from the room, planning on telling everyone they met of their good luck. Hermione shared a look with Harry, but left with Ron, Seamus and Dean. Draco sulked as he packed, and glared at Neville as he passed by.

When the only students left were Neville and Harry, Severus sat back in his chair and stared at them. "Mister Longbottom," he began, "Your detention begins tonight, as you will recall, and you will be here at 7:30. You will wear clothing you no longer care about, and you will be on time. Do I make myself clear?"

Neville nodded, and Snape gestured to the door. "Leave." The Gryffindor needed no more encouragement than that, and he opened the door and grabbed Draco, who had been waiting for him. When the door shut again, Severus sighed and let his personal wards activate. Harry walked around Severus' chair and slid his hands down his mate's front, undoing buttons as he went. Pushing the heavy robes off of Severus' shoulders, Harry began to rub his mates tense shoulders, kneading the muscles gently.

Severus relaxed under Harry's hands, letting his worries for the day fade away for a moment. He knew he had done a stupid thing by letting his class out early just to be with Harry, and that someone would connect the dots sooner or later, but right now he didn't care. Not when Harry was here and he was able to let someone else worry.

Harry let his hands roam over Severus' shoulders, down to his biceps, and across to his chest. His hands were gentle and soft, loosening the tense muscles slowly, and pleasing his mate. It took almost a half an hour for Severus to relax fully, and once he had Harry stopped the massage. Letting his hands trail over his mate, Harry came around to Severus' front and carefully straddled the older mans lap, lowering his body slowly to let Severus become used to the pressure.

Once he was settled, Harry leaned forward and placed his face in the crook of Severus' neck and wrapped his arms about his mate's waist. Severus' arms came around the teen and loosely surrounded Harry's back. For a long while they just sat like that, letting themselves feel the reassuring presence of their mate.

Soon, though, they had to face the rest of the world, and Harry slid off Severus' lap with a wry expression. "Just as I was really getting comfortable, too." he joked, and Severus responded with a smile. Harry leaned in to kiss his mate, and Severus let a silly smile grace his face for just a moment. Harry pulled back, happier than he had been since Severus had told him about Dumbledore's latest tactic, and watched as Severus fixed himself up.

Robes back on his shoulders, buttoned all the way back up with a whispered word. Hair neatened with another spell, with a third to press his clothing. Harry laughed, though, and let his thumb pass over Severus' thin lips. Severus frowned up at the boy, and Harry smiled. "You're all flushed."

"It is your fault," Severus responded immediately and Harry shrugged.

"I'll freely take responsibility for that," Harry said, grinning at his mates exasperated expression.

"Get out, imp. You'll be late for Minerva." Harry sighed at his mate's words and picked up his bag. Pressing a last kiss to Severus' lips, he waited until the wards were down before opening the door and walking out. Severus smiled at his mate's back, surprised- yet pleasantly pleased- that the two of them got along so well. It was enough to boggle his mind.

Instead he started to prepare for his next class, wondering vaguely if he had any right to feel this happy.

_

* * *

_

Ya, so it's late… really late… monumentally we-your-readers-shall-kill-you-if-its-any-later late… sorry! But it's here, and I hope you all like it. But it's the first time that I've gotten a fic to the 20th chapter! Rejoice! lol

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


	21. Starting to Understand

**Disclaimer: **Is J.K. Rowling in the Army National Guard? Is she leaving for Boot Camp 13 days after this is posted? No? Then I am most definitely not her.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: **The awesome, the wonderful, the magnificent, **SHADOWFAX999!! **(cheer, applaud, and generally make nuisances of yourselves over her).

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 21**: Starting to Understand

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Harry grinned down at the Marauders Map as he watched Neville pace the Common Room of Haven as he had been doing for the past half hour. Soon, though, the other Gryffindor stopped his pacing and began to get ready for his detention. But the dot labeled _Draco Malfoy _stopped him, and for a moment their dots were overlapped incriminatingly.

Harry pursed his lips as he looked away from the dots, feeling as though he were intruding upon a private moment though he could not see anything. Draco Lucius Malfoy was a conundrum, Harry thought, and began to ponder the boy and his actions. For all intents and purposes Draco was acting as selfish and petty as usual when he encountered anyone in the halls- as they had all decided to not act any differently- but inside Haven he was a completely different person.

He laughed and joked with his Slytherin buddies, and even sometimes deigned to chat with Seamus concerning the Irishman's newest prank. But Harry just couldn't reconcile the differences- Draco was still a prat, still an annoying, insulting Slytherin, but now it seemed as though Harry was… fond… of the blonde for some reason. The way he whined and complained to anyone who would listen that Neville didn't treat him well got on Harry's nerves, yes, and on everyone else's- but there was something about the youngest Malfoy…

Perhaps it was the way he'd curl up in Neville's lap, face drawn and weary after a long day, small in contrast with his Gryffindor Dom. Perhaps it was the way one look at his well-practiced 'you know you love me' face and you wanted to give him everything- even when he wasn't your Sub. Maybe it was even the way he laughed, looking surprised, as though he never expected to do that in this company.

Harry sighed as he located the Neville dot on the third floor, slowly making its way to the dungeons. Whatever- Draco was one of them now, and no matter what the prattish blonde did Harry and the others would have to stay by his side. They were all each other had left, now, and staying together was the best thing they could do. So as Harry waited for Neville to arrive, he finally accepted the fact that Neville was completely and irrevocably in love with the diminutive blonde...However much he didn't understand it, but Neville had accepted Severus quickly enough, and Harry supposed the least he could do was the same.

"You are looking entirely too thoughtful for a detention in which the Longbottom menace is a part." The dark voice made Harry turn in his chair, and face his mate. Severus continued with a raised brow. "You will remove your rather delectable arse from my chair now." Harry pouted at the Head of Slytherin, wondering just what the man would do to make him move.

Severus arched his other brow, and pointed away from his desk. "Move." Harry deepened the pout, eyes going wide and smoky as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth and stared up at Severus from under his thick black lashes. Severus' breath hitched in his throat, and he stared for a moment before seizing the front of Harry's shirt and dragging the boy to him.

The kiss was forceful and deep, and Harry moaned in the back of his throat as Severus plundered his mouth. Absently thanking Neville for taking so long, he wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders and hauled himself up until he was level with the Slytherin, and deepened the kiss. Severus moaned as he surrendered, not even consciously realizing the act, and spun them around till he could sit in his chair and let the Gryffindor straddle him.

_Thank Merlin I locked the door,_ Severus thought to himself, and Harry chuckled as he pulled back and stared down at his mate. Severus was flushed, lips bruised and pouted, obviously torn between the need to continue and the knowledge that Neville should turn up at any moment. Harry made his decision for him, placing a small kiss to Severus' lips before sliding off his lap and straightening his clothing. And not a moment too soon, for a timid knocking woke them from their haze. Severus frowned, annoyed at the boy and he hadn't even seen him yet. Harry chuckled as he watched Severus fix himself up, not doing anything to fix his own freshly-snogged appearance. Severus glowered at Harry, and cast a glamour spell at the amused teen.

"Why do you find this so funny?" Severus asked, annoyed.

Harry shrugged, and answered with a grin, "He knows about us, and our Bond. There's really no reason to hide anything."

Severus only deepened his frown, and turned away from Harry. "That's no reason to go around looking like a harlot." Harry's brows drew together at the low sentence, and he made his slow way over to Severus, mentally pleading with Neville to forgive him for making the other Gryffindor wait in the hall.

_"You don't look like a harlot, Severus,"_ Harry offered silently, coming around to stand in front of his mate, _"If anything, you look extremely edible." Severus _snorted, but lifted his eyes to meet Harry's worried- and slightly amused- ones.

"Thank you, you nympho." he said sarcastically, and Harry widened his eyes at the accusation, then began laughing.

"Nympho," he giggled as Severus made sure everything was in order, "nympho!" Harry couldn't control the laughter that threatened to overwhelm him, and Severus sighed as he opened the door to let the Longbottom brat in.

Neville took one look at the severe face of the Potions Master, the wildly cackling Golden Boy, and considered running. But he darted into the classroom instead, goaded by the dark glare he was receiving from the Head of Slytherin. Once the door was shut and re-locked, and Severus seated behind his desk with a triumphant look at the slowly calming Gryffindor, the Potions Master turned to the current bane of his existence.

"Why were you assigned a detention with me?" he asked, and Neville's eyes widened as he tried to figure out where the Professor was going with this.

"I- got into a fight with Goyle…" he trailed off as Snape nodded, and Harry took a seat on the edge of the Potions Masters desk.

Ignoring the now-calm teen, Severus asked, "And why did you get into a fight with my Slytherin?" Neville gulped, but answered honestly.

"He was frightening Draco."

Snape raised a brow, and turned to Harry for confirmation. The raven-haired boy nodded, and Severus turned a considering eye on Neville. "Why did you feel the need to interrupt?"

"Why did- why did I-" Neville spluttered to a stop, and glanced at Harry in disbelief. But the other Gryffindor gestured for him to answer the question, and Neville did so. "I interrupted, Professor, because Draco was getting scared and he was alone with the brute." Neville's nostrils flared in remembered anger, and a fist clenched. "And the troll couldn't take a hint."

Severus watched the teen before him, wondering when he had changed. Neville Longbottom, the nightmare of any potions teacher, and overall goody-two-shoes type, had finally grown a backbone. But as Severus pondered the Gryffindor and ignored Harry, he nodded slowly. "Then you have done nothing for which you should be punished." Neville gaped like a carp for a moment as Snape gathered his thoughts, and stared as the Potions Master continued. "You, after all, were only following the instincts the Bond gave you. Which, in turn, the Headmaster is ultimately responsible for, as he decreed that all Seventh Years were to take the potion. I see no reason for you to serve detention."

Harry grinned at his stunned year-mate, and tried to hide his overwhelming approval from his mate. That Severus would decide to take Neville's side in this matter and almost decry Dumbledore in front of two students… Harry knew how much it had taken for Severus to do this.

Not that he didn't agree… or completely back his mate's decision. But after what had happened earlier today this could be construed as a declaration of all out war by the Headmaster. Harry grinned as Severus went on.

"And since I will not serve you your detention, it will not go on your permanent record." Severus raised a caustic brow at the other Gryffindor, and added, "But you will be staying with me for the duration of the assigned time. As such, you will be helping Potter sort my new shipment of potions ingredients. Begin."

Severus turned his attention to the piles of parchment gracing his desk, and unceremoniously elbowed Harry out of the way. With a grin his Dom gestured Neville over to the cases of volatile ingredients, and they began sorting.

* * *

Harry walked over to Severus and rested his chin on the older mans shoulder, idly reading the red ink smeared across the page. After a moment he recognized Parvati's handwriting, and snorted quietly at the amount of corrections Severus had already made.

_"Severus… are you finished for the night yet?"_ Harry asked, not bothering with the oh-so-hard task of opening his mouth. Severus, however, had no such compunctions.

"I have to finish at least this stack of dismal essays before I can even think about slacking off." He turned to glare up at the teen. "So, no. I am not finished quite yet." Harry pouted, but held his tongue. He knew the other man had a lot of work to do, but he was bored. Neville had left after barely an hour, Severus letting the teen out uncommonly early due to the fact that the Potions Master was far too ready to defy Dumbledore than usual.

Not that Neville had objected, even not knowing the reason for his early dismissal. But now Harry was alone, and bored, and not even slightly tired. Severus sighed as he felt Harry unconsciously lean harder against him, and sat back from the essays with another sigh. Harry snapped straight up, looking at Severus with hope in his eyes.

"It is possible that I could finish these essays within the hour." The hope in Harry's eyes dimmed for a moment, but then Severus continued. "If, within that time frame, I have completed all I need to and you have finished sorting those ingredients, maybe then we can both retire for the night."

"Deal!" Harry agreed enthusiastically. A wicked gleam entered his eyes, and he presented his lips to Severus. "Seal it?" he whispered, his voice suddenly husky and seductive. Severus swallowed as a wave of lust slammed into him, but he nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's tempting lips. The Gryffindor deepened the kiss immediately, drawing a surprised gasp from his mate, and slid his hands into Severus' hair.

For a moment Severus was lost in the kiss, but reality reclaimed his mind when the arm of his chair stabbed his ribs. Breaking the contact, he shook his head at the teen in mock-dismay. "Go away and do what needs to be done. And maybe there will be time later for more of this."

Harry grinned, and licked his lips as he sashayed over to the crate of roots and herbs and spices, chuckling to himself as he listened in on Severus' thoughts.

Tonight was going to be _interesting…_

* * *

It wasn't as interesting as he had planned, however. Rather it was as interesting, but in a decidedly different way.

When Severus finished up the essays, and Harry had finished sorting the potions ingredients, they were both too tired for anything more. And as soon as they had discarded their clothing and climbed into bed, Harry merely had to look at the surface of Severus' mind to see that the older man wasn't interested in anything other than sleep at the moment. So Harry wrapped his body around the Potions Masters, and began to idly massage the Slytherin's back. Severus let out a huge sigh, and sort of melted into the mattress.

Harry was almost asleep himself when Severus began speaking, his words obscured by the pillow he was burrowed into.

"I've never had someone care about me." Harry went still at the whispered words, his sleep-obscured mind suddenly awake. "And most of the time I'm half convinced that this will all disappear when I wake up."

Harry wasn't sure how to answer, especially past the lump that had formed in his throat. But Severus kept speaking, and he paid careful attention to the whispered words. "It's hard for me to remember that you're a part of my life now, however ridiculous that seems. Sometimes I catch myself thinking that this is all a ploy by the Dark Lord, or Dumbledore, or whatever cosmic powers might hate me at the moment." Severus swallowed, and shifted in Harry's arms.

However hard it might be for him to say these things, he knew he needed to. At some point in time there might be no need for him to express what he felt, but right now Severus knew that there would never be a more perfect moment. As he lay in Harry's arms, the older man pondered his life- past, present, and probable future. There was a deep silence as the two lovers lay there, Harry holding onto the older man as though he would drift away without the anchor of his mate.

Severus twisted his hand in the sheet, looking for the words he needed. Harry was motionless but for the deep, even breaths, and Severus was thankful for that. "It seems impossible that I should be allowed this level of comfort after all I have done in my life." He felt Harry's breath catch, but the Gryffindor merely took a breath and freed one hand from holding Severus to stroke his hair.

Severus sighed, wondering at the way his life had changed. Never had he thought that he would be here, in this position, and not raiing aginast Fate. Looking up at the dark-haired boy who had changed his life in such a radical way, the Slytherin let a tiny smile slip onto his face. 'I'm absurdly glad that you're with me." His whisper was almost inaudible in the silence, but it was enough.

Harry blinked back the tears that clouded his sight, and pulled his mate more firmly into his embrace. He pressed his lips to the pale forehead, his skin shivering at the feel of Severus' sigh gently caressing his neck.

_

* * *

_

Dushala, this last bit is all for you. XD

_And everyone else, read, review, enjoy, and tell your Snarry-lovin' friends about this fic! Lol , nah. That's only a suggestion… XD_

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


	22. Meetings and Rage

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not J.K. Though…. How many of you wished she wrote FanFiction? Imagine what that would be like… -drool-

**Title**: The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authours Note: **Ya'll get to meet a buncha new nut-jobs in this chapter… XD Have_ fu-U-un!!_

**Chapter 22: **Meetings and Rage

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

It happened on Wednesday.

Everything had been going fine, classes no more boring than usual, petty arguments neither more or less interesting than before, homework and classwork still optional to most students.

It was in the midst of lunch that Harry felt it- a sharp pain slicing through his temple, followed shortly by a searing pain on his left forearm. His eyes darted up to the Staff Table, zeroing in on Severus immediately as the Potions Master stood and began to make his way out.

_"You're being Called, aren't you?"_ he asked, his voice rather sharper than he wanted. But the only response he received from Severus was an anxious need to hurry up, and Harry seethed silently. Every base instinct he possessed demanded that he lock Severus up in a room somewhere, far from Voldemort or his stupid Mark. They demanded that he go in his mate's place, that he be the one trapped in the same room as that murderous fucker.

A snarl ripped from his chest, but fortunately low enough that only Ron and Hermione heard it. Turning to a startled Ron, Harry tried to reign in his temper, saying through clenched teeth, "Please inform our teachers that I am not feeling at all well." With a vicious hiss, Harry cursed roundly before adding, "and I will not be attending the rest of my classes."

At that he stood, grabbed his bag, and left the Great Hall, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from the staff and students. Within moments he was in Severus' bedroom, eyes searching out and finding his mate immediately. Severus was hastily changing into his robes, and Harry stood back to let the other man work around him. His mate didn't acknowledge his presence yet, for now too concerned with the reason for the meeting to bother with anything else.

Seconds later the Potions Master turned to Harry, worry evident in every line of his face. "I don't know why he has called this meeting- in the middle of the day on a weekday!- and I have no idea what to expect. Please, Harry, please don't do anything stupid?" Severus begged, knowing as well as he could what was going through the teens mind right now.

Harry snarled, his lips curling in anger as he replied. "I am not going to my classes, and I will be right here when you return." With a furious gesture Harry 'threw' something at Severus, who startled so badly he had to catch himself on the edge of the bed.

"What was that?" he asked, and Harry smiled, a humorless expression to be sure.

"That, my dear Severus, was just something to make sure that He-Who-Is-A-Pain-In-My-Ass does not violate your mind." Severus froze for a minute, shocked. It took a good deal of planning, cooperation and skill to cast the spell to accomplish what Harry had just described. How had his mate done it?

"Go. Don't be late. Don't close your mind to me." Harry's rage filled yet anxious voice jolted Severus out of his thoughts, and he nodded briskly. Walking over and stealing a kiss from the Gryffindor, Severus turned to the living room and the Floo.

Harry watched him leave, a million different emotions clouding his heart. But now, he relented as Severus disappeared into the emerald flames, he had the pleasure of eduring the wait.

What was going to happen?

* * *

There seemed to be nothing Harry could do as he waited, impatient, for his mate to come back. To think that he'd nearly forgotten the unthinkable rage and anger that had filled him the last time Severus had been placed in an uncomfortable situation. But now… now he wanted blood, Voldemort's blood, Dumbledore's blood, _anyone's_ blood for what his mate was being put through.

On second thought, maybe it was a good thing he'd sequestered himself in Severus' rooms for the duration of the Meeting.

But Harry wanted to do something, anything, and so long as Severus' life was the wild card in this bloody fucking game he couldn't. There was a wild beast raging inside of him; a beast that snarled and growled and threatened to emerge at the slightest possibility of Severus getting hurt.

It was hard for Harry to calm down, and though he may have managed that feat for the time being, what he heard in Severus' mind made it all the harder to stay settled.

* * *

Severus' face was impassive as he waited for the others to arrive. He was the first, as always, and had taken advantage of the time wisely. Once he had made sure no traces of Harry or anything else were to be found upon him, he had made his way to the Entrance Hall of Slytherin Manor to await Lucius and Bellatrix.

As Senior Death Eaters, the three were expected to arrive first and ready to face their Master. Ordinarily the others were always running behind him, and the few times Severus had not arrived first he had been completing his Orders from the Dark Lord.

But for this meeting he was first, and waiting patiently for the others. It took all of his training to ignore the low rumble of the snarl in the depths of his mind, yet once he had learned the trick it no longer bothered him. He could not allow anything to bother him at these meetings.

"Ah, Severus. First as always, I see." Lucius' highborn drawl sounded from behind him, but Severus merely raised a brow as the blonde man came to stand besides him. "Come now, Sev. After all this time out Master has finally called us together! Haven't you wondered at his silence?'

As a matter of fact the silence of the Dark Lord had plagued Severus every day since the last meeting, but he had no intention of telling the noble that. "I do believe our place is to arrive to do our Masters bidding, Lucius, not to whine about the length of time it has been since he has called us."

"Always so serious," Lucius murmured, drawing near to Severus and eyeing him speculatively. "I wonder what it would take to loosen you up?"

The outraged howl that tore through Severus' mind momentarily deafened the Potions Master, and he took a moment before he replied to his long-time friend. "I do not think that Narcissa would be appreciative of that comment, Lucius. You know how protective she is."

"Possessive, more like," Lucius snorted, but backed away at the reminder of his wife. "But yes. I suppose I can see your point."

"Lucius, my dear brother-in-law. Are you distracting Severus from our Masters work again?" The sickly-sweet voice of Bellatrix Lestrange reached the two men before the woman did, and both had to hide the instinctual urge to grimace at the dark-haired woman.

Not that she was unattractive, no. At least, not physically. With her long shiny locks of deepest black hair and the brilliant sapphire eyes to match she had made fools of many men over the years. Neither Severus nor Lucius had ever fallen to her charms, however, and they never would.

"No, Bella," Lucius replied as she reached them and they began the trek to the Throne Room, "I was merely pointing out that he needs to relax every once in a while."

Bella snorted in amusement, and glanced over to Severus with something like fondness in her eyes. "Our Severus does his job well as it is, brother. Imagine if he 'relaxed', and failed our Lord!" The bell-like laugh haunted the two men as it rang through the halls, and she added merrily, "But that would never happen, would it, Severus?"

Despite the rage radiating through him from Harry, he lifted the corner of his mouth in a grimace. "I would never fail our Lord, Bella. I have not risen so high only to displease him."

From Bella's expression, that was more than the right answer. The conversation died as they walked closer and closer to the Throne Room where the Dark Lord was waiting, Lucius deep in thought from what Severus could tell. But he wasn't about to ask the blonde man anything in front of Voldemort's watch-dog, so he set the question aside for later.

Finally they reached the two huge wooden doors, stopping as they did so. Their Lord would let them in when he wanted, and for the moment they were free to think to themselves. For once they entered that room, their every thought would be heard, weighed, and measured against the Dark Lords doctrine. And if it was found wanting… Well, their Master believed in the effectiveness of the Crucio.

* * *

The great doors opened with an ominous creak five minutes later. Severus went first, as was his habit, with Bellatrix behind him and Lucius bringing up the rear. Their hoods were up, their masks in place, and all thoughts of amusement or humour had been left at the door. In this room they lived only to serve their Master, or not at all.

The room was huge, the ceiling so far above them that it would not be visible to the naked eye. Yet no one looked up, for that would mean the utmost disrespect. Rather, they waited- heads bowed and hands clasped before them with their hoods in their face- for their Master to issue their orders. The Dark Lord shifted after he had observed their actions, and began to speak.

"My most loyal of servants, I am pleased with all of you." Bellatrix preened under the flattery, going so far as to glance up at her Lord through her lashes. Severus raised a brow as he and Lucius stayed as they were, waiting for the other shoe. Where was the sibilant hiss? "Severus, what does that old fool do in his school?"

In as toneless as voice as the Potions Master could muster he responded. "Dumbledore is still assuming that those under his power are without an opinion, and he is beginning to treat even his precious Gryffindors as though they had been Sorted into Slytherin."

The Dark Lord snorted in amusement, and gestured for Severus to expand on the statement. Severus thought for a moment, getting his thoughts in order, and hid a quick smile. Why not vent his personal issues at the same time? It was dangerous, but so was the rest of his life.

"Recently the Longbottom menace started a fight with Goyle Jr. Dumbledore, instead of finding fault with the Slytherin, issued the Gryffindor a week of detention." With a grimace, Severus added, "With me."

Voldemort chuckled as the disgust in Severus' voice, and nodded. "And how goes the instruction of young Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius almost glanced towards Severus, startled, but caught himself in time. Severus barely saw the instinctual motion, and spoke quickly, before the Dark Lord said anything. "Well, my Lord. He is especially apt to the Pain Spells, and the Imperious. Though," Severus said in a considering tone, "he needs to work on his Killing Curse. Currently the spiders of the Castle are scared to death of him."

Voldemort hissed in satisfaction, and turned to Bellatrix. "And you?" The woman raised her face to her Lord, eyes wide with the satisfaction of being there. As she began to speak Severus tuned her out, letting his eyes slid around the room for the first time since he'd entered.

As he'd suspected they were the only ones present, and thought the door was open there was no sound from the others gathered in the Hall. If nothing else, the Death Eaters were well trained in the art of pleasing their Master. But Severus chanced a glance at the Dark Lord, and immediately looked away in shock. He looked human! Severus tried to reconcile the youthful brunet in the throne with the slit-eyed, nose-less face of the last meeting.

_So that's why there was such a long wait between the meetings! He somehow found a way to become human again! _Severus was in a great deal of shock, and his mind sped as he tried to pinpoint who could have done this for the Dark Lord. Rather- who had the power to do it for him. And where was Nagini?

_"Why is this a bad thing?"_ Harry's whispered question almost gave the still man a heart attack. _"Sorry, sorry,"_ Harry added hastily when he realised what he had done, and went silent again as Severus tried to act as though nothing had gone wrong. To his credit he was a fairly accomplished liar, and so didn't have to do much.

_"Since the Dark Lord has his human form back, he can go out into the cities and streets and no one will be the wiser."_ Severus wanted badly to escape this place, for even though nothing horrible was happening, there was always the chance. And with this information… he needed to get out of here. Sometime during Severus' inner conversation Voldemort had finished with Bellatrix and had questioned Lucius. There was a silence as the Dark Lord contemplated their next duties, and Severus waited patiently for his chance.

"Bellatrix, you know your orders. Severus," the Potions Master glanced up at his name, and met the cold brown eyes steadily, "your orders are, as ever, the same. Lucius," their Master turned to Malfoy, and raised a still-thin brow. "You will know when I need you." Severus raised his own brow. To be called back after the meeting? As Lucius nodded, he wondered what on earth was going on.

Satisfied that they knew what he wished them to do, Voldemort gestured to Bella. "Bring the others." She nodded and quickly straightened to carry out the order. But Severus spoke before she could leave, and she stayed, puzzled.

"My Lord," Severus began, "I know it is presumptuous of me…" he trailed off, and glanced to the Dark Lord. When Voldemort nodded, he went on. "It is a school day, my Lord, and perhaps it will be noticed if I am absent any longer."

Voldemort frowned, and glanced away from them, idly tapping the edge of his chair. "Go," he said suddenly, "and tell what lies you must to that daft old man. I'll not have him thinking that he is the only one with power in this world."

Severus nodded, and bowed low before turning and exiting the chamber, Bella at his side to gather the others. They parted ways genially, nodding once to each other before she told the others to get moving and he walked to the Apparation Chambers. In minutes, he was standing outside of Hogwarts wards.

Harry was sending impatience through their link like a river ran water, but Severus needed to stop, and think. In the silence of the forest he was standing in, it was hard to remember things like evil overlords and evil power mongers. When something brushed his hand he didn't stir, only glanced down in question.

The Manticore was there, glancing up at him with concern clear in her eyes. It was the top of her head he had felt touch him, and he absently began to pet her as he thought. Her scales were smooth, contrary to their appearance, almost like water under his hand. It was soothing, in an odd way, to pet this wild creature. The wild creature who had been tamed by the teen who was impatiently waiting for him.

Severus sighed, and gave the Manticore one last caress before turning back to the school. He felt the eyes watching him from the bush, but instead of making him feel nervous, he felt secure in the knowledge that Nikita was also looking out for him.

_

* * *

_

Here ya are… a fantastically quick update. Have fun, review, and thank you all for reading!

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Ooh. I had an IDEA... XD The first two people to review will get their choice of a one-shot from me. Since I'm almost at (an UNHEARD of) 500 reviews... I figured I'd try this out. So, review! As it stands now, there are 495 reviews... so the first two to review on this chap can name their oneshot! lol XDDD_

_P.P.S.: By the way, sorry about the shortness. But I've got an outline that needs to be followed, so... sorry! Live with it lol :P_


	23. New Problems

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authours Note: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!! **Till 02 Jan 09, but still..... ANywhoose- sorrysorrysorry about my sister's lack of posting- she told me she was confuzzled about the way I had set up the chapters in my Word Prosessor, and that she wanted to be sure she was posting the right chapter--- I know, I know. A bunch of excuses... but at least she managed to post at least one one-shot before I got back... right? ANywhoose- longer A/N at the bottom. I MISSED YOU GUYZ!!!!

**Beta: ShadowFax999--** she missed me too.... *nods knowingly* lol

**Chapter 23**: New Problems

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

"I have to tell someone what I have seen today," Severus frowned, annoyed. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore, for reasons that were more than obvious. Harry said nothing, just continued to lather Severus' hair.

The Potions Master smiled for a moment, recalling the actions of the teen when Severus had finally arrived in his rooms. Harry had rushed over to him, grabbing his arm to hold the older man still. The Gryffindor had cast several diagnostic spells on Severus before he had been satisfied that his mate was fine, and had dragged Severus to the bathroom, intent on washing off all traced of Voldemort.

Now Severus was submerged in the tub, faintly bemused by the turn of events, but still trying to figure out what to do next. For the moment, though, he just allowed himself to relax and enjoy the sensation of Harry's hands in his hair as he leaned against the teens chest. Though he was getting used to the whole 'Sub' thing day by day, there were still some aspects of his being that were amazed by the fact that he was actually _submitting _to the Gryffindor.

Not that Severus had minded, recently, but still… he'd just have to get used to it.

Harry snorted as a thought came to him, and tapped a finger against Severus' forehead. "What about McGonagall?" he asked, "Surely she is high enough inside the Order to pass along the information?"

Severus twisted around to stare at Harry in shock. That was… actually, it was brilliant. Harry grinned at the turns Severus' mind was taking, agreeing with everything. It would save Severus from having to speak to Dumbledore, it would still get the information to the Order, and- just for the two of them- they would get to enjoy the sight of Dumbledore loosing some power.

"Yes," Severus said slowly, "Perfect." He pressed a swift kiss to Harry's lips, and turned back around. Knowing Minerva's schedule as he did, he had more than enough time to enjoy his bath.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she made her way to her office. Though dinner had just let out, she still had work to do. With a slight smile, she nodded to Ms. Granger as the Gryffindor hurried past, arms laden with books. Mr. Weasley was not far behind, and as he passed Minerva quickly he glanced at her with a pleading expression on his face. Minerva chuckled at the pair the two of them made, and that inevitably led her mind back to Harry Potter.

The teen had not been seen since lunch- since he had rushed out with a pained expression on his face. Minerva was worried- no one had seen him since, and what with Severus being called before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she could only pray that the teen was alright. She knew enough about his connection to You-Know-Who to worry that he was experiencing all the trauma of the meeting.

But not even Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley had seen him, and no one could find him, though they had been searching. Another heart-felt sigh escaped from her chest, but she quickly forced away any more thought of the teen. Dumbledore was using Hogwarts' powers to search the Castle, and sooner or later the teen would be found.

Minerva looked up suddenly as two Hufflepuffs skittered past, faces horrified. But she had to raise a brow at the sight of Severus Snape gliding down the corridor, face as black as his robes. No wonder the Hufflepuffs had been terrified- Severus only wore that expression after a particularly bad meeting.

She nodded to the Potions Master as he came near, expecting just a nod in return, or a sneer. Either were normal salutations from the dour man. But when Severus stopped besides her and caught her eyes, Minerva wondered what on earth was going on.

"May I have a moment of your time, Minerva?"

And Severus Snape was never polite. So the Transfigurations Professor had to reply in kind. "Of course, Severus. What can I help you with?"

The man glanced around the hallway, hesitant, and for a moment Minerva was forcibly reminded of the young man who had almost failed her class. But the comparison quickly faded as Severus turned back to her, disgruntled. "There are far too many children in the hallway. Perhaps we could use your office?"

Seeing as how her office was merely three doors down, Minerva nodded acceptance and led the way. Only after the door had been shut and secured did Severus speak again, and his voice was not what she had expected.

"As you know, I have just come from meeting the Dark Lord." Minerva nodded. Severus took a deep, fortifying breath and went on. "While there, I learned something… disturbing." He stopped, and for a moment Minerva wished that he was more comfortable in her presence. Obviously whatever he had to say was hard for him. "He has somehow found a way to become human again."

Minerva reared back in shock, her mind refusing to deal with this information. No! This could not be true! "Severus," she began, her voice unsteady, "are you _sure_?"

A sneer crossed the Potion Masters face, but he struggled to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Yes, Minerva. I am quite sure. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a nose." Severus chuckled briefly, and added, "We were quite confused when there was no hiss to his words."

"I have to tell Albus right away." Minerva said to herself, then looked up sharply. "Why did you tell me this, and not the Headmaster?"

"I could not find him to pass on my knowledge. And you are his Deputy, are you not?" Severus raised a brow. "And equally as able to understand what I had to tell you?"

"Yes, of course. And he is trying to find Mr. Potter." Minerva frowned as her previous thoughts came back to her. "He hasn't been seen since lunch."

One of Severus' lips curled, and he couldn't help but say, "The idiot boy can't stay out of trouble for one day?" Before Minerva could respond, Severus had walked to the door. "Do pass on that information, Minerva. Thank you."

He left, leaving a shell-shocked Transfigurations Teacher.

_Thank you?_

* * *

Harry was waiting for Severus when the Potions Master returned to his quarters, eyes alight with humour. Barely had Severus entered before the teen had him in a close embrace, studying the onyx eyes before him.

"Severus Snape, I am shocked!" Harry's words were highly amused, and Severus took a second to wonder what on Earth the teen was talking about. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. "I can't believe you let Neville off the hook already!" Severus' eyes widened in comprehension, and he looked away.

"What damned snake told you that?" he groused, less than pleased that Harry knew.

But Harry shook his head with a laugh, and chuckled. "Nope! Not telling… you'd only get rid of the portrait anyway." Severus frowned ferociously, trying to figure out which of the snakes could have overheard his after-class conversation with the Longbottom brat. Harry had been running late, and he's used that moment wisely. Harry hadn't known… until now. Damned snake.

But the wasn't very much venom behind the thought, and Harry smiled. "Why did you cancel the rest of them?" He wanted to know, adding, "certainly not because you like him!"

Severus _humph'd. _"As I have said, he did nothing to warrant the detentions. I thought he had helped me admirably, and I rewarded him for that. Not that it's any of your business," he added snidely, but just shook his head as Harry grinned. "In any event, you know they're looking for you." Harry frowned, his good mood vanishing instantly.

He hadn't wanted to remember that, but Severus had a point. He should put in an appearance to calm everyone down. "Damn it," he said with feeling, "I don't really want to deal with people right now."

Severus withdrew from their embrace and pointed to the door. "Go, you imp. I have enough to do tonight without being bothered by you."

Harry complained good naturedly, and pressed a kiss to Severus' lips. "I'll see you later, then."

"I'm sure you shall," Severus responded dryly, laughing as Harry opened the door to reveal his quarters in Haven. "Scat, pest." he added as Harry gave him a pleading look, and pushed the teen lightly through the door.

Harry laughed, but went.

* * *

Not five minutes after Harry had settled into his bedroom a knock came at his door. Standing and going over to open it, he found himself with an armful of Hermione. "Um, Herm? What's wrong?"

"We didn't know where you were! We kept looking and looking, but no one could find you!" The girl sobbed into his shoulder, and Harry looked over at Ron in consternation. The red-head shrugged, and just looked confused. Harry gasped as Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and hissed _"Go inside!"_

Doing as he was told, Harry let Hermione and Ron into his room, shutting the door on the curious faces of the other inhabitants of Haven. Hermione let go immediately, and wiped away her crocodile tears.

"Humph. Finally, Harry. I've been waiting forever to talk to you." Walking over to the bed and plopping down on it, she glanced back up at Harry impatiently. "Well? What happened at the meeting?"

"Um, ok." Harry glanced at Ron, but the other boy raised his hands in a 'hey, don't blame me' gesture. "Well, Severus tells me that Voldemort is now human again, and that his and Bellatrix' orders are the same. Voldemort wanted to speak to Malfoy Sr. separately, and that Nagini was not there."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured, "I wonder what he's up to."

"Don't we all," Ron stated, and Harry had to agree.

_

* * *

_

Hello, my duckies. Didja miss me as much as I missed you guys? I hope so. Because Basic Training (the Army's name for Boot Camp, lol) was AWESOME. Suppose it still will be when I get back (in only 10 days *sob*), but so far.... it's sweet. I love it, and as bad as it sounds I really can't wait to go back. Yeah, go ahead- give the 'are you sane' look that I know you're giving me.... but it's Gods Honest Truth. I love the people, the Drill Sergeants, and even the random moments of 'get me the hell out of here'.

But yeah- 30 Jan 09 is my scheduled Graduation date, so figure around 15 Feb 09 I'll once again have internet access whenever I want. YAY!!! lol, and yes, I'm going to show my sister the correct way to post my stuff so ya'll will get things to read while I'm gone for real this time.... lmao.

Ta!

_Netrixie_


	24. In Which Many Surprising Things Happen

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Beta: ShadowFax999**___ but i think she must hate me.... haven't spoken to her recently.... but she did beta this chap.... lol

**Authours Note: **I give you permission to hate on Dumbles all you want.

**Chapter 24**: In Which Many Surprising Things Happen.

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

The rest of Wednesday flew by as Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to figure out what Voldemort was up to, with no luck. Even with Harry's connection to the Dark Lord they learned nothing about his plans or actions. Thursday morning greeted three very tired students as they stumbled to breakfast, having stayed up late the night before considering various things Tom could be doing.

Breakfast was nearly over by the time the Golden Trio finished eating, staring at their plates in exhaustion. Harry was nursing his steaming mug of bitter tea, staring into the distance, almost asleep again. Hermione and Ron were still eating slowly, ignoring the curious expressions of those around them. Even Seamus and Dean- who lived with the three- were wondering what was wrong with the trio.

"We learned nothing," Harry stated glumly, taking a sip of his tea and grimacing. Hermione snorted, and cast a Muffliato before answering.

"Of course we learned something, Harry." Her reproving tone of voice was entirely too robust for the two boys, and they shifted away from her as she spoke. "We know that V-Voldemort has somehow managed to regain his human form. That tells us that he's planning something secretive, and he doesn't wish to be immediately recognizable."

Harry grunted, contemplatively eyeing the last piece of toast on his plate. "That's nothing more than we already knew, 'Mione. He's always being secretive." Deciding to forgo the toast, Harry looked up at the brunette and sighed. "Now if he was being secretive for a reason other than normal, what with Nagini being missing, then we'd have something to worry about."

Ron chimed in as he finished his eggs. "Harry's right, 'Mione. Unless He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does something outrageously stupid, we'll never catch up to him." Hermione huffed in frustration, and the two boys shared a commiserating look. They wouldn't want to be Voldemort right now, not with the way Hermione was miffed at him.

"Alright," Hermione said briskly, springing to her feet and rapping Harry on the head, "time for Potions." Harry sent her an evil glare as he massaged his skull, but stood. It was hard for him to remember a time when he'd been reluctant to go to his first class, but now he was usually happy to head there. Ron stood with a groan, stretching before gathering his things and following the other two.

The classroom was full when the three friends arrived, but Snape was nowhere to be found. Harry took his seat at the front of the room, and turned to Neville with a raised brow. The other Gryffindor might seem to be an odd choice to ask where the Head of Slytherin was, but he was with the Prince of Snakes all day. The boy shrugged and shook his head minutely, and Harry faced front again with a frown.

"_Severus?"_ he called, voice curious,_ "Where are you? Class has started."_ Harry sent his mind out, seeking for Severus, and started in shock when he realised where the man was._ "Why in Merlin's-bloody-name are you in the Headmaster's office?"_

_"Quiet. I am trying not to be fired."_

Harry hissed at the caustic response, seeing red as he 'watched' the scene through Severus' eyes. Apparently the Potions Master had been in the office since before breakfast, but Harry hadn't noticed, given how tired he was. Dumbledore was present, as well as Minerva, Remus, and Lucius Malfoy. _"I'm watching."_ He warned his mate, and relaxed a tad as Severus agreed.

* * *

"You have deliberately broken your contract, Severus. What other choice do I have?" Dumbledore's voice was calm and collected, his face as smooth and guileless as an innocent's. Minerva's lips were pinched, her body stiff and unhappy. Remus watched the proceedings with a sad expression on his face, wondering why he had been called in for this. So far, he hadn't spoken- or been asked to speak. And Lucius was seated next to Severus, expressionless as benefited a Malfoy.

"You were nowhere to be found, and as your Deputy Minerva is qualified to handle the information and forward it to you. I have done nothing to deserve this, and I will not let this matter pass quietly." Severus raised an elegant brow, and turned to Lucius. "And is it not the protocol to have the Board of Governors hear the case of the teacher in question?"

Lucius nodded, and turned to gaze at Dumbledore with a haughty expression. "Severus speaks the truth, Albus, as you well know. And I speak for the Board of Governors, which- I assume- is why my friend has called me here." He paused for a moment before adding, "I would be here in any event, but this… this is entirely unlike you, Headmaster. I am almost afraid of your reasoning." he added snidely.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, and sat back in his chair. "Mr. Malfoy, my reasoning is not what is in question here. What we are all here to determine is the matter of Severus breaching his contract- that which was signed before the Board and myself." A sincere smile appeared on the old man's face, and he gestured to Remus. "I have asked Mr. Lupin to be my advisor on this matter, as you are to Severus." Turning to Remus, the Headmaster gestured to Severus. "If you would state your opinion?"

Severus sighed as Harry growled in the back of his mind, and waited as the other man thought. But Harry's startled gasp of surprise intrigued him, and he turned his attention away from the others to his mate. _"What is it?"_

_"The Order meeting!" _Harry stated, telling Severus of his epiphany. _"This is why Dumblefuck called one in the middle of the year! Remember when we left Sirius and Remus in the parlor, and he was at the end of the hall?"_ Severus sent his understanding, even as Harry spoke. _"He'd planned this all along!"_

Severus glanced over at Remus, wondering what the man was thinking. From what he recalled, the werewolf was the Sub as well. Would he have to obey Sirius in this matter? Would he side with Dumbledore? Would he remember his time with Severus and Harry? All those questions and others raced through Severus' mind, and Harry sent as much reassurance to his mate as he could. The warmth of a phantom hug surrounded the Potions Master for but a moment, enough to let Severus know Harry was there for him but not for anyone else to sense the magic.

_"Thank you,"_ Severus thought, and smiled slightly at the response. But he turned his attention back to Remus, and waited.

* * *

Remus hesitated as the others glanced at him, waiting for him to speak. But what was he going to say? To turn against Dumbledore would be tantamount to suicide, but to turn against Harry would be worse than betrayal. It would be breaking the boys trust, ruining his relationship with not only his mate but his Godfather, and perhaps driving the boy to insanity as he was separated from his mate at such an early stage of the Bond.

_"I will support you whatever you decide,"_ Sirius sent, letting Remus know where he stood. _"Of course I want that old bat away from my Godson, but that's not what Harry wants. And if this matter must be decided by what our Godson wants, then so be it."_

Remus sighed in relief as Sirius said that, removing one of the concerns from the decision. _"Thanks, Siri."_

"I don't know why I was called into this meeting, as my dealings with such matters have been very limited, but I will certainly provide you with my opinion on the issue." Remus paused as Dumbledore's face took on a smug cast, visible only to those who knew him well. _"Sirius, we are about to make ourselves a very powerful enemy."_

A snort sounded in his head, and his mate responded with, _"Then that is what happens. Family first, as my dear mother always said, and that's the only thing she's ever said that I agree with. Besides,"_ Sirius paused, and Remus got the impression of a wolfish grin, _"the old coot has it coming to him, trying to control a life not his own. Do it."_

"I think that Severus was well within his rights to seek out Minerva and pass along the information through her. He makes a valid point as she is your Deputy, and therefore legally permitted to know everything you do." Remus gulped as Dumbledore's face darkened, and only the reassuring presence of his Dom kept him speaking. "This matter, while certainly important, is not enough to end the man's tenure as Potions Master."

Lucius turned away from the werewolf with a pleased expression on his face, and arched a brow at the Headmaster. "Then this matter is settled, in accordance to Wizarding Law 29.17a. A civilian judge has decided the outcome in favour of the defendant, and this case can no longer be brought to trial in any form." Dumbledore made as if to speak, but Lucius didn't acknowledge him. "As Mr. Lupin is a civilian, and as I am a member of the Board of Governors, and you and Minerva are part of the case, along with Severus, he is the only one of us qualified to make this decision."

Standing, Lucius smiled politely to the shocked Deputy Headmistress and bowed politely. "Minerva," he murmured, "a pleasure, as always." Turning to Remus the elder Malfoy inclined his head with a polite smile, shocking the werewolf further. "Come, Severus. You need to be getting back to work now that this matter is settled."

Severus stood, ignoring the pleased warmth radiating from behind his ears. "Of course Lucius. Good day, Minerva, Remus." The two men left, leaving only the Order members. Minerva could only stand the tense silence for another moment before moving to the door.

"I have a class to prepare for as well. Good bye for now, Remus. Albus." She nodded to both men as she left, leaving Remus alone with the Headmaster. Dumbledore waited until the door was well shut before turning to Remus."Why did you go with that decision, Remus?" His voice was mild, but Sirius' protective side sprang to life in the back of the werewolves mind.

Remus shrugged, pasting an innocent expression on his face. "Well, I do think that Severus made a valid point. Minerva is your Deputy, and she does get to know everything you do. So what if she brings the information to you instead of learning it from you? You are both still informed, right?"

Dumbledore sighed, and smiled slightly at the other man. "I thought you would jump at the chance to rid the school of Severus."

Remus shrugged, uncomfortable. "While I don't like the man personally, and his teaching methods are questionable, he knows what he teaches better than anyone else in this country." A pause, then, "And he even got Neville Longbottom to understand Potions, which I hear is a fearsome task in itself."

Remus shrank away from the Headmaster at the expression of rage that flitted over Dumbledore's face, and stood quickly. "I am afraid I must go, Albus. Sirius is waiting for me, and I cannot make him wait any longer." Walking to the Floo and taking a pouch out of his pocket, he turned to the still form of the Headmaster. "Have a good day."

Tossing a handful of the powder onto the flames and warning Sirius he was coming, Remus shouted "12 Grimmauld Place!" and stepped into the emerald fire. He stumbled out of the flames a second later, coughing and sneezing on the ash as always.

When he could see again he immediately located Sirius, and ran to him. It was only when his mate's strong arms were locked around him that Remus allowed himself to react to what had happened. "He was so scary, Siri. I never thought he could be like that."

Sirius tightened his hold on the tawny-haired man, and snarled silently at the fireplace, where the remnants of emerald flames still danced. "You'll be fine, now, Remy. I won't let him hurt you." He walked them over to the couch, and drew Remus into his lap as he sat. There was no mistaking the honest fear in the werewolf, and Sirius struggled to reign in his sudden hatred of Albus Dumbledore.

Pressing a kiss to the slowly-calming male in his lap, Sirius realised what Harry must go through every day with Severus as his mate. And though it irked every part of him, he promised that he would try to be nicer to the old bat. But right now he needed to concentrate on Remus.

* * *

_"Ha! That fuck-face can't control all of us!"_ Harry's exultant words caused a slight smile to form on Severus' lips, and he glanced at Lucius in amusement. But suddenly he remembered the Death Eater meeting, and stopped his friend with a raised hand. The elder Malfoy raised a brow in question, a sight smile on his face from besting the 'famed' Albus Dumbledore."Lucius," he began, unsure of how to broach the topic, "What happened at the meeting?"

Lucius' smile faded, and he glanced away quickly. Severus waited, knowing that the other spy needed to compose himself. It was never easy for the other man to speak of the Dark Lord when he wasn't at a meeting. "He wants Draco to be Marked come Christmas." Severus sucked in a breath, eyes widening in shock. _The children aren't supposed to be Marked until they graduate!_

_"You've planned when they would be Marked?"_ Harry asked curiously, of course still listening. Severus _shh'ed_ him, and turned his attention back to Lucius.

"Did he say why?"

Lucius chuckled brokenly, and shrugged. "You know how it is, Severus. He tells you what to do, and you do it. End of story. He didn't tell me why, though I suspect it is to try and gain a hold over Narcissa." A smile flitted onto Lucius' face at the very thought, but then he glanced over to Severus.

"Since when have you been training my son in the Dark Arts?" Lucius' voice was carefully neutral, but Severus laughed.

"Ah, but I haven't."

Lucius cocked his head. "But you said…"

"What I say is one thing, what I do is another. And I have not been training your son. I would have told you, you know that." Severus smiled at Lucius' pleased expression, and they began to walk towards the dungeons again. After a few moments, Lucius spoke.

"By the way, Severus. How were you able to lie?"

Severus chuckled at the well-concealed curiosity under the innocent question, and quirked a smile at his long-time friend. "Tell Narcissa and have her explain it to you." It was a risk, telling Lucius to go to Narcissa, but the Malfoy's deserved to know about this protection. And if Narcissa could do to Lucius what Harry had done to him, then it would be all for the best anyway.

_"Not to be rude, Sev, but the class is getting antsy. Some of us are about to leave because you've been gone for the required time. Hurry!"_

Severus thanked Harry for not making that last comment a command, and turned to Lucius outside of his classroom. "Please use my Floo to get home. It's secured by myself, and Dumbledore has no access to it." They gripped each other's hand, and Lucius smiled, a rare, genuine smile.

"Today was… interesting, to say the least… but I am happy to have helped. And thank you for what you have told me." Severus merely nodded in acknowledgement, and bid his friend goodbye as the blonde released his hand and walked to Severus' quarters. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment, Severus entered the classroom.

The immediate silence had an air of disappointment to it, but Severus didn't let that bother him. Surveying the class and seeing that everyone was present, he glided to the front. "Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for obeying the standard." Turning away from the shocked faces, he flicked his wand at the board and began the lesson. "We will only cover the effects of Nimble Nutmeg and Hoppers Grass today, as my meeting with the Headmaster has deprived me of class time. Turn to page 947, and begin reading. In ten minutes I will being questioning your…"

Harry smiled at his textbook as his mate spoke, pleased for so many reasons. And the ten points to each House merely for waiting for their teacher to show was not the least of them. Though it certainly ranked up there, right next to besting Dumbledunce. Though he couldn't wait to speak to Severus later, right now he focused in on the words before him.

_Who knew he'd actually be passing Potions, of all things? I guess actually wanting to impress the Professor is a good motivator for studying…_ Harry grinned, and read.

* * *

_You know in college when your Professor doesn't show up? And you have to wait a minimum time before deciding that he/she ain't showing up and then you get to leave? Well, that's what the points were for. Because they all stayed._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Lucius is a spy, yes. XD Sorry to spring that on you, but… you love me! Remember that!_


	25. Sleeping In

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authours Note: Don't kill me. My Drill Sergeants are doing that for you. I'm sorry for this chapter and the next, and the next… but you'll see.**

p.s.: omg Ginny makes an appearance! (25 chapters into the fic…lol) -hides- don't kill me!

**Chapter 25**: Sleeping In

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Thursday was uneventful- well, after Lunch. Transfigurations was tense, most of the students not understanding why McGonagall was in such a weird mood, and no one wanted to upset the Professor. Harry did what he could to help the class pass by smoothly for the older woman, but he could only control most of the Gryffindor's. The Slytherins were another matter entirely. But even they were not as bad as they could be, and after an hour and a half they were all more than ready to leave.

Harry felt bad for McGonagall- after all, it had been his idea for Severus to go to the Deputy Headmistress with the information. But he couldn't take the blame for that as well as the other things in his life, and after a quick chat with Severus he let the guilt slide away.

Not long after dinner Harry appeared in Severus' rooms, exhausted from dealing with his friends and his lack of sleep. His head had barely touched the pillow on the couch before he was asleep, and when Severus arrived he left the teen alone.

Harry struggled awake three hours later, wondering why his head felt like so much mush. Groaning as the light hit him he sat up, scrubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm as he did so. A low chuckle from across the room reached him, and he glared at Severus as the older man looked up from his book.

"Did we have a nice nap?" The Potions Master asked, eyes alight with humour. Harry stuck his tongue out at his mate, and levered his body off of the couch. Making his way to the bathroom, Harry began the task of feeling like a normal human being again. Washing his face, brushing his teeth, and changing out of his school robes helped a lot. When he was finished he walked back into the living room and sat next to Severus, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"What are you up to, Sev?" He asked, leaning his head against the Slytherin's warm shoulder and contemplating going back to sleep.

Severus marked his page before setting the book to the side, and wrapped an arm around Harry. "I was waiting for you to wake," he answered as Harry snuggled into him, "but you persisted in remaining unconscious." Harry snorted, and peered up at Severus through his lashes.

"Ha. If you wanted to speak to me, I would have been easy enough to wake."

"Then perhaps you must realise that I like watching you sleep." Harry glanced up at the Slytherin suspiciously, and Severus chuckled. "Usually you are bouncing from one thing to another, always wide awake and lively. To see you sound asleep was a change, and I did not wish to disturb you."

Harry shifted until he was more or less stretched out on top of Severus, nestled into the crook of the other man's arm before speaking. "Huh. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go back to sleep." His eyes were closing even as he spoke, and Severus gently disengaged himself from the teen.

"Ah, no. I am an old man, and old men do not sleep on couches. They sleep in beds, and if their lovers wish to join them, they may." Severus made his way into the bedroom, smirking as he saw Harry collapse onto the couch and groan into the cushion.

Severus emerged from the bathroom after he had finished getting ready for bed, and smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Harry was sprawled across the sheets, dressed only in a loose pair of Severus' pajama's, sound asleep. Walking over to the edge of the bed, Severus levitated Harry's body, ignoring the annoyed grunt that escaped the awakened Gryffindor. Severus slipped under the covers, and held them open as he slowly lowered the teen. He arrayed the Gryffindor over him, letting the warm weight of the brunette settle on him.

Harry chuckled into Severus' neck, and the older man shrugged. "What did you expect, Potter? This way we are both comfortable, you inveterate bed hog." Harry murmured something unintelligible before falling back into sleep, and Severus smiled briefly. Cupping the back of Harry's neck in one hand and sliding the other under his own head and pillow Severus also slept.

* * *

Severus gasped as he woke, eyes shooting open wide and startled. His body shuddered in ecstasy as Harry sucked forcefully, and in another moment he exploded in pleasure. Harry emerged from beneath the covers with a huge grin on his face, gazing down on Severus as the older man shivered underneath him. Severus gathered the strength from somewhere to grip Harry's hair and drag the teen up the length of his body, bringing Harry up till they were face to face.

Not that Harry resisted, or anything, but Severus didn't care. "What was _that_ for?" He asked incredulously, and Harry's grin only widened.

"Hullo," he replied, husky voice only reminding the Potions Master of what he had been doing mere moments earlier. "Everyone deserves to wake up like that at least once…" Harry let the statement hang in the air for a moment, grinning wider as Severus sighed at him. "And speaking of, good morning, Severus."

"Good morning, you irrepressible brat." Harry snickered at this newest label, and snuggled into his mate. Severus allowed it for a moment before tapping the Gryffindor's shoulder and arching a brow. "And what time is it, Potter?" he asked pointedly, frowning as the teen just shrugged and buried his face into his mate's neck.

"We don't have to get up yet, Sev. I checked!" Harry's muffled indignation caused a smile to appear on Severus' face, even as he cast the _Tempus _himself. Flashing green lights proclaimed the hour as a quarter past six, and Severus chuckled slightly as the numbers faded.

"You are very lucky that your assertion is correct."

Harry raised his head enough to stare at Severus in consternation. After a moment, the Gryffindor re-settled his head. "I'll just pretend like I know what that means. For Merlin's Sake, Severus, _sleep_."

"Fine, fine," Severus grumbled, and shut his eyes as he felt Harry's lips curve against his neck. In moments, they were both asleep again.

* * *

Harry yawned as he sank onto the bench at breakfast, ignoring the humorous glance Hermione sent his way.

"God am I happy it's Friday," Harry muttered, grabbing a roll and smearing marmalade on it. Shoving it into his mouth, Harry moaned in bliss. Marmalade was freakin' _ambrosia_. Ron glanced up, startled, but immediately choked back a laugh when he saw Harry's happy face.

"Long night, eh mate?" Ron asked with a smile, and Harry paused in chewing long enough to stick his tongue out at the ginger. But his friend only laughed and shook his head at the brunette, wondering at the action. Seamus grinned at Dean, who groaned in annoyance but still turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry." The other Gryffindor waited until the Golden Boy's attention was fully focused on him before continuing. "Since you rarely sleep in Haven any more, does this mean that you're spending all your time with your mate?" Harry swallowed and nodded suspiciously, raising a brow as Seamus began to giggle uncontrollably. Dean sighed. "Because Seamus thinks that with the amount of times you come to breakfast dead tired there will be little Potters running around soon enough."

Harry stared for a moment, then started to laugh. Before long he was full-out belly laughing, bent over the table and holding his stomach as he wiped mirthful tears from his eyes. "L-little _P-Pot-ters!_" he howled, clutching his sides even further and resting his forehead on the table as he did so. Seamus was laughing as well, pleased with the reaction though Dean was looking put-upon.

Ron and Hermione, knowing who Harry's mate was, were also chuckling, though not nearly as hard as Harry himself. The Gryffindor kept shaking his head and muttering "Little Potters," to himself, as though in disbelief. When he could finally speak again, Harry looked up at the Irishman and shook his head.

"I dunno, Seam," he said, his voice shaky from the laughter, "we're not really planning on children." The wicked grin that crossed Harry's face had Seamus' eyes widening, and Harry added evilly, "Little Thomas' seems more appropriate, no?"

Dean shook his head, eyes wide in horror. "No! No children till after school!" He turned to Seamus with a horrified expression growing on his face at the Irishman's dreamy countenance. "No, Seamus! Don't even think about it!"

The teen grinned. "Too late," he said simply, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry exploded in laughter at the look on Dean's face. Neville glanced up in confusion, jostled out of communication with Draco by the sound, and frowned at the three friends, wondering what on earth was going on to make them that crazy. But he just shrugged, and went back to his conversation, telling Draco, _"They're all insane. I swear." _Draco, of course, agreed.

The other Tables glanced over in similar confusion, though the rest of Gryffindor Table joined in on principle. Soon enough, though, the laughter died down and they went back to eating their breakfast, occasionally breaking out into chuckles at the distrustful looks Dean was sending his mate.

By the time breakfast finished they had all calmed down enough to be ready to face their classes, and with matching groans the six friends rose and began making their way to Potions.

The day passed in a blur for Harry, as high-energy as everyone was. When dinner rolled around Harry ate everything in front of him, laughing and joking with Seamus and Dean as the hour passed by. Hermione left early to study, and Ron followed behind mournfully, causing the others to wince in sympathy. Neville disappeared to the greenhouse, and Seamus and Dean wandered off to who-knew-where.

Harry grinned as he was left to himself, and began to casually walk the halls, sinking into Severus' comfortable mind as he did so. His mate was finishing up paperwork, and Harry chuckled at some of the man's exclamations.

'_Gilly weed cannot make you float, dunderhead. It makes you breathe under water. T.' '"When one is under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, you cannot turn into-" oh for Merlin's Sake! Wolfsbane suppresses the animalistic side, it doesn't completely shut off the effects of the transformation!'_

Harry grinned. Underneath the scornful appearance, Severus actually loved teaching. Though he was rude and crass and cruel and graded even Hermione so that she failed, when it came to a students actual grade he was surprisingly considerate. Harry shook his head at his mate's antics. The Potions Master had every student he'd ever taught in his head, their grades- real and class grades- and why he'd failed them in class and passed them on paper.

It was a lot of knowledge to hold onto, and Harry grinned again, in a proprietary way. Not that he'd ever let Severus see that, no- the man wasn't something to be owned, no matter what Dumbledunce and Volders thought. He was proud of his mate, and he was proud to be able to see into the mind of such an intelligent man.

It was with that thought in mind that Harry looked around the hallway he was in, checking for anyone who might have been following him. When he had made sure he was alone, he placed a hand on the wall, palm flat, and in seconds he was opening the door to Severus' quarters. Stepping through, he shut the door and left the hallway.

Ginny came around the corner, and frowned. It was a dead end, and there were no doors. Where had Harry gone? And how?

* * *

Severus glanced up disinterestedly as Harry appeared, and looked back down at his papers after Harry's hello kiss. The teen shed his shoes, jacket, and schoolbag and walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink. Finding the cold cabinet and opening it up, the Gryffindor frowned in thought. _"Hey Sev. Want anything?"_

"_Humph. Stupid Hufflepuff. What Harry? Oh- no, thank you."_ A moment later the Potions Master was back to grading, and Harry chuckled in appreciation of his mate's sharp wit. It was always an experience when evening rolled around, and the man began to mark the weeks essays. Grabbing hold of the pitcher of water, Harry conjured two glasses, filled them, and made his way back into the living room. Setting one glass in front of Severus and holding onto one, he set the pitcher on the table and leaned back against the couch to watch the grading.

Severus ignored him, as was usual, and before too much time had passed he set aside the last paper and leaned back with a sigh. Harry handed Severus his still-untouched glass, and the Slytherin smiled in thanks before taking a sip. For a while they were silent, but then Severus stood and made his way into the bedroom. Harry followed, curious, and sat on the bed as Severus stripped out of his robes and pulled on a pair of soft bottoms.

Striding over to the bed and slipping under the covers, Severus raised a brow at the teen. "Change," he said, pointing at the closet and kicking Harry through the sheets. Harry hopped off the bed with a grin and a sharp "Yes sir!", pulling off the rest of his clothing as he went. In moments he was back, sliding under the covers as Severus shifted and got comfortable.

Harry yawned, all of his energy from earlier in the day leaving him as he finally settled down. Severus kept shifting, poking Harry and pushing him until he was satisfied with where Harry lay. The Gryffindor endured it all with good grace, and once Severus stopped moving he made himself as comfortable as possible in the position he was allowed.

Severus whispered, _"Nox," _and stared at the ceiling as the room went dark. After a minute, Harry blew out a sharp breath and chuckled.

"How do you feel about kids, Sev?" he asked, his voice light and joking as he spoke. Severus raised a brow, knowing Harry knew he had though he couldn't see it, and shrugged.

"I hate teenagers. Otherwise, I've never given it much thought." Severus frowned. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Harry laughed, and Severus smiled as he felt the rumble against his back. "No. I don't want children right away. Seamus was being a dick at breakfast, and made a crack about 'Little Potters' running around the school." Harry chuckled once more at the memory, and added, "And then, of course, I had to respond with 'Little Thomas'' and Dean was tortured by the idiot for the rest of breakfast."

Severus chuckled at the image, and nodded in comprehension. "That must be why Gryffindor Table was so rowdy this morning." Harry smirked. 'Rowdy' was one way of putting it, he supposed. In the following silence Harry listened to Severus' thoughts, each one concerning something else. It was actually rather fascinating, he readily admitted, to watch the man's train of thought take place.

But before too long they had both fallen asleep, their positions too comfortable and their bed too soft for anything else to happen.

* * *

Severus groaned as he woke up, grimacing as he called up the time. A part of him rebelled against waking up at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, but Draco would be here in half an hour and he needed to get ready. Now, how to get out from under Harry without waking the Gryffindor…?

Severus unwrapped the arm from around his waist, removed the arm he had been using as a pillow, and replaced himself with an actual pillow. Harry murmured sleepily, but hugged the real pillow to his body and fell back asleep. Severus looked down at their legs and sighed, rubbing his forehead as he wondered how they had managed to get so tangled. He pulled his left leg free easily enough, but had to actually push Harry to the side of the bed to release his right.

Sliding out from under the covers, Severus resettled the covers around Harry before turning away and getting dressed. He frowned at his teaching robes before shaking his head and pulling a plain black jumper on to ward off the chill. He opened the door gently, not wanting to wake up the teenager, and walked into the living room, contemplating his mate.

Harry had been unusually tired these past few days, and Severus didn't know what had caused it. Oh, he knew the teen had stayed up all night on Wednesday, but that didn't explain Thursday and Friday, where the teen had been content to cuddle and talk rather than anything else. Not that Severus minded- he was a busy man and all the sex they had been having had taken its toll on him.

But he worried for the teen, though he didn't know what- if anything- was wrong.

But Draco was due in a quarter hour and he needed to get ready.

* * *

"Go away, Longbottom. I refuse to wake up at this ungodly hour of the morning."

Neville smiled slightly, and ran his hand through Draco's hair. The Slytherin purred in satisfaction, and pressed up against the Gryffindor, silently entreating him to continue. "You don't believe in God, Draco."

Draco huffed. "And that proves my point. Continue doing that and let me forget about my Godfather." Neville grinned, but pulled his hand away, causing Draco to glare at him.

"Longbottom." Draco said dangerously, eyes flashing in the dim light of their room.

Neville hid his grin immediately and replied just as seriously, "Malfoy." They stared at each other for a long moment before the blonde huffed and folded his arms, slouching into the pillow with an annoyed expression.

"I hate you," he stated, eyeing Neville through his lashes and pouting, "you evil git."

Neville dragged Draco over to him with a chuckle, and pressed a kiss to silky blonde hair. "Don't tell lies, darling. And you've got a few more minutes before you really have to do anything, so relax."

Neville sighed as Draco turned into a limp puddle of sleepy Slytherin in his arms, but refrained from saying anything. Draco knew how important this meeting was, so while he would- and did- complain loudly and often, he would be ready on time.

* * *

"Good morning, Draco." Severus raised a brow at the boys sulky face, and added, "Why are you unhappy?"

Draco flopped into the chair across from Severus' desk and crossed his arms. "That Longbottom is an evil git." Severus withheld a laugh at the sight his Godson made, and nodded in sympathy.

"Yes, as are most Gryffindor's. What about this particular time makes it any worse than normal?"

Draco frowned at Severus, sensing the laugh the Potions Master was holding in. "No reason," he said, but pouted as Neville laughed at him. "Just felt like saying it."

"Ah. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, your Father has informed me that the Dark Lord had planned for you to be Marked on Christmas." Draco's eyes widened, not only at the information but the enraged howl in the back of his head.

"Um, Sev," Draco began hesitantly, "You know I don't want it. And to be honest, I would never make a good Death Eater… or spy…" he trailed off as his Godfather nodded, and waited for the rest of what Severus had to say.

"This I know. That is why I am going to advise you to break off all communication with your parents."

Draco started, shocked, and Neville agreed. The Slytherin was in almost constant communication with his parents, his Mother most of all, and the cut-off of that steady stream of information would be a shock for the blonde. Severus nodded, and grimaced as he spoke again.

"And as much as it pains me to say this, it may be safer for you to publicly renounce your parents and change sides- though you were never actually for either."

Draco stared at the Potions Master with wide eyes, having never contemplated such a course of action before. It was almost impossible for him to imagine a life where he didn't receive a letter from his Mother everyday, or something in the mail from either parent. Though the rest of the world only saw the cold exterior of the Malfoy Mask, family was the most important thing to them- to any Pureblood- and they never hesitated to express it in private.

"I…um- Sev?" Draco stuttered, at a loss for words. "You really think that's the best way?" Neville comforted the Slytherin as much as he could, but until he was there in person there was not much he could do. Severus nodded, not happy about the decision either, but convinced that it was the only way to do this. Lucius was more than ready to take the punishment that would be coming his way when his son spoke out against their Lord, but Draco didn't need to know that.

"Can- can I at least tell them why I'm doing it?" Draco asked, sounding far more composed than he really was. Severus nodded once more, thinking it best that Draco work this out on his own.

The Slytherin sat there, in shock, as he thought about life without his Mother's constant stream of witty remarks on politics, school, and life in general. Neville helped the Slytherin as much as he could, but he too would miss Mrs. Malfoy's letters. As strange as it was, Draco had told his parents of his bond with Neville, and though Lucius had been reluctant at first, Narcissa had talked him around. Now the letters were addressed as much to Neville as Draco, and Narcissa freely included the Gryffindor in everything, even going so far as to send him things in the mail- through Draco, of course.

And now they both had to cut her comforting presence out of their lives? It was a lot for Neville to handle, and he had only been family with Narcissa for two weeks. Draco was handling it well, the Gryffindor thought, though he knew that later the blonde would break down.

"Alright, Sev." Draco said suddenly, sitting up in his chair and nodding sharply. "I guess I'll do it today."

Severus smiled wanly at the teen, and stood from behind his desk. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Draco," he apologized, "But I don't want you joining the Dark Lord at all." He made as if to add something else, but Draco stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his Godfather in a hug he desperately needed. Severus stopped, bit his lip, and returned it, laying his cheek against his Godson's hair and hugging back, hard.

He was the only family- besides his mate- that the blonde would have access to. Neville quieted his protective side with the same thoughts, and watched as the two hugged. Draco would need everyone's support if this was to work.

* * *

Harry yawned sleepily as he woke, and reached an arm out to Severus. But his hand connected with a cold pillow, and he cracked an eyelid in question. The bed was empty, and Harry frowned at the sight. Checking Severus' mind just enough to find out where he was, Harry flipped off the covers and stood, stifling another yawn before throwing on one of Severus' shirts and padding out of the room.

He rubbed at his eyes as he walked through the darkened rooms, wondering why Severus was in his office at eight in the morning on a Saturday. But he was tired, and groggy, and still stupid with sleep so he just nodded to Sscazzs and opened the office door to wish his mate good morning.

But what he saw woke him right up.

Before he had thought about it he had reacted, and Draco was thrown across the room as a wave of magic hit him. Severus reared back in shock, and stared at Harry as his mate entered to room, a furious expression on his face. Before Severus could think Harry was in the office and glaring at Draco, his body between the blonde and his mate.

He couldn't think past the rage that filled his mind, and all of Severus' efforts to catch his attention were in vain. Draco stared up at him in shock, half-deaf from the outraged roar that had erupted from behind his ears, and stupid from the suddenness of the attack.

"P-Potter?" he asked incredulously, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Harry growled, and the sound froze Draco in place. "Why are _you _here, blondie?" the teen snarled in return, unmoved by Severus' hand trying to yank him away.

Draco stared at Harry in a scared fascination, wondering where the Gryffindor had come from. And why he was wearing pajama's. And why he was pissed. But that all paled in comparison to the fact that he was scared out of his mind, and he could feel the magic rising in the office again.

As Harry went to strike at Draco again, the beast inside him making him forget that the blonde was a _friend_, a protective wall surged out of Draco and rose between the Slytherin and the enraged Gryffindor, and Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration. Draco gasped as he felt Neville's magic rush through his body, but thanked his mate feverishly as Potter's attack was stopped.

Neville entered the office, and scooped Draco up, lips drawn back in a snarl as he faced Harry, magic raised and ready to fight. Harry replied in kind, both too lost in their demons to pay attention to anything else. Severus yelled at Harry, and for a moment he got the Gryffindor's attention. But before he could say anything Neville threw a wall of magic at Severus, striking at Harry's weak point, and the Boy-Who-Lived howled in outrage. But Neville disappeared with Draco, and Harry's eyes slit in concentration as he tried to follow the pair with his magic.

* * *

Severus stared as the situation got out of control, mind blanking as he wondered what the _fuck_ was happening. In moments Draco was on the floor and Harry was attacking again when the protective wall appeared. Seconds later Neville arrived, and Severus looked between the two feral teens as the fight escalated. He couldn't recognise either of them-their faces were drawn into furious snarls and their eyes shone blood red.

Neville flicked a hand at Severus, and the Potions Master flinched as Harry howled, the sound horrible to hear. But then Neville was gone and Harry's eyes had narrowed, and Severus finally got a hold of himself.

The whole thing had taken less than a minute.

Raising a hand, he smacked his mate as hard as he could across the face, as yelling and yanking hadn't worked. Harry's head snapped around, and he glanced back at Severus, an astonished expression crossing his face. Severus took advantage of the moment, and grabbed Harry's chin to keep the teen's attention fixed on him.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Severus shouted, glad that there were silencing spells on the office or every other teacher would be here right now. "Why did you do that?"

Harry stared at Severus, mind not processing why his mate was angry with him. He'd done what he was supposed to, right? He'd saved his mate from the blonde's affections, and then he'd shielded him during the battle. Why was Severus angry? Harry shook his head at Severus, not understanding.

Severus released Harry's chin and grabbed his shoulders, shaking the Gryffindor as hard as he could. "He's my _Godson! He's allowed to hug me! I'm allowed to hug him! If you'd looked deep enough or waited long enough you would know that!"_ Harry stared at Severus, the bellowed words slowly sinking in.

He started to shake in reaction, and Severus let go of him as though he were too disgusting to touch. "Get out."

Harry stared. The toneless words smashed through the fog of rage and sleep and fear and the demon that had risen inside of him until they hit his soul. He started to shake his head, not knowing why Severus would say such a thing when Harry _had been doing what he was supposed to._

Severus repeated himself as he turned away from the Gryffindor, not wanting to see Harry's uncomprehending expression and shattered ruby eyes. "Out."

"W-why?" Harry managed as a little bit of him died, and stared at Severus' back, begging the Slytherin to turn around and let him explain.

Severus turned around, but it was not to let the teen speak. "You attacked my Godson, Harry! Dammit! There was no reason to! He was not hurting me, he was not going to poison me by his touch, he needed reassurance and I was giving it to him!" He stared at Harry's tortured eyes and lifted his hands, searching for the words that wouldn't come to him.

"Out, Harry. Get out."

"But, Severus-"

"_God-damn-it, _Potter! Leave! I don't want you here anymore. I don't want to see you outside of class. I want nothing more to do with you- with someone who would attack an innocent student for no reason."

Harry shook as each word hit him, and backed up slowly. He shook his head as the words began to echo inside of his skull, telling him that he wasn't wanted, wasn't needed. He hadn't done the right thing. He had failed his mate. He wasn't worthy of Severus.

The words followed him as he began to walk, one trembling leg in front of the other, out of Severus' office.

Left foot in front of right foot. _Failure._

Right foot. _Worthless._

Left. _Unworthy._

* * *

Hermione glanced up from her magazine as the door to Haven opened, and smiled in welcome as she saw Neville. But the smile died an abrupt death as she saw the rest of the Gryffindor, and his burden. Standing she made as if to go to Draco, but the resounding growl rolled through the room and stopped her- and everyone else.

Blaise glanced up in shock, Pansy as well, as the sound faded. The colour drained from their faces when they saw Neville, but they stayed as they were, still, and Neville ignored them. He paced over to his and Draco's couch, and sat, drawing Draco closer to him and wrapping him in his arms. Hermione began to make her way over to the couch, the room silent as Pansy, Blaise, and Ron watched, stricken.

"Neville," Hermione said softly, remembering from her research the best way to talk to a another Dominant in the grip of the beast, "I can help him." Neville's growl was low but it echoed, and Draco gripped his mate's shirt and hoisted himself closer as it sounded. Hermione stopped as those blood-red eyes pinned her and held her hands apart, dropping her wand to the ground.

Neville narrowed his eyes at the action, but the growl ended, and Hermione stepped a little closer. "Just let me take a look to make sure he's alright," she offered, and held her breath as the other Gryffindor considered it. Minutes passed as Neville thought, the beast in him resisting but the slowly re-surfacing Gryffindor wanting the more skilled teen to check and make sure his mate was really alright.

With a slight nod, Neville relaxed, and Hermione sighed in relief and walked the remaining steps to the couch with slow, steady steps. The other teens sat frozen where they were, watching the sight with wide and incredulous eyes. Hermione reached Draco and slowly stretched a hand out to the blonde, watching Neville's eyes. The red flared up again and she froze, waiting for Neville to regain control.

Another minute passed before the Gryffindor breathed out an unsteady breath, and nodded. Hermione lightly touched Draco's shoulder, blessing the fact that she had studied with Madame Pomfrey for an entire year. Casting a few diagnostic spells under her breath, Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as the diagrams of Draco's body rose. Her eyes showed her relief, and she let the spells fade as she took her hand off Draco.

"He's fine," she assured the Gryffindor, who relaxed, "he's just in shock. You should give him chocolate and a hot bath." Neville nodded, and the last few sparks of red began to fade from his eyes as she stepped further away. Hermione exchanged a wide-eyed look with the others in the room as Neville stood and began to carry his precious burden to their bathroom.

The door to Haven opened again, and Hermione tensed, wondering what was going to happen this time. But when Harry stumbled into the room and leaned against the door unsteadily, no one was prepared for what happened. Neville's outraged shriek echoed through the room but Harry didn't move, and in seconds he was thrown against the far wall by Neville's magic.

But the Gryffindor didn't respond, and Hermione cast _"Protego!"_ over the brunette as Neville tried to attack again. "Help me!" She yelled in the direction of the others who were too astonished to have done anything. Pansy whipped around first, and cast a shield around Neville that nullified his magic. Ron added his strength to Hermione's shield, as Blaise did to Pansy.

"Stop, Neville!" Hermione yelled, but nothing was getting through to the teen. His face was contorted in rage as he tried to get through Pansy and Blaise's wall, and Hermione searched for anything she could say to get the Gryffindor's attention. And she found it.

"You're scaring Draco!" Neville froze, and glanced down at the shivering, sobbing teen in his arms with a terrified expression on his face. He forgot about Harry, forgot about the others and cradled the blonde gently, wiping the tears away and whispering apologies in Draco's ear.

Hermione sighed, and turned back to Harry, just in time to stop his fall. Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione let go of the levitation spell, turning to Pansy and Blaise with a horrified expression. Neville walked to his bedroom, all thoughts of everything other than his mate thrown out of his mind. The door slammed behind him, and all of the teenagers felt the magic locks click into place.

Ron glanced up at Hermione, helpless, and shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he said as the others came over. "He keeps mumbling, but I can't make it out."

Hermione pulled Harry out of Ron's grasp and her mate gratefully gave up his friend. He knew Hermione would be able to make everything better. Hermione cradled Harry carefully, and broken emerald eyes seemed to come alive a little as she called his name. She gasped at the hand-print bruising his cheek, and as Pansy and Blaise gathered around, offering Hermione their support, everyone watched as Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"…hates me…" Harry's voice was broken, and Hermione glanced up at the others.

"Neville?" Blaise mouthed, brow furrowing. Hermione shook her head, not knowing who Harry was talking about. The teen turned and buried his face in Hermione's neck, and a horrible suspicion filled her mind as she felt the scalding tears on her skin.

"… not worthy… made me leave… he doesn't love me anymore…" Harry was sobbing into Hermione's neck, knowing only that she had always cared about him and wasn't going to tell him to 'leave' or 'get out'. Pansy's eyes widened at the words, and she exchanged an appalled glance with Hermione.

"Oh my god," Pansy whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, and Blaise looked over at her in confusion, along with Ron, as Hermione stroked Harry's back through the black silk shirt. Seeing their expressions, she gestured to Harry. "I think his mate rejected him."

The boys gasped at the words, and all three turned back to the sight of Harry Potter, Hope of the Wizarding World, sobbing uncontrollably in Hermione Grangers arms.

* * *

… _unworthy… despicable… undesirable… foolish… worthless… insignificant… useless…_


	26. Hoping Against Hope

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authours Note: **below

**Chapter 26**: Hoping Against Hope

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

**DEDICATION: fresh42jazz-- damn guilt trips...... XD**

* * *

Hermione stared at the still form on the bed, mind not working. Though it had been a few hours since Neville had attacked Harry, the teen had just now fallen asleep, his tears still trickling down his cheeks. She smoothed his hair away from his face and he shifted, brow creasing and lips trembling. From her seat on the edge of his bed Hermione glanced up at the others crowding the doorway, too scared to enter the room.

"I think we should get Madame Pomfrey," she whispered, and Pansy nodded once before fleeing. Blaise and Ron stayed in the doorway, watching Hermione as she turned back to the sleeping brunette. He was curled up in a fetal position, facing Hermione, covers up around his neck and pillow tucked all the way under his shoulders. Hermione began to stroke Harry's hair and he quieted, settling deeper into his sleep.

The door slammed open and shut, and Seamus and Dean's loud voices carried into the room. Ron had disappeared before Hermione could think to say anything, and soon the low sounds of the ginger explaining the situation could be heard in the bedroom. Seamus and Dean came to the doorway, faces horrified as they peered inside. Hermione looked at them over her shoulder, face expressionless, and they backed away, going back to the Common Room to wait for Pomfrey.

Only a few more minutes passed before the Medi-Witch arrived, and Hermione smiled weakly in greeting. Poppy came over, saying as she did so, "What is the problem? Ms. Parkinson wasn't very clear when she… came-" the older witch stuttered to a halt at the sight that met here eyes.

"Oh." She whispered, "Oh my." Hermione shrugged slightly at the Medi-Witch's words, and started to explain as the older lady looked at her in shock.

"You've heard of the _Subdo Revilio _potion, right Poppy?" The teens in the room looked at Hermione weirdly, but the girl ignored them. She had the woman's own permission to call the Medi-Witch by her given name, and she would.

Poppy's face closed, and her eye's darkened. "Yes. I have. And I keep telling Albus he should stop-" She cut herself off, and drew in a deep breath. "Yes. I have heard of the potion, and I have treated some of it's effects before."

Hermione gestured to Harry with the hand she wasn't using to stroke his hair. "Well, we… we think his mate rejected him." She was proud that her voice only shook a little.

Poppy paled, and glanced at Hermione quickly. "But they had been in a relationship already, yes? As I recall the potion was made two weeks ago." Hermione nodded in agreement, and Poppy clenched her jaw as she turned to Harry. After a moment the Med-Witch glanced at the doorway, eyeing the three students waiting there, but didn't say anything. Pulling her wand out of her sleeve Poppy began to cast spells, spells Hermione didn't recognise.

For almost half an hour the witch sent spell after spell at Harry's prone form, not asking Hermione to remove her hand… not that the girl would have, and Poppy knew it. Finally the woman lowered her wand and stared at the teen, thinking. The others were silent- most of them had been in the Hospital Wing often enough to know not to interrupt the woman.

The silence thickened, but no one broke it or even offered to. There was no sound or movement from the Common Room, either, or from Neville and Draco- whose wards were still active. Poppy took another deep breath and exhaled it heavily before turning to the students.

"Who knows Mr. Potter best?" As one, the teens pointed to Hermione, who shrugged then nodded. "Alright. Then I need to speak with Ms. Granger alone." No one moved, and after a moment Poppy added, "Please. I need to ask questions that he might not want everyone knowing." Reluctantly, and with ill-grace the others left, shutting the door softly behind them.

Poppy cast a Silencing Spell at the door with an apologetic glance to Hermione, who just said, "I know."

"Hermione, I have to ask a few personal questions, some of which you might not know that answer to. Just answer them as best as you can, that's all I ask."

Hermione took her own deep breath, blowing it out before nodding. "Right. I can do that." She paused, and added, "But please don't tell anyone anything I tell you."

Poppy nodded and, with an encouraging smile, began. "Is his mate male or female?"

"Male."

"He is the Dominant, yes?'

"Yes."

"Has he ever been the sexually Submissive partner?"

"I don't know."

"How long did it take before Mr. Potter accepted his mate?"

"Umm… half a day? A little more?"

"Was it hard for him to accept who his mate was?"

Hermione had to pause. "He'd… had a crush on the man…. But he never thought that anything would come of it… and then he took the potion and found out about his mate… so, I guess not. He had trouble accepting the _reality_ of it, not the person."

"Alright. Has he said anything since he came back here?"

Hermione's face tightened, but she nodded. "He said he was 'not worthy', that he 'made me leave', and that 'he doesn't love me anymore'."

Poppy nodded, showing her understanding. "Now… do you think it's important for me to know who his mate is? I understand if you do not wish to tell me, and I don't think it will be all that important in the whole process." She smiled crookedly, and added, "And I know Minerva's been driving herself spare trying to figure it out. I will not break your confidence."

Hermione sat there for a minute, and glanced at Harry, wondering what she should do. But she'd seen the two together- it had been amazing how well they'd gotten on. And then this had happened… and although no one knew for sure that he'd been rejected, all evidence pointed to it.

"Snape."

"Pardon me?" Poppy asked in shock, shaking her head to clear her ears. "What did you say?"

"His mate is Severus Snape."

"I… see…" Poppy said, looking at the teen with new eyes. "How many other's know?"

"Me, Ron, and Neville. Possibly Pansy." Hermione cocked her head at the Medi-Witch, and asked with only a slight quaver to her voice, "Do you think that who his mate his will make that much of a difference?"

"Hmm?" Poppy looked back up at the Gryffindor, then shook her head. "No. No- it's just surprising that they were able to coexist peacefully for two weeks." And under her breath, Poppy added, "I'm amazed Severus lasted that long." Hermione pretended not to hear.

"But what can you do for him?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Is there anything you _can _do for him?"

Poppy hesitated. "It's complicated. I can make sure Mr. Potter is healthy, but for his sanity… Severus would have to take the boy back. And I don't know how long he has before he looses his sanity. And then his life."

Hermione grimaced at the bald words, and glanced down at Harry. "Oh," she said softly, and ran her finger down Harry's cheek. She didn't want to loose him.

* * *

Neville emerged from his room in the beginning of the evening, glancing warily around before going over to Hermione. She glanced up at the other Gryffindor, and raised a brow in question. Neville shifted on his feet, glancing around the Common Room at the others before asking Hermione in a soft voice if he could talk to her.

Hermione gestured to the open space next to her- Ron was sound asleep, recovering from Quidditch practice- and marked her place in the text she was reading. When Neville was settled she cast the Muffliato, ignoring the disappointed glances of the other teens in the room. Susan and Theo were present as well, and knew the story by now.

But Neville hunched his shoulders once the spell was in place, and asked in a still-soft voice, "How is Harry?"

Hermione shrugged. "We don't know. When Madame Pomfrey came, she healed what she could, and told us to let him sleep for as long as he needed to. Why?"

"I-I feel responsible for what happened to him."

Hermione stared at the other Gryffindor, wondering what had actually happened the Severus had rejected Harry. "Tell me," she ordered, and Neville grimaced as he did so.

"Draco was meeting with Snape to discuss a few important items. I was listening in, of course, and towards the end of the meeting Draco got up to get a hug from Snape. He's Draco's Godfather, you know." Hermione hadn't, but she nodded. Neville went on. "Harry appeared out of nowhere, and used his magic to throw Draco away from Snape." Neville swallowed, but kept speaking. "I lost it. I don't know how I did it but the next thing I knew I was halfway to the dungeons, funneling my magic through Draco to protect him. A moment later I was in Snape's office, and Harry and I got into it." Neville broke off, looking down at his hands as he gathered himself. "I- I attacked Snape, even though he was trying to get Harry to stop. I just wanted to get Draco out of there and hurt Harry as much as I could- I wasn't thinking right. Harry screamed, but I was gone by the time he was ready to fight me again."

Hermione stared at the other Gryffindor, shocked by his tale. Yes, she knew that a beast lived inside of her, ready to fight for Ron and protect him, but never had it actually had a reason to take control. And Neville… he was the gentlest Gryffindor that the House had ever seen. She reached a hand out and rested if on the teen's shoulder, letting Neville know that whatever had happened and whoever was to blame she understood.

The teen sighed, and glanced up at the brunette. "And thank you for helping Draco. You were right- after the bath he was fine." Hermione glanced around the room pointedly, and Neville flushed. "He's just tired."

"I know, Nev. But even though I can't blame you for what happened, you need to know that Harry is in really bad shape right now." Neville's eyes widened in fear and self-loathing, but Hermione shook her head quickly. "No- not from anything you did. Not directly. He has no… physical… injuries." She saw the question in Neville's eyes well before the teen could ask it, and she sighed. "Snape rejected him because of the way he attacked Draco, and there's really no knowing if he'll be able to make it without his mate."

"Oh, Merlin," Neville breathed, shocked to his core.

Hermione nodded. "I know."

* * *

Hermione stood next to Harry, smoothing his unruly hair. She was the only one he allowed to touch him, even as unconscious as he was. Whenever anyone else did he shifted, moaned and whimpered, frightening them into calling for Hermione. Mostly the others touched him by accident as they sat by his side, but only Hermione's hand would be able to calm him.

She smiled sadly, and traced the outline of the scar on his forehead with her index finger. No one said anything, but she knew what they were thinking. Harry had always listened to her, had always turned to her when he needed advice or a shoulder to lean on. In many respects Hermione was the mother he never had, and Harry had once called her his 'surrogate mummy' in jest.

But she wondered what would happen now. Would Harry be able to regain his sanity? Would it be possible for him to live without Severus? But every documented case of separation noted the pain felt by each half every day for the rest of their lives, and Hermione wondered if it would be merciful for Harry to go mad. Surely he would prefer it to having a gaping hole in his soul that couldn't be repaired, not even after death.

The light feel of a sigh danced across the palm of her hand, and Hermione fixed the covers before leaving. Sometimes it was hard for her to stay in the room, even as Harry slept. Ron pulled her into a hug outside the door, and for a moment Hermione let herself relax into his embrace. But soon enough she straightened and smiled wanly at her mate. He sighed, and walked with her to the Library.

Hermione knew there was no more information to be found in the books, but that room was her safe haven, the place she could go when nowhere else was safe. And who knew- perhaps she _would _find her answers in the Library. She hadn't read every book, yet.

* * *

Draco stared at Harry as the Gryffindor slept, and replayed the scene over and over in his mind. The rage on Harry's face, and the blood-red eyes. The fact that the teen was wearing pajama's and had come from Severus' personal quarters. How he hadn't figured it out long ago the blonde didn't know, but as he looked back he saw all the signs.

Less points being taken away from Gryffindor by his Godfather. Odd moments when both Harry and Severus were missing. Little things- but Draco shook his head. He'd caused this, he knew he had no matter what Neville said. Harry wouldn't have lost it if Draco had known that the Golden Boy was his Godfather's mate, because then he would have been able to save the situation.

He _knew _he could have- but now, as he watched Harry's still form, Draco tried to let it go. He hadn't known, Harry had attacked him, and things had gone from there. There was nothing he could do to change the past. Neville's hand on his shoulder didn't startle him, and they both watched the Boy-Who-Lived for a moment more.

"_It's not your fault, Draco. If anything, it's mine. I knew who his mate was, and yet I didn't tell you, even at the meeting when anything could have gone wrong." _Neville chuckled brokenly inside Draco's mind, and added, _"And look what did."_

"_If you're going to put it that way, Nev, then were are all to blame. But no one could have guessed that Sev would reject him."_

Neville agreed reluctantly. After a moment, he squeezed Draco's shoulder. _"Let's go to bed, and leave Harry alone. Hermione is going to watch him till morning, so we can come back then."_

Draco nodded, eyes still on the still form on the bed. _"I'll never reject you, Nev." _he whispered, and Neville pulled the blonde up and into his arms.

"_Neither will I," _he vowed. After one more glance at Harry, they left, nodding to Hermione as she passed them. She pulled out a book, and called up the time. Nearly one in the morning. For the next five hours Hermione would watch Harry, and pray to whatever god was listening that nothing bad happened to him.

* * *

… _the night was dark, and he looked around curiously, wondering how he had gotten here. Wherever here was. There were trees and winding streams and flowers, and he laughed in delight as a butterfly tickled his nose. But the butterfly was chased away by a cold wind, and storm clouds darted through the streams._

_He stared at the water in puzzlement. Weren't the clouds supposed to be in the sky? He looked up, and stared at the ground. The dirt rained down on him, coating him in filth, yet he didn't cover himself. What was there to protect him? He couldn't protect anyone, let alone himself._

_The mud fell from the sky and the storm raged in the rivers and he stared as the world was inverted. The doe that had been eating the grass killed a rabbit and shared the catch with the hare, and the wolf looked on in disgust as it stuffed it's mouth with weeds. A hawk crawled on the ground, shrieking in fear as a mouse rose from the sky to attack it._

_He turned, and ran, but he went nowhere. His feet were caught in the sun and they were freezing, and the moon was burning his hands and his tears. He stopped trying to flee and fell into the ocean, coughing as the air burned his lungs. The water lifted him down to the earth and he spun in the dust-storm that raged in the sea._

_He stopped trying to fight, stopped trying to breath as all control was taken away from him, stopped try to _be_ as he listed in the savage breeze. There was nothing for him any more, and he wondered vaguely if life was worth the death that was ready to free him…_

* * *

Poppy stared down at the fevered child shivering in his bed, still deeply asleep. Hermione stood next to her, afraid, as Harry trembled, lost in whatever dream had a hold of him. It was barely nine but everyone was awake, and watching Harry. Susan had been sitting with him when the shivering had started, and she had called for Hermione right away.

Now heads crowded the doorway as Poppy finished casting what spells she could, and every eye followed her actions. _Haven has never been so silent, _Hermione mused, glancing over to the watchful eyes of the other mated pairs. _How we all worry about him- how we all wish that this was just a horrible, terrible dream._

But it wasn't, she well knew. It was very real, and so long as Harry was in the grip of the fever anything could happen. Poppy left silently, and Hermione ushered everyone out as Seamus took his place next to Harry. The sight made the brunette's eyes tear, but she quickly wiped away the evidence as she shut the door. Everyone had spent some time watching Harry, making sure he was never alone. They had _volunteered. _Hermione settled on her couch, next to Ron, and stared at the roaring fireplace in thought. Who should she tell?

Sirius? Probably, but not until things got worse. As bad as it sounded Hermione resolved to hide this from the Animagus until Harry either got well and told his Godfather himself, or… if something else happened. Hermione blinked rapidly to clear her eyes, and Ron merely hugged her tighter, not even bothering to ask what was wrong.

Who else was in Harry's life? Remus would be told by Sirius, and Snape was out of the equation… Hermione sat upright, eyes wide. Of course! How could she forget!

"Come on, Ron," she said, standing and blessing the fact that this was a Hogsmeade weekend, "we've got something to do." The others looked up from their work or whatever in interest, but Hermione only smiled mysteriously.

Hopefully, this worked.

* * *

"_I think this should work," _Hermione told Ron, standing at the edge of the Forest and peering in. The ginger teen huffed.

"_It's an insane idea, 'Mione. Of course it will work."_

"_Ha. Your faith in me is astounding." _Ron grinned at the response, then turned to the Forest.

Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "_NIKITA!" _Hermione smiled in thanks, and they got ready to wait. Only a few minutes later, though, a familiar scaly head appeared in the bushes. Hermione started as the silvery eyes pinned her, and only with an effort did she start speaking.

"Um, I don't know if you can understand me, but I wanted to tell you that Harry isn't doing too well." The head cocked to the side, and Hermione continued on, encouraged. "You see, Snape is his mate, right? Well, something happened and Snape rejected Harry, and now we don't know if he'll be alright." The Manticore hissed in displeasure, and Hermione shrugged. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to see him. We'll bring you up to his room."

The Manticore slid out of the Forest immediately, and Hermione froze for a moment. "Right then. Let's go." With a wide-eyed glance at Ron, they began to lead Nikita to the Castle. Hermione had grabbed Harry's Map earlier, and used it now to get them back inside without being seen. Ron snorted at the Map, pointing out that Nikita was represented by unintelligible squiggles. Hermione thought it might be written Parseltongue, but wasn't sure, having never seen it.

Finally they reached Haven unseen, and Hermione sent Ron in first to clear a path for the Manticore and to prepare the others' for her. When Ron sent that they were all ready, Hermione smiled tightly at Nikita. "I guess you should just follow me?"

Turning she stepped into the little alcove before the Common Room and waited for Nikita to get all the way in before shutting the door. Susan sucked in a breath as the Manticore walked past, the only one who hadn't already seen Nikita close up, but otherwise she kept remarkably calm.

Nikita headed straight for Harry's room, ignoring everyone else, and shut the door with her tail. The students stared, shocked, but Hermione shrugged. "Well, that's what I wanted to try."

Dean managed to say, "I think it worked," though his voice was thick. Seamus huddled closer to his mate and stared at Harry's closed door as he had already been doing. Slowly everyone returned to their previous occupations, letting the Manticore be alone with her Master.

_

* * *

_

:Young Master,:

Nikita hissed sorrowfully, _:I am so sad that this has happened to you.: _She paused for a moment, knowing that Harry couldn't hear her, but she rested her head on the bed as she stood next to him. _:Why did your mate reject you? What foolishness caused him to do such an idiotic thing?:_

But Harry didn't move, much less respond, and Nikita sighed as she removed her head and looked away. The boy was so small when he lay like this, like his life was only a half-remembered dream from years ago. The Manticore sighed, but walked around to the other edge of the bed. Gently placing her forepaws atop the covers she hopped up, and circled as close as she could to her Master. Moving ever so slowly, so as to not hurt Harry, Nikita lay down next to the Gryffindor, paws tucked tightly beneath her body, and wrapped her head around his pillows so that her muzzle became even with Harry's face.

_:When you wake from this I must remember to tell you that your friends brought me here. Otherwise, I would still not know why you hadn't visited me.:_

Nikita settled her head on the pillow, and let loose a heavy sigh. For as long as this took, she would be here.

* * *

_Hello, my lovely duckies! How are you? So..... in the matter of the surprisingly fast updates.... I love each and every one of you... and I love your reactions even more. So when I get an inbox full of "OMG WHAT? WHY? YOU ARE EVIL BUT I LOVE YOU" I feel the need to post surprisingly fast.... see? Your reviews work wonders, lol._

_But this will be the last time _I _post chapters for this fic- I'm leaving Friday for Fort Jackson, and my internet will be confined to only what I can get when I get my phone back (rare, very, very, rare and I will not be able to answer reveiws or PM's). My sister will be taking over, back to once a week posts, and hopefully she remembers, lol. But she's got all my passwords and such, so she shouldn't have very many problems._

_Now- onto some concerns that were raised._

_1.) No. This wil NOT be Mpreg, **atypicalsnowman**, because while I myself believe that yes, sometimes it does work, not in this case. For those of you who are disappointed, sorry, but I don't think that even in the epilogue to this fic Severus will be ready to bear children. So no- **.**, Harry isn't preggers. (see #2)_

_2.) And **Ali-chan et Vani-chan**, Sevvie would be the one carrying the children- _if _they decided to... urm... procreate... lol._

_3.) **AlysiaStorms**-- you are my 666 review. Thank you! _:P

_4.) And for the purple monkeys in clown suits, I hope this kills them off for a while...lol_

_5.) **--**sorry- the angst only lasts about two more chapters... but its there, lol._

_6.) **getsukage, RomanGoddess4eva**-- you leave some of the best reviews ever, really. Wow._

_So that seems to cover the most pressing issues, and thank you for all your well wishes! I really, really appreciate the fact that you guys care enough about me to wish me luck in Boot Camp. Thanks, guys._

_Love,_

_Netrixie_


	27. The Sum of Their Fears

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never mine, and no- as much as I wished I own them I've found someone in **REAL LIFE **to fawn over.... *gasp*

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Authour's Note: **Bottom

**Chapter 27**: The Sum of Their Fears

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Sunday passed by fairly quickly for the students in Haven- they kept themselves busy with schoolwork and make-work. It was nearing dinner time when Hermione went to check on Harry, and by this point the sight of a- for all intents and purposes- wild animal wrapped around her best friend didn't faze her in the slightest. Nikita merely watched as Hermione pressed her hand to Harry's forehead, falling back on Muggle ways unconsciously.

Harry's eyes slit open at the touch, and his sleepy emerald eyes blinked up at her. "'Mione?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. "What's wrong?" Hermione tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, and let a wavering smile grow on her face.

"Nothing, love. You're a little sick, so you've been in bed for a while."

"Oh," Harry said, looking around as he began to sit up, "Why is Nikita here?" Hermione let the Manticore answer for herself, and Harry chuckled weakly at whatever was said. "Ah. Apparently she doesn't trust you humans to make sure I'm getting better." Hermione smiled again, a bit stronger than the last one. Harry seemed to be fine, just weak, and the relief that flooded through Hermione was almost overwhelming.

Harry glanced around, and once he had noticed the door was shut, turned to Hermione. "Hey Herm," he said, voice slightly more steady than before, "where is Severus? You'd think he'd be here if I was that sick."

Hermione felt her heart stop at the innocent words, and for a moment all she could to was stare at Harry. He looked back, no doubt wondering why she wasn't answering him, and Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Harry-" she began, her voice unsteady and filled with the tears she needed desperately to banish from it, "don't you remember Saturday?" The boy frowned, and cocked his head at his best friend.

"What are you talking about, Herm? I was with Severus- we went to bed, and…" Harry trailed off, his eyes widening as whatever scenario he had erected crumbled around him. "Oh god." Harry started to shake, and Hermione rushed over, scared. Harry stared sightless at the far wall, his body shaking uncontrollably in reaction. Hermione shouted at Ron silently to get Poppy, and returned all of her attention to the brunette.

"…not worthy… useless… leave… get out…" Harry muttered to himself as Hermione rocked him, trying to speak over his words and tell him he was perfect and worthy and she loved him and wanted him to stay. Nikita watched, sadness coating her very being, as her Master began to sob into Hermione's shirt, calling out for Severus to forgive him, for his mate to please, please want him back.

Poppy flew into the room, frantic, but froze at the sight of the Manticore on the bed. But Harry's need was too great to ignore, and she saw that Hermione ignored the creature, and did the same. Harry glanced up as the Medi-Witch pulled out her wand, but when he saw she wasn't his mate nothing mattered anymore.

The Common Room was as silent as a grave as Harry wept, the Dom's pulling their Sub's close to themselves and holding tight. Harry's tears slowed and stopped, but he kept his face buried in Hermione's chest, unwilling to see the world and recognise it's flaws. For what good was a world where Severus hated him? He did not deserve to live in a world where he had failed his mate.

His mate… Severus, who had told him to get out, to leave. To have nothing more to do with him. He was an attacker, a violent person who didn't deserve to live. Why else would Severus have sent him away? Harry couldn't think of any other reason… he was foolish, unworthy of Severus' love. A useless wreck who couldn't do anything right.

He couldn't protect his mate in the right way, he couldn't fight for his mate in the right way. He shouldn't be allowed to live as such a failure to his mate, who should be able to trust him. He should be allowed to die for his mate, at least, so that Severus could know he'd done something right.

Harry faded into sleep, sharp words poking him and making him bleed, and he welcomed the pain. It was good- right- that he should suffer for his mistakes and failures.

* * *

Hermione fell into her bed, exhausted, as Ron finished getting ready. Monday would be here in a few short hours, along with classes and responsibilities. And Potions. And Hermione wondered just how she, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Pansy would stand to be in the same room as Severus Snape.

* * *

Breakfast was subdued- a sharp contrast to the high-energy memories of Friday. Gryffindor Table was eerily silent, as was Slytherin. The younger years- and those who didn't know what had happened- followed the lead of Hermione and the others, shooting questioning glances at the Seventh Years but not daring to break their mournful silence.

The Slytherin Table had taken one glance at Draco's tight face and fallen silent, the instinctive urge to obey the Malfoy Heir taking hold with a vengeance. As a result the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Tables only spoke when they had to, giving the rival Houses odd looks throughout the meal, not wanting to break the unusual silence.

Hermione glanced up at the empty space across from her, where Harry usually sat, but glanced away before the urge to cry could become a reality. The others kept their eyes firmly away from the glaringly empty space, not wanting to be reminded of the teen unconscious in Haven. But even if they tried to forget him they couldn't. He was on all of their minds.

No one looked up at the Staff Table- Hermione and the others who knew not wanting to deal with the possibility that Snape might be there- and the ones who didn't know never looked up there anyway.

The trek the Potions was silent- no one wanted to speak to begin with and to top it all off this was _Potions. _No one wanted to go. By the time Snape arrived the class was present and settled, and the only absence was Harry. The Slytherin's looked on with interest as their Head of House noticed the noticeable lack of the Golden Boy, all but two waiting for the inevitable taking of points from Gryffindor.

But Snape merely pursed his lips and looked away, saying nothing. Hermione nearly laughed at the astonished looks on the Slytherin's faces, but caught the urge before it had fully formed. She would _not_ speak to this man. Not after what he had done to Harry.

"Turn to page 497 and review the Gradient Potion. The ingredients you will need are in the closet, and you will work alone. Begin."

"_He doesn't even sound sorry!" _Hermione hissed to Ron, who glanced over at her with a raised brow- a distinctly odd look on the Gryffindor.

"_What did you expect, Hermione? This is Snape we're talking about. The Death Eater spy. Sure- he might have changed for the little while Harry was with him, but there's no way he could completely change who he is." 'A bastard', _Ron didn't add, but Hermione heard him anyway.

Hermione clenched her jaw at Ron's words, not wanting to admit that her mate was making sense. She had _seen_ the two men together- she _knew_ that Snape had been different! But now… every damned thing had changed.

The class passed by as it usually did, but with a noticeable lack of explosions. This potion was fairly easy- a third year potion that would normally have offended Hermione's sensibilities. But today she was merely grateful she didn't have to think about what she was doing- she only had to explain the process to Ron, who was actually beginning to understand the class a little more.

Snape stood from behind his desk and began to walk through the aisles, inspecting cauldrons as he went. The Slytherin's looked up at their Head of House curiously, wondering at his unusual mood, but Snape didn't bother with them. After a few silent minutes the Professor went back to his desk, and left the class alone.

Draco glanced at Hermione, brow raised. The Gryffindor shrugged slightly- who knew what was wrong with the man? No one knew if Snape was at all affected by the separation, or if he was just doing a rather good job of hiding it. But none of the students in the know cared. If he was suffering, he deserved it. Even Draco agreed with them.

"Bring your potions up now."

Potions were ladled into vials and brought to the front, the students returning to their desks to begin cleaning and getting ready to leave. Finally even the slowest student had finished their cleaning, and Snape looked up disinterestedly. "Get out."

Hermione flinched at the words, and Snape glanced at her quickly. She stared into his black-as-jet eyes for a moment, searching them for anything. But they were blank, dead, and Hermione started to shake as he looked away indifferently. Only when she was outside did she look around for Ron, and silently ask for a hug.

The Gryffindor agreed immediately, and Seamus and Dean waited for them before going to Transfiguration. Ron kept his arm around Hermione's shoulders, silently offering his support. The girl was lost in thoughts of Harry, her mind presenting her with images of the still, frail form in the bed- the shuttered emerald eyes and the pale, pale skin.

"_At least Nikita is still with him,"_ Hermione told Ron out of the blue, and the red-head nodded. They filed into the classroom as silently as they had Potions, and Minerva looked up in interest. Her sharp eyes picked out the paired students, noticing that they were the ones who were the quietest and the ones who were influencing the others.

Once they were all seated Minerva stood and walked to the front of the class. "And where is Mr. Potter?" Her question was innocent- she thought- until Draco, Seamus, and Hermione flinched. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione glanced up at her Head of House and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "He's not feeling well, and Madame Pomfrey told him to stay in bed for the day."

Minerva turned a disbelieving eye on her Gryffindor. "If you say. I shall be in contact with my colleague after class, and if you are lying on his behalf, it will be detention."

Hermione nodded. Poppy would tell Minerva what she needed to, and no more. _That_, Hermione knew for a fact.

* * *

Harry woke up, his eyes straining to see in the dim light. For a moment he was still, wondering where he was, but then Nikita shifted to gaze down at him and everything came flooding back.

"_Get out!"_

… _unworthy… despicable… disgusting…_

"_Leave!"_

…_shattering… breaking… falling… failure…_

"_I don't want you anymore!"_

… _violent… attacker… NO! SEVERUS, PLEASE! Screaming-hurting-bleeding_

_I don't understand why he hates me_

… _sobbing… weeping… wailing…_

"_OUT!"_

… _dying…_

* * *

Hermione jumped as her wand began vibrating in her pocket, and for a moment she didn't understand what it meant. But then she remembered, and glanced at Ron, eyes wide. _"We have to go!" _she hissed into his mind, and to his credit Ron didn't even hesitate before packing up his things.

Flitwick looked up in puzzlement as Hermione and Ron darted out of his class, but Draco's gesture caught the little man's attention.

"Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, staring at the door where his best student and his worst had just disappeared.

Draco's lazy voice, however, dispelled any of the man's concerns. "They were late for a meeting with the Headmaster, Professor. I think they'd forgotten about it."

"Ah," Flitwick nodded in understanding, and Draco immediately hid his smile. Merlin how he loved fooling the small man. Not even Neville's reproving remarks could dim his warm feeling of accomplishment. Not that the Gryffindor really meant it, of course. The other Slytherin's looked at their Prince on shock, wondering why he had covered for two Gryffindor's. Not like they would ask…

* * *

Poppy looked at Hermione as the now-calm teen slept, the Dreamless Sleep surprising them by working. Hermione leaned against Ron as she took a deep breath and let the tension flow out of her, before glancing up at the Medi-Witch.

"Is this _normal_?" she asked, the plaintive question tearing at Poppy's heart. The older woman sighed as she watched Ron's arms go around his mate, and for a moment she let the silence fill the room.

"Yes," she said heavily, slowly beginning to pack away her things. "The Dominant partner- when rejected- cannot comprehend the fact that their mate forced them to go." Poppy bit her lip as she thought, stopping her motions for a minute as she watched the Manticore guarding the teen. "And even though it is accepted that the Dominant can force their Submissive to do anything by commanding it, it's more true that the Dominant needs to make their mate happy. And if their mate is happy by their leaving, then that is what happens."

Hermione glanced up at the wording, and furrowed her brow. "But Snape didn't seem at all affected in class." Poppy's jaw clenched, and she glanced over to the teen as Hermione kept speaking. "It was like he didn't even care."

Ron shook his head slowly, an odd expression of distaste and honesty crossing his face. "That's not entirely true, 'Mione. If it was, Gryffindor would be completely out of the running for the Cup."

Poppy looked up at that, a slight smile on her face. "What did you do?" she wondered, and Hermione shrugged."We wouldn't speak to him. Well, those of us who know, anyway. The rest just followed our example."

Poppy paused as a thought hit her, and she turned to Hermione suddenly. "I know you said he didn't seem affected, but did Severus act at all oddly today?"

Ron and Hermione paused in thought, the question surprising them. "Well," Ron began, "he wasn't at breakfast, and he gave us a third year potion to work on."

Hermione nodded, and added, "When I met his eyes by accident, they seemed dead. It was creepy."

Poppy sank into the chair next to the bed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. In the silence Ron and Hermione began to get nervous, wondering what Poppy had discovered. "Dear Merlin," Poppy breathed, looking at Harry's sleeping form with wide eyes as all the pieces came together, "he actually managed to block Mr. Potter out."

Hermione shook her head. "So what? Isn't that what always happens?"

"No," Poppy said, shaking her head, "The Dominant can always see their mate's minds, no matter if they are near or far, or if they have separated. The only time _that_ bond is broken is by the complete severing of the Bond- and that hasn't happened." Hermione grew pale, and Ron turned to his mate in confusion.

"What am I missing?" he demanded, and Hermione looked up at him.

"Even though Snape is an accomplished Occulmens, he shouldn't be able to keep Harry out of his mind entirely. _This should not be possible_," Hermione paused, "unless…" She stared at Poppy. "Unless they didn't Bond properly," she whispered, and Poppy looked up sharply.

"_That's_ why Mr. Potter's case is so much more progressed at such an early stage. He's literally dying without his mate." They turned to stare at Harry as he slept, unaware of his situation. His face was peaceful for once, a startling contrast with what they now knew.

"You have to get Severus to take him back," Poppy said, looking into Hermione's terrified eyes, "Or else they'll both die."

* * *

Severus shook his head suddenly, as if to scare away a bug. But nothing was there, and he looked around his quarters with wide eyes. How long had he been sitting here? His tea was cold. What had he been doing?

But no one answered, there was no dry, humorous reply from the back of his mind. He shook his head again and stood, stumbling as his limbs protested the action. There would be no reply- that part of him was gone. He'd already looked for the teen, wondering why the continuous commentary had stopped.

He'd noticed it Sunday morning, when he woke wrapped around Harry's pillow. He'd paused, waiting for the sarcastic comment, but none came. Harry's voice was absent- and the teen would never have passed up such a chance to tease Severus. The Potion's Master had flinched at the silence, and jerked away from the pillow. The room was empty, there were no clothes strewn around for him to frown at, there was no warm spot for him to snuggle into.

Severus stared at the sink, the mug slipping out of his hands as he thought. But nothing could distract him from his thoughts, and as he walked away he slammed his shin into the corner of the table. But Severus managed to get to his room, and strip, and curl around Harry's pillow on Harry's side of the bed.

Yes. He'd yelled at Harry- who wouldn't have? But where was the teen? Why wasn't Harry here, waiting to hear Severus' apology? Did he hate the Potions Master that much? Had the teen been so disgusted by Severus' outburst that he would never come back?

Harry hadn't been in class today, and the Granger girl had been staring daggers at him the entire time. Why hadn't Harry been there? Every other Gryffindor was… but Severus hadn't said anything, thinking that Harry just needed time to think. Maybe he wanted to punish Severus for Saturday's mistakes. Maybe he would come home tonight.

Severus shivered as the cool air of the dungeons hit his skin, and he frowned as he realised he hadn't put his night-clothes on. But he didn't want to move- maybe Harry would come back and see him here, waiting to apologise. If he left and Harry returned while he was gone, the teen wouldn't stay.

So he shivered, and pulled the sheet up- noting as he did so that no warm weight rested atop him and why wasn't Harry _here_? Couldn't the teen read his mind? Couldn't he see how much Severus needed him and wanted to apologise?- and tried to sleep.

Maybe Harry would come to class tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

Hello, my lovey loves!!! So as a graduation present to myself and MissingEden, I have decided to post the next chapter of this fic with my sisters face pressed into the monitor of her laptop. *smile* She didn't get off lightly for not posting, never fear. I think her ears are still ringing... lol. ANyways, how have all of you been these past weeks? As you can tell, today (30 Jan 09), I graduated from Army Basic Training! Yay me! lol, but I will miss this shit hole of a base.... as odd as that sounds. I love the people, and my Drill Sergeants, and the atmosphere of the place, its just sometimes the... attitudes... of the people piss me off. Whoops! XD So I'm using my sisters laptop as payback to post this chapter, and no, I will not have internet access once she leaves to go back to New York tomorrow... or rather, once I leave for my next phase of training... Georgia..... ugh. But I've posted, yes? That's good, no?

_lol, love you all, and please remember to review! I need the love..... *sad face*_

_Love ya lots!_

_Netrixie_


	28. Breaking His Soul

**Disclaimer: **No. Cuz J.K.'s happy endings suck. *coughfuckingepiloguecough*

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 28**: Breaking His Soul

__

:Parseltongue:

"Conversational thoughts"

Private thoughts, shared memories

* * *

Hermione glanced up at the board as she copied down the homework, wondering at the strange day. Potion's had been dismal- Snape had had them answer questions from the book- questions Hermione had known the answer to since fourth year. Transfiguration had been tense- Poppy had apparently told the Deputy Headmistress that Harry had a bad cold and needed to stay in bed for the foreseeable future.

Now in Charms Flitwick was making them practice the hardest spells from each previous year. Hermione wanted to laugh at all of it, but her throat wouldn't let her. Every time she tried to laugh or chuckle or snicker it caught in her throat and she couldn't manage it. It was like her own body was despairing for Harry already. Ron reached his hand under their table and squeezed her knee, and she looked up in thanks.

The one good thing was that Ron had become more willing to help, know that he knew about Harry's illness... try though he might to get Hermione to let him kill Snape. She placed her hand over his for a moment before turning back to the board. She knew they all needed all the comfort they could get.

Merlin only knew what would happen next.

* * *

Nikita huffed as she watched Harry, wondering at his strange silence. Her human had been awake for a little while now, but so far he hadn't said anything. But she would wait- patient- for her young Master to gather his thoughts.

A few minutes later Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _:He must hate me.:_

_:Why do you say that, young Master?: _Nikita tilted her head in question as Harry stared- unblinking- at the ceiling.

_:He hasn't come to see me. That's enough.: _Harry's low, whispered voice was barely audible, but as close as she was Nikita could hear him perfectly. But there was nothing she could say, so she waited, shrugging her shoulder closer to Harry and warming his back even more. _:Why hasn't he come?: _Her human asked, trying valiantly- but failing- to keep his voice steady. Nikita dropped her head and blew a breath from her nose.

_:The ways of your species are mysterious to me, though I can guess.: _Harry didn't react, and after a moment the Manticore went on. _:It seems to me as though no one has told him of your condition. And he doesn't know anything about how you are doing. He may not even know anything is wrong.:_

Harry barked a laugh, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them open again and staring resolutely at the ceiling. _:He would- if anyone would- know. He is punishing me for failing him. He is showing me how unworthy I am.:_ Nikita growled in displeasure, but Harry didn't react. _:It's true, Nikita. Otherwise he would be here, right?: _Harry choked back the sob that threatened to rise in his throat. _:And he's not.:_

_:He will come, young Master,: _the Manticore reassured, brushing her muzzle gently over Harry's hair. _:He will come.: _Harry nodded slightly, accepting her words without agreeing to them. His eyes studied the pattern of the roof, tracing the flow of the grains and the placement of the tiles. Anything to keep his eyes open, though he knew that sleep would soon him up again.

Anything to make… him stay… awake…

_

* * *

_

… cold… so cold… frozen breaking bleeding sleeping freezing… the world was ice and frost- gray and white- silver and metal. Hard. Unforgiving. Despairing.

deadly

slicing stabbing ripping tearing bleeding crying weeping

STOP! helphelphelpSEVERUS! Help- why aren't you here?! I need you you can heal me make me whole take me back STOP THIS!

thrashing twisting stabbing breaking writhing hurting screaming sobbing

SEVERUS!!

bleeding crying shredding

'unworthy'

killing.

* * *

"I don't understand," Hermione said helplessly, "he's fine, and then out of nowhere he gets these random attacks." She looked up at Poppy with pleading eyes. "You can't do anything?"

Poppy sucked in a breath and held it, considering. "I don't think so," she admitted, and kept her gaze away from Hermione. "I think that if the Bond has not been properly made, as we think, then there is nothing we can do." She paused, and chuckled brokenly. "There would be nothing we could have done if the Bond had been proper, either."

Hermione looked away, and when Ron came into the room with Minerva he immediately went over to Hermione. The Transfigurations Professor looked at Harry's still form, the Manticore hissing at her from the bed, the Medi-Witch, and the two students and paled.

"Tell me what is going on."

* * *

A half an hour later Minerva was collapsed into her chair, in shock. "Tell me who his mate is," she demanded, "I'm going to talk to him." Poppy bit her lip, but shook her head.

"I really can't say," she offered at the Deputy's expression, and gestured to the sleeping form of their Saviour. "He hasn't said that I can." Minerva frowned, and looked over at Hermione and Ron suddenly. "You two know." Hermione shook her head, slightly afraid of refusing her Head of House.

"You don't know? Or you won't tell?"

"We can't tell you, Professor," Rom said, surprising the older woman. Usually he let Hermione handle things. "We told Harry we wouldn't." Minerva sighed. Of course they couldn't say.

"Well, I guess I shall find out from Mr. Potter who his mate is when he wakes." She ignored the sad looks being exchanged and rose from her seat. "Please keep me informed as to Mr. Potters status, Poppy. For now I shall keep this from the Headmaster's attention… but should it get any worse I will have to bring it up to him." She nodded to each of the three others, and walked out of the room. "Good day."

There was silence for a moment once Minerva left, and Ron glanced at Hermione suddenly with a strained face. "You're going to be just like her when you grow up." His voice was horrified, and succeeded in breaking the tension.

They laughed at Hermione's reaction, and left, trusting Nikita to take care of her human. There was nothing they could do- and at least Harry understood the Manticore.

* * *

The days passed by in a haze of grief and pain and overwhelming sadness, and Friday rolled around as it usually did. Though this time- accompanied by tears.

It was almost a week since Harry had been rejected, and every attempt to contact Severus Snape had failed. It was almost as though he refused to even hear Harry's name, much less talk about him. Privately Hermione despaired of Snape ever accepting his mate back, but kept up a sad-yet-hopeful façade for the others.

There was silence in Haven's Common Room- a silence that was broken by Harry's occasional giggle. No one paid attention to him, afraid that if they looked on him for too long they would dissolve into tears. Harry had… regressed, almost, to an age they couldn't determine. He knew who they were, and occasionally even a witty remark about Charms or Divination would slip out, but he was… different.

The Gryffindor kept seeing things- things that weren't there. He'd run screaming from his bedroom Wednesday night, terrified of something that wasn't there. Since then he'd refused to return, and Nikita spent her days lounging around watching her young charge. Harry stayed on his couch, reading or talking to the air. But he was happy- and the others had long since learned to not mention the word 'mate' anywhere near the Golden Boy.

Minerva had not been informed of the worsening of his condition- under the assumption she would report Harry to the Headmaster Poppy had decided the teen needed comfort and familiarity more these days. And so the secret was safe- and still the other pairs hadn't learned of his mate's identity.

Hermione had made sure no one spoke the Potion Masters name- even in passing- by banning the names of every teacher in the school from Haven, saying that the memories of where he was might undo him. No one complained- especially after Theo mentioned Dumbledore in passing and Harry began screaming and shaking. It had taken a long time to settle the teen down, and when he was finally wrapped in Hermione's arms sobbing himself to sleep she had instituted the rule.

No one disagreed.

Hermione had cut off the efforts to reach Snape after the third time she had tried to speak to the man after class, only to be granted a detention and loss of points for 'shamelessly annoying a teacher with better things to do.' This had happened only after she had mentioned Harry's name- and the had finally been fed up. Obviously he knew what he was doing to her friend and he didn't care.

He could kill himself for all she cared.

* * *

Severus exhaled heavily as his last class left, but stayed in his chair. It was too much effort to move, and he didn't need to just yet. He would wait for a while, just until he was ready to retire for the night.

But his thoughts turned to Harry as they normally did. The teen hadn't shown up for class at all this week, and Severus couldn't help but wonder if that was his fault. Did the Gryffindor still hate him? Or did he just despise Severus that much? Severus couldn't tell- and most times he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that _Harry was gone. _It didn't seem real- everything seemed as though it was under water and fuzzy- as though it had never really happened.

But there was no sarcastic voice- no warm body- no lover. There was nothing for Severus any more, and he couldn't stand it.

How had he lived before Harry had come into his life? How had he survived without the Gryffindor-ish values and beliefs? Or the surprising turns his mornings would take? Or any of the number of things Harry had done to make Severus live again.

Or- live as he had not.

The black-haired man rose, his every joint screaming in protest, and returned to his rooms. His silent, cold rooms. The portraits ignored him, as though they knew he was to blame for their Master's absence. And how could he fault them? They were right. There was no low hissing from any painting, no movement when he was in the room. They drove the already cold temperature of the dungeons even further down, freezing Severus with their stony silence and attitudes.

Severus shuffled down the hallway, staring at the floor as he went. Should he go to bed- or the bathroom? Either place gave him just as little a chance of warming up as the other, and he finally turned to his bed with a sigh.

How much longer should he wait for Harry? Wasn't the teen coming back?

What was Severus missing?

* * *

Hermione was snuggled into Ron's embrace on their couch, just enjoying _being_. Harry was sprawled across his own couch, idly playing with Nikita's tail. Though Hermione had flipped her lid when she had first caught Harry doing that- a Manticore's tail-spine was highly poisonous- she just watched now. By now, everyone knew Nikita would never hurt the teen.

It was a rare night in Haven- all of the pairs were present. Susan and Theo were helping Seamus beat Dean at living chess, while Pansy and Blaise studied for the Transfigurations exam on Monday. Neville and Draco were reading over Hermione's Charms notes- or rather, Neville was reading them while Draco was busy letting Neville play with his hair and dozing.

It was quiet in the room- aside from the random exclamations from the chess game. Harry was resting contentedly, one hand dangling off of the couch and resting on Nikita and his body comfortably draped on the couch. No one bothered him, and he hadn't spoken in a while.

Pansy glance over at the Golden Boy uncomfortably, wondering. He was so… different… and yet right now it seemed as though nothing had changed. Granted- the Manticore took a little getting used to but they all had. But Harry- he was a different story. The last thing Harry had said had been about an hour ago, asking Hermione to lower the music. The room had frozen, glancing at each other in question before Hermione hastily answered the boy.

He'd thanked her very sweetly and returned to his Manticore-petting, ignoring the looks being sent his way. There had been no music playing. Pansy smiled as Blaise looked up at her, wondering why she had picked her head up from his chest. But he grimaced slightly as he intuited her train of thought, and glanced over to Harry himself.

"Hey, Mother," Harry began, idly turning to face Hermione, "when is Lucius coming back?" Draco's eyes widened impossibly huge as he stared at the Gryffindor but Hermione barely skipped a beat.

"He's dining with his friends, Harry. He'll be along later."

Harry nodded and looked away, adding, "Good, because Tom should meet his puppy."

After a pause Harry smiled. "And her collar is on the table." Nothing was there.

Eyes met swiftly as the other occupants of the room exchanged their thoughts, but no one made a comment aloud.

It had gotten to the point that such things were expected from the boy..

* * *

Severus sat upright, gasping for breath. He had barely fallen asleep again before startling awake, his dreams haunted by shadows and snakes that slithered from reality to unconsciousness. His chest heaved, and he cursed roundly as he fumbled for the covers, throwing them off.

Glancing at the time, he cursed again, and buried his head in his hands. Not even eight pm, and already he was wide awake. Sleep was his enemy, though he didn't know why. He could have gotten lost in his dreams- but no.. They eluded him and left him grasping at their tails, drifting through his fingers like smoke. Severus sighed and stood, thrusting his arms into his dressing gown and moving out into the living room. He conjured a cup of tea and sipped it, grimacing at the taste. But what did he expect from fake liquid?

Time passed slowly as he sat, waiting for sleep to reclaim him. If he couldn't have Harry, then he would do his best to loose himself to the promises of elusive dreams. But a thought was tugging at the back of his mind and he frowned, wondering if it was worth the effort to wait for the whole thought to emerge. But what else did he have to do?

And when the thought finally made it's presence known, he cursed. He threw his cup to the side, vanishing it before it splattered on anything, and transfigured his dressing gown into teaching robes.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have seen this earlier? _Harry wanted Severus to come to him._

He ran to the door, and walked out.

* * *

No one stopped the Potions Master as he walked through the hallways- not that anyone was stupid enough to even try. With the unpredictability of the man this past week no one wanted to be on his bad side.

Finally, though, the man came to the corridor he was looking for and paused before the portrait, jaw clenched. Should he do this? Before he could change his mind, he whispered the password and opened the door. The little alcove before the Common Room came into sight was dark, and Severus used the shadows wisely.

All of the students were there- but he couldn't see Harry. An uncomfortable thought filled his mind, but Severus brushed it away. Harry wouldn't- he couldn't- would he? No. Severus shook his head and watched for a moment, looking for a clue as to his mate's whereabouts.

The Granger chit chuckled at something Ms. Parkinson had said, but there was an odd undertone to the room. Almost as though the teens were at someone's funeral- willing to laugh but just not loudly. Severus frowned at the analogy, but continued looking for Harry.

After a minute, he didn't have to.

"Harry, dear," the Granger asked an empty couch- and Severus realised that it's back must have been towards him because suddenly a familiar mop of unruly black hair appeared. "Are you hungry?"

The mop of hair shook, and a light voice responded, "Yes, Bella wants to talk to me."

Severus reared back in shock. _Harry was speaking with Bellatrix? Why had he come when he so obviously wasn't wanted? _But even as caught as he was in his own thoughts, Severus noticed the look Draco gave Mr. Zabini. Sad- resigned. Severus froze.

No- no. It couldn't possibly be- Harry couldn't have… Severus walked out of the alcove still in shock, uncaring of the heart-attacks he gave the unsuspecting students. The Granger and the Weasley watched him, though, as he made his way into the suddenly silent room. Every eye but one was on him as he slowly made his way around the couch, though Seamus went to speak. Luckily, Granger shut him up.

Severus froze for a moment when he was confronted with a face-full of protective Manticore, but his attention was pulled to Harry. The teen glanced up, wondering why Nikita was suddenly so angry, but froze.

Though he was sprawled on the couch Harry sat up in one motion, wrapping his arms around his legs and shaking his head. "N-_no_. No-no-no! You're not real. You're not here. You can't be here." Severus pushed Nikita's snarling muzzle away almost absently, ignoring the shocked looks the others were beginning to exchange. Harry pressed his face into his knees, hard, still murmuring.

"You- you can't be real- must be a hallucination… a trick… wouldn't be caught dead with me… leave me… get out…" Severus' heart clenched at the last word, and he fell to his knees next to the teen curled up on the couch.

"Harry, Harry," he pleaded, trying to get the Gryffindor to look at him and not caring that the others were piecing together the puzzle, "I'm real, I'm here, I'm so sorry…" the words died as Harry glanced up, tears streaking down his face and beading on his lashes. Severus began to pick up his hand but hesitated, knowing that the last time he had touched Harry had been in anger. But he gently, oh so gently, placed his hand on the Gryffindor's wrist.

"I'm real, see?" he demonstrated, squeezing the wrist lightly, "I can touch you. I'm here-" Severus said, his eyes tearing up against his will as Harry began to unwind- "I'm so sorry, Harry. Forgive me, forgive me." The words were whispered as the teen slid into his lap, wrapping his arms around Severus' shoulders and holding on for dear life.

The tears began to flow freely as they embraced, needing the contact both had so desperately craved the entire week. Hermione herded the others to their own rooms, leaving the two mates in peace. She would have a lot of explaining to do later, but right now they deserved to be alone.

Harry sobbed into Severus' neck as his mate- _Severus! Severus!_- let silent tears leak down his long nose, rocking back and forth as the emotions erupted within them. Harry slid a hand into Severus' hair, needing to feel his mate closer than he was. Severus went willingly, weeping as he did so.

_

* * *

_

_*shifty eyes*_

_Better than you expected? I hope? Tell me that wasn't the best conclusion to the last three chapters of angst.... or no, don't. I don't think I could hold out against the criticism...lol. Review!!!_

_And FCM, this one's for you XD_

_P.S.: Sorry if there are random words missing- this computer is a ***** when it comes to correcting fowl language....grrr  
_


	29. Mending the Hurts

**Disclaimer:** hehehehehee- yea no. Do I even have to say it this far in….?

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Authours Note: **And for those of you who have been patiently waiting for Top!Harry, Bottom!Sev, this chap is for you. 29 chapters in…. lol

**Authours Note 2: AkitaSagaraAlanya**- I expect a huge platter of cookies and my head to remain attached to my shoulders, lol. And **Faerie Princess Of Doom, **I did mean fowl, as a pun, XD. And 'Rebecca', if you're going to flame my FanFictions, as in- stories that would never, ever happen in real life- please be polite enough to sign in so I can address your issues with me privately. And **getaiyou**, there will be more drama, and there is a lot left to wrap up. There will be many, many more chapters. And, **fresh42jazz**, you are more wonderful than you know, with that review. *HUGS* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

**Summary/ Warning**: Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 29: **Mending the Hurts

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Harry felt his body tremble as he clung to Severus, gripping the older man as close as he possibly could. There was a large part of his soul that knew this was a trick, that knew Severus wasn't really here. But he clung to this waking dream as he never had before; the arms were too real, the faint scent of ink was too delicate, the soft hair tickling his ear was too familiar for him to do anything else. Soon he began to realize though, that this was real; Severus was actually here, and that he was actually held in his mate's arms.

Harry reared back after a moment, needing to stare into those obsidian eyes, those eyes that found and held his like a lifeline. Something was rising in him, something that choked his throat and squeezed his heart. His eyes fell shut after a mere glance, the emotions too powerful to sustain the contact. Severus felt his heart constrict at the sight, and wrapped his arms even tighter around the fragile brunette still shaking in his arms.

Harry clutched Severus closer in response, securing the Potions Master in a grip he would never- could never- escape. For long moments they just held each other, reveling in the closeness of their bodies, ignoring the recent past in favor of the here and now. Soon enough, though, Severus raised his head, removing his face from the warm crook of Harry's neck. He reached up with a gentle, cautious hand, touching Harry's chin softly.

Harry leaned into the touch immediately, and Severus could feel his heart shatter at the action proclaiming the unthinking trust portrayed, even after what he had put the boy through. And he knew- now- that what had happened to Harry was his fault. He didn't know the particulars, or the why's and how's, but he did know he was to blame. And he would fix it, he swore to Merlin, Morgana and Maeve, or he would never be able to respect himself again.

Harry leaned into the large hand, turning his face and nudging until Severus' warm palm cupped his cheek. He sighed in contentment as his mates thumb gently caressed his lips, the rough pad against the soft skin... a balm for his torn sanity. Severus resettled their bodies until they were more comfortably placed, with Harry straddling the older man's lap. Harry huddled into his chest, craving the comfort of feeling his mate.

Severus stared at Harry, memorizing the teen's expression and drawing his thumb over the smooth skin of his mate's face. Harry melted into the touch, eyes sliding shut with the absolute bliss of the contact. For an indefinite period of time, where everything else ceased to exist, they didn't move.

* * *

Hermione sighed as six sets of incredulous eyes pinned her to the wall. They were all cramped inside Draco and Neville's room, as it had been the nearest and Hermione didn't feel like making Harry and Snape wait any longer. But she slightly regretted that decision now, when faced with these curious, and slightly fascinated, eyes.

"What?" she asked flatly, ignoring Neville and Draco for the moment as they set about expanding their room to fit the 10 people. She'd already cast a Silencing Spell over the room, so at least they wouldn't disturb the reunited pair. Not surprisingly, Seamus spoke first.

"Hermione? Is that who I think it is?" The stuttered question almost brought a smile to the brunette's face, but she quickly sobered. The Irishman was looking disturbingly like someone whose favorite toy had been taken away, and she really wanted to know why.

"Yes. Does it bother you that much?"

Seamus actually took the time to think before he answered; an unheard of occurrence. Biting his lip, he leaned against Dean and replied slowly, "Yes, but I'll try not to let it. I'm sure I'll get used to it…" he trailed off, and smiled uncertainly up at Dean as his mate wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I guess I'll just miss being able to make fun of the Greasy Bat."

Hermione let herself chuckle at that one; of course Seamus would be annoyed that he would no longer be able to torment Snape- and nodded. "Thank you."

She turned to face the rest of the room, wondering what the others were thinking. Susan's wide eyes told the entire tale, and one glance at Theo confirmed that he was also in shock. Pansy, however, was looking vindicated, while Blaise merely looked torn between shock and embarrassment. Hermione shook her head. Of course the Slytherin would be embarrassed by the actions of his Head of House, Slytherin's valued nothing so much as keeping a cool head on their shoulders.

Pansy waited until Hermione looked her way again, and just shrugged her shoulders. Surprisingly, Hermione understood the gesture and turned away to hide a laugh. The Slytherin's nonchalant attitude was exactly what was needed right now. Her attention landed on Ron, and after a moment the red-head glanced up and gave her a tight smile. Hermione smiled gently back as she listened in on his thoughts, understanding his confused emotions.

The silence stretched, each person wondering on their own what was happening in the next room. But no one felt the need to check, and Hermione certainly wasn't about to entertain the idea in any event. So they sat there for long minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Pansy glanced up and surveyed the room slowly, her dark eyes taking in every nuance of the various emotions.

"Well, we'll all be able to keep this to ourselves, won't we?" Her suggestion, well more of an order, really, startled the others, but after a moment they all agreed. After all, Harry had dutifully kept secrets for them, so why couldn't they return the favour, even as slightly disturbing as the match was? No one even thought about the possibility that another would tell on the pair, by this point trust (at least on this subject) was ingrained in them.

Hermione nodded, satisfied, and turned with a smile to Ron. "Want to play some chess?" she asked with a grin, chuckling as her mate perked up. Nothing like a game of chess to cheer up the youngest Weasley male, and at her example the others slowly began to move around, Pansy and Blaise conjuring a deck of exploding snap. The ten students began to relax, gradually forgetting about the two men in their living room.

But every now and again Hermione would glance towards the door in question, wondering what was happening.

* * *

Harry gasped as Severus moved, clinging to the older man as he was lifted and resettled in his mate's arms. Severus cradled his precious burden close to his chest, the fear of dropping the teen more alive than it should have been. But his natural grace came alive for the first time in a week, and he found that maneuvering through the cluttered Common Room was no harder than it should have been. With a muttered "_Alohomora_", the door swung open silently, allowing Severus and his quiet burden to enter.

Harry allowed his body to be manhandled, content to stick his nose in his mate's hair and take comfort from the familiar smell. He absently played with Severus' hair, taking note of the silkiness and the smoothness he had missed so much over the past week. He knew he had lost some of his sanity in the past few days, but nothing seemed to matter so much as the feel of his mate's body holding him close, placing him on the bed, being held in his arms.

Severus released Harry slowly, halting for a moment at the sight of suddenly wild eyes, but removing his forearm from Harry's iron grip as gently as he could. The teen stared at him, not understanding the separation, but Severus squashed the urge to embrace the teen, and knelt at the Gryffindor's feet.

Harry stared at him, confused, but Severus refused to let himself be swayed by those begging emerald eyes. They almost physically drew him back into Harry's arms, but he managed to resist. He placed one hand on each of Harry's knees, and situated himself so that he was standing on his knees, staring up at Harry from between his legs.

The Potions Master swallowed, then spoke.

"I have behaved unforgivably, Harry." He paused for a moment, the words sticking in his throat, but he knew he had to say them. "I had no reason to treat you as I did, and certainly no reason to overreact as much as I did. There was no conceivable reason for me to act that way, no reason at all when you were just following your instincts. I knew you were following your instincts, you told me yourself." He looked up at Harry, every bone in his body begging him to break down and cry for forgiveness but his pride not allowing it, and continued. "You know it is not easy for me to be here- I have revealed our relationship to everyone as we did not want to- but I can only ask you- beg you- to forgive me. Please, Harry, please."

Severus finished, and sank onto his heels, his adrenaline rush draining away with his last words. It was all up to Harry now, no matter how much he wanted the outcome to be favorable. Harry's hand on his chin startled him from his thoughts, and he glanced up, slightly scared of what he might see.

The teen stared down at him for a moment, and Severus felt as though he were being judged, and found wanting. But Harry's thumb was caressing his jaw, and Harry's free hand had found one of his own, and Harry's lips were moving.

"Of course, Severus. Of course. You are mine. Mine, mine, mine…" Harry bent so that his lips were level with his mate's, and he moved forward, so slowly. When their lips finally touched, Severus almost cried. He leaned his face up towards Harry, silently begging for more, and Harry obliged. Their lips met and parted, barely touching as Harry whispered half-heard words.

"…mine…mine..."

Severus half-moaned, half-sobbed at the possessive words, clenching Harry's hand in his as tightly as he could. Harry returned the gesture, his grip tightening on Severus' chin. Neither noticed, or cared. Severus rose back up to his knees, and sidled even further between Harry's legs, doing anything to get closer to his mate. Harry allowed the motion, encouraged it even, by freeing his hand and wrapping it around Severus' waist, dragging the man closer.

Severus went willingly, moaning deep in his throat at the feel of that tight, hot body pressed against his own. Harry kept the kisses as light, quick pecks, every so often trapping a lip between his teeth and tugging on it. He knew Severus was going insane from the soft kisses, but he didn't care. This was what he needed- this confirmation of his mate's presence. He began to spread the kisses, making a path from those delectable lips to the sharp cheekbone, the long nose, and the elegant throat. Severus whimpered beneath the gentle touches, gripping Harry wherever he could and holding on.

Harry slid a hand into the Potions Master's hair, using his grip to tilt his mate's head back, allowing him access to the long, pale column. He lavished kisses on it, gently nipping the prominent vein and licking long, hot strips up the sides in apology. Severus broke down under the assault, just taking whatever Harry was willing to give him. It was no more than he deserved, in his mind.

Harry kept exploring the familiar territory, unconsciously whispering "mine" over and over again as he went. Severus heard the possession in his mate's voice, and whimpered as his body reacted to it. Harry pulled away sharply, and started at his mate, panting. Severus was flushed, his eyes brilliant with need and uncertainty. He was panting from Harry's ministrations, flushed from Harry's kisses, needy and wanting from Harry and Harry only. And that was the only thing the Gryffindor needed to see.

With a low growl, the teen grabbed Severus' robes and pulled him towards the bed, unconscious of his strength as the beast that lived inside of him rose up and took control. He never knew that his eyes began to glow red, or that Severus saw and gasped. But he needed the teen too much to care, and so long as his mate was still in control he would take whatever he could get.

Harry pressed Severus into the bed, beginning the process of removing his mate's clothing. Severus helped as much as he could before Harry pushed his hands away impatiently, sitting back in frustration and snarling at the offending garments. With a sharp gesture, the strict black robes disappeared, and Severus gasped at the sudden chill.

Harry noticed, and ran his warm- burning hot- hands up and down his mate's ribs. Severus arched at the sensation, all thoughts of being cold dissipating in the onslaught of sensation. Harry stared down in wonder as his hands moved, eyes feasting on the pale skin spread before him. He moaned, and leaned down to press an openmouthed kiss to Severus' chest. The taste nearly undid him, and he licked and suckled the snowy skin in a sudden frenzy, desperately needing more and more of his mate.

Severus merely submitted, all thoughts of perhaps returning the favour smothered by Harry's teeth grazing his nipple and sucking it into his mouth. He shivered in lust as Harry's eerie ruby eyes pinned him to the bed as the teen moved his way down his mate's body. Ruby eyes held brilliant onyx ones as thighs were tasted and nipped, bones licked and nuzzled, knees spread and kissed. Harry settled himself between Severus' knees, rubbing his cheek along the inside of the older man's thigh, eyes closed as he bathed in the man's scent.

Severus couldn't watch as Harry sidled up to where he most needed the teen, eyes glued to the ceiling as warm breath flowed over his head. He couldn't move, paralyzed by lust and need and a soul-deep inability to even think about stopping the Gryffindor. The first flick of that inquisitive tongue against his most sensitive area made his breath stop, and he sobbed in a gasp as Harry kitten-licked his way around the shaft, the short, light touches not near enough to satisfy the man. He squirmed under his mate's touches, trying to raise his hips to Harry's notice, but the teen would have none of it.

He pinned Severus in place, determined to take his time with this. He needed to take his time with this. It was only when Severus was actually crying and begging and pulling on his hair for release that Harry obliged his mate, taking the whole length into his throat with no more fuss. Severus gasped in shock, and jerked on Harry's hair, and began to thrust into the willing throat, whimpering and whispering inanity as Harry swallowed around him and purred along his length. Severus sucked in a breath at the feel of the vibrations coming from his mate's throat, and tensed.

Harry pumped his head up and down, encouraging Severus as much as he could, and was rewarded a few moments later with a choked off shout, and a warm flood down his throat. Harry swallowed greedily, bobbing his head a few times to make sure he hadn't been cheated before reluctantly letting go of his mate and sliding up the bed to view his handy-work. Severus was a puddle of satisfied Slytherin, and Harry smirked warmly at his success. He dragged Severus close to him, curling around the older man, content to wait for Severus to recover.

The Head of Slytherin glanced up at Harry with half-lidded eyes, and reached a hand up to caress the teens face. Harry clasped the hand with his own, pressing it closer to him, smiling down at his mate. Severus twisted his hand and entwined their fingers, bringing them down to his level. He pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's knuckles, rubbing the area with his thumb after the fact. Severus tucked their joined hands under his chin, and stared back up at Harry.

The Gryffindor watched his mate with calm ruby eyes, using his free hand to smooth Severus' hair away from his face. For a long, long while, they were content to merely lay there, together.

* * *

Maybe half an hour had passed before either man moved. Harry sat up slowly, unwilling but needing to separate himself from his mate. Severus just watched, onyx eyes showing his trust in Harry as the teen moved to kneel between his legs. The older man felt a tingling begin in the bottom of his stomach, traveling all the way up his body and out to his fingertips and toes.

Severus knew what was going to happen- it had needed to happen before all this and neither of them had let it. But now it would not be stopped, and neither of them wanted it to. It seemed almost as if Severus was watching this from above, but feeling all of the emotions as they happened.

Harry's fingers were gentle against the untouched skin, and Severus felt his body shiver as the slight touches grew more and more proprietary. Soon Harry was exploring determinedly, delighting in his mates moans and whimpers of appreciation. Severus gasped, and arched his back as fingers touched him where no one had touched him before- but for Harry and even him only the one time.

A single finger slid inside of his body, and Severus bit his lip at the strange, awkward sensation. He rolled his hips nervously, and Harry responded by gently beginning to slide the finger in and out in long, smooth motions. As Severus' breath grew short from the strangeness of the feelings, Harry managed to add another finger, increasing the already intense sensations. Severus moaned deep in the back of his throat, begging Harry wordlessly for something more.

And Harry, needless to say, obeyed.

The fingers scissored, and twisted, and stretched Severus, making room for a third and final finger. Harry rolled his wrist as he maneuvered the digits, and Severus' eyes rolled around his head before the older man began to beg the teen.

"… Harry- please. Please- just… do something…" Harry chuckled at the needy words, and withdrew his fingers. Severus frowned at the loss, but something infinitely better began to press against his perfect opening, and he gasped, tensing. Harry didn't stop, however, gritting his teeth at the feel of the hot, tight sheath that began to surround him. Severus' breath hitched in his throat as the teen pressed further and further in, the beast that lived inside of him not allowing him to stop now that he was finally claiming what was his.

Severus' hands turned into claws on Harry's arms, digging into the skin as the barely tolerable pain began to grow. But he bit his lip and squirmed under his mate, still trying to get as close as he could. With a final jerk of his hips, Harry was in place. Severus ran his hands up and down the Gryffindor's ribs and back and chest to distract his mind from the pain- the pain that was clawing its way up and down his spine and spreading through his backside.

Harry knew his mate was in pain, knew it and disregarded it without a thought. Leaning forward and bending his neck until his forehead touched his Sub's, he pressed their lips together. Animal instinct was driving him now, and he marveled that he had never known what to do before- or wanted to do this before now. Severus' lips tasted like dark satin, rubbing against his in ecstasy as the man responded.

Severus frowned as the teen bent forward, hiding his pain behind the expression. But Harry's ruby eyes didn't seem to see, and as his mate leaned to kiss him he briefly thought about turning away. This hurt. But those lips- those wonderful, magical lips- the pain vanished like it had never existed. Pure, uninhibited joy filled Severus, making him moan and press closer to his Gryffindor. The kiss was bliss- straight, rare perfection, and Severus barely saw the tears sparkling on the ends of his lashes.

Merlin knew this was what he had been missing for his entire life.

Harry wove his mind inside Severus', finding the deepest secrets and most hidden pains and unlocking them. He took the fears and insecurities and threw them to the side, uncaring. He was finally doing this- what he should have done long ago. The beast that drove him now cursed him for letting his mate live like this for so long, but Harry tuned its voice out. He knew he had been wrong, just as he knew he was doing the right thing right now.

He sealed his mind to Severus', tying them together for infinity. There was nowhere inside of his mate that did not belong to him now, nowhere for anyone to take control of Severus' thoughts or emotions. He was Binding Severus to himself forever, and damn the consequences.

When Harry finished, he pulled back from his mate's intoxicating lips and surveyed his handiwork, both mental and physical. Severus' body was twisting in bliss, his mind tied up in rapture. Harry had yet to do anything- he was still inside the hottest and tightest place he had ever thought existed- but the kiss (and all that had come with it) were almost enough. He smiled.

Severus gasped as Harry began to move inside of him, eyes widening at the strange, erotic feeling. His back arched as Harry slammed back inside, a whimper escaping his throat as Harry's sharp teeth found his neck and bit. The teen widened his jaw as he began rhythmically moving inside his Sub, and as Severus writhed beneath him he began to mark the skin.

Licking, sucking, nipping, biting- all while driving Severus insane with his body. The Slytherin couldn't think- could barely breathe- and as Harry's hands lifted his hips and thrust in at a new angle he wasn't sure anything else existed. There was nothing in his mind other than the rhythm Harry had set, faster and faster, the teeth at his neck, and the burning need to come. Harry neglected his mates cock on purpose; knowing the urge to help his orgasm would be extreme. But he ordered his mate not to touch it, and went on.

Harry reached out and dug his hand under Severus' head, feeling the sweat and delighting that he had caused it. He brought Severus forward until he was sitting slightly up, and let go, leaning back and resuming his motions. He watched his mate's face as the new position brought Severus new explosive sensations, and stared.

Severus had never looked so beautiful to Harry, hands propping him up, naked and keening his need for more, covered in Harry's claim, drenched in sweat and breathing so hard he should be hyperventilating. His angry red cock stood proud, demanding attention, and Harry fought to ignore it for now. His plans did not include indulging himself at the moment. He pounded into the more than willing body, getting the steadiest position possible before increasing his thrusts. Severus' body jerked in response, muscles rippling in shock.

Harry gripped both of Severus' hips with an iron grasp, and dragged the man more firmly onto him. Both men gasped as Harry managed to go deeper and deeper, sweat-slicked bodies undulating as their ecstasy began to rise. Harry blew his hair out of his face, mouth dry as he watched his mate, panting with the effort to bring the man more and more and more.

Severus wrenched his eyes open with a massive amount of will power, and stared into the vibrant emerald eyes that narrowed and frowned in concentration. A bright red tongue poked out of bruised ruby lips, and the teen's entire tanned body was taut as a bowstring as he pounded in and out of the Slytherin's body. The sight was almost too much to handle for the man, and he shut his eyes and gave himself back to the sensations that were flooding and filling and ready to explode his body.

Harry felt his mate's body stiffen, and reacted. He knew what was coming, and as Severus' body got ready to explode he smashed their lips together and grabbed hold of his mate's long-ignored cock. Severus' cry was cut off by their lips, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as his body spasmed and shook. Harry's breath quickened as Severus shuddered around him, squeezing his deeply- buried cock and forcing the teens own orgasm to come early.

He cried out against his mate's lips, both exclamations merging as his cock exploded inside of Severus. Both men shuddered as pulse after pulse came from their bodies, Harry wrapping his weak arms around Severus mindlessly muttering "…Mine. Mine, mine, mine…" against the older man's lips. It was a long time before they lay quiet once more, their breath gradually slowing.

Severus sucked much-needed air into his lungs, heaving for breath as the overwhelming ecstasy slowly left his body. Harry was a warm, comforting weight on top of him, their bodies still connected. Severus' legs had fallen to the side as he lost the will to hold them up, and Harry was framed between them. The teen moved his head at the motion, his hair tickling Severus' suddenly sensitive chest from where it lay. Severus wondered at the blissful expression, and combed his fingers through the damp hair.

Harry purred, and stretched, and unwillingly disengaged himself from Severus. He wrapped his body around the older mans, trapping the Potions Master where he lay, and buried his face in Severus' neck. Kissing the tender area that he had Marked, Harry whispered, "mine," once last time.

Severus felt the air on his neck, and heard the word, and couldn't control the shiver that raced through his relaxed body. 'Mine', Harry had said. 'Mine.' He couldn't belong to anyone else now, and that pleased him.

"Yours," he thought, and couldn't help the smile that came onto his face as Harry responded to his thoughts for the first time in a week.

"Yes. MINE."

_

* * *

_

Yes, so this is the very delayed next chapter of my ficcy. Please tell me what you think and I'm going to

**TRY **_to get the next chap out faster._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Yea, so longer A/N in the next chap. I'm on a bit of a time constraint, sorry. Love you guys!_


	30. A Cast of Characters

**Disclaimer: **How long has J.K. been writing? And I only a year? LOL not her….

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Authours Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIES THAT BIND!!!!! **And in honor of my one year anniversary with this long, lovely ficcy, I think I'm going to make this special for you. And I want reviews as presents. LOL  
p.s.: in the interest of fait warnings and all that, this is the chapter of cliff-hangers. So, don't come yelling at me like I didn't warn you!!! lol

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 30**: A Cast of Characters

_:Parseltongue:_

"_Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Voldemort stretched, luxuriating in the feel of his younger body moving freely, easily. It had been so long since he had last stretched without fear of hurting himself. It was miraculous what certain rare ingredients- combined- could do. And he would never have been able to do this without the help of his most loyal, though they may not have known it.

He almost felt the need to laugh in satisfaction, but restrained himself to a violent hiss that made his watchers shudder in fear. An acceptable reaction, he admitted to himself, and surveyed the black-robed figures lining his walls, waiting for him to acknowledge the great victory that had taken place today.

Oh, how he loved the frail, easily manipulated emotions of teenagers. A shiver of anticipation ran through his spine, but he reached a hand out to Nagini in place of showing his emotions. The great snake slowly raised her head, her large eyes seeking out her Master's face. Well she knew of his achievement, and she also turned to stare at their Prize.

Voldemort turned his attention to the woman at his feet. She didn't flinch as his gaze rested on her, though he knew well that she was aware of his regard. So he took a moment of his time to survey her, and smiled a thin, razor-sharp smile of satisfaction.

Her long black hair rested like satin on her shoulders, cascading around her heart-shaped face and obscuring his view. Her blue silk shirt was form fitting beneath her open robes, and Voldemort snarled silently as something he hadn't felt in uncounted years made itself known.

Bellatrix looked up finally, long black lashes hiding her sapphire eyes. The sight of her Master's flared nostrils made her pale, turning her already alabaster skin even lighter. Her eyes dropped immediately, and Voldemort froze at the slight feel of… remorse… that flashed through him. She was his most loyal servant, aside from Severus.

But he brushed aside the thoughts. There were things that had to be taken care of, and with a smirk as evil as sin he turned to the girl kneeling beside his Bellatrix.

Ginger hair parted as amber eyes glanced up, and Voldemort felt his heart clench in victory.

Ginevra Weasley was _his._

* * *

It was a long, long time before Minerva finished her brandy, staring sightlessly into the fire. The last dregs of the liquid swirled through the snifter with a barely heard swoosh as she twirled the glass absentmindedly.

So many thoughts were flying through her head, driving her to distraction and making it impossible to focus on any one thing. But most of her concerns were about poor Harry Potter, so after a moment she set aside her glass and folded her hands across her chest.

The poor, poor child. So many things had happened to him in his relatively short life, and Minerva would give anything to make the pain he had suffered go away. But no- he was suffering even more right now, and there was nothing she could do about it. And she had been- in part- the cause of the pain he was in right now.

Minerva knew that Albus had ulterior motives for issuing the Subdo Revelio potion every year- but she had never bothered to try and figure out why, never thinking that one of her students might be harmed by it. The matches that had been made in the past- those of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sirius and Remus, James and Lily- had been good for all involved.

But this- this senseless act of Albus'- to make _Harry Potter_ of all people take this potion, not knowing the consequences, was shameful. How could she have allowed something like this to happen? As Deputy, it was her job to keep the Headmaster in line. Something, she knew, she had been lax in recently.

It was a fault of hers, she assumed, to be too trusting of those she had known for a long time. No matter what else she might know about them, and their ambitions. And Albus' most dear ambition was to rid the world of Voldemort, no matter what the cost. And poor Harry had been stuck in the middle for too long.

Minerva let an unladylike snort escape, disgusted with herself.

What had she done to Harry Potter?

* * *

Sirius laughed uproariously as he tackled Remus, pinning the smaller man to the couch. Remus put up a good struggle, but Sirius was just so much bigger, though the werewolf would never give up. Sirius crooked his fingers at his mate, and Remus' eyes widened before he tried even harder to get away.

But Sirius had effectively pinned his mate, and Remus howled with laughter as he was tickled mercilessly. Sirius didn't stop until the tears were running down Remus' face, and then he flopped on top of the sandy-haired man, breathing heavily but smiling.

A soft cough sounded from the doorway, and Sirius reacted instinctively, placing his body between Remus and whoever the stranger was. At almost midnight on a Friday there should be no visitors.

But all sound died in his throat as he saw who stood there, and he glanced nervously back at Remus. The werewolf did not look happy, but there was nothing they could do.

Narcissa Malfoy did not need a Secret Keeper to find her ancestral home.

* * *

Hermione glanced at the door nervously, wondering what she should do. It had been over two hours already, and the other teens were getting antsy, though they tried to hide it from her. Ron chuckled at her, and she glared at him weakly. Not that she could blame him- she understood where he was coming from- and today was wearing on everyone's nerves already.

With a determined huff of breath, Hermione squared her shoulders and stood. Everyone's attention centered on her immediately, and nine pairs of eyes watched her expectantly as she walked to the door. She placed her hand on the knob, and twisted slowly. The door opened an inch at a time, and as Hermione poked her head around the corner, expecting the worst.

The others watched, nervous, as Hermione peeked out. But when she pulled her head out from behind the door and flung it wide open, they all flinched.

"There's no one in there," she explained to their curious glances, chuckling at herself for her own fear. "It looks like we're free to move around."

Pansy was the first to stand, followed by Draco, then Blaise. "Good," she said briskly, brushing off her clothing and turning to raise a brow at Blaise, "I have other things to do with my time." The two Slytherin's walked out, as regal as Queen and Consort, and Hermione hid her smile.

Two hours in the same room as the Queen of Slytherin had her somewhat accustomed to the girls antics. And she had learned to find the humor in the two of them.

Slowly the others dispersed, each to their own activities, and Hermione and Ron excused themselves from Draco's room with a weak smile and fervent thanks for their hospitality. They wandered outside, taking the time to enjoy the starry night. Hermione smiled at Ron as he slung his arms across her shoulders, and leaned against his chest.

Hopefully everything would be alright now.

* * *

Nikita slid through the forest soundlessly, ignoring the insignificant animals that scattered from her path. Her thoughts were on more important things than her stomach, and she lashed her tail against her sides in frustration.

Why would her Master's mate be so stubborn? Did he not realise that the extent of their Bond was not to be broken by feeble humans? Even the great Dragons were not immune to a Mating- it was foolishness for this frail, weak Man to think he could escape what Nature and Maeve had intended. Such a foolish, foolish mortal to think he could undo what Nature's laws had commanded throughout all of time.

To break a Bond was sacrilegious in her eyes- it was so much more than a human 'marriage' that there was no comparison. How the dark man could possibly try to leave his Master was unfathomable. He was the Submissive, the life-bringer. Her Master was the Protector, the Provider. They fit into their designated roles so well, and yet mere mortal _pride_ would tear apart what the gods had placed together.

Nikita could hardly remember the last time that she had felt the anger coursing through her veins in a rush equal to this. A long time ago, surely, when there were no humans in her life and no foolish males to bring disaster upon their mates.

Nikita growled in her anger, a deep, fierce sound that was fit to scare a thousand humans. Yet a sharp squeal from the deep bushes to her right broke through her thoughts, and she started. The sound was familiar… Cocking her head, the Manticore gingerly moved forward to investigate the source of the sound.

The smell hit her first- a faint cinnamon that reminded her faintly of her Master- and that was enough to intrigue her. A glimmer of light came through the leaves, and the Manticore's breath caught.

:…_impossible…:_ she hissed, shocked to the very core of her being. No- this was not possible, not in any sense of the word. Shock, pure as life, ran through her at the sight before her.

There- lying on the ground not a foot from her foreclaw's- curled up in a ball and tiny as a kitten- was a unicorn. A tiny, perfect, newborn unicorn. But what made Nikita freeze was what lay beyond the colt currently sniffing the air curiously.

Its mother, dead, lay not three feet away.

There was no blood.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as Fawkes flew away from him once more, and turned his back on his once-faithful familiar.

He had no doubt of Fawkes' loyalty- the Phoenix would have left long ago had his loyalty been in question- but that his oldest friend would reject him like this… it was almost beyond his comprehension. Albus shook his head, and sat in his chair with another deep sigh.

How had he lost Harry's trust, and Fawkes' faith, all before Christmas? It boggled his mind. How were they supposed to defeat Voldemort if no one trusted him? He knew all the plans, and how to lure his old student to the traps, and how to persuade Tom to act foolishly. How did they expect to win this war without his support?

Albus frowned. Maybe they were testing him, testing _his_ faith to the cause. The thought shocked him- why would they feel the need to test him, when he was made of sterner stuff than many others in the Order of the Phoenix?

Perhaps he would speak to Minerva later on. She seemed to be the one that Harry went to with his problems now. Maybe she would be able to convince the boy to stay away from his sadistic, cruel Potions Master.

Severus _had_ been acting oddly lately.

Dumbledore smiled, content with his thoughts. Yes- this was what he needed to do. He would somehow release Harry from Severus, and at the same time he would restore Fawkes' faith in him.

He never saw Fawkes fly out the window, leaving nothing but a lonely tear on his empty perch.

He was too caught up in his plans.

* * *

Dumbledore frowned lightly at Madame Maxine, almost unable to hide his fury.

"But, why would you call off the Exchange, my dear lady?" His voice managed to sound reasonable, a miracle with the emotions raging inside of him. The giantess shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Eh, you know how it is, Albuz. Ze children's parents are frightened of you Voldemort, and zey do not vant their children in danger. He has made no moves towards France, yet, my dear Dumbly-dore." She gave the Headmaster a Gallic shrug. "I can only do vat the parents allow me, surely you understand."

"Yes, yes of course," Dumbledore replied, bowing his head to hide his eyes. "And have you heard from Karkaroff?"

Maxine hesitated, and tried to give Dumbledore a sly look from beneath her lashes. "He has many other concerns, if you know vat I mean. I doubt he will allow his students to travel to England under the…circumstances."

Dumbledore sighed, and then stood, stretching a hand out to his counterpart. "Well, I thank you for taking the time to see me. I will let my students know that the Exchange has been cancelled." He turned to the fireplace, and smiled over his shoulder at the large woman still sitting in her chair.

"A toute a l'heures, Madame." Maxine beamed at the courtesy, and gave the old man a slight bow from her chair.

"Au revior, Dumbly-dore."

* * *

Nikita started when the Phoenix landed beside her, but merely hissed slightly in greeting. The colt was between her forelegs, comfortably ensconced in the warmth only a Manticore could provide. Nikita had wrapped her body around the colt, adding more warmth, and he had merely crooned in contentment.

Fawkes perched on Nikita's shoulder, and bent his head towards the newborn. The baby jerked his head back in surprise when the Phoenix' head came into view, instinctively lowering his head to present his horn. But it was merely a stub, and Fawkes trilled a silvery laugh as he brushed his cheek against the colt's fluffy fur.

The colt cocked his head in fascination of the new Creature in his life, and stretched his neck out as far as it could go, keening softly as Fawkes came closer. The two touched cheeks as they began to know each other and Nikita tilted her head in satisfaction. It would take work to raise a unicorn colt, but there was no other option. And leaving the poor thing to fend for itself was definitely out of the question.

Neither of the adults heard the human dancing through the woods, as wrapped up as they were in their new charge, but when a light, lazy voice began to sing, they jerked to attention. Nikita tightened her coils around the colt, and growled, head lowering and teeth showing, tail-spine rising and preparing itself. Fawkes spread his burning wings wide over the protective Manticore, and they watched the human-child approach.

But the closer the girl-child came, the less guarded they grew. Nikita hesitated at the sight of silver hair drifting in the wind, and stopped growling when graceful limbs became apparent. Fawkes slowly closed his wings at the wistful, enchanting voice, and cocked his head to the side, trilling a question.

What- there was something odd about this human- something neither Creature could place. But the colt was struggling to be free, though Nikita would not release her grip. It's plaintive sounds drew the girl-child's attention, and everything froze as the female came closer.

Luna smiled as she came to a halt, and knelt by the colt with one fluid motion. "Oh, you are adorable," she murmured, uncaring of the Manticore as she picked up the newborn, or the Phoenix ready to burn her. "And with such unusual parents. You're a special little boy, aren't you?" She cuddled the unicorn baby close, and he closed his eyes in bliss at the feel of gentle fingers in his barely-there mane.

Luna looked up at the two watchful Creatures, and smiled. "We're going to take good care of little Tcero, aren't we?"

Nikita couldn't help but agree. Whoever this human girl-child was, she was almost Creature herself. And when she looked at Fawkes, she knew the Phoenix felt the same.

This girl could be trusted.

And if she could raise a unicorn colt as they could not, then she was much more than she appeared.

* * *

Theo shook his head in shock as he sat at his desk, still trying to comprehend what had happened two hours earlier. He had been able to set it aside while confronted with it, but now that he had nothing but time on his hands, it was all he could think about.

Professor _Snape?_ And Harry Potter? Bonded mates? His face twisted in disgust, and he was suddenly, fervently glad Susan wasn't there. He knew she was trying to make the best of the situation- and it was easier for her than for him. Her parents did not serve the same Lord as Snape, the same Lord Potter needed to kill. It was easy for her to get past the mere thought of two such disparate people being together.

But for Theo… there was so much more to it. He could be called to speak to the Dark Lord of his knowledge, he could be tortured until he spoke, and he could be killed for merely coughing at the wrong moment. His parents had already made it clear he would become a Death Eater- it was just a matter of time.

And maybe he just needed the upper hand. Maybe- if he did it right- he would be able to spare himself and Susan some pain. But there were no guarantees. And he would hurt Harry, if he did this. And Professor Snape who- in his own way- had raised him.

But what else could he do? He had no choice.

* * *

Harry raised his head sleepily. Warm arms surrounded him and held him, and he was more comfortable in this moment than he had been in too long. He tilted his head up to stare groggily at the ceiling- not the ceiling he was used to seeing when Severus' arms were around him.

Slowly, the memories came back. Severus yelling, Hermione crying, Nikita staring at him in fear as he weaved in and out of consciousness. He shuddered, and burrowed his head back into Severus' chest, pulling the covers up and over his head.

He'd deal with it all later, when he wasn't so comfortable.

Severus tightened his grip on the teen, and slid back into sleep himself. It would be a long, hard day once they woke up, and he'd rather be prepared for it.

They slept for a long, long time, and only when Hedwig flew into the room did they wake again. But the snowy owl hooted at them in admonishment, and tucked her head under her wing, sleepy from her own mission. She would let them sleep before delivering her mail.

_

* * *

_

Hello my darlings! How are you? Do you like this chapter? I kinda don't know what to think about it—it's got all the important bits, but it seems a little… stressed. If it's possible for a chapter to be stressed.

_Anywhooze- Happy Anniversary to me! May I please have reviews as gifts? Pretty please? Whipped cream and strawberries with rainbow sprinkles? Ah, yes. A reminder- if you haven't already voted on my poll, please do so. I'll be closing it 10 May 2009. LOL, so vote while it's still up!_

_Sooo…. I had a thought. Ya think we can break 1000 reviews on this chapter? That would be cool, right? Lol, ignore me. I just want the love, lmao._

_So, thanks for staying with me for a whole year, you guys! It means so much to me that you'd do something like that for this figment of my imagination… kind of odd, now that I think about it like that, lol._

_I love you all! And thanks for an awesome 356 days!_

_*hugs*_

_Netrixie_


	31. Snakes and Weasels

**Disclaimer: **I think I'm just going to steal other authours disclaimers, just so I have something new and interesting to 'disclaim' every chapter.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Authours Note: **It's all Volders and Bella here--- ya'll get an inside look into the workings of their minds. XD

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 31**: Snakes and Weasels

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

Ginny Weasley had some rather interesting thoughts racing through her head at the moment, though none were as important as the sense of satisfaction that filled her. For as long as she could remember, no one had ever taken her seriously. She had always been just the younger sister, the shy daughter, the neglected friend. And now… well. Now she was making her own destiny, and reveling in the decision.

Tom Riddle had accepted her into the fold as easily as if her betrayal was common place. Who knew? Perhaps it was. Bellatrix knelt beside her, staring at their Lord with a look of utmost servitude on her face. Ginny struggled to copy the expression, wanting to be accepted by the Death Eaters as easily as their Master had accepted her.

The ginger-haired youth turned her gaze once more on the still form of her new Lord, and her lips curved up in a genuine smile. The Tom Riddle she had once known had looked almost like this, though there was the obvious difference in age and maturity. _This_ Tom was robust, vibrant, full of life where his predecessor had been pale and ghostly. For Ginny, this was the icing on the cake.

Who would she rather serve, after all? The old, demented man with a head full of whimsy and foolishness? Or a strong, confident leader whose followers knew he had great and glorious plans? There was no choice. As she waited for her Lord to notice her again, a shifting figure in the corner of the enormous room caught her eye. A flash of a smile, a slight gesture of a hand, and Ginny knew who it was in this crowded room of hoods and masks.

Percy had always been her favorite brother.

* * *

There was nothing in the world that could have moved Bellatrix Lestrange from her subservient position. It was the only place she wanted to be, even as _her_ Lord insisted on swelling with pride over his newest acquisition. So what if the she-Weasel had followed her older brothers footprints? That was nothing new, surely. Weasley's were nothing if not willing to follow in another's path.

She could only barely manage to keep the unhappy grimace from her face, and even then her Lord and Master glanced over to her. But at his regard, all uneasiness faded away. And so when she lifted her face to his, he saw nothing but her joy at being in this room, in his presence, almost the center of his attention.

The flare of his nose made her pale, however, and drop her eyes immediately. What had she done? She had followed her orders from the last meeting- the proof of _that_ was kneeling next to her- she had not lashed out at anyone other than Rodolphus in weeks, and even though she had not been able to bring Narcissa to heel yet, her Lord had not expected that of her so soon.

What else could it be?

And then Bellatrix flinched as she realised Severus was not present, nor was Lucius, and her Master had made it her job years ago to know where his two most faithful males where at all times. She had fallen behind in the job recently, as her Lord had been sending her on the strangest of errands, but that was no excuse.

Her attention was captured by the entrancing sound of her Master's new voice, and she risked peeking up at him through her lashes once more. The look of victory gracing his face made her heart race in reaction and with longing, but she ruthlessly murdered any thought that might be misconstrued. Her Master had never shown any interest in her, and she knew it was foolishness to force that man- for he was, now, a _man,_ in all senses of the word- to do anything.

"Ginevra Weasley," _that_ voice said, and Bellatrix bowed her head for it was not her name, "you come before me, and kneel at my feet, and offer me your allegiance." The pause was ominous, and yet the stupid child still gazed at the man who might kill her with a word. "_Why?"_

For her part, the child did not make the rash decision to speak without thinking, and Bellatrix found herself thinking that maybe the ginger would make it as a Death Eater after all. Though if she kept her Master waiting much longer her life would surely end soon.

"Because I am tired of being led by a foolish old man and being treated like a child when I know that I can do so much more." The ginger paused, and added in an almost undertone, "And I can't stand being invisible anymore."

Voldemort shifted in his throne, and Nagini flowed down the steps as he hissed at her. Bellatrix felt no fear when the snake wrapped its coils around her, nor when those poisonous fangs were unsheathed and held ready to strike. The Weasley did not flinch, to her credit, but her eyes betrayed her and followed the path of the gigantic creature.

* * *

Ginny's eyes were fixated on the snake, even though she knew she should look up at Tom, should not be looking at Bellatrix any longer than she already had, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Tom merely reclined in his throne while his creature threatened Bella, and Ginny fought to look away. "All good reasons, I must admit," he mused, his honeyed voice sending shivers down Ginny's spine that she could not control. "But I demand much from my servants. Look at my Bellatrix, how she just waits patiently for whatever I want to do to her."

Ginny _was _looking, and resisting the urge to throw up.

"Look at her face. There is no fear, no need to protect herself from me. She trusts my judgment completely." Ginny had to admit the truth of that statement. Bella was absolutely unprotected, unable to free her arms from the serpents coils, and utterly uncaring of either fact. A quick hiss from her Master had Nagini rearing back even further, readying herself to strike.

And yet Bella still held herself with dignity. Ginny could not comprehend it. Was it something one learned, to leave all concern for yourself in the care of another? Or was this all an elaborate show? Nagini surged forward, and Ginny cried out in dismay.

The assembled Death Eaters stilled as they saw what had happened. Tom just watched, amusement gracing his face, as Ginny jerked away from Bella's body. Nagini's mouth was wrapped around that pale white throat, coils taught around the still body. Bellatrix' eyes fluttered open after a moment, and she gently extricated a hand, and touched the serpents lithe form.

Nagini released Bella's throat, and Ginny fell back in wonder. There was not a mark on the beautiful neck, and she couldn't help it- she glanced up to Tom. "-how?"

"Bellatrix has learned not to hide anything from me, or doubt me. One day, you will be as she is now." Her Master recalled Nagini to his side, and she slid away from Bella with a hiss. Bella's hand fell with a hint of reluctance that Ginny couldn't comprehend. What was there to be reluctant for? Hadn't she just cheated death? But Tom once more demanded her attention, and she gave it to him.

How could she not? When he was in the room, there was no one else in the whole wide world who mattered. He stood, and Ginny caught her breath. Was he going to come down-? Yes. Tom stepped off of his dais and came towards her, wand already in his right hand. With a soft gesture, Ginny's wand was suddenly in his left hand, and he stopped in front of her.

Placing the tip of her wand over her left forearm, and letting his joins hers, Tom stared at Ginny, dazzling her. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept my Mark?"

And what other answer was there, other than a breathless "Yes."? And even as she felt her own magic flow through Tom, and back into her own body, mixing their power so it could never be separated, the only thought in her mind was that she had never been so close to someone so beautiful, so strong, so powerful.

And when Tom's magic began to Mark her flesh and Magic with a tattoo of pure power, she could only wonder at him. Even when the pain became impossible to bear, and even when darkness began to streak through her gaze, Ginny could still think. And what she thought had Tom smiling, though she couldn't see it.

Harry Potter had _nothing_ on Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Bellatrix watched the Initiation, not allowing any emotions to show on her face. The girl's emotions, however, were disturbingly easy to read, and they were not making her happy. Hero-worship would only go so far with her Lord, and once that wore thin the child would begin to regret her decision.

But a truly amused smile lit her Lords face, and Bellatrix stopped thinking entirely. He had all the access he wanted to her thoughts, and who knew what he might hear? Why was he amused?

The chit fell to the ground in a dead faint, and Bellatrix regarded her with a disdainful expression. Her Master gestured to the crowds of Death Eaters, and a cloaked and masked man ran up to kneel before his Lord.

"Pick her up," Voldemort commanded, and the male did just that. And then Bellatrix- and indeed everyone else present- knew who it was. Only one person in the entire audience would cradle a _Weasley_ with that much care, and it would only be another Weasley. Ugh. Disgusting, the lot of them.

Voldemort gestured to the limp body, and announced, "Behold, your newest sister. Treat her as such, and there will be no problems." He waited for one moment, for their acknowledgment, then sneered. "Get out."

They fled.

Bellatrix rose slowly, not interested in leaving quite yet. There was still the fact that she had failed in one of her duties, and her Master must know. She felt Voldemort's eyes on her, and walked slowly over to his throne, where he now sat. Dropping to her knees, Bellatrix bowed her head and awaited her punishment. Either for her failure, or for disobeying his most recent order.

He just watched her.

* * *

Voldemort knew why Bellatrix had remained behind, and approved. If nothing else, his most faithful servant knew her duties and never allowed herself to neglect a punishment.

For a long, long while he just watched her, noting that her breathing had only increased slightly, that she was ready for whatever punishment he saw fit. His finger absently stroked Nagini's head as the serpent watched her Master's favorite Servant with him.

"You once again reestablish my trust in you, Bellatrix." Voldemort stated, watching her curiously for her reactions. Nothing. He wasn't sure whether to feel pleased at her discipline, or annoyed. So he began to try to fluster her.

"I see you do not approve of my newest member. What was the phase? Ah, yes. 'Hero-worship will only go so far, and then she will begin to regret her decision', was it?"

Bellatrix nodded, and Voldemort sneered. Of course his Bellatrix was right- she always was. It just took her a moment or two to come to the heart of the matter, and when she did- ahh, there it was. The quick intake of breath, the sudden upward glance that was quickly aborted, the shoulders that suddenly relaxed as she realized what her Master was planning.

"And now you see, my Bellatrix, what I have done." He laughed, and did not notice the shiver that raced up Bellatrix' spine and vanished. "I have sown the seeds, have I not? _I will tear them apart from the inside._" His voice vanished and became a snarl, but neither noticed.

His Servant looked up from her study of the floor, not able to keep her decorum as she delighted in his newest plan with him.

"Oh, my Master," she breathed, sapphire eyes lighting up with glee at the thought of what he had done, "she will be _perfect_." Voldemort smiled, a quick, vicious smile as an idea came to him.

"Yes. She will be." And to set the trap, "If only Severus and Lucius had been here to see the glory of my plan." The light in her eyes extinguished itself, and her head bowed of its own will.

"Master, forgive me. My lack of attention to my tasks is entirely my fault."

And there it was- the reason he loved her and Severus above all the rest of his followers. No excuses, no carefully concealed lies to try and mislead him. They took responsibility for their actions, and accepted their punishments without so much as a grimace. And so, as he usually did, he _would _forgive her. For this mistake was not her fault, for once, and he was feeling unusually magnanimous.

"There, there, my Bellatrix," his voice was soft, reassuring, and only succeeded in raising her suspicions, "I know my wishes have been a burden to you recently." He cut her off with a raised hand when she began to protest, and continued. "And all that I require of you would certainly overwhelm a lesser person, but just this once I will release you from your punishment."

That she now regarded him in open distrust was disregarded, and Voldemort felt a wild glee in his heart as he took in the beautiful woman before him. Ah, but baiting Bellatrix was game to be played with caution and tact, and he was a Master of more than people.

"For, you see, I did not Call Severus nor Lucius tonight." Bellatrix inhaled sharply at the insult to both men, and Voldemort watched as she tried not to be insulted for them. An Initiation was one of the rare ceremonies where everyone was involved. All of the Death Eaters became linked to the newest member- even Bellatrix had felt the link to the child snap into place.

The Dark Mark was more than a mere way for Voldemort to summon them- it was a way for the Senior Death Eaters to control the younger, more wild members. That Severus and Lucius had both been excluded was nearly inexcusable, and only allowable in that Voldemort himself had made the decision to cut them out of that link.

"I can see you are wondering why I have done such a thing," and Bellatrix didn't even bother to acknowledge that he was right. "You see, both Severus and Lucius are my most trusted males, and yet, both of them are spies for Dumbledore." He laughed at Bellatrix' wide-eyed look, and nodded. "Oh, yes. They both 'spy' on me."

"And yet they still live, my Lord?" The quiet question encompassed all of Bellatrix' questions, and Voldemort snarled.

"Of course they do, woman. They are mine, bound to me by heart and blood and magic, and Dumbledore has no more control over them than the wind has control over a mountain. They feed my enemy false information, and bring me true strategies and tactics in return. They are the most helpful Death Eaters I have ever inducted."

And there it was- the flash of insight over that flawless face. "You think that somehow Dumbledore might find out about the she-Weasel and demand that they control her? And since that is something they _could_ do, they would have no choice but to comply to maintain their positions." And just like that, Bellatrix' world was right again.

"Indeed." Voldemort stood, and Bellatrix rose gracefully to her feet as well. "Now, there is one more task that awaits you before you may go."

Bellatrix raised a brow, and waited for her Lord to tell her what to do next.

Voldemort hissed at the great snake, and turned to Bellatrix. "Nagini needs to be fed." He left the snake alone with the woman, hiding his amusement at the sight of the woman's face. The one thing that Bellatrix hated more than her husband was watching Nagini eat. So Voldemort usually made sure to have her feed his darling serpent.

* * *

Bellatrix stared in disgust at the snake, who stared up at her with faintly pleading eyes. _Feed me_, those eyes said plaintively, _I have not eaten in so long._ Bellatrix sighed, and gestured for the serpent to proceed her to the dungeons.

"It's a good thing I like you, snake," she said on the long walk down, "otherwise I would leave you to starve." When they reached the lowest level, Bellatrix let the snake roam the cells, looking for a suitable meal. Everyone held in this particular section of the Manor was doomed, though they did not know it.

This was where Nagini was permitted to choose her food, and even as Bellatrix thought that the snake slid into one of the further cells soundlessly, coming upon a sleeping male mudblood. "A good choice, dear," Bellatrix said as she learned against the far wall to watch, "he hasn't been in here so long he's started to stink yet."

The snake hissed at Bellatrix in response, and for a moment the woman wondered what it would be like to understand the Language of Serpents. But she dismissed that as Nagini began the task of paralyzing the man with her venom, and swallowing him whole. Bellatrix was merely along to ensure that nothing untoward happened to her Masters pet while she had her little snack.

_

* * *

_

This chapter is happily and wholeheartedly

_**DEDICATED **__to __**fresh42jazz**__, because long reviews still work, especially when they leave my heart as happy as that one still does. And when I see it in with my Ties folder (cuz yes, I did save it to read and reread over and over again), it reminds me that updating isn't just about me. Thanks, babe. Hope you like the chap… otherwise the dedication would suck, wouldn't it?_

_And for all of my other faithful readers, thanks for sticking with me. I know I haven't been the best updater ever… so, yea._

_Thanks._

_Hugs and Love,_

_Netrixie_


	32. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: **Ah, here I am, writing about characters that do not belong to me. Don't sue- I fessed up.

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Beta: SHADOWFAX999**

**Authours Note: **I like Narcissa. You should too. She's _CRAZY. _It's fun XD

**Summary/ Warning: **Dom/ Sub, HGRW, PPBZ, RLSB, NLDM, TNSB, NMLM, LVBL …and of course HPSS.

**Chapter 32**: Family Matters

_:Parseltongue:_

_"Conversational thoughts"_

_Private thoughts, shared memories_

* * *

The fact that Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in their living room as comfortably as if she'd never left was not lost on Remus or Sirius. Remus wondered absently if the threatening pressure in the room was just his nerves breaking down, or the presence of the aristocratic woman sitting across from him. Not that he intended to ask. No- because he wasn't suicidal. Sirius, being the one actually related to her, was doing all the talking. Remus did not mind. Oh, no he did not.

"So, Cousin, did you just feel like coming back to the old stomping grounds for fun? Or are you here for a reason?"

Yes, Remus decided as Narcissa's silver eyes turned to ice and pinned Sirius to the chair, it was good to have the family talking between themselves. Let them forget he was ever here. Now, if only he could leave without attracting both of their attentions.

"Sometimes, Sirius, I wonder how your family put up with you and your despicable lack of manners."

"If you hadn't realised, Cissy, they didn't. I got all this because your last name was no longer 'Black', and Romy disgraced us all."

On the other hand, Remus thought- a bit desperately- perhaps someone should stop the family feud that was about to be reborn? And he was the only other person in the house. Lovely.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Malfoy," he began, cutting Sirius one of his rare (and therefore more potent) death glares. "But perhaps you didn't come here to discuss Sirius' rather startling rudeness to family?"

The gaze the woman turned on Remus could only be called approving, and Remus tensed as his blood turned to ice. Oh, no. Why couldn't Sirius just be a little more polite? Why had he spoken? Sirius could have dealt with his cousin. Right?

"_Easy, Remus," _Sirius said silently, _"she's not going to hurt you. It's me she'd like to kill. You're just the innocent bystander who might get caught in the crossfire. You'll be fine."_

"_Thank you, Sirius. That helped a LOT."_

"I like the way you think, Mr. Lupin." Narcissa resettled herself on the couch, and stared at the two men for a minute. Remus had to acknowledge that being the subject of _that _stare from Mrs. Malfoy made one want to crawl under the cushions and die a much less painful death.

Oh, he couldn't help but admit the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was one of the most beautiful- alright, _the_ most beautiful- woman he'd seen in a long time, but some things were just too much. How was a man supposed to see the carefully coifed hair, the perfect skin, the aristocratic perfection of this woman when a mere glance had most men wishing to be hidden from her sight?

Remus couldn't even begin to imagine how Lucius Malfoy put up with his wife all the time. A single look was enough to change a man's entire perspective on life. What was it about her that could affect him like this?

"My husband informs me that I must sever all ties from my son for his safety, and publicly 'disown' him to ensure that he remains in Hogwarts." A moue of distaste found its way onto Narcissa's face, and Remus squirmed in his seat like he was a naughty child who had once again disappointed the person who had charge of him. Even though Narcissa had not directed the look to him. That any woman had such power over him was insanity. Yet, she did.

"I foolishly thought that coming here would allow me to ask your opinion of this, Sirius. Especially given that you and my son share a common predicament."

At that, even Sirius began to look like he'd been caught doing something wrong. "What are you going on about, Cissa?" he asked warily, while Remus just watched.

"What I mean to say is that you and my son share a taste in… partners…" Narcissa spoke the word carefully, as though she was deliberately trying _not_ to hurt Remus' feelings. But, it still stung. "I have nothing against you, Remus Lupin, so stop looking like a wet cat." Absurdly, the sharp comment made him feel much better. Why did it _matter _what she thought? "What I am try to say is that my son… has found a- Gryffindor- of his own to keep."

She ignored Sirius' flabbergasted look and turned to Remus. "I know you know many things, Mr. Lupin." She said, and waved off his automatic response. "Nonsense. You see, when one is in a position of trust in a certain organization, or grouping, one naturally hears things that most people might not want shared. You, being the person you are, respect their wishes and keep the information close to your heart." Narcissa gave him a sharp look, and continued.

"We were in the same year at Hogwarts, the three of us, and during our Seventh Year, Remus, you learned something about me that I begged you to keep a secret, did you not?"

Remus stared at her. Well, yes, of course. That was one of the reasons why he was so frightened of her. One day she might want those words to be spoken, and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to say them.

So he nodded.

Narcissa went on. "My son shares the same predicament as his father."

Remus wanted to bang his head on the table. _Really_? Was Draco _really_ the Submissive one in his relationship with this unknown Gryffindor?

"Who is the Gryffindor?" Remus asked heavily, and Narcissa brightened.

"Neville Longbottom," she said, and her happy smile made Sirius cringe. He was following all this in Remus' head, and for once in his life, he had nothing to say to his perfect cousin.

"Neville is perfectly able to protect Draco from whatever may happen, Mrs. Malfoy." Remus said, adding "and since there are twelve paired students in this year, he will have the help. Merlin preserve us," Remus breathed, and closed his eyes. Of all the things he didn't want to deal with in his life, eleven homicidal teenagers was one of them. And if Narcissa pursed the train of thought he _knew_ she was having, then she was about to bribe all of them into keeping Draco safe.

Narcissa ignored the werewolf for a moment, and nodded slowly. "Lovely," she said briskly, and nodded once more, decisively. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Lupin, Sirius," she said her cousin's name with a sneer that was happily returned, "I will of course disown Draco as soon as I return home. His father, at least, will be pleased with the outcome of this conversation."

Reaching into her purse, Narcissa pulled out a letter with the Malfoy crest on the seal. Handing it to Remus, she stood. Remus and Sirius stood hastily, and followed her to the door. "Please deliver that to Severus, Mr. Lupin, and thank you again for your help." With a quick, breathtaking smile, she added, "And do not fear me bringing my husbands associates to your little hidden house. I'll keep this meeting a secret if you will."

That being said, Narcissa Apparated gracefully away.

Remus found that he could breath again, and he staggered as he turned to Sirius. "Is she always like that?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. Sirius was still staring at the spot Narcissa had Apparated from, and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. When she and Bellatrix still used to like each other, most of us hid from the two of them. Worse than Fred and George when they're in one of their moods."

"Merlin preserve us," Remus muttered prayerfully. "And she's on _our_ side?"

"Oh, take it easy Remmy. At least this way you'll never face her on the wrong side of the battlefield, will you?" Sirius looked amused by Remus' reaction to his cousin, and watched as the werewolf paled.

"Merlin, Circe, and Maeve. Hera, Zeus, and Apollo. Mary, Joseph, Jesus, and their goddamned donkey-" Remus started swearing, more shaken by the encounter than he'd like to admit. That the woman was family, on their side, and pretty much a good person was all taken into consideration, but yet only one thing was certain.

Narcissa Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with, and by all the gods Remus had just listed, he never wanted to be alone with her ever again. Sirius laughed, put his arm around Remus' shoulders, and steered him towards the kitchen for a good strong cup of tea.

"Easy, love," he said as he sat Remus down, "she's like that all the time. You'll get used to it. One of these days the fact that she's the most powerful- and slightly off balance- witch you'll ever meet will fade into the background, and you'll be able to see her for what she really is. An annoyance you can live without."

Remus snorted. He doubted that day would ever come.

* * *

An hour later- after Remus' cup of tea had long since disappeared- Sirius walked into the parlor with Hedwig sitting on his arm. The Snowy Owl looked displeased with her surroundings, and hooted in annoyance as Sirius set her on the artificial branch in the corner of the room.

"Right, then, Remus," Sirius said, digging out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink pot from the desk drawer, "I still haven't replied to Harry's last letter, so I'm going to write back and include all the newest things that have happened. He'll be able to give this letter-" he held up the letter his cousin had left behind with a moue of distaste- "to Snape, and I'll be able to tell him what Narcissa said at the same time."

Remus sighed. "You need to get over your unthinking reactions to Severus, dear. Harry is not going to be happy with you when he sees that you haven't come to terms with it yet."

The other man shifted in his seat. "Yeah, whatever. I'll try." Remus shook his head. Sometimes his mate was the most stubborn male alive when it came to changing his opinions.

They sat in silence while Sirius wrote out the letter- when he was finished, Remus grabbed it and added his own paragraph at the end. Hedwig glared at Sirius as the man tied the missive to her leg, the expression obviously telling him that she had not been pleased waiting a whole week for a reply. Remus chuckled as the owl nipped him before flying off, and snorted as Sirius cried out.

"You deserved it, Siri. You know how she hates waiting."

"Whatever," Sirius replied testily, trying to bend his neck in a way it had not been made to bend to see where Hedwig had gotten him, "damn bird."

* * *

Harry glanced up tiredly as the sun peeked through the one open spot in his shades. He sat up with a groan, and was pondering reaching out to shut the damn thing when an arm wrapped around his waist and dragged in back down to the mattress. A whispered '_Nox'_ was breathed into his ear, and the room went dead black.

Harry snuggled into the warmth holding him down, chuckling to himself. He always managed to forget that- as a Wizard- he could do simple things like that without even moving. A rustling from the other side of the room caught his attention before he fell back asleep, however, and with a frown he sat up again.

A sigh came from the man still snuggled into the blankets, but Severus sat up as well. "Obviously I am not going to get any more sleep."

Harry chuckled as Hedwig landed on his upright knee, and pulled his familiar into his side, taking the missive from her and patting her downy feathers.

"Nope. I think this may be from Sirius," Harry replied, hand busy digging in the drawer of the nightstand for the bag of owl treats. Finding it with a triumphant grin, he dug out a handful and handed them to the patiently waiting owl. With a hoot of thanks, she took the offering and flew to her perch to enjoy them.

"Why is he interrupting us?" Severus asked, dismayed. Harry laughed.

"I'd sent him a letter like, a week ago, and I'm hoping that this will be the response." Neither mentioned the happenings of the past week. They didn't need to- it was still there, still fresh in their minds. Severus _harrumphed._

"It had better be important," but Harry had already ripped open the envelope and pulled out the sheets of paper. His brow raised at the sight of another envelope inside the first, and it rose even higher when he saw it was addressed to Severus. Without a word he handed it over.

Severus frowned at the handwriting- that was _not_ Sirius or Remus' writing- it was far to elegant. But he recognized it….

'_Dear Severus,_

_It delights me to know that you will be there to protect my son while I and my husband deal with a few political necessities. Of course, we do expect to be in constant contact with him through you. Thank you again for your help, and please feel free to visit any time. You know how Lucius loves it when you call on us._

_Best Regards,_

_Narcissa.'_

He snorted at the letter, and turned towards Harry. The other man looked shell-shocked, and glanced up at from his own letter to look at Severus in confusion. "How can Narcissa enter the Black Mansion?"

Severus shrugged. "It's not very widely known- she was included in her fathers Will as co-inheritor of 12 Grimmauld Place, along with Sirius. The rumour that she supports is that Sirius cast a spell to keep anyone with Black Blood from entering the premises- other than himself, of course- but really it only keeps everyone other than her out." Severus shrugged. "It's been useful sometimes. Though more of a pain, normally."

"Woooow…" Harry breathed, wide-eyed. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Severus snorted. "Of course not. We are not fools. It's bad enough that he is the Secret Keeper for the damnable place."

"Right." Harry glanced at Hedwig, who had her head hidden under a wing, and back to Severus. "Um… can we go somewhere else?"

Severus cocked his head. "Of course. Where do you wish to go?"

Harry blushed. "Back to your rooms."

The older man nodded his head slowly. "By all means." He frowned as he rolled out of the bed. That Harry had blushed before asking the question meant that there were still many things for them to work out before their relationship was fully restored. But at least Harry seemed to want to try to fix everything right away.

* * *

_And here you go- a little short, and un'beta'd because I didn't want you to wait any longer, but ShadowFax is going to get it today and hopefully send it back to me. I'll repost the beta'd version. Sorry for the shortness, I hope the next installation will be a little longer, but my damnable Muse seems to want to visit me in starts and spurts (and not the fun kind :( ) so you're just going to have to suffer with me._

_Love_

_Netrixie_

_----EDIT----_

This is now BETA'D. Thank ShadowFax999


	33. Authours Note

I know, I know.

You are all going to kill me because this isn't a real update...

But I do want you to know that I am still alive, even if taking a temporary hiatus.

Otherwise, I wanted to let you know that I am in the process of rewriting bits of previous chapter. I've done 1-15 already. Some changes might not be noticeable, but others, as in Ch 1 and 3, will be pretty big changes. Updating two or three daily, so you're not too overwhelmed with reading material. I'm posting chapters 1-3 today, 4-6 tomorrow, etc.

Thanks for being so patient with me, please reread the new stuff, and I'll have the next chap out as soon as it's beta'd.

Trixy.

P.S.: The end is coming... to Part One. In a few more chapters, I'm going to cut this off and make a Part Two titled 'The Ties That Enslave'. Please review to tell me if you agree/disagree with me doing this. Because if I don't break it off, this may well turn into one of those giant 80+ chapter fics, and I know that personally when I see a fic in excess of 40 chapters, I kinda go 'eh', and skip it. So, lemme know if you agree. Thanks.


	34. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** Bottom.

**Un'beta'd**, sorry.

**Chapter 34: The Beginning of the End **

* * *

Theo paced as he thought, his mind racing as the frown on his face deepened. It's not like he had a choice in what he was about to do- one simply did not ignore a summons from the Dark Lord unless one had a very good reason. In point of fact, Theo had only ever seen Snape or Malfoy fail to appear at their Master's side. And that merely made his predicament even worse.

Theo nodded briefly to Susan when she entered their room, a slight smile overtaking his frown for a moment at the sight of her. But that made his thoughts go in yet another direction, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His hands remained clasped behind his back, though he longed to scratch at the tattoo marring his left forearm.

So many things to think about, so many trusts he was about to betray, so many people he could- would- hurt.

The frown came back, and this time it didn't leave.

* * *

Hermoine knew Ron was walking over, but didn't look up from the book overflowing her lap. A thoughtful frown was on her face as Ron came and rested a hand on her shoulder, though it transformed into a smile as she finally looked away from the book that had occupied her attention for most of the day.

"What's up, love?" he asked, his other hand resting on the opposite shoulder and staring to massage.

"Oh, I just needed a break from reading this damn thing," Hermione sighed, letting her head tip back to smile at Ron.

He grinned before leaning down to give her a short kiss, pulling back and planting a kiss on her forehead. "You shouldn't strain yourself so much- everything is ok with Harry now, anyway."

Hermione grimaced, reminded of the horrible week that they had all endured, but sat up and closed the book with a _snap_, not bothering to mark her page. "I suppose so, but I can't help but feel that there's something brewing. And that its going to bite us all in the ass." She sent a cross look at the clock, annoyed that another day had flown past while she was immersed in a musty old tome.

"Whatever- lets go get something to eat." Hermione stood as she spoke, putting the massive book back where she found it. Wiping her hands on her trousers, the brunette smiled as Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Ron enthused, and Hermione just laughed indulgently, because it was good that some things never changed.

* * *

"I think... we need to talk."

Severus paused inside his door, shoulders tensing at Harry's hesitant words. The dark haired man glanced over his shoulder, and nodded abruptly. "Of course." He led the way to the living room silently, holding the door open for his mate as the younger man walked past him and perched on the edge of a couch. Severus walked to the mantle, and stared into the gently flickering frames as he waited for Harry to begin.

"Severus..." Harry started in a burst, trailing off as the Potion's Master turned his body to face him full on. He bravely started again, visibly collecting his thoughts.

"Severus," Harry began again, and his voice was soft as he stared at an invisible point above his mate's shoulder, "I remember enough of what went on in the past week to piece together a little bit of what happened." He fidgeted slightly, eyes flickering to Snape's before returning to whatever he had been watching. "I apologise for what I did- there was no call for it, especially-"

"Harry," Severus cut in immediately, but he was interrupted in turn.

"Please, let me finish." Harry's brilliant emerald eyes bored into his own, and Severus nodded slowly. The Gryffindor went on. "Draco- aside from being your Godson- is, if not a good friend of mine, at least a friend, and I should never have let myself go so far as to think that he would in anyway jeopardize his own relationship." Harry took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and continued, conscious of Severus' dark, brilliant eyes taking in his every expression. He looked at Severus for a bare moment before glancing away once again. "And this whole ordeal was my fault, and I'm sorry I ruined your life by taking a potion I knew nothing about."

The words were spoken in a rush, and Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction.

Severus froze as Harry's words hit him, each one like an icicle piercing through his heart. His expression congealed into the mask he had worn for years, but even as he saw Harry's closed eyes and realized that he couldn't control his expression, he was turning around, hiding it should Harry open his eyes. He didn't want to hurt his mate anymore than he already had, and he knew Harry wouldn't realize the expression wasn't aimed at him. His thoughts raced as fast as a post owl, and he gripped the edge of the mantle, closing his eyes and bowing his head under the weight of his thoughts.

"There is no reason for you to be apologizing for actions that you could not control." Severus' words were soft, but spoken into the still room they were more than loud enough. "Perhaps it was not the brightest idea you've ever had, but I can admit that I am not entirely displeased with the results." Severus huffed out a breath that may have charitable been called a low chuckle, but turned his head enough to steal a glance at the Gryffindor adorning his couch. Harry's verdant eyes were wide, and as Severus saw the expression on his younger mate's face, his heart clenched. _I am too old for all this_, he thought, and a wry smiled slipped onto his lips before he could think to dissuade it.

"That's all well and good, Severus," Harry began, looking as though he was about to argue more, but Severus sighed and turned around, releasing the mantle.

"Harry, it is in the past." He moved forward until he was standing immediately in front of the younger male, and gave a slight, wry smile. "Everything between us must be in the past- it is the only way we could possibly move forward." The Slytherin gestured between himself and the teen on his couch, and coughed. "There is so much bad blood that this should not be possible. By all rights, it _would_ not be possible. And if that were the case, then the potion would have mated you to someone else. As it is..." he trailed off, and this time a small, true smile sat on his lips.

"As it is," he repeated softly, "obviously there must be something here that makes this possible."

Severus reached out a hand, and oh so gently moved a strand of Harry's disobedient hair with an elegant finger. His eyes smiled down at Harry, and he added, "Do you not agree?"

His heart clenched as he waited for his mate to answer him.

* * *

Harry could hardly believe that this was Snape- _Severus_- speaking to him, like this. With words that comforted and warmed him, and sounded _so right._ Oh, Harry knew that this moment of tenderness would soon pass, but even still... that he was seeing his mate open up like this to him... After all he had done... Harry glanced away from the ebon eyes waiting for his answer, and nodded.

"Yes, of course." He paused, smiled. "You are right, as always, Sev.." Harry's voice trailed off as he spoke the nickname- it tasted strange on his tongue and he wondered how long it would be before the use of it was as natural as 'Snape' had always been.

"What is it, Harry?" The question was soft, almost unheard, but Harry felt it better than his ears could hear it, and smiled.

"Nothing." Harry banished his doubts for the moment and fully met Severus' eyes, and grinned exuberantly. "For now, nothing." His hand reached out of its own accord to snatch Severus', and he held it tightly. This would surely not be the last of the matter- it would no doubt be brought up again, but not until their scars had healed- but for now, it was enough. His grin strengthened, and he smiled at Severus once more.

Severus gripped the hand holding his tightly, and sighed softly. Indeed, for now, this was all that was needed.

* * *

Pain.

Incandescent, improbable, unthinkable _pain_.

His throat was bleeding from his screams- his naked body convulsed in mid-air as the _Crucio's _tore through him once more, and the unholy glee of the witches and wizards behind the wands burned his skin as badly as their spells. His mind strained beneath the weight of a thousand, a million intruders, who laughed as they shredded his memories and dug into his thoughts. It was better not to think- but it was useless.

They knew everything. They stole everything. They took his heart and sliced it before his eyes with words that made his physical pain nothing more than an unpleasant itch.

_Betrayer. Faithless. Liar. _

The words were sharks in the sea of his blood, feasting on his memories and tearing chunks of his mind away from him.

* * *

Voldemort watched the torture with little more than vague interest on his face, but he burned. His every thought was centered on the one piece of information he had cut from the youngest Nott's thoughts, cut it out so that no one else could see it. It was his now. Only his. His eyes passed over the assembled Death Eaters with cold eyes, but no one noticed, intent as they were on the torture of one of their own.

Nagini wrapped her tail around Bellatrix's forearm, and laid her massive head on her Master's lap. The snake knew what was coming- she had felt these violent emotions from her Master often enough. Voldemort's hand absently stroked her sleek skull, and she hissed in pleasure.

_:Oh, yessss my Masssster:_ the snake wound her lithe body even further around the only one of her Master's slaves who would never betray them. Bellatrix looked at her absently, attention focused mainly on the show before them, though she had not been allowed to cast one spell.

_:The world will burn,: _she hissed in satisfaction, and dropped her jaw in what passed as a smile. Her fangs gleamed as Tom Riddle looked down at her, and bared his teeth in answer.

_:Yes, my dear.:_ He agreed, and turned his attention back to the unrecognizable thing gracing the floor of his audience room, and his eyes glowed blood red.

_:I will _destroy_ it.: _

Nagini hissed in pleasure.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. I am horrible and evil, yadda yah.

BUT

I'm back. I am going back to fix things I no longer like in the beginning of this story- plotwise. Some elements are going to undergo a radical change. I've changed in the past two years, I need my writing to reflect that. Just know that I love this story, and that I will not abandon it for as long I as have previously. It is still in the Temp-Hiatus stage, but that is merely because right now I am fixing the parts I no longer care for. I'll try not to change too much. But no promises.

There will be an epilogue, and at the bottom of that I will post the link to the next installment. THEY WILL BE POSTED AT THE SAME TIME. Be sure to read the epilogue first, no matter what order they enter your mailbox in.

Thank you for waiting, and I will do my best to make this story better than it ever was.

Net


End file.
